Dark Destiny
by JYN044
Summary: Bastila is captured by Darth Revan, and is determined to resist him. But when she realizes he is not who she thought he was, Bastila is forced to make choices that determine the fate of the Galaxy, as well as her own future. DSM Revan/Bastila
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bastila stood outside the door to Revan's Command Bridge, readying herself for the confrontation. Three Jedi Masters stood beside her, all that remained of the Strike Team. She repeated the code in her head, calming her nerves.

This would be the most important battle of her life. Defeating Revan would end his tyranny forever and hopefully splinter his Sith Empire. Failing would doom the Galaxy to eternal darkness. Understandably, Bastila was worried about the upcoming duel. "Padawan, are you ready?" Master Kavar asked.

Bastila took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, master," she affirmed. With that, the four Jedi combined their power and Force-pushed the locked door inward, leaving their route clear.

Bastila lit her lightsaber and stepped through the opening. To her surprise, the Bridge was nearly empty. Below the walkway, a few officers were at their stations, commanding the battle outside, but that was it.

A single man stood on the walkway twenty feet ahead of her. By the mask he wore, Bastila knew who he was. No Sith or Dark Jedi were here to defend their leader. He was alone.

That either meant arrogance, or incompetence. Bastila hoped it was both.

Behind him, through the ship's windows, she could see the Sith Fleet annihilating the small Republic force that had accompanied her Strike Team. It had done its job of springing the trap and allowing the team to board, but now it was about to be destroyed. Unfortunately, their sacrifice was necessary, though it pained her to admit it. It would be worth it to bring down the Sith Lord who now waited for Bastila and the others to approach, lightsaber in hand.

The three masters behind her, Bastila raised her lightsaber and pointed it at her enemy. "You cannot win Revan!" she shouted confidently.

Revan stepped towards them. Though not extremely tall, his black armor encased a powerful build. When he lit his red lightsaber, Bastila recoiled slightly. "Are you so sure, Padawan Shan?" his smooth voice taunted. "Yes I know who you are, Bastila Shan. I know you have saved the Republic from defeat with your Battle Meditation. And I've known you were coming for weeks. The Jedi Order's last gamble."

Bastila hid her surprise and slowly began to approach him, the masters behind her following and igniting their blades. "Surrender Revan, it's four against one. You cannot defeat us!" Master Alari ordered.

Bastila was certain Revan was smiling under his mask. "No, I think I'll pass. I have no wish to be subject to a sham-trial and execution."

Suddenly, through the ship's windows, Bastila saw the Command Bridge of the Leviathan suddenly explode. The ship, which had been destroying the last remaining Republic vessels, now drifted helplessly in space.

"Malak," Revan explained, "He's been planning on betraying me from afar for a long time now. I caught wind of his plan, of course, and had one of my most trusted agents rig his Bridge to explode. If a command was entered to fire on my ship, the weapon system would self-destruct. His crew will be rescued, as the damage will be confined to that part of the Leviathan, but it seems I will need a new apprentice. And that is where you come in, Bastila."

A flash of anger went through Bastila. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side!" she shouted. As one, she and the Masters charged Revan, ready to kill him for the good of the Galaxy.

When she was ten feet away, she threw out her hand, trying to unbalance Revan before their blades met. To her surprise, he was completely unfazed. Then, with no movement or gesture on his part, Bastila was knocked off her feet and sent flying through the air, landing halfway back down the walkway.

Her head hit the ground hard. Ahead of her, the Masters now dueled Revan. She wanted to help them, but her vision blurred and she couldn't stand. She struggled to clear her head so she could join the fight.

Just as she managed to get to her feet, Master Kavar was thrown away from the battle and past Bastila, riding a current of white lightning that enveloped him. He slammed against the wall behind her and slumped to the ground, unmoving.

Bastila was worried. If he could do that to Kavar, what could he do to the other two Masters? Maybe victory wasn't such a certain thing after all. She ran to join the duel, not bothering to check Kavar's vitals. Considering who had attacked him, it was unlikely that he had been left alive.

The two remaining Masters furiously attacked Revan, but he blocked their onslaught, refusing to be driven back an one inch. Before Bastila take five steps toward the fight, Revan dodged his opponents' strikes and landed a powerful kick to Alari's face. She dropped her blade and fell to the floor, out cold.

Only one Jedi Master was left to oppose Revan.

Before Bastila could close half of the distance between herself and the battle, the last Jedi Master dropped his lightsaber and grabbed at his neck desperately. Revan held out his hand, and the Master was lifted into the air. He struggled to free himself, but could not break out of Revan's hold.

Revan just managed to choke him into unconsciousness before Bastila intervened, swinging a desperate strike at Revan. He dodged easily and jumped back from her blade, but his concentration broke. The Master he had been choking crashed to the ground. He wasn't dead, but he would be of no help to Bastila in this fight.

Bastila was alone against the Dark Lord.

"Do you still want my surrender, Bastila?" he taunted. Bastila glared at him. She raised her lightsaber, ready for a last stand. She knew she could not defeat the Dark Lord of the Sith alone, especially as he was even more powerful than they had expected, but she was determined to die fighting and not give him the chance to turn her, as he wanted to do.

"Sorry, not going to happen Bastila," Revan told her. Bastila's anger flared. Losing control, she charged the Sith Lord, forgetting her desire to die. All she wanted to do was make him pay, make him pay dearly.

Revan extended his hand, and Bastila's saberstaff flew out of her grip. It flew through the air and into Revan's waiting grasp. Bastila stopped charging, shocked that he could defeat her so easily.

Revan studied the weapon. "An excellent blade. When you begin your apprenticeship, it shall be returned to you. For now, it will remain in my possession."

He turned to face her directly. "Your mission has failed. Surrender, you are my prisoner now," he said.

Bastila remained defiant. "I will never give up Revan!" she yelled.

"Very well." Revan extended his hand. All of Bastila's energy drained away. She collapsed to the ground, unable to stay awake. One last thought went through her head: she was his captive now, and to be turned would mean the death of the Republic. With that, her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Bastila awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering open. To her surprise, she found that she was in a prison cell. She was surrounded on three sides by dark metal walls. In front of her, an imposing black door blocked the only exit. Bastila struggled to remember. What was she doing here?

Suddenly, it all came back to her. The fight on the Command Bridge, Revan taking down the Masters like they were nothing, herself passing out after Revan drained her energy; it all came back to her.

Despair claimed her. She was in the hands of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Escape would probably be impossible. The Masters were likely dead by now, with herself only kept alive because of her Battle Meditation. Now, without her, the Republic wouldn't last long. All she could do was resist Revan and pray for a miracle.

Sitting up, she realized she had been laying down on a bed that was situated next to the back wall. Getting off, she surveyed her new 'quarters.'

As far as prison cells went, it didn't seem too bad. A red carpet covered the distance between the bed and the door. The room's temperature was perfect, and it seemed to be very clean. Even the bed, which at a closer inspection was revealed to have sheets, a smooth blanket, and a soft pillow, seemed fairly comfortable. A switch on the wall controlled a single light on the ceiling. It wasn't much, but it would let her control when the room was dark not.

But it was still a prison, and the door was impregnable. It didn't even have a locking mechanism on the inside. If Bastila was going to escape, it wouldn't be while she was in here.

She considered the comfortable room she had been given. It could have been far worse, but Bastila wasn't grateful in the slightest. Clearly, Revan was just showing her false kindness so he could gain her loyalty and turn her to the Dark Side. It wasn't going to work. Bastila would die before she turned.

Sitting down on the bed again, she wondered what was to become of her. If she was able to resist, Revan would certainly kill her. One way or another, she wasn't getting back to the Republic, though she would try.

Her own death didn't scare her as much as the thought of Revan winning the war. If he did, the Galaxy would be forevermore consumed by darkness, the Jedi would be hunted to extinction, and the Sith would reign unopposed. Because of her failure, this outcome was far more likely. If only she hadn't allowed herself to be tossed aside so quickly! With her help, perhaps the Masters could have beaten Revan. Now, it was too late.

Just then, the door slid open, and Revan himself strode in, interrupting Bastila's self-loathing. His mask was still on, but he was wearing more casual robes than before, and seemed entirely at ease.

"Hello Bastila, have you recovered from your ordeal?" he asked. Bastila scowled at him. "As if you care, but yes, I have recovered from your attack," she snapped.

Revan laughed. "Would you have preferred me to shock you into unconsciousness with Force-Lightning?" he asked. Bastila flinched. "I didn't think so. Not that I would, if I didn't have to," he said.

"What do you want Revan? I'm not turning to the Dark Side, so just kill me and be done with it!" she demanded. From underneath his mask, she could swear he was rolling his eyes. "I have no plans to hurt you, though I must admit you are brave. Not many take that tone with the Dark Lord of the Sith. Even those who hate me."

Bastila did not respond. He was right, she was brave. Especially as he could end her life with a thought. But then, that's what she wanted. Wasn't it?

Revan crossed his arms. "How far has your training come, Bastila? Are you indeed still a Padawan, or have you been promoted to the rank of Knight?"

The question surprised her, why would that matter to him? Nevertheless, there was no harm in answering him. "Yes, I am still a Padawan, though I do not see why that would interest you," she answered.

He shook his head in false disbelief. "Only the great minds of the Jedi Council would think of sending a mere Padawan against the Dark Lord of the Sith. Really, sending their best weapon on a mission with a million to one odds of succeeding, how did they come up with that one?"

Bastila's anger flared at his sarcasm. "It wasn't a stupid decision!" she protested. "They thought my Battle Meditation would help coordinate the team and defeat you."

"Yes. How did that turn out?" he taunted. Bastila scowled at him. "Why do care anyway?" she asked.

Revan smiled under his mask. "So I know at what level to begin when I start your training," he told her. Bastila pointedly turned her head away from him. "I will not join you Revan. The Dark Side does not tempt me."

Revan shook his head. "You will join me, Bastila. Today, tomorrow, or a month from now, it doesn't matter. You will fall eventually, though it may take time."

"Revan, I don't have the smallest inkling of a desire to use the Dark Side. I am a Jedi, fully in control of my emotions and weaknesses. I will not be turned," she responded matter-of-factly.

Revan sighed. "No, Bastila. You are a Jedi who is completely repressing her emotions. Love, passion, happiness, anger; they are all part of being human. To turn away from them is to weaken yourself."

Bastila laughed. She laughed right in the face of the Dark Lord. "Happiness? Really, you expect me to fall for that? Anger, I know is of the Dark Side, but happiness is not. Besides, I am a Jedi, I don't need to be happy for myself. As long as I am helping other beings, that is happiness enough for me. And even if it wasn't, I doubt I would find it in the Dark Side."

Revan moved as if to interrupt her, but she continued speaking. "There is no happiness in the Dark Side. Fools who fall to it may believe so, but they are deluded, seduced by false promises. The Dark Side is nothing but anger and rage. Even if you become the unopposed Emperor of the Galaxy, you will never know happiness, only power. Every victory won under the Dark Side is a hollow one, for a Sith will never be content with what he has."

Revan was silent for a minute, then said, "You have been misled by your so-called teachers. Light Side, Dark Side, you see them only as good and evil. In truth, they are so much more."

"Oh? Then what are they?" Bastila asked incredulously.

Revan began to explain his philosophy. "The Light Side is the, shall we say, wider area of the Force. It consists of the, for lack of a better word, 'higher' emotions. Selflessness, self-sacrifice, compassion. All of them are very positive things. But the Light Side ignores the more human emotions. If you limit oneself to the Light Side, you lose touch with your natural emotions."

Bastia had to interrupt. "Even if I believe you, which I don't, isn't that a good thing? Human emotions, selfish emotions; they only bring down a Jedi in the end. That's why we keep them under control, so our judgement is not clouded."

Revan shook his head. "You misunderstand. Many more basic emotions are not selfish. Personal love and happiness are not, but they form part of the Dark Side. You have been raised, Bastila, to see the Light and Dark Sides to firmly represent good and evil, but you are wrong. Yes, anger and rage are part of the Dark Side, but so are love and passion. No, the Dark Side is not evil, it only comes from natural, human emotions."

Bastila considered his words. It was an interesting philosophy, but she knew Revan was either lying, or deluded.

"I am not deluded, Bastila. In fact, I will be your first Master who is not. The Jedi have it all wrong, Bastila. The danger is not using the Dark Side. No, the danger is becoming too limited on one side of the Force. Only focusing on the Dark Side can lead to your anger and greed consuming you. That is what happened to Malak."

For the first time, there was a hint of regret in Revan's voice. Did he feel remorseful for what had become of his friend? Maybe he...no, Sith felt no remorse. Whatever Revan said, they were evil, and Bastila knew that.

"On the other hand, becoming blind to all but the Light Side is also very dangerous. Over time, you lose touch with your humanity. In the end, you become nothing more than an emotionless puppet. Eventually, you stop truly caring about those you protect. You start to help others only out of a sense of duty, and deep down, you don't actually care anymore."

"The Jedi care!" Bastila yelled at him, outraged.

Revan nodded. "Indeed, many of them do. But some, including the oh so virtuous Jedi Council, do not. They have become self-righteous puppets devoid of all emotion. Though I doubt they admit it to themselves, they only 'help' the Galaxy to preserve their misguided belief in their own morality."

"How dare you insult the Council!" Bastila shouted.

"Yes, I do dare. Because they have ignored the Dark Side, which they falsely believe to be evil, they have lost all touch with their natural emotions. And contrary to what you believe, Bastila, they are what make up the Dark Side, not just anger and hate."

Revan waited for her to interrupt, and when she did not, he continued, "You will never be able to find true happiness, or be able to serve those you wish to protect with the best of your ability, until you accept both sides of the Force. I do, and most of my Sith do, but you do not."

"Leave me alone, Revan!" I know that the Sith are evil, however you argue it to be different."

"Very well, I sense you are still distraught and need some time alone. We will continue our talk tomorrow. Get some rest, I will have some food brought to you."

Bastila snorted, as if he actually cared about her in the slightest. "Just get out!" she demanded.

Revan gave her a mock bow. "Of course, Lady Bastila," he said. He turned to leave. Just before he stepped through the door, he looked back at her. "This will be difficult, as I will have to reverse a decade of Jedi-Training, but I know you will come to serve me willingly. I can sense the true you deep down, the strong, happy, passionate woman I know you will become. You will have a bright future in the Sith, Bastila. I have foreseen you at my side, helping others as well as yourself."

With that, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

A short while after Revan left, a meal was brought to her cell. A small flap opened in the door, and a long tray was handed to her. Bastila set it down on the floor.

Its contents surprised her. She was extremely hungry, haven't having eaten since before her capture, and it appeared Revan knew this. A large assortment of quality dishes was arrayed before her.

This was not what she had been expecting. Bastila knew that she was Revan's most valuable captive, but she hadn't expected any preferential treatment. The most she had been hoping for was a small glass of drinkable water and dry bread that wasn't completely stale. Instead, the meal she had been given contained several luxurious delicacies. Bastila doubted she had ever eaten anything this high-class in her entire life.

It was clear to her that Revan was putting a lot of effort into his attempt to confuse her perception of him. No matter what he did though, Bastila would not be fooled. Light was light, dark was dark. Jedi were good and Sith were evil. Nothing Revan did would change that.

His methods did surprise her. Perhaps he thought that Bastila was too well-trained to give into torture, and had decided to try and win her over through other means. Despite knowing that his sincerity was fake, Bastila was fine with enjoying it while it lasted.

Wait! No she wasn't. She was a Jedi; she didn't need the comforts that Revan was giving her. She was completely capable of surviving on much less, and wouldn't care in the least if she was no longer treated well. Right?

After finishing her meal, she could tell that it was getting late. If she was going to escape, she would need to be well-rested…and a plan was beginning to form in her mind.

She looked back towards the bed, ready to sleep as long as she could, when she noticed a drawer was formed into the bed's frame. Kneeling down, she opened it, revealing several sets of clothes. There were night gowns and casual robes. Most of it was colored a neutral brown. Deciding that there was no reason not to, Bastila put on a night gown and got in her bed. Despite herself, she had to admit she was comfortable.

GAP

In her dreams, she was plagued by a barrage of nightmares. First, she saw the Sith nearly victorious in the war. The Dantoonine Enclave burned. Revan's Armada advanced on the Core Worlds, devastating entire Star Systems.

Then, she was shown a dismal meeting of the Jedi Council. They discussed at length her failure and capture. This did not surprise her, it was what they were probably talking about right now. But then, they began to mention that she had converted to the Dark Side, and was helping Revan. _No, it's not true!_ she wanted to shout. They said that her Battle Mediation had given Revan countless victories, that his final assault on Coruscant was about to begin.

Finally, she witnessed Coruscant become a battleground. In space, Revan's Fleet mercilessly pounded the Republic Ships, while the planet burned below. Inside Revan's flagship, she saw herself at the Dark Lord's side. Her face was disfigured beyond repair. Dark lines etched on her cheeks. Yellow eyes gleamed from their sockets. Her skin was nearly white, and her hair looked as if half of it had fallen out. She was concentrating on her Battle Mediation, using it to crush the last of the Republic. When the final ship was destroyed, Bastila turned and bowed to Revan. "It is done, my master," she heard herself say.

She woke up, her face gleamed with sweat. This could not be the future. Whatever the cost, she had to escape. Immediately.

GAP

Her plan was a simple one: spend the morning with her body pressed against the wall next to her cell door and wait for Revan to visit her.

When he did, she would twirl in the air and kick him hard, then turn around and run into the cell block. With Revan stunned, she would run as fast as she could and try and find her way to a hanger. Then, she would steal a ship and make her escape. It wasn't much, but it was all she had.

She didn't have to wait long.

Ten minutes after getting into position, she sensed Revan's approach. She readied herself, knowing this might be her only chance to escape. She was no fool, and knew her plan had little chance of succeeding, but it was better than nothing.

And there was a chance. Revan seemed so arrogant that he might never suspect her of trying such a simple plan. If she could catch him off guard, she might be able to get out of the cell block before he recovered.

She heard his footsteps, and tensed, waiting for the moment. The door slid open, and Revan stepped passed her and into the cell. This was her chance!

She spun in the air, aiming her leg right for his head. With a blow like this, he would be stunned for an ample amount of time for her to put some distance between them.

A millisecond before her foot would have made contact, Revan ducked faster than her eye could follow.

Damn him! She landed and desperately started to run, knowing in her heart it was too late.

Strangely, he never even turned around to grab her. Revan did nothing to try and stop her as she ran out of the cell and into the hallway. Exhilarated, thinking that maybe he was too surprised to immediately follow her, she turned and ran left, past a row of identical cell doors.

Up ahead, there was a right-hand turn in the hallway that she couldn't see past. Hope entered her heart. Perhaps it led to the main area of the ship!

She rounded the corner...and ran right into the Dark Lord. She bounced off and landed on the floor. Bastila looked up fearfully at Revan. How had he done that?

To her surprise, he didn't seem angry. He laughed good-naturedly and said, "When you become my apprentice, I will have to teach you the ability called Fold-Space. Teleportation can be a very useful thing."

Bastila simply stared at him. She hadn't known such a thing could be possible. Like it or not, she had to admit this Dark Lord was very powerful.

"I'm glad you think that Bastila," he said, surprising her. Her mouth gaped open. There was no way he could have actually...

"Yes, Bastila, I can read your thoughts. For an extremely powerful telepath like me, it's not difficult. It's how I knew you were going to try to escape. Now get up. I want to speak with you in your cell," he said calmly.

Bastila cautiously got to her feet. The extent of his power was beginning to scare her. Revan smiled at that.

"It shouldn't frighten you. I have no desire to hurt you in any way. In time, you will learn to use the abilities that I possess. Come, Bastila. You can't escape from me," he said. It wasn't a threat, it was a statement of fact.

Reluctantly, she did as he said, knowing he was right. "Fine, just stay out of my mind!" she snapped, walking back to her cell. Revan chuckled and followed her. "As you wish," he said.

Bastila stepped into her room and sat on the bed, Revan following. The door shut behind him. "So, Bastila, I take it you haven't reconsidered my offer."

"No. The Dark Side is evil, you can't blind me to that. No matter how well you treat me, I see through you. You might as well start torturing me now, because you're not fooling me," she dared.

Revan shook his head. "I'm not trying to misguide you, I'm trying to enlighten you. I don't use torture, and the rest of my prisoners are not treated much worse than you are."

She sensed the honesty in his words. This surprised her. The Council had warned her that Revan often used torture to turn converts to the Dark Side.

"Once again, they are mistaken. Torture will often break a person, but it only leads to fear and hatred, not true loyalty. I do not desire to be hated by those who serve me."

Once again, the Force told her he was being truthful. "Then what will you do when you cannot convince me to turn to the Dark Side? Kill me?" she asked.

Revan shook his head, "Of course not. Besides, I am completely certain you can be turned. Unlike other Jedi, you are still young and skeptical. Plus, you are proud and capable of passion and anger. As I said, it will be a challenge, but I am sure that I can bring you to my side."

"Then what do you do to the Jedi you cannot convince?" she asked. Bastila was sure that he killed them, what else could he do?

"No. I kill, and I send people to their deaths on a daily basis, but I don't kill when I don't have to. There are many times I do have to kill, but dealing with unconvertible Jedi is not one of them," Revan said.

"Then what do you do? Keep them locked up until the war is over?"

"Of course not. I am forced to do something you would not believe possible. If they cannot be turned...they are stripped of the Force," he explained.

"Stripped of the Force! Such a thing is impossible, even for one like you," Bastila argued.

"It is possible, Bastila. I hate having to do it, but with enough concentration and time I can. I can't simply release Jedi so they can kill more of my troops, and I have no desire to keep them imprisoned for years. Their ability to touch the Force is removed, then they are released."

Bastila could not imagine losing her Force-Sensitivity. A world without the Force...she couldn't imagine it. "But the Council must know. They would have told me," she countered.

"Please. Why would they release that information? It would only frighten the Jedi brave enough to oppose me. You see, Bastila, there is much they keep hidden."

"If they did, they must have had a good reason," she said. Revan nodded. "You may be right about that, but it does go against your argument that the Council is trustworthy. Regardless, you have nothing to fear. I sense that it is only a matter of time until you join me. Sadly, I cannot say the same for those who accompanied you."

Relief flooded through Bastila. The Masters were alive! Imprisoned yes, but alive nonetheless.

"Yes, I let them live, but they will not be converted as you will be. All three have been far too heavily indoctrinated by the Council to join me. They have, regrettably, been stripped of the Force," Revan revealed.

Bastila instantly pitied them, though it was better than being dead, as she had thought they were. "But enough about that, Bastila. Let's talk about your own future," Revan pressed.

Bastila snorted. "Say what you will, but I'd rather lose the Force than join you. I know what the Dark Side can do to a person, and it won't happen to me. I will not be consumed by the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side does not consume, as you put it, any more than the Light does. Both have their dangers, as I explained, but the Dark Side is not any more evil than the Light is."

"You may say that, Revan, but even if you deny it to yourself, you have been taken by the Dark Side. Anyone can see that," she argued.

In response, he hit her with a blast of Force energy. She frantically put up barriers to defend herself, but this 'attack' wasn't meant to harm her. In fact, it passed by without any ill effects. But it was the nature of the energy that surprised Bastila: it had been comprised of the Light Side.

"Yes. I still can and do use both sides of the Force. It allows me and those who serve me access to their full potential, as it will for you."

"You may be able to use the Light, but it doesn't nullify what the Dark Side has done to you," she argued, thinking of her dream, of her own face twisted by the Dark Side.

Revan sighed. "Doesn't it?"

For the first time, he removed his mask. She was struck by how..normal he looked. Instead of an evil face, warped by the Dark Side beyond repair, she saw a handsome man, not much older than herself. Dark brown hair fell neatly to his shoulders. His eyes, instead of yellow, were a deep blue. His visage had one or two battle scars, but no damage done by the Dark Side. She looked at him in shock.

"As you can see, the Dark Side has done nothing to me," he said.

This, she could not understand. "Then why wear a mask?" she asked.

"Intimidation in combat; as you know, my mask can unnerve my opponents. Also, it makes me seem less human. My men want to be led by an Emperor, not a normal man," he explained. Bastila nodded, that made sense to her. Men wanted leaders who seemed a cut above the rest, not on the same level. Without his mask, Revan would almost seem to be ordinary, though he was attractive.

Attractive? Had she really just thought that? Jedi were above these emotions. Bastila did not consider Revan attractive. He was completely ordinary. Wasn't he?

"I will leave you now, Bastila, to think of what I have said. Please don't try to escape again, it will only be a waste of time. Oh, and before I go, I think you should have this."

He pulled a small device out of his robes and handed it to her. She looked at him questionably. "I imagine being in this cell all day can grow tiresome. This will give you access to my ship's digital library, as well as several books I've written on my philosophy of the Force."

"Aren't you afraid I will learn important information and give it to the Jedi?" she asked.

Revan laughed. "You can have all of the information you like, you're not leaving until you join me. Hey, look on the bright side. You can consider this a vacation from the hard work of being a Jedi. And I'm sure you're interested in how my Empire ticks. You can find out in there," he said, pointing to the device.

After he left, Bastila mediated, trying to focus on the Jedi Code. It didn't help. She recited it over and over again in her head, trying to deny and forget what Revan had said.

She wished he was easier to hate.


	4. Chapter 4

Bastil's next few days as a prisoner were uneventful. Revan did not come to see her again, and not once was she taken out of her cell. Except for being provided with quality food three times a day, Bastila was left alone.

She passed the time by looking through the device that Revan had given her. Bastila hungrily searched it for information, and quickly found what she was looking for.

The rumors were true. Revan's Armada was indeed being supplied with an ancient construct: the Star Forge. When she read about it, Bastila nearly lost hope. Apparently, the station was so powerful that ships that normally took years to build, only took weeks. Even if the Republic had her Battle Meditation, which it no longer did, all Revan would have to do was keep throwing his ships at the Republic Fleet. His victory was nearly inevitable.

What angered her the most was that she now knew this priceless information, but had no way to tell anyone. If she had known this information a week ago, the Republic could have been informed, and maybe would have even managed to destroy the Star Forge. Now, all of it meant nothing.

GAP

On the fifth day of Bastila's captivity (she had been counting,) Revan came to her cell again. Rather than enter and speak with her about joining the Sith, he instead said, "Come with me, Bastila. I want to show you something." His tone said that he was not in the mood to argue.

As Bastila was growing increasingly bored inside her cell, she was happy for the chance to be out of it. She quickly followed Revan out the door and into the hallway.

"So, Bastila, what is your next escape attempt?" Revan asked her casually as they walked. She did not reply. As much as she hated to admit it, she had no plan. Her last attempt had failed miserably, and she had no wish to be humiliated again.

For the time being, Bastila knew that escape was not a possibility.

The two walked in silence through the ship, until at last they came to the Command Bridge. Looking through the ship's windows, Bastila could see they were in orbit above Taris, a city planet similar to Coruscant, though smaller in scale. More than a dozen Sith capital ships accompanied them.

Her eyes widened. At the time of her capture, Taris had been an important economic center for the Republic. On top of this, the planet was situated on several vital hyperspace routes.

The Sith fleet's unopposed presence here could only mean one thing. She whirled on Revan as they continued to walk up the bridge. "You've conquered Taris?" she asked with horror in her voice.

Revan turned to her. "For all intents and purposes, Taris is mine, but I did not acquire it through military means. In the future, I would have, but I was given a far better alternative."

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked.

Revan smiled underneath his mask. "Taris has willingly joined my Empire. They looked at the crumbling Republic, with its self-absorbed 'leaders' and collapsed economy; than they looked at my Empire, run by a capable leader and an efficient bureaucracy, with its economy flourishing. In a move that surprised even me, they seceded from the Republic and requested entry into my Empire. It was an offer I could not refuse. Now, I am in control of a planet that otherwise would have been out of my reach for months. With Taris now part of my Empire, the Republic's ability to maneuver in the Mid-Rim is even more hampered. Plus, it's a big blow to the Republic's morale."

"Why would Taris join you?" a shocked Bastila demanded. He had to be telling the truth; Revan would never have been able to take Taris in so short a time unless they willingly joined him. The question was why they had.

"As I said, the Republic is crumbling under selfish aristocrats who care nothing for it," Revan said.

"Do you mean the Senate?" Bastila asked.

Revan nodded. "I know you have never seen them, but contrary to what the Jedi tell you, the vast majority of Senators are squabbling politicians who care for nothing but holding onto their power. When I fought in the Mandalorian Wars, they were almost as big a thorn in my side as the Jedi Council. They questioned everything I did, always trying to make the war go in a way that benefited them. I can't tell you how many senators tried to make me move my fleets to protect their economic interests instead if innocent lives. Eventually, I ignored the Senate almost completely. It was a major reason why I was able to succeed where previous generals failed."

Bastila didn't know what to say. She had nothing to dispute his arguments. She had always assumed that he Senate was made of selfless officials who cared for the government they led. If Taris had grown sick of them enough to join Revan's Empire, it was entirely possible that he was telling the truth about them.

"I always fought for the people of the Republic, Bastila. I fought to protect them from the Mandalorians. I did not fight for a heartless group of politicians who would sacrifice a million lives just so they could stay in office," Revan said.

If the Senate was like the way he had described them, than he had a point. But there was one thing she didn't understand. "If you fought for the people of the Republic, than why do you now go to war against them?" she asked. It was a question many Jedi had asked. None of them could come up with a certain answer.

"Because what I am doing will be better for them in the long run. The government of the Republic is weak. It cannot hope to be able to defend its people. To protect them from.." Revan stopped.

"What?" Bastila asked curiously. Revan appeared, for the first time, flustered. He obviously hadn't meant to say that. "Another time, Bastila. There are things you are not ready to know yet. Just know that there are reasons, very important reasons, why I wage this war."

Bastila's resolve softened. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe this war wasn't black and white.

Revan nodded. "Exactly. And to show you this war isn't black and white, I have prepared today's...demonstration for you."

Bastila scowled. Why did he have to be a powerful telapath? "What demonstration?" she asked fearfully. Revan gestured to his command station. "Come and see," he offered.

Wearily, she followed him. His command station was little more than a raised platform in the center of the bridge. A few admirals and Sith Masters were already standing on it. Several terminals surrounded them.

Revan stepped onto the dais. "How long until they arrive, Karath?" Revan asked the lead admiral. The man he addressed was of average height and middle aged. However, he had an air of command around him; and the uniform he wore marked him as a Grand Admiral.

"Two minutes, my lord," Karath answered. Several officers and Sith Lords turned to face Revan. Questions appeared in their eyes when they saw that she accompanied him.

"Lord Revan, why have you brought this Jedi? Shouldn't she still be in her cell?" Karath asked, looking at me suspiciously.

Revan turned to face him. "I have my reasons, Admiral. Do not be so quick to question my judgement," Revan admonished. Karath nodded. One of the Sith Lords that stood nearby did not.

"Lord Revan, it seems to be folly to bring a Jedi to such an important gathering. What if she learned our plans and managed to escape? I would have thought that the Dark Lord of the Sith would be wiser than this," the Sith Lord said disdainfully.

Bastila froze, frightened by his lingering gaze on her. Unlike Revan, or any of the other Sith Lords she saw here, his appearance was clearly being corrupted by the Dark Side. Yellow eyes stared at her from a face with far too many lines. That must mean that he was focusing too heavily on the Dark Side, like Revan had said had happened to Malak.

Wait! What was she thinking? Revan's philosophy was wrong, and she didn't believe it for a second. There had to be another reason for why Reave was the only one heavily affected by the Dark Side.

She just couldn't think of one.

"Lord Reave, you may be on the Sith Council, but that does not give you the authority to mock my decisions. Bastila is here because she needs to see what is about to happen. Do not take that tone with me in the future," Revan ordered dangerously.

"My lord, if you wish for her to join us, there are better ways," Reave said.

"What do you mean, Lord Reave?" Revan asked, unamused. Reave smiled. "Torture her. Show her the true power of the Dark Side. She will submit quickly with a thousand volts of lightning are going through her body."

Bastila shrunk back, instinctively stepping behind Revan. To her surprise, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You would have me frighten her to death," he said, "We've talked about this before. My opinion has not changed."

Reave scowled at him. "This, from the Dark Lord of the Sith? She could end this war in our favor in a matter of weeks, yet you treat her like an honored guest. It seems unlike the leader of the Sith to be so weak."

Revan said nothing for a moment. Suddenly, a bolt of Black Lightning raced from his left hand. It sped towards Reave, and struck the unprepared Sith Lord in the chest. He flew from his place on the dais and hit the far wall of the bridge, twenty feet away.

"Weak, am I? I could defeat you without even raising my weapon," Revan taunted. Reave struggled to lift himself from the ground, his robes giving off smoke. "If you question my resolve, Reave, I will be more than happy to prove it by sending a thousand bolts of lightning into _your_ body."

Bastila nearly laughed. Reave, who had just before been so smug and confident, was now a pathetic mess as he rose to his feet. "You know, I've had enough of you for one day," Revan said to Reave. He flicked one of his fingers, and the still-dazed Reave slammed back against the wall. He collapsed to the ground and did not move.

"Everyone okay with leaving him there?" Revan asked the admirals and Sith Council members. All nodded. That done, Revan returned his attention to Bastila.

"You know that Taris has legally seceded from the Republic and joined me," Revan said. Bastila reluctantly nodded. "Now tell me, why does the Republic fight this war?" he asked.

"To defend itself against your Empire," Bastila replied without hesitation. Revan nodded. "And what if a world decided to leave the Republic of its own accord? Would the Republic attack that world to get it back?" Revan questioned.

Bastila shook her head. "No, of course not. The Republic does not force its membership on worlds that do not wish to join it," she answered. "If a world wanted to join it, and was prevented from doing so by an outside force, the Republic might attack that force, but no, it doesn't attack world unwilling to join it."

"Then look out the window."

Bastila looked outside, and gasped. Hundreds of Republic vessels were entering hyperspace, greatly outnumbering the Sith forces around Taris. It would be four hundred Republic ships against twenty of the Sith Empire.

"What are they doing here?" Bastila asked, shocked. Revan turned to her. "It is the Republic Third Fleet. They have come to take back the planet. Having such an important a world that is inside their territory in the hands of the enemy is unacceptable to them."

Bastila stared at the approaching ships. "The Republic has come to liberate Taris," she said breathlessly. Revan shook his head. "No, the Republic has come to conquer Taris. They fight against the planet, not with it."

"So what are you going to do now, mighty Sith Lord? Retreat?" Bastila asked. Revan laughed. "You honestly think I would be willing to give up this planet? I've known about this attack for days. And I assure you I am fully prepared."

As he said the words, thousands of Sith ships dropped out of hyperspace. They linked up with Revan's escort and stood poised to meet the advancing Republic vessels, who they now outnumbered five to one.

_No! This can't be happening! _Bastila thought. "But Bastila, you haven't seen the best part yet," Revan said. "They'll be coming in five..four..three..two…one..."

Hundreds of ships came out of hyperspace behind the Republic Fleet. Bastila looked on in horror. The Republic was caught in a pincer movement! Sith Forces were coming at them from both sides.

"No, the ships that have just arrived are Tarisian vessels. They accepted my offer to defend their planet. Taris doesn't want to be part of the Republic, and it is now about to make that fact known," Revan explained.

Bastila looked more closely at Revan's new reinforcements. He was right, they weren't Sith ships. They were members of the Tarisian Planetary Defense Force. There was no denying it, Taris had willingly joined Revan's Empire.

"I'm glad you've realized that, Bastila," Revan told her. All Bastila could say was, "I'm getting tired of you reading my mind."

Revan shrugged. "You'll get used to it. Eventually, I will teach you my telepathic abilities, but for now, I have a battle to win." He turned to Karath. "Begin to fire. Target the nearest Republic ships, but leave the ones further behind to the Tarisians." Karath nodded. "Fire!" he told the crew.

Bastila watched helplessly. The Republic ships were completely outmaneuvered and outgunned. It was clear that Revan's ships had a far greater range. They pounded the lead Republic vessels, which did not fire back.

"Lauch the Marauders. Have them wheel around to flank the enemy ships from the right," Revan ordered. Karath relayed the command, and Revan's Fighter screen launched.

Fear clutched at Bastila. The Marauders were Revan's newest class of Fighters. They could devastate the Republic Fleet.

As the Marauders began to get into position, the Tarisian ships began to hit the Reoublic fleet from behind. Dozens of Republic vessels fell to Sith and Tarisian laser fire. Conversely, minimal damage was done to Revan's forces. Only the lead Republic ships were in range to hit their enemies. Most of the blasts they fired either missed or were absorbed into the Sith's shields.

Bastila watched the battle get worse and worse. The Marauders hit the Republic fleet from the side, and began to decimate their ships. Behind them, the Tarisian forces hit the Republic ships in their sterns, which were largely unshielded. In the front, the Sith Capital ships, with their far superior range, firepower, and numbers, brought down countless Republic vessels.

By this point, the Republic launched its own Fighters, but they proved no match for the Marauders. Most were destroyed before they even knew the Marauders were there.

It was over in minutes.

In the end, all that remained of the Republic Fleet were fleeing escape pods and, which Revan let escape. All four hundred Republic ships had been destroyed. Revan lost three ships, and ten Marauders, but it was clear who had won the day.

Bastila felt sick.

"Why did you make me watch this!" she demanded. Revan turned to her. "To show you that this war isn't what you thought it was," he answered.

She glared at him. "You mean that you wanted me to see the Republic attack a world? So what. You've attacked far more planets than they have," she snapped back.

Revan nodded. "True, but only because I am in a far better position than they are. Regardless, you must admit Something. The Republic isn't above attacking worlds that do not wish to be a part of it," he said.

"Don't pretend to be so high and mighty," Bastila said, "You have conquered hundreds of worlds that wanted nothing to do with you."

"I have. But you are missing my point. You must realize that the Republic isn't on some morally-superior level than I am. We fight using the same rules. It isn't me just attacking and them just defending. This war isn't black and white. They are willing to do morally-questionable things to win," he said.

He had a point there. The Republic wasn't the complete victim she had thought it was. But that didn't mean they weren't right.

"But their cause is far more noble than yours," Bastila answered back. Revan shrugged. "I disagree, and so will you, but that is enough for today. I'm sorry you had to see that, but it was necessary. We shall talk again soon." With that, he ordered two Sith Soldiers to bring her back to her cell


	5. Chapter 5

After she was returned to her cell, Bastila tried to get some sleep as the ship entered hyperspace. It wasn't easy.

Over and over in her mind the horrific scene played: The Republic Third Fleet being decimated mercilessly. It wasn't just the loss of those lives that distressed Bastila; without that Fleet, the Republic would be even more hard-pressed to hold back the Sith. Their chances of victory seemed to decrease by the day.

Bastila laid back her head and drifted off into unconsciousness. As she did, a thought struck her. Reave had been right, she was being treated like a guest. Though she hated to admit it, she knew that Revan would have a far easier time of turning her if he switched to torture.

She didn't understand him at all.

GAP

Revan was meditating in his quarters, thinking about the days ahead. Plans and strategies formed in his head as he considered how to press the attack on the Republic. In the next month, he planned to conquer the majority of the Outer and Mid Rims. Then, after Bastila joined him, the assault on the Core Worlds would commence.

Speaking of Bastila, he sensed his future apprentice had fallen into a comfortable sleep. To his delight, she seemed to be enjoying of the comforts of life that the Jedi denied.

Every day, she came a little closer to turning away from the Jedi. Already, she seemed to be subtly exhibiting some of the human emotions of the Dark Side.

He had meant every word when telling her of the true nature of the Force. Once she accepted that his philosophy was correct, Bastila would quickly join him. Already, she was starting to doubt the beliefs of the Jedi.

When he had her at his side, the Republic would fall in a matter of days. His victory would be assured.

In this war, at least.

Sighing, Revan got up and moved over to his desk. His Holo-Net computer sat on top of it. The desk was made of expensive wood from the forests of Kashyyk, while the computer could access both Republic and Sith networks.

Opening it, Revan searched the news for developments that might interest him. Apparently, the Republic was growing so desperate that it was drafting conscripts from the worlds that it still controlled. It would be a fruitless effort, as Revan would win the war before they had much of an effect.

He currently had control of between one half and two-thirds of the galaxy. His fleet was three times the size of the Republic's, and growing daily thanks to the Star Forge. Plus, his ships were far more advanced than the Republic's, due to the technology found on the Forge.

Despite all of this, however, Revan planned on slowing down his offensive for a few weeks, partly so he could amass enough ships to guarantee the success of a final offensive into the Core, and partly so that when his advance resumed, Bastila would be at his side.

Another piece of news caught his interest. The Mid-Rim planet of Naboo was facing a massive food crisis. Apparently, their stores of food would run out in only a few days. The war had cut off Naboo's trading, and bad weather on the planet itself had drastically reduced its agricultural production. Riots were breaking out, and its eighteen year-old ruler, Queen Liana, was losing control of the planet. If nothing was done, the planet would starve.

Naboo was petitioning the Republic for help, but had been turned down. The Republic was struggling economically and had few resources to spare. With Naboo not contributing to the war, the Republic had little reason to aid it.

Revan thought about what he could do to help the planet. Naboo was not a Republic world, rather, it had a principle of neutrality and never aligned with Galactic Governments. It traded with Republic worlds, but had no allegiance with the government itself.

Until recently, the planet had been far out of his territory. But now that Taris had joined him, Naboo was well within his reach. If he wanted control over the planet, it could be his in hours.

But Naboo was a small, mostly insignificant world. It would do little for his Empire if he took control of it. It was a backwater planet that, while an excellent place for a quiet vacation, had little to offer to his Empire.

But that didn't mean he was going to let it starve. Unlike the Republic, he _did_ have resources to spare. And with Taris under his control, he could get to Naboo without having to fight a Republic Fleet.

Revan considered the details for a moment. Helping Naboo would cost him nothing, but he wasn't sure that the planet would accept his help. Thanks to the Republic, his reputation was that of a heartless and power-crazed man. The planets in his Empire knew differently, but Naboo didn't.

Well, he would just have to explain himself. Once they realized he wasn't there to conquer them, Queen Liana and her advisers would be more than happy to accept his help.

Revan contacted Karath on his com-link. "Karath, have one-hundred destroyers loaded with as much food and medical supplies as they can carry. Do it right now, I want it finished in six hours."

Karath seemed puzzled. "Of course, my lord, but why?" he asked. "We are going to Naboo, Karath. They don't have much time left. Get those destroyers loaded and set us on a course for the planet," Revan ordered.

"Of course, my lord. We should be ready and within Naboo's orbit in eight hours. There are no Republic forces between us and Naboo." Revan nodded. "Just make sure it gets done, admiral."

GAP

Eight hours later, Revan's fleet was exiting hyperspace above Naboo. Revan stood on the bridge with his senior admirals. He looked down at the planet. It seemed deceptively peaceful.

"My lord, Queen Liana wishes to open a channel with you," his communications officer reported. Revan nodded. "Patch her through," he ordered.

Revan moved to the main Holo-Screen. His admirals moved out of view, and Liana's face appeared. She was young, younger than even Revan himself. Light brown hair cascaded around a youthful face. Behind her uncorrupted features, however, Revan could see a world-weary look in Liana's blue eyes. She was more mature than her appearance let on.

She was wearing her royal attire and was standing in her throne room, alone. She surveyed him with a look full of hatred and fear. Revan knew that look very well.

"You must be Queen Liana; it is an honor to speak with you," Revan said. Liana sighed, then said, "I know why you are here, Lord Revan. I ask you to spare Naboo an orbital bombardment. Please. Naboo will submit to your Empire, you don't have to destroy our world."

Her belief was unsurprising, as incorrect as it was. "I am not here to conquer Naboo, your majesty," he said. Liana stared at him. "Then why have you brought one hundred warships into our orbit?" she asked.

"I am here to help you, your majesty. I know of the troubles that your world is facing. My ships are filled with supplies that you desperately need. You can have them free of charge," he offered.

Liana looked at him suspiciously. "Why should I believe you, a Sith Lord? Sith do not help planets, they conquer them. What is your true reason for coming here?"

"I am not a Sith as you know of them. I take control of planets, but I do so for a higher purpose. My offer is sincere," Revan said.

Liana thought for a moment, then said, "If you are sincere, then come down to Naboo and meet with me, unaccompanied by any of your forces. A small escort of one or two, perhaps, but that is all," she said.

Revan nodded. He would go along with this gesture of good faith. "Of course you majesty. Shall we meet in your Palace in say, half an hour?" Liana nodded. "I will tell my guards to admit your shuttle," she said.

"Very well, your majesty," Revan said, ending the connection. He headed for his shuttle, planning on going alone, but then thought otherwise. There was one person who he wanted to take.

GAP

Bastila's dreams were interrupted by a ripple in the Force. She could feel someone watching her as she slept. She bolted upright in her bed, looking for the intruder.

Revan was standing over her.

What did he want? Was he following Reave's advise and ending her guest treatment? Was he about to start torturing her? Or worse, was he going to violate her?" The thought sent shivers down Bastila's spine.

"No, Bastila. I am not about to do any of these things. I was simply going to ask if you wanted to accompany me down to Naboo. You seem rather bored, as of late, and some time off this ship might be good for you."

Relief flooded through Bastila. "Why are you going to Naboo?" she asked. "The planet is experiencing severe food shortages and I am going to meet with Queen Liana. My Empire has plenty of food and I am hoping I can be of some help."

The notion of Revan helping a planet did not surprise Bastila as much as it would have. It was getting harder to view Revan as evil. She still thought he was wrong about the Dark Side, but he didn't seem like the monster the Jedi Council had told her about.

"In exchange for what? Naboo joining the Empire?" Bastila questioned. Revan shook his head. "No. Naboo has nothing to offer me. However, I am not going to let a planet starve when I could easily prevent it," he answered.

Bastila thought about it. He was right, anyone who considered themselves a good person, as Revan clearly did, would not let Naboo starve if they were in Revan's position. There seemed to be no harm in accompanying him.

"Very well, I'll come with you, though I don't know why you want me to," she said. Revan chuckled. "Because you're such a pleasant guest," he told her. Bastila laughed. "What if I try to escape?" she asked.

Revan sighed. "You know that with me there, you have no chance," he said. "But if you are to come with me, there are some things you must do. Obviously, you can't try to escape. Also, you have to pretend that you are not my prisoner, but merely the daughter of one of my admirals who wants to see the planet. Liana knows who Bastila Shan is, but she will not recognize you. If she finds out you are my prisoner, it might cause the negotiations to break down, and I know you don't want that," he said.

Bastila nodded. "Very well, I'll go along with this charade. Besides, I thought I was a guest, not a prisoner," she teased. Revan laughed. "You are both," he said, walking out the door. Before Bastila could follow him, he picked up a box that was sitting outside the cell and handed it to her.

She opened it to find a stunning black dress. It was made of extremely smooth silk and looked more expensive than anything she had ever owned. Bastila looked up at him. "What is this for?" she asked.

"Well, we are meeting with royalty. It seems like a good idea to dress up a little. Besides, you're the daughter of an admiral. Put it on," he told her. Bastila nodded and Revan left the cell, shutting the door behind him.

Bastila quickly changed into the dress. It seemed made for her. The dress wasn't too revealing, but neither was it overly modest. The dress seemed to go perfectly with her eyes. It felt smooth against her skin, and fit perfectly. Despite herself, she appreciated Revan's gift.

When she finished putting it on, the cell door opened. "Ready?" Revan asked. Bastila nodded, and they started walking down the hallway.

"By the way, your trip back to your cell yesterday was...uneventful, I hope," Revan inquired. Bastila turned to him. "Why wouldn't it have been?" she asked.

"No matter which army, there are always some soldiers in it who will take advantage of beautiful women such as yourself," Revan said. Bastila's face became red. "I'm not beautiful," she told him.

"Of course, my mistake. You're clearly hideous. How could I have not seen that?" he teased. Bastila laughed. "I'm not saying that I'm unattractive, but the Masters tell us not to take pride in how we look. Personally, I consider my appearance to be rather plain.

Revan put a hand on her shoulder. "Never let anyone tell you that, Bastila. You are beautiful, and the beliefs of the Jedi Council cannot change that," he told her. Bastila blushed again. "Don't we have a meeting to get to?" she asked. Revan laughed. "Yes. Unfortunately it seems I will have to spend it sitting next to a woman who is 'rather plain.' How will I survive?" he teased.

Bastila refused to reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on the shuttle's black couch, Bastila watched as the ship descended toward the planet. "This doesn't seem like the type of planet where riots would break out," she said to Revan.

He nodded. "I know. It seems so..tranquil. But a complete lack of food usually causes populations to riot, regardless of where they live," he replied.

Bastila soon found out that Revan was right. As the shuttle flew over Theed, she glimpsed angry mobs barely being held back by security forces. The sooner the supplies Revan had brought were delivered, the better.

Before the ship arrived at the Palace, Revan removed his mask, revealing the handsome face underneath. "I think Liana would be more willing to accept my help if my attire was less intimidating," he said. Bastila nodded. In truth, she preferred it when his mask wasn't on.

_Wait!_ Bastila thought to herself. She didn't care either way. She had absolutely no desire to see his face, his handsome face. She couldn't care less if his deep blue eyes were looking at her, or if she could see in them his opinion of her.

Nope, she didn't care at all.

"Remember, Bastila. You are the daughter of an admiral, not a Jedi," Revan reminded her, interrupting her thoughts. Bastila nodded. "I'll remember," she promised.

The shuttle touched down in front of the Palace. "Come, Bastila," Revan said. They stepped outside of the ship and were met by a security officer. He looked at Revan in surprise. "You are Lord Revan?" he asked skeptically. Revan nodded. "Yes. We have come to meet Queen Liana, as was scheduled," he answered.

The officer nodded. "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting...never mind. Follow me," he said, walking towards the Palace. Revan and Bastila followed him up the steps. They were led into a conference room. "This is where Queen Liana usually meets with her advisers. She will be with you shortly," the officer said, leaving.

Bastila looked around. The room was dominated by a large table in the center. Holo-Maps and diagrams were placed on the walls. It was clear that this was an important meeting room.

"Sit down, Bastila," Revan said. He took a seat at one end of the table. Bastila sat beside him.

The door opened, and Queen Liana entered. She had a young, attractive face, but it was obvious she had not had an easy day. She seemed on the verge of exhaustion; her eyes were weary.

Revan stood up, Bastila copied his movement. "Greetings your majesty, it is an honor to meet you in person," Revan said, shaking Liana's hand. Liana nodded. "It is nice to meet you, Lord Revan. I must say you are not what I was expecting," she replied.

Revan smiled. "This is Helena Lazar, the daughter of one of my admirals. She expressed a wish to see your beautiful planet, and I allowed her to accompany me. This is not a problem, I hope," Revan said. Liana shook her head. "Of course not, though I am sorry to say that Naboo has seen far better days."

Revan nodded. "I can help you Liana," he said, sitting down. Bastila and Liana did likewise. "You say you have brought food and medical supplies to this planet, and I believe you, for there would be no reason for you to lie. But I want to know, what do you want in return?"

Revan shrugged. "Nothing. Quite frankly, Naboo has nothing to offer me. You can have my supplies for nothing in return," he said.

Liana crossed her arms. "That is not what I was expecting. Sith Lords never do things out of the goodness of their hearts. I've heard stories about, Lord Revan. The Republic tells me much. If you want us to join your Empire in exchange for your aid, then so be it. Better to give up our principle of neutrality than starve to death," she said.

Revan shook his head. "Claiming Naboo would do nothing for my Empire. The Republic has deceived you, Liana. If you had contact with the worlds in my Empire, you would know that I am not what they claim I am. I wage this war for a higher purpose than to simply gain power," Revan said.

Liana thought to herself for a moment. "If you are truly sincere, than Naboo will gladly accept your aid. The Republic has outright abandoned us. Perhaps I was a bit too hasty in my judgement of you. All I know of you has come from the Republic, maybe I shouldn't be so quick to believe what they tell me," she admitted.

"I wage this war to end the corruption of the Republic. For all they say, the Senate only cares for itself. As you said, they have abandoned you," Revan said.

"I cannot deny that I thought the same when I met the Senate in the past. But I have a feeling that this is not the only reason you are at war," Liana argued.

Revan nodded. "Helena, could you step outside for a moment. This is something you are not ready to know," he told Bastila. She scowled at him. As before, she felt that he was hiding something from her. But she couldn't confront him now. "As you wish," she said.

"It was an honor to meet you, your majesty," Bastila said to Liana. With that, she left the conference room.

Revan turned to Liana. "I can't tell you everything, but there is a threat, a very great threat, that may destroy the Galaxy if I do not stop it. It lurks in the Unknown Regions, waiting for the right time to strike. The Republic is no match for it. I need to take control of the galaxy and prepare it," Revan revealed.

Liana pursed her lips. "I believe you," she said. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling you are telling the truth. If you were as evil as the Republic says, you would be here to conquer, not to help. If you can, begin delivering that food to the surface immediately," she asked.

Revan nodded. "Of course," he replied, turning to the door. Then he thought of something. "I am telling you the truth, but I lied when I said there is nothing you have that I want," he told Liana.

"What do you want?" she asked apprehensively. Revan smiled. Then he told her what he wanted.

"Of course, it's yours," she responded once he had finished. "Thank you, your majesty, it was nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. "Likewise," she said. Pleasantries dealt with, Revan left to join Bastila.

Three hours later, Bastila was being escorted back to her cell. This time, instead of soldiers, Revan walked beside her. "Liana has informed me the supplies are being distributed. They seem to be enough to feed Naboo for now," Revan told her.

Bastila smiled. "That was a nice thing you did," she commended. Revan grinned back. "You must be mistaken. I'm the Dark Lord of the Sith. I'm pure evil, remember?" he teased.

Bastila stepped into her cell. "Are you going to tell me what you told Liana?" she asked. Revan's mood grew more somber. "Eventually," he said.

Revan shut the door, leaving Bastila to her thoughts. The Jedi Council was wrong about Revan. He wasn't pure evil, he couldn't be.

She found that she didn't fear him anymore. In fact, she felt almost comfortable in his presence. Though she denied it to herself, Bastila realized that he was actually good company.

She didn't know what to believe anymore. She just didn't know.

**A/N: What Revan asked for will be revealed later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I've been pretty busy lately. I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I've decided to split it into two.**

**For those who think that Bastila is falling too quickly, remember that Malak broke her in a week. She's been Revan's prisoner for that amount of time and still hasn't joined him yet. Besides, the bulk of this story is going to be what happens after she makes her decision, this part is just the beginning. **

Bastila reclined in her bed, casually reading through a book on the device that Revan had given her. It was actually rather entertaining; Revan had access to some very Holo-Novels.

It was nice to relax. Being a Jedi, she had had little time to herself, always training or listening to a lecture. Now, she barely had nothing to do at all. And despite herself, she was enjoying this little vacation.

She wasn't missing the lectures. It was refreshing to not have to hear Master Vrook tell her five times a day how to control her emotions. What she was missing, however, was the training.

As a Jedi Padawan, she had practiced daily to keep and improve her skills. Now, having not touched a blade in a week, Bastila was beginning to worry she would forget her sword-work.

The cell door slid open, interrupting Bastila's thoughts. Standing there, as always, was Revan. His mask was not on, which she was happy about.

"How are you, Bastila?" he asked. She smiled and got up from the bed. "Fine, Revan," she replied. She was glad he was here. Talking with him would give her something else to do besides read Holo-Novels all day.

That was the only reason, wasn't it?

"Are you ready to become my apprentice?" Revan asked. Bastila crossed her arms. "No, I'm not, so quit asking," she answered, trying to give him a cold and uninterested attitude. It wasn't easy as before.

"Bastila, in your heart you want to join me. You know I am right about the Force," he said. She scowled at him. "I still know the Dark Side is evil, what you say can't change that," she replied.

"You're lying to yourself, Bastila. You know the Dark Side is not evil. It is an essential part of the Force, a part of the Force the Jedi have ignored. Only when you accept both sides of the Force will you be able to reach your full potential," Revan claimed.

"Accepting the Dark Side will not make me stronger," she retorted. Revan smiled. "Before I realized the true nature of the Force, I thought I had reached my full potential. How wrong I was Bastila. Ever since I accepted both the Light and the Dark, I have grown more powerful than I ever could have dreamed. Both my Force Powers and lightsaber skills increased dramatically," he said.

"You aren't so powerful," she teased him, unable to think of anything else to say. Revan laughed. "If I'm not powerful, than what are you? If I recall correctly, I defeated you rather easily," he replied.

Bastila grinned. She was beginning to enjoy their banter. "With the Force, yes. I don't seem to remember you actually dueling me. For all I know, you could be a terrible swordsman," Bastila argued, knowing she was almost certainly wrong.

Revan smiled. "I think you need a lesson in humility, young one," he taunted. Bastila put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You'll see, Bastila," Revan answered. He stepped into the hallway and motioned for her to follow him. "Where are we going?" she asked as he began to lead her down the hall.

"The training area. If you doubt my skills, I think I have to enlighten you," he said with bravado in his voice. Bastila stopped in her tracks. "You want to duel me, your prisoner, just to show off?" she exclaimed. He truly was arrogant.

"Not completely. I do enjoy sparring, and you might make an interesting opponent. Besides, you are worried about forgetting your sword-work, are you not?" he asked. Bastila glared at him. "Stay out of my mind," she demanded with false anger. Revan simply laughed and continued walking.

GAP

Ten minutes later, Bastila had been escorted to the ship's training area. Unlike the rest of the ship, it did not particularly impress her. It was rather bland, with only a few benches for spectators and dividing markers on the floor. There wasn't even a weapons rack.

The room was large, and could easily accommodate a dozen duelists at once. Right now, however, Bastila and Revan were the only occupants.

"Does no one else on this ship train?" Bastila asked, noticing the vacancy. Revan shrugged. "It's early in the morning, Bastila. People don't usually spar at this hour," he replied.

"Forgive me, but it is difficult to keep track of time when you are a prisoner," she argued. Revan nodded. "Of course. If we are to duel, you'll need this," he said, reaching into his robes. He pulled a narrow black cylinder, which he tossed to her. She smoothly grabbed it out of the air.

She stared at the object in surprise. "Wh-what is this?" she stammered. In her hands she held the black hilt of a saberstaff. Except for the color, it seemed identical to her own.

"Your new training weapon. Try it," he said. Bastila ignited the lightsaber, and, to her delight, twin yellow blades sprouted from it. She tested it on the floor. It did not burn through.

"It's for training, not killing," Revan said. Bastila stopped marveling at the weapon and turned to him. "How did you make this?" she asked him, stunned. Revan grinned. "I still have your lightsaber. I ordered its features copied into a training weapon. Are you ready to use it?" he challenged, getting into his battle-stance.

Bastila copied the movement, readying the saberstaff. It felt good to have a lightsaber in her hands again. The staff was a surprising gift. It felt identical to her real weapon. She knew it must have been difficult for Revan to have this made.

She appreciated the gift more than she would like to admit.

With a yell, she charged him, rapidly closing the distance between them. Bastila had always been an offensive duelist, it was one of the reasons why she preferred the saberstaff.

The second before the strike could make contact with Revan's head, his body moved faster than she could follow. He shifted backward, and Bastila's blow moved harmlessly past. Before she could react, he landed a sweeping kick that hit both of her legs. Bastila gave a cry of surprise as her feet fell out from under her.

She hit the ground on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. For a moment, Bastila struggled to breathe. "Are you all right?" Revan asked with genuine concern on his face. "Fine," she replied, taking his outstretched hand and getting to her feet.

Gasping for air, she breathlessly asked, "How did you do that?" There was no way he should have been able to trip her up that easily. Revan shrugged. "Well, for one, your stance is terrible," he commented.

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded angrily. Bastila didn't take criticism well. And, for some reason, she felt disappointed that she wasn't more of a challenge for Revan.

"When you fight, you keep your legs too close together; the distance between them should be wider. Also, when you attack, you hold your weapon too close to your body. Since the staff is your blade of choice, you should hold it out farther, to allow you to maneuver it better, as well as increase you attack range," Revan explained.

Bastila snorted. Since when was he an expert with a double-bladed lightsaber? He didn't use one. Revan smiled at that. "I prefer a single blade, but I am more than capable of using the staff," he said, "In fact, I would consider myself a master with it."

"I'm sure you would," she retorted. Revan laughed. "Get into your battle stance and I'll show you," he said. Bastila was skeptical. She had been trained by Jedi Masters for years. Revan wouldn't be able to improve her technique in a matter of minutes. However, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and did as he had asked.

He stepped over to her. "Widen your legs six inches," he ordered. Bastila did so. She instantly felt more stable on her feet. "This stance would make it harder for an opponent to trip you," Revan said.

"Now," he said, "Hold your arms out farther from your chest." Bastila moved her arms forward. "Like this?" she asked. Revan studied her for a moment. "Almost," he replied, stepping behind her.

He reached out over her neck and lightly grabbed her arms, moving them slightly over to the right. Bastila's face went red at the close contact. _What's wrong with me? I am a Jedi, I shouldn't be embarrassed by things like this. Especially when it concerns the Dark Lord of the Sith! _she thought.

Revan finished moving her arms and walked in front of her. "Attack me again," he ordered, not bothering to ignite his blade. Complying, Bastila charged forward, swinging her training saber at his head. He dodged again, but this time was forced to move back a bit farther, and his recovery took a millisecond longer. Repeating his move from before, Revan kicked at her legs. He hit her, of course, but this time she only stumbled.

"Better," he commended once she had recovered. Bastila stared at him in amazement. "How did, how did you know I needed to do that?" she stammered. He was excellent duelist, but so were Bastila's teachers.

Revan sighed. "It would have been fairly obvious to many of the Sith in my Empire. The Jedi are traditionalists, stuck in their old ways. They refuse to learn or accept anything new. Some Jedi are skilled in combat, I grant them that, but they are at a great disadvantage. They are stuck in their ancient forms of dueling; when it was discovered by some that the Jedi's techniques could do with modification, they were ignored. Fortunately, when I left the Jedi, I learned many things that improved my skill that the Jedi had not acknowledged. Now, when facing my Sith, the Jedi are hundreds of years behind in lightsaber duels," Revan said.

Bastila considered this. Maybe he was right. The Council, stuck in their ancient ways; she could easily imagine them applying this to lightsaber training. If Revan's story was true maybe sparring with him wouldn't be so bad after all.

He ignited his blade and faced her. "Come, Bastila. Attack me without interruption, I promise I will not strike back. See if you can penetrate my defense," Revan challenged.

Bastila lit her staff and slowly approached him. It would be a good opportunity to practice her skills, and perhaps he wasn't quite as invulnerable as he seemed to be.

She charged. With a smile, Revan raised his blade and prepared to meet her strike.


	8. Chapter 8

Revan parried Bastila's blow with ease, then spun away, putting distance between them. He opened his guard and moved his blade to the side, giving Bastila a seemingly wide opening to attack.

Unlike many other Jedi, Bastila was an aggressive duelist. Eagerly taking the initiative, she ran at her opponent. Revan faced a non-stop barrage of attacks as her saberstaff ceaselessly tried to break down his defenses.

Though he could have easily disarmed Bastila at any time, Revan let the bout continue. He needed to know exactly how skilled his future apprentice was, and he wouldn't learn that by defeating her in seconds. Besides, Bastila badly wanted to spar after not doing so for a week, and Revan was happy to oblige her.

Revan effortlessly parried Bastila's attacks, barely moving his hands as he defended against the onslaught. He sensed frustration on her part, due to her inability to land a blow, but also enjoyment. It wasn't everyday she fought with such a skilled duelist.

Bastila disengaged, stepping backwards and away from him. With a cry she leapt into the air and over him. In mid-air, she threw her lightsaber and sent it spinning toward his back.

In one movement, Revan turned around and swept Bastila's blade away. A second after it landed on the floor, Bastila pulled it into her hands.

For a Jedi Padawan, she was skilled. Compared to her potential, she was nothing. It was obvious to Revan that the Jedi's teachings were holding her skills down like chains. If she had been training under him, Bastila would already be a match for a Jedi Master. He sensed that her potential was exceptional, and was far greater than she knew. Unfortunately, ten years of Jedi Training had made Bastila weak, very weak. Revan could floor her without breaking a sweat.

No matter. He would teach her everything he knew. By the time her apprenticeship was up, she would be more than a match for any Jedi. She might even be able to give _him_ a challenge.

Interrupting his thoughts, Bastila attacked ducked as Bastila struck at his head. Before she could recover from her missed blow, he kicked at her chest. Bastila skidded backward and fell to the ground, but quickly jumped back on her feet.

"I thought I heard you say you wouldn't strike back," she quipped. Revan smirked. "That wasn't a strike, that was a kick. Surely the Jedi taught you the difference," he replied.

Bastila grinned evilly. "Of course they did. Allow me to demonstrate a strike," she retorted. With a yell, she charged at him. Revan smiled as he raised his blade. He did enjoy his exchanges with his captive.

She attacked him with everything she had. Fortunately for Revan, it wasn't nearly enough. He barely expended any energy defending himself. Bastila on the other hand, was starting to tire.

"Shall we take a break?" Revan playfully asked. Bastila laughed. "Getting tired?" she teased back at him, knowing it was the other way around. "Of course. I'm no match for you, Bastila," Rvean replied. Bastila grinned as she continued her assault. "And I haven't even started trying," she said.

Revan sensed a distinct change in Bastila as the fight went on. At the start, she had been engaging him as any Jedi would. Now, she was drawing on her enjoyment of the duel to sustain her energy.

Bastila's attacks became an offensive frenzy as she truly threw herself into the battle. Her blows were faster, stronger, and more focused. There was one explanation: Bastila was beginning to fight with passion.

He could see it on her face. She reveled in the excitement of the battle, directly disobeying a key line in the Jedi Code. Bastila's attacks were laced with a hint of the Dark Side. It was a small hint, but Revan could sense it.

This was good. Bastila was disregarding what she had been taught and was starting to access her true strength. It was a small increase, Revan still held her off easily, but it foreshadowed much more.

Despite the ease at which he held her at bay, Revan was also enjoying this battle. Over the week, he had learned that he enjoyed the time he spent with Bastila. And this enjoyment was increasing as the emotionless shell the Jedi had created around her was slowly removed.

The true Bastila was smart, compassionate, witty, bold, passionate, and attractive to boot. As Revan saw more of what Bastila was really like, his admiration of her was steadily increasing.

She was never going back to the Jedi. Revan would free her, he would free her if it was the last thing he did. He would protect her until she grew stronger. And when she became his apprentice, Revan would teach her everything he knew. Everything.

His skill with the blade was….unbelievable. She had doubted she had ever fought an opponent half as good as he was. Her every attack was blocked with minimal effort. She couldn't trick him, she couldn't surprise him. He seemed to know her every move two seconds before she made it.

And yet, she found herself enjoying the duel. It felt good to practice again. And against Revan, she didn't have to hold back. She could try any attack she wanted. No matter how aggressive she was, Revan would still hold her off.

Far sooner than she would have liked, Bastila began to tire. Revan, on the other hand, seemed completely unexhausted. Bastila could feel power radiating from him, both light and dark. They seemed to coexist in complete harmony, .

Bastila wasn't sure what that meant.

She was on the verge of giving up when she felt an untapped source of energy within her. It was something she had never used before, something she had been forbidden to use.

It was her emotions. Specifically, it was her enjoyment of this fight. Bastila was torn. Using this emotion would be dangerously close to accepting passion. On the other hand, without it she could not go on much longer.

The Council had instead that emotion would always weaken a duelist in the end. _Does it really matter what they say?_ she thought. They were lightyears away. All that existed was her fight with Revan….and her unadmitted fear of disappointing him.

Tentatively, she began to grasp at this new source of energy. The result was immediate. Her blows became more powerful, her attacks became faster. Encouraged, she reached into this energy more and more.

Her strength returned, her exhaustion slipped away. Eagerly, she redoubled her attack on Revan, drawing on her emotions as much as she could.

Contrary to what the Masters had warned, using her emotion increased her focus. They had said that her blows would become sloppy and unrefined. In actuality, they became more accurate and lethal. At least, as lethal as a training saber could be.

In the end, it made little difference. Revan's defense remained as impenetrable as ever. He showed no fatigue, even as her attacks gave him no respite.

Her emotions prolonged her efforts, but after fifteen minutes, Bastila could no longer fight, even with her use of them. Beads of sweat continuously rippled down her face as she continued her exertions.

Bastila went on as long as she could, using up every bit of energy her body had. She pushed herself dangerously beyond her limits, determined to make a dent into Revan's defense. Her lungs began to gasp for air, but she ignored them. She had to continue fighting, she had to prove to Revan that she was skilled. Black spots began to appear in her vision.

At last, she had to concede.

"I'm done," Bastila panted, dropping her saber onto the floor. Revan put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked with real concern. "I'm…I'm fine," she gasped, barely able to stand.

He helped her over to a nearby bench. "Sit down for awhile," he ordered. Bastila nodded. "Just..just give me a minute," she said.

Suddenly, another voice permeated through the room. "I don't see why you want her as your apprentice, if that''s the best she can do. Look at her, she's worse than pathetic," it said. Bastila looked up. Lord Reave had entered the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The chapters are going to become more mature at this point. **

Bastila had nothing that she could say to defend herself. After all, Reave was right. She was pathetic. Despite the fact that she had used her every last bit of energy, Revan could have beaten her with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back. She felt ashamed of her weakness.

But then Revan surprised her. "Bastila has amazing potential, Reave. I doubt _you_ would be half as strong after a decade of Jedi Brainwashing," he asserted.

Bastila's heart rose at his praise. For a moment she felt guilty, as Jedi weren't supposed to feel pride, but she quickly got over it. Maybe Revan was correct. Maybe she did have potential.

"Please, Revan. This girl is obviously completely incapable of wielding the Dark Side, of knowing the true power of the Force. Her battle-meditation is useful, I do not deny that, but her other skills are not worthy of any apprentice to the Dark Lord," Reave replied.

What if Reave was right? She had been an above-average Padawan, but not a remarkable one. Her battle-meditation was the only reason of her importance to the Council. At the age of twenty-one, Bastila had still been not promoted to the rank of Knight. While else would that be if she wasn't powerful enough yet to become one?

Unless they really _were _holding her back.

"I am certain she will prove far more capable of wielding it than you ever could. Bastila is very talented," Revan said.

Reave laughed. "I might not be your equal, Revan, but I could squash her like a bug. However….perhaps she does have some _talent _of a different sort_. _Maybe _that_ is why you are keeping her around," Reave claimed.

Revan's face darkened. "Reave…" he warned. His voice had acquired a dangerous edge to it.

Reave laughed. "Eager to defend her, are you? Why is this, Revan?," he taunted, "Do you care for her? Does she warm your bed at night? Perhaps she demonstrates these _talents _of hers when you visit her cell."

Bastila's face went crimson. They had done nothing of the sort, nothing even remotely close to what Reave was claiming. Jedi were above attraction. And it wasn't like she would be attracted to him anyway. Of course not, never. The notion was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. Unthinkable. Impossible.

Revan said nothing, but Bastila could feel his fury rising with every word Reave said. "Don't deny it, Revan," Reave's raspy voice spoke, "You only desire her because she makes a good whore. I can't completely blame you. The girl does have her merits. In fact….perhaps you would be willing to share."

Bastila had little time to process her disgust. Immediately after he had finished speaking, Reave extended his hand toward her. Exhausted, she could offer no resistance against the powerful Sith Lord.

Bastila lost control over her body. To her horror, she flew across the floor and ended up in Reave's waiting grasp. His left hand firmly grabbed her right arm before she could move.

"Oh yes, she is a pretty one," Reave said. His eyes looked at her lustily. With a smile, he stroked one of her breasts with his free hand. Bastila struggled to escape his grip, but was powerless to move. "I look forward to having you…."

Reave was interrupted by a torrent of Force Lightning. Bolts of pure energy crashed into his side. Before he could react, the massive assault tore him away from Bastila. It carried him across the room and slammed him into a wall.

Turning her head, she saw the lightning issuing from Revan's hands. It poured nonstop into Reave's slumped form. White hot anger flowed from Revan as he kept up the assault. This wasn't the anger that the Council had told her about, the called upon anger that Sith Lords used. This was involuntary, unrestrained fury.

Reave's skin began to smoke as the lightning continued to pour into him. He screamed in pain and desperately held up his hand, struggling to stop the barrage. It was useless, for Revan's far superior strength easily overwhelmed him.

Tearing her eyes away from Reave, she looked at Revan. His face had a look of boundless hatred as he continued Reave's torture. Staring at him, she felt awed by the extent of his power. She supposed she should have felt fear as well, in the presence of an enraged Dark Lord of the Sith, but she didn't feel threatened. None of his anger was directed at _her._

"Revan, you don't have to kill him," Bastila implored, managing to speak. At the sound of her voice, he finally ceased his attack. Reave remained slumped on the floor, barely conscious.

"How can you say that, Bastila? I've put up with him for far too long. Do you have any idea how evil he is, or how constantly he resists my will? Do you know what he would do to _you, _if I let him? I've given him enough chances. It's time he dies," Revan said.

Bastila sighed. Maybe he was right. Reave was too dangerous to live. "You're right. Just get it over with," she asked. Revan nodded. He lifted his hand, and Bastila heard Reave's neck snap. His now lifeless body fell flat onto the floor.

"Are you alight?" Revan asked gravely, coming over to her. She tried to wave him off. "I'm fin…fine," Bastila sputtered. She was still exhausted from their duel. And her revulsion at what Reave had done, and the stench of his rotting flesh, wasn't helping.

Bastila's feet wobbled. Before she could fall, Revan's grabbed her arm and steadied her. "You should have told me to stop the fight before you became this drained," Revan admonished. Bastila hung her head. "You're right. It's just, I hadn't sparred in so long. I just wanted to continue. Who knows when I'll get the chance again?" she replied.

Inside she knew this wasn't the whole truth. It wasn't just her eagerness to spar that had driven her on….her desire to impress Revan had been a large part of it.

She looked up at him, afraid he had read her mind and caught the lie. Thankfully, he didn't mention it. "If you want, we can do this every day. I'm a busy man, but I think I'll have a free hour at least once a day," he offered.

Bastila smiled. "I'd like that. It's not like I have much else to do," she replied. Besides, Revan was an excellent swordsman, maybe even the best in the Galaxy. Her technique could benefit from practicing with him. _And maybe I do enjoy spending time with him, _Bastila thought.

Revan grinned. To Bastila's horror, she realized that he must have heard that. Her checks went bright red. "I…I just mean…it's just because I think I could improve my dueling skills!" Bastila stammered.

Revan nodded, "Of course," he said with amusement. Bastila knew he didn't believe her. "Can you take me back to my cell now? I am in need of some rest," she said awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

Suddenly, she was lifted upward. "Be careful what you ask for," said Revan was amusement. Bastila thrashed in the air. It was no use. Revan had her tightly in a Force-Grip without even raising his hand. Thankfully, his hold was not painful.

Revan started to walk towards the door. Bastila's body involuntarily ]floated alongside him. "Put…me….down," she ordered. Bastila tried to sound angry, but she began laughing.

"Why? You have a free ride," quipped Revan. Bastila crossed her arms as her body continued to move along. "This seems to be a too trivial use of the Force. The Council would frown at it," she said, trying to sound serious.

Revan laughed. "What a tragedy. And he opinion of the Jedi Council means so much to me," he said sarcastically. "Besides," he continued, "Can you see any harm in it?"

Bastila only hesitated for a moment. "No, not really. I guess you have a point," she conceded. He was right. What did it really matter if the Force was used for fun? It wasn't hurting anyone, and she doubted it was weakening Revan.

"Wow. I've never heard _that _from you before" replied Revan sarcastically. Bastila had nothing to say to this. Instead, she simply let Revan Force-Carry her back to her cell, secretly enjoying herself.

When they arrived back, and Revan finally put her down, he said, "Get some rest now. Otherwise it will be even easier to defeat you," he said. She scoffed at him. "One day Revan, I will provide you with a challenge," Bastila promised.

Revan chuckled. "I sincerely hope so, Bastila. What kind of Master will I be if I can't teach you to rival myself?"

Too thunderstruck to reply, Bastila simply watched as he stepped backward out of her cell and closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Revan left the thunderstruck Bastila and proceeded to his spacious chambers. She was almost his, a few more days and she would completely turn her back on the Jedi as the last of the shell they had created fell away.

He was enjoying this immensely. Every time he saw Bastila, it pained him to see the woman she should be fettered by the Jedi teachings. Removing those chains was extremely satisfying. Soon, Bastila would finally be completely free of the Council's lies.

He paused in his walk. Lately, it seemed his motivations had shifted from wanting Bastila for her Battle Meditation to simply wanting _her. _The more he saw of what she was really like, the more he liked what he saw.

She was intelligent, witty, compassionate, attractive, and (though it wasn't fully unleashed yet) full of passion. The Bastila he talked to today was far different than the one he had captured a week ago.

He couldn't be growing…._attached _to her. Could he? The more he thought about it, the more he realized he probably was. His thoughts were on her constantly, and they weren't all about how great an apprentice she would be. He found himself eagerly awaiting the next time he saw her. Just being in her presence was refreshing. The moments when she smiled and laughed lingered in his mind.

This worried him.

It wasn't that he was one to run away from his feelings. Revan wasn't an emotionless Jedi puppet. It wasn't that he was afraid that she wouldn't reciprocate. He had read her mind often enough to know that she might feel the same way.

What worried him was what could come of it. The galaxy would soon be plunged into the largest war it had ever known. His enemies might learn of a relationship and target Bastila to weaken him. That was the last thing he wanted.

_Bastila will be targeted anyway_, he reminded himself. Her Battle Mediation would be a key asset to his plans and one that his opponents would seek to neutralize. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that was inevitable. That was why she needed to be trained, so she could take care of herself without Revan standing next to her.

In all aspects of combat, she was wanting, at least by his standards. Her Battle Meditation was exemplary, but in a conventional duel even a Jedi Knight would overwhelm her. The Council's teachings burdened her even more than they did the other Jedi.

They feared her power. They feared what she could become. They hoped to use her for her Battle Meditation and keep all of her other skills weak. Her potential frightened them.

They were right to fear it, at least, now they were. She would advance quickly when training under him. She would surpass them all. And it wouldn't even take long. Within a year, two at most, Bastila would be more than a match for any Jedi.

He could sense she was apprehensive about training with him, especially after what he had said, but she would do it. Bastila enjoyed their time together as much as he did.

She would learn, she would join him, and she would become his apprentice.

It was only a matter of time.

GAP

Bastila sat on her cell bed, fuming. How dare he insinuate that she was already his apprentice! _Sparring _with somebody was a lot different than being their apprentice. She would just practice with him….and learn from him. Nothing like being his apprentice at all!

_Would that really be so bad? _a voice in her mind spoke. Bastila sighed. Maybe not. She admitted to herself that he wasn't the man she thought he was. A week ago, Bastila had feared that he would violate her. Today, he had _saved _her from being violated.

Revan wasn't like what the Council had described: a sadistic, albeit intelligent, power-hungry maniac who lived to hurt others.

But that didn't mean he was right.

Still, she would train with him, and if her skills improved, all the better. If she ever went back to the Jedi, increased talent with the blade would surely go a long way to convincing the Council to make her a Knight.

_Can you even see yourself as a Jedi anymore? _the irritating voice asked again. A life with no emotion, with nothing but the bare necessities. A life spent wondering if Revan had been right after all.

GAP

Over the next four days, Bastila sparred with the Dark Lord of the Sith. True to his word, for at least an hour each day Revan practiced with her. He made no mention of her being his apprentice, which Bastila was grateful for. But, knowing about his powerful telepathic abilities, Bastila knew that he was aware of how the thought stayed in her mind.

She enjoyed every duel they had, even though she always lost. Each time, he would show her what she did wrong, and how she could improve.

And improve she did. In just four days, her skills increased considerably. Several critical flaws in her form were pointed out and corrected. On top of this, Revan also taught her several offensive and defensive techniques that would be useful in a variety of situations.

To each aspect of her form, Revan seemed to make at least slight adjustments., such as telling her to pull her elbow in tighter while making a block, or to hold her blade higher during an overhand strike. Each one felt right the instant she tried it.

Bastila still couldn't land a hit on him, or even come close to doing so. Despite what she had learned, she knew that Revan could still crush her in seconds. But now it would be due to his strength, and not just errors in her movements that would allow him to do so.

She did her best not to use her passion again. But sometimes, she couldn't resist. When desperate to perceive while her strength was failing, it was a simple matter for her to reach into that untapped energy and bolster her powers. Despite what the Masters said, it only served to strengthen her, rather than ultimately hampering her like she had been told it would.

But she still couldn't dent Revan's defense.

"How are you so good?" Bastila asked exasperatedly on the fourth day. She was exhausted, drenched in sweat, and ready to pass out. In contrast, their battle seemed to have barely fazed Revan. He seemed completely undrained, as if defeating her took absolutely no effort at all.

He shrugged. "Potential, practice, and the use of both sides of the Force," he said. Bastila shook her head. "It just doesn't explain your abilities. Before I met you, I had no idea someone could be _this _powerful. Even the Dark Lord of the Sith," she said.

"I could say the same about you, Bastila," Revan said with complete seriousness. At her incredulous look, he continued, "I never thought someone could change the course of massive battles with Will alone. I would never have believed that someone could influence the minds of tens of thousands and change the course of war."

Bastila smiled. Maybe he had a point. No one in recorded history had been as skilled with Battle Meditation as she was. Only a very small minority of Force-Users were born with the ability to use it. No one that she knew of had been able to use it on the scale that she did.

"But to answer your original question, it is simply because I was born with it. I have been able to hone my gifts to become as powerful as I am today, just like you will," Revan said.

"I already have!" Bastila protested. Revan shook his head. "There is so much power within you that hasn't been unlocked. The only proof you need is your Battle Meditation. Out of all the Force-Users who have been gifted with it, yours is the strongest. Why? Because you are the strongest person who has ever been gifted with it," he claimed.

"I'm not even a Jedi Knight! Many younger than me achieved that rank long ago," Bastila argued.

"True. And do you know why? Because the Council has intentionally held you back. They know what you could become. Your Battle-Meditation is so strong because that is the one area the Council didn't stifle your progress in. Out of necessity, they let it become strong, unlike all of your other skills. You can become as powerful in conventional combat as you are in Battle-Meditation. You just need to break free of the Council," Revan told her.

Could she? Could she really grow as strong as Revan said she would. His theory explained why her Battle-Mediation was disproportionally strong compared to everything else. But would the Council really do that?

They had never encouraged her in anything except her Battle-Mediation. Whenever she asked to progress to more advanced techniques or learn new powers, they always said she wasn't ready. When she protested, they said that impulsiveness was a sign of the Dark Side. And she had always listened.

"The Council uses fear of the Dark Side as a tool to maintain control. They knew you would become stronger than them, one day. Out of petty jealousy, they made sure it could never happen," Revan argued.

These horrible possibilities. She couldn't decide if she believed they were true right now. "Just take me back to my cell. I'm done for toddy," said Bastila. Revan nodded and escorted her back without mentioning the subject again.

GAP

As soon as she returned to her cell, Bastila laid on her bed and sank into meditation to restore her strength. Hours turned to minutes as she entered the currents of the Force.

_Was Revan right? Did the Council really see her nothing more as a pawn that had to be controlled? _The questions lingered in her mind despite her attempts to ignore them. And they began to make more and more sense.

But something else began to bother her. On Naboo, Revan had told Liana something, something about why he was at war. What was it? Was it simply a dark secret about the Republic, or something far worse?

After several hours of meditation, the door slid open, jolting Bastila out of her thoughts. As always, Revan stood in the doorway. "Don't you ever knock?" Bastila asked indigently. Revan laughed. "Isn't this my ship?" he said defensively.

"Good point. So what do you want?" Bastila asked. "I know you'll be interested to learn that we will be docking at the Star Forge some time tomorrow," Revan began.

Bastila's eyes widened. "Will I be coming on it?" she asked. "Eager, are we?" Revan asked with mock-surprise.

"he Star-Forge is a Force-Construct with untold mysteries. It may be the most powerful weapon in the Galaxy. Of course I'm interested," she said.

"Good, because we'll be staying there for a week. Perhaps I will show you around. Until then, I will see you tomorrow, Bastila," Revan said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Bastila said. He turned around. "Yes?" he asked. Bastila crossed her arms. "I want you to tell me," she said simply.

"Tell you what?" Revan asked without humor. Bastila snorted. "I'll bet you've been in mind often enough. You know what!" she said. Revan sighed. "You mean what I told Liana? Trust me, you do _not _want to know," he said.

"I have a right to know!" Bastila retorted angrily. "What right do you have? Last I checked, you're my prisoner. I don't have to tell you anything!" he cried, becoming quite agitated.

_Since when did he act like this? _"Why _can't_ I know?" Bastila asked with determination. "Because you're not ready, not yet. The knowledge would terrify you," he asserted.

_So he was trying to protect her. _Despite herself, his intentions palsied Bastila. "I'm not a child, Revan. You're only four years older than me, if the Republic's records are correct. I assure you I am prepared to deal with whatever you tell me," she argued.

Revan sighed. "Perhaps I cannot expect you to join me if you don't know my true motivations," he consented. "Tell me Bastila, what do you think of my reasons for going to war? Do you believe my cause is just" he asked.

She didn't.

Bastila knew that he wasn't waging this war for mere power like the Jedi claimed. But that didn't make him right. "No. Maybe you are right about the Republic and the Senate. In fact, seeing how Taris joined you so willingly, you probably are. But is the Republic's corrupt system justify going to war with it. Is it worth it to kill billions of beings just to end the Republic. No, it's not. You may not be evil, but you are misguided," she said.

Revan was silent for a long time. At last, he spoke, "You really think that is my only reason? I fight to protect the galaxy from an overpowering evil. Something you and the Jedi remain ignorant of," he claimed.

"What are you talking about, Revan?" Bastila asked uncertainly. "If I don't win this war, the Republic will be slaughtered. Not simply defeated and reorganized, as I intend, but crushed to the last man. It shall fall like paper as the galaxy enters a reign of tyranny too terrible to imagine," Revan retorted.

That didn't sound good. "You're exaggerating Revan. What could possibly do that to the Galaxy, other than yourself?" she questioned.

Revan seemed uncertain if to continue. His eyes met hers. "The True Sith," he answered.

Bastila backed up into the wall. "The _True _Sith. _You_ are the Sith!" she cried. Revan shook his head. "Years ago, a lesser-known apprentice of Marka Ragnos, reorganized the Sith after the Hyperspace War. He was a heretic, but a powerful one. He tricked hundreds of Sith into sacrificing themselves, granting him immortality at the cost of an entire planet. Unbeknownst, to the Republic, he established the Sith again on Dromund Kass, with himself as their Emperor. They have been rebuilding their strength, planning their revenge for over a thousand years. Malak and I met the Emperor after the Mandalorian Wars when I ventured into the Unknown Regions," he revealed.

"What happened?" Bastila asked fearfully. "He tried to convert us to his side, to help him invade the Republic. His Sith are not the same as mine. They are evil, pure evil. I refused. By this time, I had already discovered the true nature of the Force. Like now, I used both sides of the Force freely. My full potential had nearly been reached, and his lies couldn't swat me. Malak, consumed with hatred, having abandoned all of the emotions of the Light, unlike me, had fallen to the dangers of focusing solely on the Dark Side and become a monster. He was a second away of accepting the Emperor's offer. I knocked him unconscious before he could," Revan continued.

"After that, it was the Emperor verses me. I'd never faced an enemy so strong before. It had been a long time since a single opponent could challenge me," he said.

"Did you lose?" Bastila asked, terrified. She didn't want to meet an enemy of pure evil who could overpower Revan.

"Have some faith, Bastila. We proved evenly matched, neither of us could gain an advantage. It was the moat grueling battle I've ever had, but it was the same for him. He tried to dominate my mind, but I was able to resist. Unfortunately, several of his guards arrived to aid him. They were selected from the most powerful Sith Lords in the Empire. When they entered, I _was _overmatched. I did the only thing I could, fled for my life I still had some hope that Malak could be saved, and I was able to revive him. We barely escaped," Revan explained.

"You know the rest. I found the Star Forge with knowledge discovered during my travels, formed an army out of the forces that remained loyal to me, and declared war on the Republic. It is corrupt and inefficient. It will have no chance to stand against the Emperor's Forces. But if I can defeat it without too much destruction, I can form an Empire out of its remains, an Empire that can stand against the True Sith. I have to do this, despite the costs," he finished.

Bastila remained silent. She was stunned. The Sith had remained, all this time? They stood poised to crush the Republic? Her heart sunk as she realized it meant yet another war.

"One far worse than this one, even if my plan does succeed. That's why I need _you, _Bastila, to hasten this war's end and help me with the next one," he said.

If he was telling the truth, than his war was more than justified. It was the only choice he had, even if the Jedi would never agree.

"How do I know you're telling the truth. You're so strong in the Force that I wouldn't be able to detect any lies from you. So how can I know?" Bastila asked.

Revan sighed again. "I can't giver you concrete proof this time. I've told no one else the full details, Liana only got vague hints. You'll have to trust me. Become my apprentice, and we can forge this Empire. You know it's right," Revan said.

"Please, Revan. Let me..let me meditate on this. I just…don't know," Bastila professed.

Revan nodded. "I understand," he said. He turned to leave, then spun around. "But I doubt the Force will be able to tell you. Look in your heart, Bastila, and you will know the right choice."

He shut the door behind him, leaving Bastila with her extremely conflicted thoughts.

**AN: Next chapter Bastila finally makes her choice as the story picks up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for the 50+ reviews guys. **

**Also, I know in canon that the Sith Emperor dominated Revan during their first fight, but this isn't canon. I feel that its more interesting for Revan to have a similarly powerful rival than someone completely out of his league.**

Throughout the night, Bastila's thoughts tormented her. It wasn't just the thought of the Jedi being wrong or Revan being right; it was her fear that the Galaxy was about to experience yet another war, one with chaos and destruction on an unprecedented scale.

If Revan was telling her the truth, than she would gladly serve him. But what if he wasn't? He was too powerful in the Force to be able to detect a lie from. The last bit of Bastila's Jedi-Conscience kept telling her that he used the Dark Side, and the Dark Side was evil, so he must be evil.

She knew this wasn't all true. Bastila had spent the last twelve days surrounded by the Dark Side, and it didn't seem evil, or in conflict with the light, to her. Even Darth Revan wouldn't be able to disguise its nature for that long.

Was it possible? To use the Dark without turning from the Light? It seemed very possible, and Bastila had a feeling she would soon find out.

It was very possible that Revan was telling her the truth. She had seen the fear in his eyes when he spoke of the True Sith. And the way he had acted when she had demanded answers was something she had never seen from him before.

Should she do it? Pledge to be his apprentice and ensure his conquest of the Republic? It could mean the life or death of the galaxy. If the True Sith existed, her aid to Revan could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

And a part of her wanted to be his apprentice for selfish reasons. No longer was she an emotionless Ice Queen. Passion, which Revan had begun to leak into her soul, made life so much more enjoyable. Her emotions had grown ever since she had been captured. Even compassion seemed to come more easily.

Passion augmented compassion. It proved everything Revan had been telling her. And Revan…she wanted to be with him in other ways. She loved being around him. His wit made her smile, his strength lent her confidence, and his compliments gave her pride. His passion seemed to invigorate her.

He hadn't left her mind for days. She always yearned to know what he thought of her…and wished she possessed the same powers he did. Bastila wondered what it would be like to have his strong arms wrapped around her, caressing her.

Maybe, if she became his apprentice, they could be together.

And then Bastila plunged back into reality. The mere thought of a relationship with Revan was preposterous. Revan probably knew dozens of ladies far prettier and more desirable than she who would be eager to have him. He certainly could do far better than Bastila, his Jedi prisoner.

Bastila had always taken pleasure in his attention, but it probably wasn't the attention she was hoping it was. His interest in her was purely for her Battle Meditation, and the sooner Bastila could accept that, the sooner she would be able to forget these idle fantasies.

By the Force, she hoped he wasn't reading her mind right now.

GAP

Revan stepped onto his command bridge an hour after the ship had left hyperspace. The Star Forge was visible in the Bridge's windows. Revan looked at it with anticipation. He had ordered the construction of several new vessels, including a new flagship, and he was eager to view their progress.

In minutes he would be escorting Bastila to the Forge. Today could be the day she joined him; he knew that she was on the brink of turning her back on the Jedi. Perhaps she would…..

A loud alarm erupted from the Bridge's communication panel. "Admiral Karath, what is the meaning of this?" demanded Revan.

Karath, examining the communications panel, looked up at him with a face of sheer terror. "It's from the Star Forge, sir. Admiral Veers reports that a massive Republic Fleet has been detected on its scanners. They will be dropping out of hyperspace in a matter of minutes. The Star Forge's scanners have a much wider range than our own, and no enemy ships have appeared on _our _scopes as of yet."

Revan paled. He knew, somehow, they must have discovered his secret. Even worse, they had discovered its exact location. He trusted Veers' information; he was beginning to sense the approaching Republic ships.

"Prepare all available ships for battle, launch our fighter screens, and alert all nearby fleets that we are in dire need of reinforcements," Revan ordered with as much calm as he could, "I'm taking my fighter to the Star Forge. I will command the battle from there."

"Yes, Lord Revan," his senior officers said as they began to enact his orders. Revan hurriedly left the Bridge and headed for the hanger. It would be easier to direct the battle from the Forge; its systems and communications were more advanced.

He knew he would be outnumbered. Despite the numerical superiority his forces had over the Republic in the war, his armies were still stretched thin. As a consequence, only a relatively small fleet of one hundred and fifty ships was garrisoned to protect his most vital asset. That was in addition to the twenty five ships that were his flagship and its escort, which had accompanied him to the Forge.

If the Republic had truly learned of the Forge's location and importance, they could send capable of overwhelming his defenses.

As he raced to the hanger, he thought of Bastila. She would have to remain here, in her cell. She would be safer there. And the Republic would have a harder time of finding her. Revan knew it was likely they were aware she was here as well, and that recapturing her was their secondary priority.

Arriving at the hanger, Revan entered his personal state-of the-art _Decimator _Class Star Fighter. Around him, pilots bolted to their ships as they scrambled to organize for the battle.

His ship left the hanger in seconds. He quickly set it on course for the Star Forge. As his ship traversed the distance, the Force gave Revan a warning of danger.

Than the world turned to hell.

When he was halfway to the Star Forge, Republic Fighters began to drop out of hyperspace on all sides. Thousands of them began to fire at the assembling Sith Fighter Screens, which began to scatter.

The Republic must have sent an advance group of hyperspace-capable fighters minutes ahead of the main assault. A second wave cut him off from the Forge. Dogfights began to blaze around him as Sith ships desperately tried to organize. But the Republic had the advantages of surprise and number, and Revan's forces began to struggle to stay alive.

Fortunately, Revan was an excellent pilot. Within seconds, three Republic Fighters that tried to kill him were blasted out of the air with his guns. But more continued to come after him, and Revan was hard pressed to dodge all of their attacks.

The Sith forces began to recover from their surprise. The fighter group the Republic had set out only outnumbered the Sith fighters by a margin of 3 to 2. And Revan's ships were more advanced. His pilots were better trained. Slowly, the tide began to turn.

The Sith Capital Ships began to target the Republic Fighters. Dozens of Republic vessels met their ends from the Capital Ships' turbo-lasers. Coupled with the attacks of the reorganizing and technologically superior Sith Fighters, the number of Republic Fighters began to deplete rapidly.

Openings began to appear in the Republic's Fighter Screen. Revan began to clear a path to the Forge, blasting any Republic pilot in his way. For a minute it looked like he would succeed.

And then he saw a sight that truly frightened him.

Hundreds of Republic Capital Ships had appeared out of hyperspace. They came at the Sith Forces from all sides. Revan knew he was outmaneuvered and heavily outnumbered. Reaching out with the Force, he estimated their were five hundred Republic Capital Ships.

No single Republic Fleet was that large. They must have pooled nearly all of their resources into this assault, leaving their worlds nearly defenseless. New waves of fighters launched from the new arrivals, once again heavily outnumbering their Sith counterparts.

How had they found him? How had they found the Star Forge?

Sith Capital Ships began to exchange heavy fire with the Republic vessels. Fighter fought fighter as Capital Ship fought Capital Ship. For now, the Republic was too occupied to focus on the Star Forge. But that would soon change.

For the first time in the war, he was outnumbered. And heavily. His fighters were faced with Republic Fighters twice their number. Meanwhile, his one hundred and seventy-five Capital Ships faced nearly three to one odds.

Revan's forces were better trained. Their technology was considerably superior. And even without him, his admirals were more intelligent than the best the Republic had to offer.

But it wouldn't be enough.

It was possible that Revan's forces could defeat an enemy twice their number. But three to one was too much. They would all be destroyed, to the last man. The Republic would face massive casualties, but it would triumph.

As he came this realization, Republic fighters came at him from all sides. There was no hope of getting to the Star Forge now. All he could do was fight alongside his fighter screen against an overwhelmingly superior force.

And die with them.

Were all his plans going to come to this? He would perish in this battle. His fleet would scatter and the Star Forge would be destroyed. And then his Empire would splinter. The Republic would win and the Galaxy would experience a short period of peace.

Then the True Sith would invade.

There was no more time for these thoughts. He was Darth Revan, and he would fight until the end. Dozens of Republic ships were destroyed as they attempted to blast him. He performed the most complicated and skillful maneuvers he knew, evading endless barrages of laser fire.

And the Republic Fighters kept coming. And coming.

GAP

_BOOM! _A blast rocked the ship and Bastila was instantly alert. She jumped out of her bed and flicked the light on, searching for the source of the disturbance.

All around her, she could sense panicked and desperate individuals. Expanding the range of her Force-Sense, she learned why.

The Republic had attacked.

What should she do? What _could_ she do? Bastila ran to her cell door and found it still locked.

They were at the Star Forge, Bastila could sense that. So the Republic had found it, somehow. She wasn't sure if she should be elated or horrified.

Who did she want to win? Bastila didn't know.

Another blast hit the ship. The dust began to fall from the ceiling of her cell.

After a third hit small chunks began to fall from the ceiling. Bastila knew one thing: she had to get out. It was that or be crushed alive.

Her light flickered and went off. Seconds later and the air-conditioning also powered down.

They were transferring all of the ship's power to the shields. And that meant her door was no longer electronically sealed.

Bastila gathered the Force in her hands, compressed it, and hurled it at the door. To her relief, the door lurched free of its hinges and flew out into the hallway.

She was free!

Bastila raced toward the nearest hanger. No one tried to stop her. All of the ship's personnel were far too busy to notice her. She barely passed anyone anyway.

The Force guided her through the ship's hallways and to the hanger. To her shock, it was mostly empty. All combat vessels had been launched. Only a few ambassadors' shuttles remained. All of the pilots were gone. There were a few maintenance workers, but none noticed her.

Through the hanger's shields, she saw glimpses of the battle. Heavily outnumbered Sith Forces desperately tried to protect the Star Forge. Soon, they would be overwhelmed.

Bastila could leave right now. Those ambassador's shuttles were hers for the taking. Republic space was only a brief hyperspace trip away.

But she didn't.

Instead she retreated back into the empty hallway and sat down to think. What should she do? Should she aid Revan, or return to the Republuc?

Days ago, she would have known her answer. Now, she didn't. In the end, it all came down to one thing: did she believe Revan?

A part of her didn't want to. She didn't want yet another galaxy-spanning war. Another part of her wanted to trust him, to know that everything he said about the Force was true.

Did she believe him? Bastila remembered the way he had reacted when he told her. She remembered how he had saved Naboo from mass starvation. She remembered how Taris had joined him completely voluntarily and the Republic had attacked it.

She thought about how much stronger she had become since opening herself up to her emotions and believing just the tiniest bit of Revan's teachings, and turning ever so slightly away from the Jedi Council's. She thought about how Revan had violently defended her from one of his own servants.

And she accepted how she felt about him.

The Force didn't tell her the correct course of action. But her heart _did._

Bastila thought about the enormous power she currently had. Despite the tens of thousands who now fought this battle, its conclusion depended on her decision alone.

If she aided the Republic, the Empire would splinter, the Star Forge would be destroyed, and the galaxy would have a brief peace. If she aided the Sith, they could win this battle. Revan's Empire would remain intact, and the Republic would be dealt a crippling blow, opening up the Core Worlds for a quick invasion.

The fate of the Galaxy was in the hands of Bastila Shan.

But once she made her choice, she could never take it back. She would immediately go from having all of the power to being _in _the power of the side she aided.

Bastila knew her choice.

She crossed her legs and began to meditate.

GAP

He was doomed. Ships fired at him from left and right. His engines began to tire. The Republic would not let up.

He thought about how ironic it was. The Dark Lord of the Sith, killed by Republic Fighters in a space battle. The invincible, unbeatable Darth Revan, brought down by a burst of laser fire.

He didn't want to think about what would happen to the Galaxy after he was dead.

In the middle of trying to dodge laser-fire by spinning in a horizontal corkscrew, Revan glimpsed a Republic Ship coming at him from above. He sensed the pilot had locked onto him and was ready to fire. There was no way Revan would be able to evade in time.

He braced himself for the end.

But the pilot hesitated. His finger did not press the trigger. Instead, he began to panic, fearing a counterattack the Dark Lord of the Sith was in no position to make. It was just enough time for another Sith Fighter to blast him to smithereens.

Revan couldn't believe he was still alive. That pilot had had a clear shot. Even a Republic Cadet would have been able to finish him from that position.

He pulled out if the maneuver and glanced at the battle. His forces were starting to hold their own despite the odds. Republic Fighters were dropping faster than their counterparts.

It couldn't be….._could _it?

Than he had no more time to think. The Fighters that had been attacking him regrouped and pressed their assault. They didn't seem as confident as they had been, but not drastically.

The edge his forces had gained wasn't enough.

GAP

Bastila couldn't do it. She could not simultaneously affect the minds of this many people on a battle this large. There were just too many people.

She could either concentrate her Battle Meditation on one half of the battle or use a much less effective version on the entire battlefield. Neither would be enough.

She just wasn't powerful enough. She could only delay the Sith's defeat, not prevent it. The Republic would still win.

Bastila nearly felt like crying. Everything would be lost. Because of her weakness, when the True Sith invaded, they would not be stopped. All because she wasn't powerful enough.

But wasn't there a way to increase her power? Yes, she could do what Revan had been telling her to. She could use her full spectrum of emotions, not just her Light Side ones.

Bastila only hesitated for the briefest second. She couldn't let Revan die. Not just for the Galaxy, but also because she couldn't imagine a world without him.

She reached deep inside herself, pulling out all the emotions she had repressed. They fueled her power, just like Revan had said they would.

She had been using emotions aligned with the Light. Her compassion for the innocent of the galaxy. Her concern for them and her willingness to sacrifice herself if she had to.

All of these emotions stayed intact. They were not destroyed like the Council had said they would be. Revan had been right all along.

The Dark Side simply enhanced her power. Her passion, her anger at the Council for holding her back, he rage at what they had done. And her love for Revan. She let it all out.

And the last of the shell the Jedi Council had encased Bastila in disappeared.

Anger, hate, rage, passion, love, concern, compassion. They all flowed through her. Bastila's strength seemed to double. With all of her energy, she spread her power across the entire battle.

The Sith gained confidence. _They were the best in the galaxy. Their ships were the most advanced. Their forces were the most trained. The Republic would not stop them._

The Republic became demoralized. _They were fighting against an unstoppable foe. Their age was ending, and their was nothing they could do about it. They were dust against a storm. They had no chance!_

The Sith forces reorganized. They counterattacked against the Republic formations, which began to break up in the face of their assault.

The Republic forces began to fall apart. Pilots began to hesitate. All sense of strategy was let as they became increasingly desperate. Gaps began to appear in their lines, which were quickly exploited by the ascendant Sith Forces.

Bastila had never felt more powerful. Revan was right. She had been denying herself so much, but no longer. Now the Jedi were going to pay.

Speaking of the Jedi, she sensed a squadron of Knights preparing to board the ship. What were they doing here? They might be a problem, especially if they realized what she was doing, but she had to keep her mediation up. Without it the Sith might still lose. She would just have to hope the Jedi didn't find her.

GAP

The momentum had shifted. Revan's allies began to cut down the scattering Republic formations. Around him, he could see that his Capital Ships had also gained the upper hand. Many Republic vessels had already been destroyed or were retreating.

There was only one explanation: Bastila.

_Finally. _She had realized he was right, that he wasn't lying. And her timing couldn't have been better.

The battle would soon be winding down. Already some Republic Ships were starting to flee. No doubt Bastila had wiped them of all their confidence. He would take some casualties in this battle. But his forces would prevail against three to one odds.

It was all thanks to her.

Revan at last had enough time to open communications with his admirals. He assured them he was unscathed and would soon be returning.

And then he got the bad news.

"Master," Admiral Karath reported, "Several Jedi have managed to board the ship. They landed in the lower hanger and have just left their ship. We see them on camera."

Revan scowled. "Why have you not stopped them?" he asked angrily.

"We pulled out all our forces to fight in the battle. Our interior has little security left. Their ship evaded our hard-pressed turret defenses and landed in lower hanger," Karath reported.

Revan took a deep breath. Karath was right. There would have been no way to stop a small Force-Guided ship from landing in a hanger whose defenses were already overloaded.

"How many?" Revan asked.

"Five," Karath reported.

Revan reached out with the Force. His senses reached across space and penetrated his ship. He soon sensed what he was looking for: The Jedi.

As Karath said, there were five. One was a Jedi Council Member: Master Vrook. Revan could hear their conversation. "Shan is in one of these hallways. That is where we sensed her Battle Mediation originating from," Vrook was saying.

"It is clear she has turned to the Dark Side and is aiding the Sith. Bastila is responsible for the battle we have just lost," Vrook said to the four Knights with him.

The Knights nodded. Entering Vrooks thoughts, Revan discovered their mission: After the Jedi in the fleet had discovered Bastila was using her Battle Meditation against them, they had ordered Vrook and four Knights to infiltrate the ship and bring her down. And they weren't planning on taking her prisoner.

**AN: Yes, next chapter it will be revealed how the Jedi managed to locate the Star Forge. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Sith Forces were pressing the attack. Under the influence of Bastila's Battle Meditation, they had regrouped and reorganized. Now, despite still being outnumbered, the Republic lines were faltering under their might.

Her power was at a level she had never thought possible. She was managing to spread her influence across the entire battle. And that influence was stronger than it ever had been.

Demoralized Republic pilots were fleeing despite orders to the contrary. She drained them of all hope, of all confidence. Only their fear remained.

Soon the battle would become a rout. The Republic's advantage in numbers was eroding rapidly. Soon, they would be equal in the number of vessels with the better trained, more advanced, and Battle Meditation supported Sith.

As the sheer number of combatants decreased, she managed to sense Revan for the first time. Somehow, he had ended up in his Fighter halfway between the Star Forge and his flagship. To her relief, he seemed uninjured.

His ship was now rushing toward his flagship. For the first time, a path through the battle was open to it. She had no idea why he might be rushing back as fast as his ship could carry him, but she would find out why later.

Reluctantly, she returned her focus to the battle as a whole. Summoning all her power, she imposed her will even heavier on the Republic forces, making them lose their last traces of confidence.

Soon, they were barely fighting back at all. Republic Fighters were racing toward beleaguered Capital Ships, desperate to escape the seemingly unstoppable Sith Forces, who they no longer outnumbered. But many large Republic vessels had already been destroyed. Those who remained finally accepted the inevitable and prepared to retreat themselves.

It would be stunning victory. The Sith had taken casualties, but not overly many. Once her Battle Meditation had begun, the Sith had only suffered a tenth of the losses that the Republic did.

The Republic's force would be decimated by the time the battle was over. The armada they had sent must have drained heavily on their remaining resources. With this battle alone, the Republic might lose a third of its military might. Their final gambit to defeat the Sith had backfired. It had only hastened their own defer.

She didn't relish in the deaths that she caused. But she accepted that they were necessary. Her efforts in the end would save many more lives than they would take.

Bastila kept her Battle Meditation going. The battle was won by now, but her continued influence would reduce Sith casualties. Even with her new power, her meditation had heavily drained her. But she would keep it up as long as she could.

And then a blue blade erupted in her chest.

Bastila screamed in agony. Through the pain, she dimly realized that the Jedi had approached her from behind. Completely focused on her Battle Meditation, she had never seen them coming.

Behind her, Master Vrook extinguished his lightsaber. "Pathetic traitor," he spit at her as she fell to the floor.

Bastila hit the ground hard. Blood began to stream from the three inch hole in her chest. The lightsaber had not prevented her from bleeding. The blade had entered very close to her heart, cutting through several large veins.

Bastila was quickly lying in a pool of her own blood. _So this is the end, _she thought. At least her last act had been to give Revan victory in this war. She wished she could have helped him with the next one.

As Bastila lost consciousness for what she thought would be the last time, the last sounds she heard were a cry of rage and the ignition of lightsabers.

GAP

Revan had been too slow. And now he was suffering for it.

He rounded the corner and spotted the Jedi a millisecond before Vrook's blade plunged into Bastila's chest. She never saw it coming. Her body hit the floor as Vrook turned off his blade.

Revan's own weapon ignited in a flash. With a rage he had never before experienced, he screamed in fury and charged at the Jedi. Vrook smirked and he and the four Knights turned to face him.

Bastila clearly didn't have long….if she wasn't dead already. Massive amounts of her blood were flowing across the floor. He had to get to her soon, or she would have no chance of survival.

The first Knight swung his blade at Revan's mid-section. He didn't stop charging as he ducked the lightsaber and sliced his own across the Jedi's body.

The next Jedi in his way tried to hit him with a Force-Push. Revan brushed it aside and decapitated her without a second thought.

By now the remaining two Knights were on either side of him. Revan stopped charging and spread his arms wide. Powerful bolts of lightning erupted both his hands, hitting the two Jedi before they could react. They were dead before their bodies hit the ground.

Four down, one to go. Now only Vrook stood between him and Bastila. The Jedi Master raised his blade confidently.

Vrook was a member of the Jedi Council. He was one of the best duelists in the Order. But _he_ was Revan. His rage fueled his power as he rushed forward and swung his lightsaber at Vrook's blade with all his strength.

To his credit, the Jedi Master was strong enough to hold on to his weapon. But the impact sent him reeling back. Before he could recover, Revan hit him with an incredibly powerful Force Wave. Vrook went flying down the hallway and slammed into the wall.

He didn't get up.

Revan knelt beside Bastila's body. He lifted her out of the sea of blood. There was just too much of it… Her entire back was soaked with blood. Trembling, Revan reached out and felt one of Bastila's veins.

She had no pulse.

_No! This can't be happening! _Revan thought desperately. But for all intents and purposes, Bastila was dead.

But perhaps not for long. Revan had learned many powers during his many wars. And he had learned several techniques that had long been forgotten.

One came to his mind now: an extremely advanced form of Force Healing. He had discovered it in ancient Sith Texts. It used both the Light and the Dark Side to return life to those who had just lost it.

It was far beyond normal Force Healing abilities. The technique called for him to find the last bit of life in the one he wanted to save and tie it to his own life-force. Using his energy, her body would then heal itself.

In theory. It had never been truly attempted before. It required an immense amount of power, something those who had thought of the technique lacked.

But he did not.

Revan couldn't let her die. Not just for what she could do for the Galaxy…but for himself. Damn any risks and consequences. If he had the slightest chance of succeeding, he would do it.

He found the tiniest bit of life within Bastila's all but dead body. Revan reached for it in the Force. Then, using every last ounce of his strength, he latched it on to his own.

Revan felt energy pouring out of his body at an alarming rate. But what he saw filled him with hope. Bastila's wound began to close. Skin tissue began to reach out over the hole in her chest. He could sense that inside her body her few remaining blood cells were multiplying and her cut veins were being stitched shut.

His strength depleted quickly as Bastila continued to heal. As skin once again began to fully cover the holes in her chest and back, Revan was on the verge of passing out.

Just before he would have, the energy flow stopped at last. In his arms, Bastila's eyes remained closed. But her chest began to inhale and exhale.

GAP

Bastila's eyes flickered open. The world was too bright for her to see. She was laying on something soft and comfortable. _Is this the afterlife? _she thought weakly. There was no doubt in her mind that she was dead.

"She's awake!' Bastila heard a female voice say. She realized she had been staring at a bright light on the ceiling. Pulling her eyes away, she looked around for the female voice.

Bastila saw that she was in a medical bay. She was reclining on a soft bed with white sheets. The room itself was of a smilier color. Several chairs and a table were scattered throughout the room. She seemed to have a private room, hers was the only bed inside it. A small gray door separated it from the rest of the medical bay.

Next to the bed was a large machine that was recording heartbeats, presumably her own. A small wire that extended from it was connected to a thin circular-shaped device that was stuck to Bastila's left wrist.

Sitting in one of the chairs was a woman who looked around thirty. She had bond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a brown medic coat. Bastila looked around, taking it all in, and asked uncertainly, "I'm alive?"

The medic smiled. "Yes, obviously. I am Dr. Pantel, your medic. Lord Revan will be relieved to know that you are awake…and apparently in perfect health," she replied.

"How is this possible? I should be dead!" Bastila questioned. No one survived a lightsaber wound like the one she had suffered, no matter how powerful a healing they received.

"I am sure Lord Revan would like to explain the details himself," Dr. Pantel replied, standing up, she moved towards the bed, "First I just need to check your vitals," she explained.

The medic moved towards the machine that was monitoring Bastila's heartbeat and pressed several buttons on it. Several different screens were shifted through, each concerning a different aspect of Bastila's health. Finally, the medic turned to her and smiled, "Everything seems to be stable. You're going to be perfectly fine," she said.

"How long have I been here?" Bastila asked. What was going on with the battle? Was it over? Had the Sith won after her Battle Meditation had stopped?

"Three hours," Dr. Pantel answered. "Lord Revan brought you here as the battle outside ended. He seemed very concerned about you," she said knowingly.

Bastila tried to suppress her blush. "What happened with the battle? Did the Empire win?" she questioned, already having a good idea about what the answer would be.

"Yes, somehow. Everyone seems amazed that we were able to pull it off. A victory against those odds was considered impossible. Yet we won, with relatively light casualties. That's not to say we escaped unscathed; many other wounded are in this medical bay. Now, that you are awake and stable, I will go to give my coworkers a hand with the other patients. Lord Revan should be with you shortly," Pantel said.

She walked out the door and presumably to the other rooms in the ship's medical bay. Bastila was briefly puzzled when she realized she had been left alone in an unguarded room with an unlocked door.

Then she remembered fully what she had done. She had betrayed the Republic and the Jedi, using her Battle Meditation. Bastila had made her choice.

And she did not regret it.

Her emotions were now unrestrained, flowing freely through her. Now she knew what she had been denying herself. Revan had been right all along, already she felt far happier and more powerful than she ever had.

Suddenly, Bastila felt a surge of fear and anxiety, even though she had no reason to be worried. But she didn't have much time to think about it as the door opened and Revan entered.

"Bastila, how are you feeling?" Revan asked with a look of concern on his face as he moved to stand beside her bed. She shrugged.

"I'm fine, though I don't understand how. What happened?" she asked. Revan winced.

"Vrook stabbed you in the back just as I arrived. I cut down the four Knights with him and knocked Vrook unconscious. You had no pulse, a normal healing would have never worked, But I had read about a technique the ancient Sith Lords theorized about. It involves attaching the remaining life force of an injured person to your own. It was the only thing I could do," he explained.

She frowned. Why did he seem defensive when he told her about it? Revan sighed. Bastila knew he had been reading her mind. She was getting used to it by now.

"When I tied your life to mine…we became permanently linked. A Force Bond formed between us. Like that which forms between Masters and apprentices, but much stronger. It will transmit emotions, thoughts, and dreams between us. Nothing can break it," Revan revealed.

So that was why Bastila had grown worried before Revan had entered. Looking up at Revan, she smiled at him. "You saved my life. A Force Bond is an easy price to pay. And isn't it supposed to have positive effects?" Bastila asked.

Revan nodded. "It increases coordination in battle and itprovides a means of communication that is not limited by any distance. When necessary, we will even be able to draw on each other's strength. But such a powerful connection with someone can be a large burden. Our thoughts and feelings will never entirely be our own," he said.

"Perhaps, but sharing thoughts and feelings with you does not overly bother me. You already read my mind constantly. It's not like I have anything to hide," Bastila argued.

Revan grinned. "True," he consented.

Bastila suddenly remembered the battle. "What happened? Dr. Pantel said you won the battle," she asked.

He smiled at her. "Thanks to you. I'm curious as to why you suddenly decided to help me," he said.

"I realized you were right. About the Force, about the Jedi, about me. You were telling me the truth when you mentioned the True Sith. If I didn't help you then, the Galaxy would have been doomed," Bastila admitted.

"Are you ready to take your place at my side?" Revan asked.

Bastila detached the suction cup from her wrist and sat up on the bed, facing him. "Of course. You were right about me, about everything. The Jedi had created an emotionless shell around me. You said you would free me from their control, and you did. I'm ready to serve you and join the Sith," she replied.

Thirteen days ago, these words would have disgusted her. Now, they felt completely right.

Bastila stepped off the bed and, taking a deep breath, sank to one knee and bowed her head before Revan. "I swear myself to you and your teachings, my master," she said.

Revan nodded and ignited his red blade, holding it above her shoulder. "You are no longer Bastila Shan, not completely. Bastila Shan was a perversion of who you truly are, a puppet controlled by the Jedi Council. You are not an entirely different person, but you far from this same. Therefore, I name you Darth Bastila, the apprentice of the Dark Lord."

Bastila considered the name. She realized how it emulated Revan's own Sith name. Not totally different from her former one, just as she was not completely different from her former self, but not the same either. Bastila wasn't who she had been thirteen days ago. Now, she was her true self, the one the Council had tried to suppress.

And her name was Darth Bastila.

"Yes, my master," she said. Through their bond, she could tell he was as happy as she was with her new allegiance.

"Rise, my apprentice," he said. Bastila, feeling prouder than she ever had in her entire life, and not having to hide it, took his outstretched hand and rose to her feet.

"So I take it I'm no longer a prisoner, master?" she asked. Revan chuckled. "No. You're free to go where you please. For now though, I think it's time I showed you the Star Forge, don't you agree?" he asked.

Bastila nodded. She was eager to witness the power of the legendary space station, especially now that it was on her side.

"Speaking of the Star Forge, how was the Republic able to find it?" she asked, "Isn't it your most closely guarded secret?"

Revan sighed. "While you were recovering, I was interrogating Vrook. There was more to your mission to capture me than either of us realized. The Council marked you with a blood trail, a Dathomiri art that allows you to pinpoint the location of someone you mark with your blood. They _expected_ you to be captured. The Council deemed the loss of your abilities and the risk of you turning to the Dark Side necessary to find me. They knew I would keep you with me wherever I went. Whenever we stopped somewhere, the Republic knew our location. When we were at Taris and Naboo, of course, they knew we were in known space and not at the Star Forge. But when we arrived at Rakata, they deduced we were there and sent every ship they could muster to attack. Unfortunately, the planet's disruptor field had been turned off, as my flagship was not created by the Star Forge and would have been vulnerable to it."

Bastila's hatred of the Jedi increased even more. So they hadn't even cared if she fell to the Dark Side, as long as the Republic found the Forge. Revan put his arm on her shoulder.

"You'll have your revenge," he promised, "Though I am somewhat grateful to them. If not for their plan, you never would have joined me," Revan reminded her.

"That's true. Unfortunately for them, master, it doesn't make up for years of oppression."

**AN: Have to cut this scene into two chapters, sorry.**

**Yes, I know its an unoriginal idea but Revan and Bastila have to be bonded for a story about them to be complete.**

**Next chapter, Bastila's feelings for Revan are dealt with. Can't reveal more than that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This chapter starts immediately after the last one; there's no time lapse. **

"Of course it doesn't," Revan replied. Bastila nodded. "So what else did Vrook tell you, master?" she asked.

Revan laughed. "Besides revealing that your capture was a botched plan, nothing. He's far too stubborn to tell me anything that would be useful. However, I was able to look inside his mind, but even that told me little. Simply put, the Republic and Jedi have no plan other than to wait for a miracle. It's pathetic really," he replied.

So for all their so-called infinite wisdom, the Council could conceive of no strategy to take down the Sith Lord who opposed them. Revan was right, they were pathetic. "With my Battle Meditation and today's victory, the Republic has little hope. I'm surprised the Senate hasn't already drafted a Declaration of Surrender," Bastila remarked.

Revan shrugged. "The Senate is too divided to agree on anything. It's part of the reason the Republic is as weak as it is. There have been calls to surrender, of course, but no action has been taken," he said.

"The Republic will fall regardless," Bastila replied. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Master, may I speak to Vrook?" she asked.

"Very well, but why?" Revan replied. Bastila grinned evilly. "To gloat."

GAP

Most of the prisoners on Revan's flagship had been given cells similar to Bastila's. Vrook had not.

Revan opened the door to his cell, and Bastila followed him instant she did, she started to shiver.

Bastila could see her breath. Revan was keeping this room below freezing!

Vrook was lying unconscious on a cold metal floor. He had been imprisoned in a small, square cell with absolutely no source of light but the opened door. There was no refresher, bed, or carpet in_ this_ cell. Revan had clearly gone out of his way to make Vrook suffer.

"Yes, I am," Revan affirmed. Through their bond, Bastila could feel Revan's fury at Vrook for what he had done to her. "Master, c.c. is it in here?" Bastila asked, her teeth chattering.

"T'en degrees below freezing," he answered. Revan turned to her and placed his hand on her arm. Bastila felt comforted by the gesture. Then, she sensed a rush of energy transfer from him to herself. When it passed, she no longer felt cold.

"Thanks," she said, feeling much better, "Is that some kind of heat-shield? You'll have to teach me that one," Bastila told him. That could turn out to be a useful power in the future.

Revan nodded. "All in good time," he promised. He pointed his finger at Vrook, and a bolt of lightning fired from it. The electricity hit the Jedi Master in the chest, painfully waking him up.

Vrook's eyes took a second to adjust to the light. The instant they spotted Bastila, Vrook paled in shock. "You! How can this be possible?" he demanded, clearly furious at her survival.

Bastila smiled. "Disappointed?" she asked mockingly. "I hear my capture was really part of an elaborate Jedi plan to lead you to the Star Forge. Tell me, how did that work out?" she taunted.

"Listen to yourself, Bastila! You've become the very thing you despised! Turn back to the light, or you will perish," Vrook warned.

Bastila laughed. "And will you be the one to kill me Vrook? I doubt you'll get another chance. In any case, I haven't left the light at all. Merely accepted the Dark Side as well. You'll never believe me, and I don't really care if you do. Just know that your plan has backfired in every way, and that I will soon be helping my master finish the Republic once and for all," she said.

"I will not allow it!' Vrook shouted furiously. His arms lunged toward her neck, but with a wave of Revan's hand the weakened Jedi Master slammed backward into the wall and was immobilized. His face went red with anger, but all he could do was seethe in fury.

Bastila reveled in the moment. "So, you thought to get rid of me, a dormant threat to your precious power, kill Revan, and destroy the Star Forge? Well, zero for three there. So much for the power of the Jedi Council," Bastila taunted.

"How could you, Bastila? How could you join the Sith?" Vrook demanded with disbelief.

"I simply saw your lies for what they are," Bastila said simply. She felt no need to explain herself to the Jedi, least of all Vrook.

"I've seen enough, master," Bastila said, "I just wanted to let him know I've survived his attempt on my life and become a Sith. Wasn't that thoughtful of me?" she asked playfully.

Revan chuckled. "Goodbye, Vrook. Keep warm," he said venomously as he left the cell. Bastila laughed and followed him out the door. Once she was out, Revan gestured with his hand and the door closed.

"Come Bastila, it's time you saw the Star Forge," Revan said, starting down the hall and towards the hanger. Bastila followed him.

"That felt good," Bastila remarked. She had enjoyed rubbing in her survival. Now, Vrook would know for certain that everything he had worked for was doomed to failure. It would serve him right for both figuratively and literally stabbing her in the back.

"So, what exactly are you going to do with him, master?" Bastila asked. She doubted he would be simply stripped of the Force and stranded on a backwater world like the other Jedi Revan had captured. Vrook wasn't a victim of brainwashing, he was a source if it.

"He'll be stripped of the Force and locked in the worst prison I can find for the rest of his life.. Just like all captured Council members will be. As you've thought, they're not the victims, but the perpetrators," he told her. Bastila nodded. She knew he deserved nothing less.

"I am tempted though, very tempted, to slowly and painfully execute him," Revan continued.

"Why is that, master?" Bastila asked.

She sensed his anger again. "For what he did to you. If I had been thirty seconds too late, you would have died. If _that _had happened, I would have tortured him for days before I finally ended his worthless life," he replied.

Bastila smiled, for some reason pleased by his response. Saying nothing more, she continued to follow him down the corridor. It was time to see the fabled Rakatan space station.

GAP

Approaching the Star Forge in Revan's shuttle, Bastila could not help to be awed by the massive structure. The station was continuously siphoning energy from the Rakatan star. Looking closely, She could see new ships slowly emerging from the Forge.

"It only takes the Forge three days to create a fully functional Capital Ship," Revan said, sitting right next to her. Bastila smirked. No wonder the Republic had never had a chance in this war.

As they approached the station, ships of various size streaked past them, fresh from the Forge. If Bastila had seen this sight two weeks earlier, she would have been terrified. Now, she received a tremendous boost of confidence. How could they fail with the Star Forge on their side?

"Do not be so quick to be certain of victory, my overconfident apprentice," Revan cautioned. "The Forge is a tremendous advantage, but nothing is certain in war. As you saw today, a Republic victory is not impossible. Never underestimate the power of chance."

Bastila scowled. "I am not overconfident, merely optimistic," she protested indignantly. Revan shook his head. "There is a difference between confidence and arrogance," he reminded her.

The nerve! "You're one to talk. You're the most arrogant person I know," she snapped back, "You think you're the most powerful being in the galaxy!" He was always so sure of himself. So certain she would join him, so certain he could out duel her. If anyone was arrogant, he was.

"Aren't I?" Revan retorted. When Bastila refused to answer, he continued, "You must learn that righteous confidence and sheer arrogance are not the same thing. Was I certain I could convince you to become my apprentice? Yes. Was and am I certain I can beat you in sparring? Absolutely. And I was clearly justified in these beliefs. But I am not certain I will win this war. It's very likely, of course, but failure is always a possibility. Never forget that."

Bastila crossed her arms. While she knew he was right to some extent, she hated to admit it. Reluctantly, she bowed her head and said, "Yes, my master." Revan smiled.

"I don't blame you for being confident after seeing the Forge, but you can never be truly certain you will succeed. Arrogance has led many promising Sith to their destruction," he told her.

Bastila grinned. "So, you think I'm promising?" she asked playfully. Revan shrugged.

"With any luck, you might be able to last five seconds against me in ten, maybe twenty years," he replied.

Bastila put on a clearly affronted face. "Now that, master, is arrogant," she chided. Revan chuckled. "Indeed," he admitted.

Outside, the shuttle began to enter one of the Star Forge's hangers. Bastila began to burst with excitement. Revan smiled ruefully. "I know you want to tour the Forge, but first I need to attend a quick meeting with my admirals," he explained.

"But master, I don't know anything about the Empire or how it works. I'll look like a fool!" she protested.

Revan shook his head. "You won't be expected to, not yet at least. Just greet the admirals and stay silent during the meeting. They won't take an interruption kindly, especially by someone who is, frankly, inexperienced," he told her.

Bastila nodded but still remained nervous, though she tried to hide it. "My dear apprentice, you can't hide anything from me. Even without reading your mind, I can feel your emotions through our bond. Relax, all you have to do is sit next to me and look pretty. Shouldn't be difficult for you," he said.

GAP

Twenty minutes later, Bastila was entering a rather spacious conference room inside the Forge. Her eyes had eagerly taken in everything she saw of the massive station, but they had passed little of anything interesting as of yet.

She entered the conference room a step behind her master. Sitting already at a large, rectangular table were several men and women, all wore a uniform that marked them as an admiral. It wasn't the group she was expecting; she had anticipated the vast majority of them to be stern-looking, aged men. Though their was certainly no shortage of these, roughly half were women and men who looked relatively young. However, all maintained an air of professional dignity.

Bastila walked across the black carpet and took a seat at Revan's right side, who sat at the head of the table. Nearly every eye in the room was glaring at her.

Revan cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce Darth Bastila, my new apprentice and the main reason that we are all still alive today."

One of the men pointed a finger at her. "So you're the one who's been the thorn in our side the past two years," he said accusingly, "We should throw you out the airlock for what your Battle Meditation has cost us."

Revan glared at him. "You will not threaten my apprentice, Admiral Voss. You will show her the same respect you once showed Malak, do I make myself clear?" he warned.

Voss sighed. "Yes, my lord," he said reluctantly.

A Twi'lek female to his left spoke up, "How can you be sure she is not deceiving you, my lord? She could be waiting for the right moment to strike. I do not find it likely that one of the most persistent and devout Jedi in the galaxy would willingly join us so quickly," she said cooly.

"I am certain her conversion is genuine. Without her using her Battle Meditation to aid us today, we would all be dead. There would have been no better moment for her to make her move," Revan replied. The Twi'lek nodded.

Basila felt it was time for her to say something. "My master speaks the truth. I truly want to aid the Empire in brining this war to a quick end. Any loyalty I felt for the Republic and the Jedi no longer exists," she spoke.

Voss scoffed. "As you should, since it's your fault the war has dragged on for as long as it has. Coruscant would already be ours if not for you, " he sneered, his voice filled with malice.

"Silence," Revan hissed. "Voss, unless you wish to suffer severe consequences, you will not antagonize my apprentice. Understood?" he demanded with thinly veiled anger. Once again, Voss reluctantly murmured his consent.

With that, the discussion turned to the operation of the war. Fleets were positioned and reorganized, offensives were planned, and new strategies were developed. Revan was heavily involved in all of this, and his entire attention was devoted to the meeting.

Bastila, on the other hand, barely said a word. She still didn't know most of the fleets and formations of the Empire, and her tactical experience was limited, despite her Battle Meditation.

Instead, she turned her attention to her inner feelings, which conflicted in ever-increasing turmoil. She decided to think on them now, as Revan's attention was diverted and there was no chance of him reading her mind.

She wanted to be with him, Bastila admitted that much to herself. She found herself looking at him when she didn't want to and thinking about him when she didn't mean to. No longer a Jedi, Bastila no longer had to suppress and deny her feelings.

But she knew, in the end, it would only cause her heartache. Revan probably wasn't interested in having a relationship right now, and even if he was, it wouldn't be with her. Any celebrity, princess, or Sith Lady within his territory would be an easy catch for him. He could certainly do much better than _Bastila, _his lowly apprentice.

Though she hated it, Bastila would have to continue to act as a Jedi and deny her feelings, even to herself. If Revan found out, it would only create unbearable awkwardness between them.

"I anticipate a quick victory in in the Mid-Rim," Revan was saying, "Bastila's Battle Meditation will be useful in capturing key worlds on the Corellian Run. Due to their recent losses, the thinly spread Republic fleet will be unable to devote many resources to protecting the Mid-Rim. Our offensive shall begin in one week, as long as my new flagship is completed on schedule. Any questions?" he asked.

All the assembled admirals shook their heads. "Very well, you are demised," Revan said. Quickly, everyone else filed out of the room, leaving Revan and Bastila alone.

"Master, may I take a tour of the Star Forge now?" Bastila asked, doing her best not to sound like an overly eager child. Revan nodded and stood up. "Very well, Bastila, follow me," Revan replied.

GAP

Not since she had first discovered the Force had Bastila been so amazed. The Forge could complete a ship dozens of times faster than the best shipbuilder the Republic could offer. Fighters practically streamed off the assembly line. And every vessel made from the Star Forge was easily technologically superior to its Republic counterparts.

What impressed her most was Revan's nearly complete new flagship, the _Vengeance, _which was badly needed now that his previous one had been crippled in the attack.

The _Vengeance _was unlike any warship she had ever seen. The hull itself was jet black. Uncountable turbo-lasers and proton cannons decked all sides of the ship. What was original about it though, was its shape. Though extremely both wide and long by any standards, the _Vengeance _was proportionally sleek, far longer than it was wide. This made it no less intimidating, of course; in fact it seemed to add to the 'invincible' like feeling the ship was projecting.

"It has taken a whole month for the Forge to build," Revan told her as they were walking by it in the assembly line. All around them, machines were humming and churning as various ships were constructed at supernatural sped.

Bastila could see why. The ship was simply massive. "Six times the size of any existing vessel," Revan elaborated, obviously quite proud over his new ship. "It is also the most technologically advanced ship in the galaxy, its weapons could decimate anything the Republic can throw at it, while its armor and shields could redirect massive amounts of fire before faltering,"

"I must say, I am impressed. Mildly," Bastila teased. Revan grinned. "That's a relief. When I commissioned this vessel, my sole aim was to impress you, nothing else," Revan responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, then. We're still staying on my old flagship until this one is ready, after which it will be discarded. If you have seen enough, we'll return in my shuttle," Revan explained.

"Of course, master," Bastila replied, following him towards the hanger.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've got a bunch of exams coming up and don't have much time to write. Yeah, there's no romance in this chapter. I planned to make this chapter much longer, but it'll take me another week or so to write the scene I've planned, so I decided to split this chapter into two. Romance beginning of next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bastila walked into the shuttle, quickly slumping onto the long black leather sofa that lined the wall.

"Tired?" Revan asked, sitting down right next to her.

Bastila shook her head. "No, of course not," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Why would I be? All I did today was use my Battle Meditation to decide the course of the largest battle in history, die on a Jedi's lightsaber, be resurrected by the Dark Lord of the Sith, and attend a meeting full of admirals who neither trust nor respect me. Nothing much really."

Revan sighed. "You'll have to deal with them," he said. "I know they can be intimidating, but they can't do anything to my apprentice, no matter how much they despise you."

He'd said more than he'd meant to there, and Bastila knew it. It wasn't that they only distrusted her, they _hated _her. Turning her head to him, she asked, "What were they really thinking about me? You read their minds, don't deny it. Tell me."

He put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Well…" he began, "Not all of them hate you. Many of them trust my judgment enough to overlook their past. A few, Voss being one of them, are extremely furious I let you join me. Voss even thinks you should be put on trial for war crimes."

"War crimes!" Bastila exclaimed, "That's outrageous! I never harmed others when I didn't have to. I only did what I was told, what the Jedi made me do. It wasn't my fault!"

But wasn't she to blame, at least partially? The Jedi may have brainwashed her, but _she_ was the one who had implemented her Battle Meditation, not them. It may have been because of their influence, but it never would have been possible without her. If she had not done what she had, thousands less would be dead, and the war might already be over. So much blood had been spilled because she had prolonged the war. How could she ever atone for that?

Her master wrapped his arm around her. "It's not your fault, it never was," he said soothingly. " You only did what you thought was right, no one can blame you for that. And in the end, I'm sure you'll end up saving many more lives than the Jedi made you end."

Bastila sunk her head. "How can you say that?" she demanded. "I've been the bane of your existence for the last two years. My Battle Meditation has resulted in the unnecessary deaths of countless of your soldiers. They're all dead because of me!"

"No," he replied, "They're dead because of the pompous fools who lead the Republic and the Jedi. You were just another victim that they used for their own ends. But your power can now be used against them. You can end this war in a month. And you'll be needed for the next one."

Bastila sighed. "I hope you're right," she replied. He probably was. But nothing could erase the guilt she felt right now; it would be a long time before that disappeared.

"Listen to me Bastila," Revan said in a consoling voice, "You have never, in your entire left, ever desired to do anything that was not for the good of the galaxy. The Jedi brainwashed you to do differently, and all of the blame is on that pathetic order. _You _have nothing to be ashamed of."

Yawning with exhaustion, Bastila smiled. "I-" She was interrupted when a loud bang came from the engine room. This was quickly followed by a beep on Revan's com link.

"Lord Revan, we detect an engine malfunction onboard your shuttle. All of its other systems remain functional. It will remain stationary until a tow ship arrives. I shall transfer one from the rescue crews," a formal voice spoke.

Revan sighed. "No. We're fine here. Attend to the survivors of the damaged ships from the battle first. I as many units as possible helping them get to safety," he ordered.

"As you command, my lord," the voice replied, ending the transmission.

Bastila's eyes drooped. She was exhausted, and now it would be several more hours before she could finally sleep.

"Rest for a bit until help gets here," Revan offered. "I will too, I think. It hasn't been an easy day for me, either."

With that, he leaned his head back and quietly began to doze. "Yes, master," Bastila replied, yawning. She felt awareness fade away from her as she willed her body to sleep, subconsciously resting on Revan's shoulder.

GAP

It was a wonderful day. The Republic had finally surrendered, the Jedi Order had been dissolved, and the Jedi Council itself was imprisoned and about to suffer a fate worthy of the crimes they had commited .

Revan and Bastila were celebrating simply. After the official victory ceremonies, the two were currently relaxing privately on the peaceful world of Naboo.

For Bastila, the best part had been when Revan had told her he loved her, right before the final Battle of Coruscant. She had eagerly told him his feelings were returned, and the they had begun a deep and passionate relationship.

She was still his apprentice, but would not be for much longer. Her training was progressing quickly, and would soon be complete. Bastila had advanced faster than she ever would have thought possible.

Their work wasn't quite done yet, but Bastila believed that they had earned a short vacation.

They were sitting together in a spacious rowboat that sat in the middle of one of Naboo's calm lakes. It was a simple vacation, but the only thing the two wanted was each others' company.

The shine was shining, but not too intensely. Bastila sat relaxing in her lover's arms as their wooden boat rested in the middle of the lake. She wasn't wearing very much, only a small bra and bikini, but neither of them felt uncomfortable. Their relationship had progressed…quickly….to say the least.

"I love you, Bastila," Revan was saying to her. She smiled, savoring the words. A moment later and the two were kissing passionately, her response unspoken but known by both of them.

Breaking away from her, Revan remarked. "You know…we are alone…" his voice trailed off.

Bastila nodded. "I thought you'd never ask," she replied, her voice deceptively calm.

Revan smiled warmly as his hand reached around her back, fumbling with her bra strap…her chest began to tingle with anticipation…..

GAP

And then Bastila woke up. The beautiful world dissolved around her as Bastila's eyes fluttered open, replacing the serene Naboo landscape with the interior of Revan's shuttle.

Reality hit her like a sledgehammer. The Republic had not yet surrendered, the Jedi were not yet defeated, and Revan certainly hadn't told her he loved her. Bastila's heart ached when she realized that he probably never would.

Speaking of Revn, he was currently waking up right beside her. Hastily, Bastila wiped all thoughts of her feelings for him from her mind, determined to keep her hopeless attraction to herself.

He turned to look at her, his face an expression she couldn't identify. "Bastila," he began, "How much do you truly know about Force Bonds, such as the one we now share?" he asked her.

Bastila shrugged. "Not much, the Jedi barely mentioned the subject. Why do you want to know, master?" she replied.

He was silent for a moment, as if, for once, unsure of what to say. Finally, he spoke in a grave tone, "Force bonds can do much more than transfer thoughts and feelings. Particularly strong bonds, such as ours, can do remarkable things. They can cause those who are connected by the bond to involuntarily share visions and dreams."

Bastila wondered why he would decide to tell her this right now. She quickly realized the unfortunate truth. They _could _share dreams. They just had, moments ago, during which Bastila had unambiguously revealed the extent of her feelings for him!

He _knew. _

Bastila looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, master," she spoke quietly. "I lov….care for you deeply, and I know I shouldn't. I know what I feel is hopeless and pointless, but I can't repress it, as much as I want to. Please... keep me as your apprentice, I'll try to keep my attractions better hidden in the future."

His hand gently grabbed her chin and lifted her eyes to his own. His gaze was intense with an expression she couldn't quite identify. "That dream was only half your own," he said. "It was caused by the thoughts and desires of _both _of us."

"What do you mea….?" she was interrupted by the pressing of his lips to hers. Revan began to kiss her passionately, pressing her into the back of the couch. Stunned, she did not respond.

Revan quickly pulled back, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I love you Bastila," he spoke firmly.

Bastila was so surprised that she recoiled. "You can't!" she exclaimed, not daring to believe it could be possible. "I'm your apprentice! I'm four years younger than you! I was a Jedi!"

"I don't care," he responded with conviction. "I love the kind, beautiful, intelligent woman in front of me, no matter what she believes."

Bastila's heart began to race as she finally began to hope it was possible. "I love you too," she admitted after a pause. "I see the man underneath the mask, the one who works tirelessly to save this galaxy. I love every moment I spend with you. If you're serious than I….I don't know what to say."

"Than kiss me," Revan commanded.

Bastila grinned at him. "Of course, _master_," she replied seductively. She threw her arms around him as their lips met.

Kissing was never something she had thought about much as a Jedi, other than about how it seemed a pointless waste of time. But now, actually doing it, Bastila found that she liked it. A lot.

Their bond amplified the passion they shared. Bastila wanted to keep doing this. Hell, she wanted to do this _all the time. _

They broke apart only when their lungs' demand for air proved too great. "You really love me?" Bastila asked wonderingly, still in shock.

Revan smiled. "More than anything. At first, when freeing you from the Jedi, my only motivation was your power. But as I got to know you, it became so much more than that. I wanted, no, _needed, _to set free the amazing woman I saw underneath," he answered.

Bastila nodded. "You did. I'll never be able to thank you enough. When I met you, I tried to hate you, tried to think of you as the monster the Jedi told me about. But I couldn't. And when I learned what you were really like, it wasn't long before I fell for you, hopelessly," she said.

She passed in thought, "Are we even allowed to do this?" she asked. "I'm not sure Sith Lords are allowed to love their apprentices."

Revan grinned. "But _I _lead the Sith. My word is pretty much law. But you have a point. The traditional Sith will probably object to our relationship," he admitted.

"We're in a relationship? I don't remember agreeing to that," she said, smiling teasingly. Inside, she was thrilled.

"We are if you want to be," he offered, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Than we are," Bastila confirmed, "But shouldn't we keep it a secret? If I'm going to be your.." she searched for the word, "lover, won't that cause a lot of problems for you?"

Revan gently stroked her hair. "The older Sith will have to deal with it. I'm proud to be with you, not embarrassed. I wouldn't dishonor you that way," he said soothingly.

Suddenly, Bastila remembered the Sith tradition of the apprentice killing the master. She could never do it, nor would she ever want too.

"Aren't I supposed to try to murder and overthrow you?" Bastila asked tentatively.

Revan shrugged. "Technically. I'd never be able to raise my blade to stop you. If you ever wanted to, you could. You could kill me right now," he offered.

She could. She could murder him at this moment and inherit the Sith. She could become the ruler of two thirds of the galaxy. It would be so easy.

Bastila would rather cut out her own heart.

"Never! I'll never be able to betray you. You're..you're all I've got left," she admitted.

"So you never want to become Dark Lady of the Sith?" Revan questioned.

Bastila shook her head. "All I want is to be with you, master. I'll stand at your side gladly, as your lover and apprentice. I won't plot against you and I'll never desire to usurp you. I'll be utterly yours, master," she said with utter conviction.

Bastila was giving herself to Revan, and he knew that.

Revan wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to his chest. "I love you Bastila. I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise I'll turn you into one of the most powerful Force-Users who have ever lived. Anything you want, it's yours," he told her.

Bastila glanced up at him. "I already have it," she replied.

Revan smiled. They were only prevented from sharing another heated make-out session by the interruption of Revan's com link. "My lord, the rescue operation is complete and a ship will arrive to assist you momentarily," the operator said.

Revan glared at it with annoyance. "Thank you," he replied, straining to keep his voice from betraying his disappointment. He returned his gaze to her. "It's not going to be easy to find you a room now, with how late it is," he confided, obviously dreading another several hours without sleep.

Before she could lose her courage, Bastila replied, "Who says I need one?"

The remark clearly took him by surprise.

Bastila had a sense of his thoughts now, due to their bond. She could tell that he wished that their dream hadn't ended quite as quickly as it had. Revan would be more than happy to find out what would have happened after the dream had been interrupted. As her master, of course, he could command her to do anything he wished, but being the kind of man he was, Bastila knew he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't to do.

But he had also promised to give her anything _she _wanted.

"You want to..stay with me tonight?" he asked in a rare moment of surprise.

Bastila nodded. "I want to do a lot of things," she said simply, shocking even herself by what she was suggesting.

Bastila couldn't believe how much she had changed. As a Jedi, she had planned on living a celibate life free from passion. Now, she wanted to be with the man she loved.

Bastila was no longer an Ice Queen. She was now a woman who contained a storm of passions and was eager to release them.

"Are you certain?" asked Revan, clearly reading her mind and determining exactly what she wanted. Bastila sighed.

"What? You want to go to bed alone tonight? I love you, you love me. This war could claim our lives at any point in time. There's no point in waiting," she said with certainty.

Bastila felt a jolt. Outside the shuttle, a tow ship began to drape them towards the flagship.

She knew she was acting crazy. They'd been a relationship for what..ten minutes? And she was already asking to sleep with him! She just couldn't bring herself to care. Through their bond, they were already more intimate than any other couple. All this would do was complete the physical aspect of their relationship. Their dream had already proven that each of them wanted this. There was no point in waiting; life was short.

"You're ready?" Revan asked one last time.

"I am. Are you?" she replied.

"Yes." He smiled. "You're going to make a wonderful apprentice," he said.

Bastila grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Nearly 100!**

**Thought it was time for a chapter from Revan's POV.**

**Warning: This chapter WILL be graphic. **

** (I suspect most of you don't care.)**

"Sir, your shuttle will be in the hanger bay momentarily," the operator spoke through Revan's com-link.

"Thank you," Revan replied briefly, shutting off the comm. He turned his attention to Bastila, who was reclining in his lap while he gently stroked her smooth, dark hair. _She's so beautiful…_Revan thought to himself.

She would be the perfect apprentice. Extremely powerful, determined, and absolutely brimming with emotion, Bastila would quickly prove herself. And it would be nice to have an apprentice without having to watch his back constantly. Revan would put his complete and utter trust in Bastila. There would be no rivalry or secrets between them, no hired spies or covert plots.

He knew she had meant it: she didn't want his position. That was a good thing, because if she did, Revan would never be able to oppose her. And Bastila was aware of that.

He valued her loyalty immensely. In return for it, he would teach her everything he knew. With Malak, he had always held back, refusing to educate him in techniques that might have made him a credible threat to Revan's power. Bastila would learn _everything. _

She would grow far stronger than Malak ever could have dreamed of.

"We there, master?" she asked drowsily, laying her head backwards into his shoulder. "One minute," Revan answered. Bastila nodded and reluctantly got off him, allowing him to reach for his mask and put it on.

"Shame you have to hide such a pretty face behind that," Bastila said, flashing a flirtatious smile.

"It'll be off _very _soon, my dear," he replied. He sensed Bastila's flair of anticipation. They were both eager for what the night would bring.

He didn't love her because she was powerful. He loved her because of who she was: a strong, intelligent, passionate woman who he never wanted to leave. Even if she was not the slightest bit Force-Sensitive, his feelings for her would be just as strong.

Outside, the stars disappeared from view as the shuttle glided into the hanger. Revan and Bastila stood up as the it stopped and the ramp descended. Around them was a flurry of activity. Medical shuttles continued to stream into the spacious hanger, constantly unloading a flood of wounded, many of whom were then carried on stretchers towards the flagship's many hospitals.

Revan and Bastila stepped down the ramp, observing the wounded with deep sadness and regret. "It would have been far worse if not for you," Revan said to Bastila. She sighed.

"But I didn't save them all, master," she responded ruefully. Revan nodded.

"Yes but you never can. You did all you could, and should be proud of it," he commended her. She smiled at his praise and kept walking.

One of the ship's officers, a fifty year old male lieutenant who stood in formal posture, waited at the bottom of the ramp to greet them. Or, more accurately, greet Revan while giving Bastila a disdainful glare.

She didn't have many friends in the Sith Military.

"Lord Revan, I hope your delay was not too taxing," the man offered. Revan shook his head.

"No. I have had worse. How many wounded are on this ship? Do you think many more will die?" he asked, concerned.

"No, Lord Revan. Most are in stable condition, though we already lost many soldiers toady.." his gaze returned to Bastila, "The casualties are beginning to mount in this war, pity it isn't over yet," he replied, glaring at Bastila with thinly veiled contempt.

"Dismissed, lieutenant," Revan said roughly.

"Yes sir," the lieutenant said, walking past Revan towards the other end of the shuttle. Seeing the mixed look of anger and sadnes, Revan couldn't resist…

_BANG! _There was a clatter behind them as the lieutenant _tripped _and fell face flat on the ground. "Please, try to be more careful in the future lieutenant," Revan said over his shoulder as Bastila fought to suppress her laughter.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to a door at the other end of the hanger. Bastila nodded and the two began to walk towards it.

Typical Master/Apprentice tradition in the Sith was that the apprentice walked two paces behind the master, keeping their head bowed and staying silent.

Bastila wasn't a typical apprentice. She never would be.

Revan extended his hand towards her. She reached to take it, then stopped herself. "People will see!" she protested, keeping her voice low.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not embarrassed to be with you. The Sith traditionalists can wine all they want. Hold my hand," he ordered gently, but firmly.

Bastila smiled and laced her fingers with his. "As you wish, master," she replied. Walking through the door and down the hall hand in hand, they received several surprised glances, but paid them no heed.

His quarters were near the center of the ship. When they came to the rather unassuming metal door, Revan pressed his thumb to the fingerprint recognition scanner. With a beep, the door slid open.

His rooms were not filled with anything unused, but everything in them was luxurious. The carpet was a simple brown, but it contrasted well with the large, black sofa near the doorway. A large bed draped in red satin sheets dominated the center. Behind it, a large window revealed a magnificent view of the stars. Two comfortable arm chairs and a large table were placed in between the bed and the window.

In front of the foot of his bed was a large, brown dresser. He usually wore his armor every day, so the dresser contained mostly sleeping clothes, undergarments, and only a small amount of casual wear. Above the dresser was a 50-inch holo-screen that could connect with every network in the galaxy.

To the left of the dresser was a door that led to his bathroom. It contained the usual amenities, but off to the side of those was a small Jacuzzi cut into the floor and surround by white tiles and a towel rack.

"Your quarters are amazing!" Bastila marveled as she explored them. Revan pulled off his mask and smiled.

"Thank you. They can be _our _quarters, if you want them to be," he offered. Bastila's eyes widened.

"You're asking me to stay here permanently, master?" she asked, surprised. He nodded. "Will you?" he asked.

Bastila laughed. "Of course! I'd love to!" she said, clearly delighted. Revan smiled and pulled her to him, quickly forcing his lips on hers. She resounded with equal passion, throwing her arms over his shoulders.

After another thrifty seconds, Bastila lightly pulled away. "So…. which one of us is sleeping on the couch?" she asked.

It took him a moment to realize she was joking.

Moving towards the bed, Revan moved his hands to his armor, taking it off as quickly as he could. He let it fall to the round, leaving only a thin undershirt covering his torso. Bastila walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm tired of waiting," she said forcefully. Revan reached up and slowly stroked her cheek.

"So am I, my love," Revan replied.

Their lips met in an explosion of passion. They quickly fell into the bed, hugging each other fiercely as they continued to kiss with increasing intensity. _Damn the old Sith and their ways! I'm never letting her go! _Revan thought to himself. He didn't care if the entire galaxy was against their relationship. Neither Jedi or Sith would stand in its way.

They broke apart for air alone, breathing deeply. Surprising even himself with his boldness, he reached for Bastila's shirt and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor revealing one of the bras that had been given to her while she was a prisoner.

Her response was to flash him a sensual grin and do the same to his own shirt, leaving his chest bare. Wasting no time, Bastila grabbed his arms and forced his body against the bed. She then began to kiss his toned chest, cooing softly. Revan reached up and removed her hair clip, tossing it away and turning his attention to the dark waterfall her hair had become. He slowly ran his hands through it, savoring every moment.

It wasn't long before he began to feel a warming in his loins. Above him, Bastila started to move down his chest, planting kisses as she went. Unable to take her teasing any longer, Revan pulled his hands away from her hair and grabbed her wrists, then forced her off of him and onto the bed beside him. He stood up and quickly removed the rest of his clothing, leaving him wearing nothing but his undergarments.

Bastila's arms reached beside her back and grabbed the other end of the bed. Discerning her intent through their bond, Revan grabbed the end of Bastila's pants. When she nodded for him to continue, he slid them off as Bastila tightened her hold on the bed frame.

Wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, Bastila looked completely stunning. He couldn't believe how fortunate he was to have this woman laying in his bed. She was just…perfect.

Bastila turned around and hoisted herself off the other side of the bed. She slowly walked around it, coming to a stop right in front of him. Grinning, she lowered herself to one knee before him.

"What is thy bidding, my _master?_" she asked, her voice low and seductive. Passion flared in Revan's chest. Still sitting on the bed, Revan reached out with the Force and pulled her to him. Bastila gasped as she was flung through the air and into his arms.

Recovering from her surprise, Bastila quickly positioned herself in Revan's lap and initiated another passionate kiss, to which he eagerly responded. Lifting up her arms, Bastila looked deeply into Revan's eyes and nodded. Taking his cue, Revan reluctantly stopped the kiss. He reached for Bastila's bra and lifted it over her head, exposing her perfect breasts. She blushed furiously but grinned widely.

"You're….you're so beautiful, Bastila," Revan breathed, struggling to stop staring at her chest. She smiled sensuously and drew him in for another kiss. Revan obliged, reaching his hands around Bastila and lightly messaging her breasts as they kissed.

Bastila withdrew from the kiss and arched her back. "That feels really good," she murmured as he continued to massage her.

After a few minutes, Bastila's lithe body began to stealthily slide out of Revan's grasp. Moving down the floor, she looked up at him. "Lift up your legs," she ordered with barely contained passion. When he did so, she swiftly stripped him of his boxers, leaving him fully naked.

Easing his legs back down to the floor, she began to perform wonders with her mouth, doing things he would have never believed possible from the celibate, passionless Jedi he had captured two weeks ago. Freeing her from the mental shackles of the Jedi Order had changed her much.

At the moment, Revan was rather appreciating these changes.

"You're amazing…" Revan moaned. _"Thanks,"_ Bastila spoke in his mind as she continued.

Thirty seconds later, Bastila finally stopped. Standing up, she quickly rid herself of the last of her clothing. _She really is stunning, _Revan thought to himself.

Grinning, Bastila dived back into the bed and grabbed his arms. She placed herself on top of him and began to pin his arms to the sheets. Revan let her, allowing his head to be pushed into the pillows near the headboard.

But Bastila's victory wasn't going to last.

Just when she thought she had him pinned, Revan commanded the world to warp around him. When it came back into view a split-second later, Revan was on his knees at the opposite end of the bed, while Bastila was falling through the air where his body had just been. Her face lightly hit the covers.

She turned around just as Revan jumped on her. "Teleportation? No fair!" she complained as _she _was the one who was being pinned to the sheets. "

He swiftly forced her arms into the bed. Conceding defeat, Bastila grinned up at him. She nodded once, and that was all the invitation he needed.

He slowly entered her. Below, Bastila began to moan as he began to thrust inside her. Before long, her face clenched in pain, but she dismissed his concerns with a glare that demanded him to keep going.

"Yes! Don't stop, keep going," she moaned, arching her back upwards. Pleasure began to build up inside him, and through their bond he could feel that the same was happening to Bastila. They began to move together, the room becoming distorted around them as their pleasure grew.

He looked down at her, the woman he loved with all his heart. He was hers. She was his. And that was how it was meant to be.

Revan finally came. Just as he finished, Bastila cried out "Yes!" and did the same.

They were silent for a few seconds after that. Then Revan smiled and eased out of her. Bastila pulled down the sheets, quickly climbing into the soft bed. Exhausted, Revan quickly did the same.

She turned to face him. "That was amazing," she breathed softly. Revan smiled in agreement. They both knew they would be doing this very often in the future.

Revan's life was full of stress, and with the war entering its endgame, it was only going to get worse. Sadly, it would soon be the same for Bastila, who had so much about the Force to learn and so little time. It would be nice to have something to look forward to.

"We should go to sleep, we're exhausted and have a long day tomorrow," Revan said reluctantly. Bastila sighed.

"Yes, master," she replied, turning over and closing her eyes. Before Revan could do the same, she sickly turned back.

"I _am _your Sith Apprentice," she remarked jokingly, "Aren't you afraid I'm going to choke you in your sleep or something?"

Revan chuckled. "Should I be?" he asked. Bastila pretended to think about it.

"I suppose not. After all, you've haven't taught me, yet, have you?" she noted.

"That's true," Revan agreed. He paused. "Perhaps I should mention…you have to address the troops tomorrow at Korriban," he revealed reluctantly. Bastila groaned.

"You know I hate talking to the public. That's one thing that hasn't changed about me," she replied.

"Yes, but it is vital that you do so. It will be very brief, but you must reveal to the military and galaxy at large that you are now a Sith. Only by speaking yourself will you be truly convincing," he explained.

Bastila turned over again. "I wasn't going to, but now, I think I _will _kill you in your sleep," he replied irritably.

Revan smiled. "Of course you will," he said with mock conviction as he closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Bastila awoke slowly. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to discover that she was naked, and even more surprised to see where she was: a large and well-decorated room that looked nothing like her cell.

Than the memories of the previous day rushed back. Her betrayal of the Republic, pledging herself to Revan, the revelations of both of their feelings, the declaration of their relationship, and its consummation all rushed back into her mind.

She smiled. Turning over, she saw Revan waking up beside her. His bed was so comfortable…_No, our bed, _she thought, remembering his offer from last night. Sharing a bed with someone would acquire some getting used to, but Bastila was pleased with the arrangement.

Bastila couldn't believe what had happened to her. In two weeks, she had gone from a devoted Jedi dedicated to serving the Republic to a Sith determined to bring it down, becoming the apprentice and, even more incredibly, lover of the Dark Lord himself.

Her life had certainly taken a turn for the better.

Revan was laying beside her, clearly awake. Once he saw her eyes open, he turned over to face her. "Morning, Bastila. How are you?" he asked, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him. "Wonderful, master. I'm sure you can guess why," she replied.

"Was it joining the Sith or going to bed with me?" he asked, grinning.

"Both," she answered, smiling. "But primarily the latter."

Before he could reply, a beep came from the bedroom's door. Revan quickly leapt out of the bed, gathered his clothes from across the floor and put them on. He then moved to the door and pressed a small button on the wall adjacent to it.

The door slid open to reveal a silver colored protocol droid. In its arms was a large mound of red and orange clothing. "Master Revan," it spoke in Basic, "Here are the sleeping clothes you have requested sent to your room. Do you require any other services at this time?" it asked.

Revan shook his head. "No, thank you," he replied, taking the clothes from the droid. It turned around and walked down the hall, allowing Revan to shut the door.

"These are for you," Revan said, walking over to the bed. He was holding several several sets of sleeping clothes, and promptly placed all but one in the dresser.

When she reached for the set still in his arms, Revan pulled back. "Can I have them?" she asked impatiently. Revan smiled mischievously.

"Come get them," he responded, backing away from the bed. _The nerve! _

Reluctantly, Bastila climbed out of the bed and did so, snatching the bundle from his hands. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as she dressed. Bastila turned away pointedly. Her irritation, however, swiftly vanished once she put on the sleeping gown.

"Are..are these made of silk?" she asked incredulously, guessing as much due to the gown's soft, smooth texture. Revan smiled. "I thought it was time to give your clothing an upgrade, after having to wear prisoner clothing for two weeks," he replied.

Bastila definitely appreciated his gift, but she had some misgivings. With a war going on, it wasn't fair for the people of the Empire to have their taxes go to purchasing Bastila's luxurious clothing.

"Thank you, master, but I.." she began to protest, but Revan pressed a finger to her lips.

"I didn't use taxes to buy these," he explained, "The money came from my personal funds. During the Madolorian Wars, when I became a General in the Republic Navy, I received a rather large military commission. Even then, I was very talented at seeing the future, and made some smart investments. The results were quite remarkable."

His explanation brightened her spirits. "Thank you," she repeated, leaning forward and initiating a soft kiss that Revan responded to. Pulling back after a few seconds, she paused. "But I can't wear these all day," she noted.

Revan turned around a once again opened the door. "Come with me," he replied, quickly putting his mask on and stepping out into the hallway. Having no idea what he was getting at, Bastila sighed and followed him.

GAP

Twenty minuted later, Revan was leading her through the hallways of the Star Forge's lower decks. "What if someone sees me like this, master?" Bastila protested as she walked after him, glancing around for other Sith or soldiers. She had no wish to be seen in her sleeping clothes while walking around on the Star Forge.

"It's still early. At this hour, only droids patrol the Forge. Everyone else is either in bed, training, or discussing strategy in meeting rooms on the upper decks," he assured her as they continued on. He stopped at a computer terminal.

"This terminal has the ability to design and create clothing for the user. Think of the image in your mind, and the design will appear on the computer, where you can alter it in any way you desire and finalize it. Special materiel imbued with the Force will be used in its construction, creating a set of clothing resistant to extreme temperatures, blaster bolts, and Force Lightning," he explained.

"Wow, the Forge can create unstoppable armadas _and _useful clothing. The Republic is surely doomed now," Bastila replied, laughing.

Revan chuckled. "You'll have to forgive my theatrics. I am rather proud of my control of the Forge and its powers, even its admittedly less impressive ones. Regardless, I'm sure you'll find this useful," he said.

Revan moved to the terminal and began press in a very long passcode. "Sorry," he muttered as he continued to type, "I don't allow anyone other than the highest officers or Sith Council Members access to this function of the Star Forge. High ranks deserve some privileges, do they not?" he explained.

"I notice you're making an exception in this case," Bastila remarked.

"Actually, I'm not, though if I had to I gladly would. The apprentice to the Dark Lord is given authority equivalent to that of a Sith Council Member," he said as he finished entering the passcode. At the look on her face, he asked, "Surprised, _Lady _Bastila?"

"I have as much power as a Council Member?" she questioned, shocked. Revan grinned.

"Probably more actually, due to your..influence over me," he responded. Recovering, Bastila grinned back at him.

"And how much 'influence' do I have over you, _master_?" she asked suggestively.

"I'm sure you know," Revan replied, smiling. "Now, i'll walk down the hall and leave you to your thoughts. Think of any design you want and it'll appear," he said.

Once he had stepped around the corner, Bastila sighed and gathered her thoughts. She would need a set of clothing that was adequate for all occasions; perfect for combat and acceptable at social functions. It wasn't long before the design appeared in her mind.

GAP

Twenty minutes later, Bastila was walking toward Revan with a spring in her step. Her new outfit was _perfect. _Her robes were made of smooth, jet black fabric. On her feet were a pair of knee high boots of the same color.

Color notwithstanding, her new outfit was rather similar to that which the Jedi wore. However, Bastila's outfit was muchmore form fitting, nearly skin-tight, revealing curves that Jedi Robes never would. Dipping down from her shoulders were several lines of light gold that coalesced at her chest, forming an intricate pattern, and then spread down through the rest of the robes.. Around her waist was a thin, dark red belt barely distinguishable from the rest of her outfit.

Revan stepped towards her and examined her new outfit. "These robes were meant to be a gift for you, not for me," he remarked as he took them in.

Bastila grinned. Having a relationship was definitely proving to be a very enjoyable experience. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said innocently.

"They're modest enough, of course, but I can't imagine a Jedi wearing those," he remarked.

Bastila shrugged. "At least my outfit shows _something,_" she noted. "You hide your face under a mask all day. I don't think that's very fair to me, is it, ?"

Revan raised his hands to his mask. "I don't have to wear it _all _day," he replied, removing it, revealing his handsome face. The mask fell to the floor with a clang.

For a brief second they stared into each others' eyes.

Bastila felt herself being grabbed with the Force. Her feet slid across the floor and she was pulled into Revan's arms. She stopped an inch away from his chest. Throwing her arms around his neck, Bastila quickly initiated a passionate kiss. Revan was quick to respond.

Before, Bastila would have scorned such reckless passion, but now, she fully surrendered herself to it. She didn't care who saw or what they thought. All that mattered was that they were together.

They only broke apart when their lungs began to beg for air.

"Shouldn't you be training me right now, master?" Bastila asked when they both had caught their breath. He nodded.

"Probably," he admitted. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Bastila replied. She was looking forward to this. Learning the secrets of the Force from the most powerful man in the galaxy would certainly be interesting. Bastila had no qualms about learning 'Dark Side powers.' There were no such thing. Any Force ability could be powered by either side of the Force. And unlike the Jedi Council, Revan would teach her every one of them.

He took her by the hand and led her towards his shuttle.

GAP

Twenty minutes later, Bastila was entering the training area at Revan's side. Several other pairs of Sith were practicing, but the room was so massive that each group had more than enough space than it needed.

"I think it's time I returned this," Revan said as they found an empty area, reaching into his robes and handing her a lightsaber, _her _lightsaber, not the training one she had been using.

He had obviously taken some liberties with it. The hilt was now colored jet-black (she found herself liking the color, it matched her robes) and when turned it on, Bastila learned that her yellow crystal had been replaced with a red one. _Why do Sith _always _use red blades?" _she thought to herself.

"Red crystals are slightly more powerful, for one. Also, the psychological impact of an opponent wielding a blood red blade can prove to be an advantage," Revan explained.

Bastila nodded, understanding his reasoning. Then, realizing what he had done, grumbled, "Reading my mind again? Are you ever going to teach me how to block that?"

His mask hid his face, but Bastila was certain he was grinning. "Eventually," he replied, "But there are more important things you must learn first."

Bastila settled into focus, knowing her training was about to commence.

"Force lightning," Revan began, "Is a powerful ability the Jedi are foolish to not take advantage of. Using either, or both, sides of the Force, you can channel the energy within you to generate powerful electricity from your fingertips. A difficult ability to learn, it takes an average apprentice eight weeks to create their first bolt."

_"Eight weeks?"_ Bastila asked incredulously. She realized that this made sense, given the power and concentration she knew lightning generation require, but the figure still surprised her. How long did she have to learn before the Republic had already surrendered?

"I said it takes eight weeks for the _average_ apprentice. Now, shoot me with a bolt," Revan commanded.

Bastila balked. "_What? _I'm sorry, master, but you can't expect me to use Force Lightning this quick. It takes a normal apprentice eight weeks, and you expect me to learn it in five seconds!" she protested.

Revan sighed. "Bastila, when I was your age, I could create_ torrents_ of Force Lightning. You can certainly manage a single bolt."

She scowled at him. "I'm not exactly as talented in using the Force as you are, master," Bastila retorted.

"Not right now, no, thanks to the amazing training the Jedi Order has given you. But I can sense your potential, Bastila. The Council could, too. Reading Vrook's mind only confirmed what was obvious to me: they feared you, they went to great lengths to hold you back because they knew that, if given even normal Jedi Training, you could surpass them before you turned thirty," Revan said.

Bastila knew that the teachings of the Jedi had hampered the growth of her powers, but she had not been aware that the Council had singled her out to be held back. "I'm t-that powerful?" she stuttered, hardly believing it.

Revan nodded. "With unrestricted Jedi Training, you could have become the most powerful member in the Order's history. As a Sith, you will become far stronger. The second-most powerful Sith in the Empire."

Bastila paused, taking this information in. "So I won't become stronger than you?" she asked.

"No. But you'll come close, very close. Jedi and Sith alike will fear to face you in combat. Everything that you have seen me do, you will be able to accomplish as well," he replied.

She thought back to when she first met him. "Like defeating three Jedi Masters in less than a minute?" she asked. Revan nodded.

"And don't forget," he continued, "That you have an ability I can only dream of," he remarked, referring to her Battle Mediation.

"That's true," she responded, smiling coyly. "When you put it that way, I suppose I can get over it." She may never surpass him, but as she knew she did not intend on stealing his mantle anyway, Bastila could live with it. Besides, the gift of her Battle Meditation more than made up for it.

"But you will only grow stronger," Revan reminded her, "if you apply yourself. Now hit me with a bolt of lightning."


	17. Chapter 17

Bastila hesitantly reached out with her right arm. Gathering her power, she imagined a bolt streaming from her fingertips. _Can I do it? _she wondered to herself.

"I'll be fine," Revan said, "Build up the energy and release it, then throw the bolt at me." He sent her a wave of reassurance through their bond.

Confidently this time, Bastila built up a store of energy within her arm. Once she had amassed all she could, Bastila released it, willing the lightning into existence.

Blue energy sparked at her fingertips. Grinning, she hurled it at her target. A light blue bolt of lightning flashed through the air. Revan calmly raised his hand and dissipated the energy.

"Satisfied, master?" she asked, smiling widely. Revan folded his arms against is chest.

"Impressive, my apprentice, very impressive. But I think you can do much better than that," he said.

For the next hour, Bastila launched bolt after bolt of lightning, struggling to increase the intensity and duration of her power. It was repetitive, exhausting work, but at the end of the hour her skill had improved significantly.

Now able to draw her power from the full spectrum of the Force, it was remarkably easier to call upon it. And while she was considerably drained at the end of the lesson, such an effort would have exhausted her completely when she was a Jedi.

"One more time," Revan commanded. Bastila nodded and complied, releasing a bolt that forked out in several directions. As he always did, Revan absorbed the energy. This time, however, she was able to maintain it for several seconds.

"Well done," Revan commended.

Bastila grinned. "Did I learn that faster than you?" she asked teasingly. He nodded.

"It must be because you have such a talented master," Revan said as he reached for his lightsaber. The red blade ignited with a snap-hiss. "Let's see if your dueling skills can make similar progress."

Bastila quickly drew her own saber, set it to training mode, and ignited both blades. "You're on!" she challenged. Leaping into the air, she shot towers him angled her right blade towards his chest. Rather than parrying, as she expected him to do, Revan simply leaned backward.

Her blade missed by inches. Before she could think about recovering, Revan's foot slammed into her chest; the impact caused her to drop her lightsaber. Moving with the momentum, Bastila flipped backward and landed on her feet several meters away. She called back her lightsaber, holding out her hand to catch the blade. Revan remained where he was.

"i'm not going to improve if you defeat me in three seconds," Bastila noted dryly, slightly upset about her quick defeat.

Instead of responding to this, he asked, "What form are you using?" Bastila hmphed.

"Form IV, Ataru, as you very well know," she replied, her voice dripping with annoyance.

Revan crossed his arms. "That is…a poor choice," he said in a disapproving tone. Bastila scowled.

"Why? Do you not believe I have the stamina to succeed with it?" she asked. Her pride refused to allow her to believe this was the case.

"No. I am not saying you are incapable of mastering the form, rather that the form is not worthy of being mastered by _you. _It is wasteful, sloppy, poor for blocking blaster bolts, and completely lacking in defense," he explained.

When she had first begun to use a lightsaber, Bastila had objected to being told to focus on Ataru, and had in fact used many of the words that Revan had just spoken. Naturally, her objections had been ignored.

"Which form do you prefer?" she asked. Despite having dueled him several times, the minimal effort he exerted had made it impossible to tell.

"My own personal variant of Form V, which has many elements of Form III. It is a style equally suitable for one on one duels as it is for deflected blaster blots from several opponents," he answered. "For you, however, I think Form VII suits you best. It fits with your aggressive style, and with your saberstaff, will be far more lethal than Form IV ever could be."

What he was saying made sense, but still…"Do you think it is wise, master, for me to learn an entirely new lightsaber style while we're in the middle of a war?" she asked. Revan nodded.

"You'll adjust quickly," he assured her. "I can teach it to you as we practice. Now….prepare yourself," Revan ordered.

Bastila did so, setting into her stance. Seconds later, Revan was already coming forward to attack. She raised her blade to meet his, grinning with anticipation.

For the next two hours, they trained. As they dueled, Revan had her go through the various movements and techniques of Juyo. She agreed with his choice to have her learn the form. If properly mastered, it could give her unparalleled offense without sacrificing defense as Ataru did.

Despite her constant focus on simply landing a blow, Revan's skill allowed him to virtually control her every action. He left "openings" he knew she would take, then easily counter her attack and push her into the next set of Juyo movements. Despite now drawing on both sides of the Force, Bastila could still not compete with his speed. Thankfully, though he did attack now and then, it was at a level that allowed Bastila to block.

She adapted easily to her new form. Its movements came naturally to her, and its wasn't long before she was easily going through the motions Revan was guiding her through. Their blade-work was fast and elegant, and their bout became a never-ending dance of parries and counterparries. Only one thing still gnawed at Bastila.

She. Still. Couldn't. Hit. Him.

Bastila lost all track of time as the duel continued with no end in sight. Drenched with sweat, it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Bastila not to collapse from sheer exhaustion. How much longer was Revan going to make her continue?

At last, Revan swung his blade in a wide arc, neatly catching the tip of one of her own and wreaking it upward. Unable to maintain her grip, the staff flew out of Bastila's hands and into the air. Revan caught it as it fell to the ground.

"Well done," he complimented as he handed her weapon back to her. "You truly are a prodigy."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks. I hope you are correct," Bastila replied. Taking a look at her sweat-soaked clothes, she laughed. "Any chance I can return to our quarters and take a shower?"

Revan nodded, his own clothes completely dry. "Go and prepare for our address to the troops. I have a meeting with the Director of Imperial intelligence. I'll meet you back in our quarters once I'm done," he said.

Bastila bowed low from the waist. "As you command, my master." She turned and left.

GAP

Twenty minutes later, Revan was sitting in a conference room inside the Star Forge. His impending meeting with the Director of Intelligence would concern various topics: domestic opinion, Republic movements, plots against his rule. Unfortunately, for the sake of the war effort, it was necessary that he attend this two-person meeting, rather than spend time alone with his beautiful, vivacious apprentice. The conference room door opened.

"My lord," greeted director Valerica Sterns as she stepped into the room.

Revan nodded. "Director," he greeted in turn. A professional, forty-year old woman, Director Sterns was usually focused on one thing only: the state of the Empire. Thankfully, however, she retained a small sense of humor. Though her once-black hair had begun to gray slightly, she remained a powerful and respected presence.

She had joined him years ago, during the Mandolorian Wars, and since then had risen to the position of Director of Imperial Intelligence. She had served him well since that time, and Revan both liked and respected her.

She sat down across from him at the table. Turning to face her, Revan gestured for her to begin her report.

"Before we get down to the usual topics, milord, I am first pleased to mention that the assets that were observing Malak, your previous apprentice, are nearly complete adapting to their new roles," she began. Revan nodded. He had been fully aware that Malak would likely betray him eventually, and had ordered the director to place him under nearly constant and inconspicuous surveillance by the agency's top spies. He had them to thank for the failure of Malak's plan.

"Where have you decided to reassign them? Tracing high Republic officials?" he asked. Revan usually allowed the Director to decide where to place her informants. She was far more experienced in this matter than he was.

The question seemed to surprise Valerica. "No. They're now in the process of setting up a surveillance network around your new apprentice, Lady Bastila. Very soon, we shall be aware of her every movement. If she attempts to assassinate you, we'll be five steps ahead," she informed him.

Revan was grateful the network hadn't been set up yet. It saved him an awkward explanation of where she had been last night. Sighing, he said, "That will not be necessary, Director. Use these spies to aid the war effort. Bastila is to be unwatched."

Valerica's eyes widened. "Milord, she is young, ambitious, and, as you claim, powerful. If she is unwatched, an attempt by her to usurp your position may very well succeed," she warned.

"I appreciate your concern Director, but Bastila will not attempt to betray me. Of this, I am certain," he replied.

Valerica fixed him with a piercing gaze. "Forgive me, milord, but it is not wise to keep secrets from your Head of Intelligence. I know you're not telling me something. I've never known you to be very trustworthy, and you certainly didn't have any faith in Malak."

"My situation with Bastila is…different," he said simply.

The Director's eyes widened. "Has this…has this woman_ seduced _you, milord?" she asked, her voice betraying her shock.

Revan thought to himself. His relationship with Bastila would soon come to light, and it was never a good idea to lie to the head of your intelligence service. "More like I seduced her," he repaid honesty.

Valerica gritted her teeth. "What if you're being manipulated?" she demanded. "What if this young, beautiful woman isn't just worming her way into your heart just so she can gain your trust and stab you in the back?"

Revan crossed his arms. "You think I would be foolish enough to fall for such an obvious ploy?" he asked gravely.

Valerica shook her head. "No, but I still consider her a deadly threat to your rule, despite what she may say. Many men have lost empires to the unforeseen manipulations of a an ambitious woman. It is unwise to place this must trust in her," she advised.

"I understand where you're coming from and appreciate your concerns, but I am completely certain Bastila has no desire to betray me in any way. Remember, Director, I _can _read her mind. That was not needed to convince me of her sincerity, but it should assuage your fears," he explained.

Valerica sighed. "That does make me feel a bit better about the situation. But I still don't feel completely comfortable.." she trailed off.

"Trusting my safety to what the Force tells me," he finished for her. "But understand, a powerful bond exists between us, forged when I saved her life. Killing me would be as painful for her as cutting out her own heart.," he said.

The director nodded. "Very well. But you know many Sith will not appreciate their Dark Lord having a relationship with his apprentice," she warned.

"I'll be fine. I know how to deal with them," he answered simply. Valerica smiled.

"I know," she replied.

GAP

Bastila sighed contently, a scarlet bathrobe covering her body. A hot shower had been bliss after her master's intensive training session. Even so, her body was still drained by her efforts. Due to this, instead of combing her hair and dressing for the night's speech, Bastia was laying lazily on her bed.

The room's door slid open and Revan walked in. "Master?" she asked sleepily. He removed his mask and smiled at her. Walking over to the bed, he sat beside her, placed her head in his lap, and and began to slowly caress her wet hair.

"Miss me?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "A little," she teased. "How was your meeting?"

Revan smiled. "Not too bad, fortunately. You'll be happy to know your every movement _won't _be tracked by a team of experts tasked with monitoring everything you do."

Bastila sat up. "What do you mean?" she asked, surprised.

"My director of intelligence wanted you as monitored as Malak was. She considered you a threat to my rule. I told her not to bother," he explained. Bastila grinned at him.

"You're making it just too easy," she teased, "Your arrogance will be your downfall."

"Perhaps, but for now, you'll have to live with being my apprentice. Get dressed, you're making a speech, remember?"

Bastila frowned. "Don't you want to relax a bit?" she asked tiredly.

"Of course I _want _to. But sometimes we must go against our desires. Although…I can't deny that I won't enjoy your speech," he admitted, grinning. "Our shuttle to Korriban leaves in twenty minutes."

Bastila sighed and reached for her robes. "The Jedi never made me give _speeches," _she said irritably.

Revan nodded. "True. But the Jedi never taught you Force Lightning either," he pointed out. This earned him a small bolt from Bastila's fingertip.

"Turn around, I'm getting changed," she ordered as she began to undress. Revan rolled his eyes.

"And this is any different from last night, how, exactly?" he asked lightly. Bastila scowled at him.

"Last night we're in a relationship. Now you're making me give a speech. Things have changed," she replied.

Revan laughed. "You're ending our relationship because you have to say a speech?" he questioned with mock confusing.

"I'm considering it," Bastila answered.

Revan grinned. "And after the speech and the victory celebrations, will you be..considering…it when we get back to the room?" he teased.

"If I survive giving a speech, yes," she replied as she finished getting dressed. As much as she enjoyed flirting, and she still couldn't believe she enjoyed flirting, talking to thousands of troops who just days ago had been her bitter enemies and today still had many reasons to hate her, weighed heavily on her mind. Her mind, she noticed with some irritation, that her master was currently reading.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

He smiled reassuringly. "I know you will. Come on, let's go get this over with."

GAP

Rows upon rows of troops stood in the Korriban Temple plaza. Revan had wanted a diverse gathering of troops representing the rank and file Imperial soldiers, and as a consequence they wore an assorted array of uniforms. On several raised balconies surrounding the plaza were high ranking military officers and Sith Masters.

Revan and Bastila stood inside the temple. In front of them was a door leading to the highest balcony of all. Centrally located and at the extreme end of the plaza, it was an ideal place for someone to speak.

"Are they expecting _me?" _Bastila asked. Revan shook his head.

"The rank and file soldiers, no. They know they will be given a speech by the Dark Lord's new apprentice, but they don't know it's you," he answered.

"Then I'm sure they'll be surprised," Bastila noted.

"I'll be right behind you," he said assuringly. "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Bastila stepped forward and pushed the door outward. She walked onto the tall but small balcony, stopping a foot away from the low wall that acted as a rail. Behind her, Revan stood to her left, mask on and in plain view of his soldiers.

Glancing down at the soldiers, she noticed that many did not seem to realize who she was; their faces did not show a hint of surprise. Some however, looked up at her with a mixture of shock and outrage. This did not exactly calm Bastila's nerves. Any hissed whispers and discussion, however, were immediately silenced by her master.

The minute he began speaking, Bastila could tell he was a skilled and confident orator. He spoke slowly, clearly, and with unmistakable charisma.

"It is once again my honor to stand before such a brave group of men and women. A group who represent a people tired of being exploited, tired of being oppressed by greedy old men who claim to promote their interests. You have all joined me in an effort to end this tyranny, and though I cannot thank each of my soldiers personally, I want each of you to know that they have my heartfelt gratitude for fighting in this war of liberation. It has been a long war, prolonged unnecessarily by a dying beast that refuses to be put out of its misery. We have had a great many victories, but a breakthrough thus far has eluded us. But yesterday, a rare show of Republic ingenuity ended with our largest victory since the war began. A victory that ended with the destruction of so many republic vessels that the Core Worlds are nearly defenseless against us. This victory was only made possible by two things. The brave and selfless heroism those defending the Forge, who held their positions against overwhelming odds, and the quick and decisive actions of Lady Bastila," he said, indicating her.

More shock rippled throughout the audience as anyone who had not known her identity learned it now. Before it could get out of hand, Revan continued.

"Bastila, a prisoner of war, a captive of the Sith who she had been told to hate her entire life, changed the course of galactic history forever. In a moment of incredible moral courage, instead of escaping back to the Republic, Bastila willingly chose to join those she knew in her heart to be right. During their hour of greatest need, she was able to use her Battle Meditation to turn the tide. She changed an unwinnable battle into a decisive victory with moderate losses, saved my life and the lives of countless others, and gave the Republic military a blow from which it will never recover from. She was, for all intents and purposes, fatally wounded in the process. Only with the most powerful techniques I know was I able to save her from death. Now, her Battle Meditation will facilitate the quick and painful death of the Republic."

Through their bond, Revan signaled Bastia that it was her turn to speak.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long, I never thought summer would be this busy. Rest assured I have not abandoned this story. I didn't intend to end the chapter at this point either, but it ended up being a lot longer than I anticipated. Once again, I apologize.**


	18. Chapter 18

Bastila stepped forward to stand at the edge of the platform. She couldn't believe what she was doing to do. She had memorized her speech, of course, but she now had to speak it to thousands of people. No, far more than that. Only several thousand were here in person, but cameras would be broadcasting her address to every planet in the Empire. How many would watch. Millions? Billions? _Trillions?_ It was certainly possible. The thought made her head swim.

Beside her, Revan stepped back slightly and turned to face his apprentice, clearly indicating to the crowd below that it was her turn to speak. His face remained impassive, but he sen Bastila a wave of reassurance through their bond. Her confidence rising, Bastila smiled and started to speak.

"Sith, soldiers, citizens," she began as the mass of people once more fell silent, "I am now honored to call you my comrades. To our noble cause, I offer my complete devotion and undying loyalty. To be blunt, I know how, very recently, you viewed me. How some of you may still view me. As an enemy that must be destroyed. As an obstacle to the progress you are trying to create. The bane of all the Empire's endeavors. With a heavy heart, I know that these views are justified. Countless lives were wasted due to my efforts. The noble crusade of the Empire was bogged down by _my _Battle Meditation. I am sure many of you have lost someone to a war that should be nearly over by now. To this, I can only offer my condolences and my regrets, which I know will never be enough." She paused, letting her words speak in. Everything she said was the truth. Bastila just hoped she could convince the crowd of that.

"When I was captured two weeks ago, Lord Revan had every justification to execute me for my actions. Instead, he gave me a chance. He saw that I could be saved, that my powers could be used for good. I will always be grateful for what he did for me, and I am happy to say that he was correct. Throughout the war, I have always acted with the best of intentions. Like many of you, I served the Republic and the Jedi out of a desire to help others, not realizing that I was instead doing the exact opposite. This does not completely absolve me of what I have done, of course," she continued, her voice betraying both her sorrow and her passion.

"True, I was unwittingly used as a tool to prolong the war by the Jedi Council, but the fact remains that without my existence, it would not have been possible to begin with. But I promise you this: I will do everything in my power to atone for my actions. Soon, my Battle Meditation will guide you to victory after victory. However, I understand that my penance will not be fully completed by sitting on our flagship's bridge like a coward. I will stand beside you, fight beside you, and, if it is ever necessary, die beside you. I may never be able to fully repay my debt to the Empire and the galaxy that it serves, but I will attempt to do so until the day I die. I now ask, no, beg the people of the Empire for your forgiveness. Even if it is, understandably, not granted, it is an honor to serve you. Thank you," she finished.

POV Switch

Revan stepped forward again, his face not betraying the shock he was feeling. Bastila's address had surpassed his highest expectations. The assembled Sith and soldiers, who minutes ago had worn expressions of hostility and distrust, now looked at Bastila with sympathy and forgiveness. Revan himself believed that she had been too hard on herself. She had done nothing _wrong. _Bastila had always acted with the best interests of the galaxy at heart. It was solely the manipulations of the Jedi Council that had turned her into a weapon against the people she sought to protect. And as he saw the (uncontrived) expression of guilt on his love's face, he swore they would pay.

He knew most of the crowd believed this now. As Bastila had cleverly stated, many of them had served the Republic and the Jedi believing that they were doing good, They understood her situation. And when she had told them how much she regretted it, they knew she meant it.

"For what it means to the people of the Empire, I want them to know that _I _forgive you, Bastila. You are a remarkable, selfless person who was a victim of lies and deceit. To the Republic and the Jedi Council, who I know are probably watching this right now, I offer you a choice. Surrender honorably, or wage a pointless war that will end countless lives that, unlike Bastila, you will be knowingly responsible for. Any Republic soldier that wishes to join our cause or give up their arms peacefully will be granted safe haven in the Empire for both them and their families. Any Jedi who wishes to leave the Order will be offered the same. To the people of the galaxy, both those within my Empire and those who have yet to be liberated by it, I promise that total victory is months away. Thank you, and good night," he finished.

After the cameras cut the feed, Revan turned to the assembled Sith and Imperial soldiers once more.

"Before we celebrate our great victory, I wish to discuss matters of great importance to the Sith gathered here," he said. In response, many Sith looked up at him with slightly fearful anticipation. Even Bastila was caught off guard, though she didn't show it. The conservative Sith Masters, however, were the most tense. Revan had overruled their opposition and had changed the Sith in many ways they staunchly disapproved of. _They are right to fear more,_ Revan thought to himself.

"I have changed the Sith in many ways," he began. The Sith in the audience nodded. Nearly all of them approved of what he had done. They weren't the Sith of old, who killed and destroyed mercilessly. Most of them were good people who had learned what the Jedi Order truly was and retained a desire to help the galaxy. A select few, admittedly powerful, Sith, were remnants of the previous Sith Order and Revan had let join him out of necessity. Now, with the Sith's numbers larger than ever, they were no longer needed.

"We have let go of many traditions of the ancient Sith, traditions that weakened and turned them into barbarians. Love is now permitted in our Order. Mercy is now given to the vanquished. Those who kill without a cause are punished, not rewarded. Now, it is time to be rid of the final remnant of the ancient ways," he paused, surveying the crowd.

"The position of Dark Lord has changed hands, not through election or competition, but through murder. A tradition that has for too long weakened the Sith and claimed many lives. Today, I herby abolish it. Other methods of successions will be debated and decided upon, but killing will not be among them," he said firmly.

Most of the audience began to clap. Five figures, however, leapt simultaneously from the other balconies and landed on Revan's, cutting himself and Bastila from the temple door. Radiating anger, they ignited their red blades.

"Enough," the lead one growled. "Your butchery of the ways of the Sith is at an end. We may have tolerated your previous actions, but no more. Surrender your mantle of Dark Lord, or be killed," he threatened.

POV Switch

Revan stepped forward to stand between the traitors and Bastila. She could see that the group was comprised of three men and two women, all of whom clearly corrupted by the Dark Side.

"I don't think so," her master responded to the ultimatum. He advanced with blinding speed, cutting down one of his attackers in an instant. Four red blades converged upon him, but he vanished. Instantly, he reappeared ten feet above his opponents, suspended in midair. Before they could recover, he slammed to the ground, releasing a circle of pure force that spread outwards. One of his remaining opponents were thrown off the balcony and into the crowd, where she was quickly subdued and knocked unconscious by dozens of loyal Sith and soldiers. The other three managed to stand their ground and, with difficulty, deflect the energy. The Force Wave reached Bastila, but passed through her harmlessly.

Two men and one woman remained. Several Sith moved to join Revan on the balcony, but he waved them off. His two enemies circled him like vultures.

The woman, keeping her eyes focused on Revan, spoke to Bastila in a high, cruel voice.

"I sense power in you, girl, power that you have already begun to hone. Don't you see what Revan is doing? He fears you, he knows you will threaten him one day, and so now he destroys your chance of ever usurping him. Assist us now, and one day soon you will have that chance. Stay with him, and you never will. Together, the four of us could defeat him!"

With a yell, Bastila ignited her saberstaff and ran at Revan. The three Sith Masters did the same. Revan sighed and raised his blade.

Through their bond, they acted in perfect cohesion. Two steps from Revan, Bastila suddenly switched directions and impaled one of her blades through the woman's stomach seconds before she could strike. Wheeling around, she used her second blade to deflect a slash aimed at Revan's chest. Simultaneously, Revan parried the first man's blow and, using the time Bastila's defense had bought him, decapitate his opponent with a lightning fast sweep of his blade. Turning around, he wasted no time in blasting the second man, who Bastila still had in a blade-lock, with a powerful Push. He managed to deflect much of the energy, but dropped his lightsaber and skidded back ten feet. Before he could recover, a bolt of lightning from Bastila sent him flying into the temple wall. He collapsed to the ground, out cold.

"Why?" the woman asked desperately, on the ground and struggling to hold her intestines in. "We could have…could have…"

"No, we couldn't have," answered Bastila, turning to face her. Revan had not needed her help. She had aided him to display her loyalty, but knew that it had only quickened the inevitable.

"And even if I could defeat him, I wouldn't rise against him. I have no desire to usurp him," she continued, more for those assembled below than for her enemy.

"That..is not…the Sith way," the woman responded, clearly in agony. "Why do you stand with him?"

"It is the Sith way," she replied firmly, "The _new _Sith way. I will gladly serve him loyally, because I know his rule is best for the Sith and best for the Empire."

The woman did not respond, likely because excessive blood loss had caused her to lose consciousness. Behind Bastila, the Sith and soldiers cheered, applauding her both her recent actions and her words. Revan turned to face them.

"Now that that unfortunate business is concluded, I believe we have some celebrating to do," he said to the crowd, causing the cheering to nearly double in volume.

GAP

In comparison to the speeches, the dinner that followed was relatively uneventful. It could not be denied, however, that the Sith Temple hosted a grand feast. Dozens of finely adored tables for seven had been placed in the main hall. Their occupants included Sith, soldiers, and officials of all ranks. The slightly overworked yet graceful Temple staff offered them a choice of foods from across the galaxy.

The occupants themselves discussed a myriad of topics. These ranged from the war, the state of various Imperial worlds, personal topics….and his and Bastila's relationship. Revan and Bastila didn't really care who knew, but having their social lives discussed by dozens of people around them _did _make them a bit uncomfortable. Since most of the people talking about them considered their romance to be an interesting and, in many cases, sweet topic, rather than a motive to assassinate them, they managed to mostly ignore this.

The rest of the Empire would accept it as well; Bastila's public perception had drastically changed. From being a symbol of the enemy, Bastila had become a beacon of hope in the eyes of many Imperial citizens, who now sympathized with what she had gone through and appreciated what she had done for the cause. And as her Battle Meditation won victory after victory for the Empire, the public's approval would only increase.

Revan knew that a few more Sith would remain disapproving of this flagrant disregard for tradition, but he doubted they would be foolish enough to try anything. And if they did, they would be easily dealt with.

At present, he and Bastila were sitting together at a reserved table. Also with them were two senior admirals, Valerica (his director of intelligence), the Imperial governor of Korriban, and Yuthara Ban, the master of the Sith Temple. He trusted everyone at the table. True, they were all ambitious, but they never let that override their loyalty.

The conversation at first went smoothly. The admirals questioned Bastila intently on her Battle Meditation, and she, while flustered, gladly told them of its potential and her intent to use it at the first opportunity. The others congratulated her on her speech and expressed their appreciation for her recent actions, which she accepted graciously.

"So do you have any family, Bastila?" Valerica asked casually, after they had finished eating. For a brief second, Bastila paled.

"I..I..no. At least, none that I know of. The Jedi took me from my parents when I was a small child. I know my homeworld, of course, Talravin, but who my parents are, I have no idea."

Something was wrong. Through their bond, he could feel an outburst of grief and pain from Bastila. And he sensed that her answer to Valerica had been a complete lie. Thankfully, he could tell no one else did.

"I know how you feel," Yuthara said, "The Jedi did the same to me. Separate us from our families, and not even give them a choice. It's terrible."

Bastila nodded. Outwardly, she seemed fine. But Revan could feel something tormenting her. He considered discreetly reading her mind, but decided against it. It wasn't right for him to use his power to take personal information from her. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

Bastila raised her hands to her chest. Her face clenched in pain. "I…I don't feel well. I think…I think I'm still sore from what Vrook did. Master, may I go back to the ship?"

It was a convincing display, but Revan knew it was all fake. She was completely healed from her stabbing and Revan knew she was lying through her teeth about being in pain. From the concern on the others' faces, however, Revan could tell he was the only one who did.

"Of course. I'll come with you," he said. He turned to everyone else. "I wish we could stay longer, but she needs to get some rest and might need some help getting back. I hope you will excuse us?"

"Of course, Lord Revan," the others said. Revan and Bastila walked through the main hall and back onto the balcony. With the night surrounding them, they were completely alone.

Bastila walked to the end of the balcony and leaned on the stone wall, facing the now dark and empty pavilion.

"You know I was lying, don't you?" she asked.

He nodded. "You fooled everyone else, but I know you too well. Now, what was that all about?" he demanded.

She turned to face him, her eyes glistening with tears. "As if you don't already know," she said angrily. "You can read my mind like an open book."

"I didn't read your mind, I wanted you to tell me in person," he said defensively.

Bastila sighed. "The Jedi took me from my parents when I was six. A bit older than they usually do, but they must have sensed my potential and decided to take me anyway. My parents and I….from what I can remember, we were really close. They didn't want to give me up, but against the will of the Republic and the Jedi, their say meant nothing. After they brought me to the Temple, I wouldn't stop crying to be brought back to my parents," she said, choking back a sob.

"But two weeks later, they were able to shut me up. The Council showed me a news clip from Talravin. I learned that ten days after….after I left, a plague struck the planet. It was highly lethal and spread like wildfire. In three days, the town where I had lived was decimated. Everything I had ever known….was gone, including m-my parents."

"Come here," he said soothingly, taking her into his arms and gripping her tightly. Fighting back tears, she looked up at him.

"The pain was just….unbearable," she said. "It's partly why I became the person you captured two weeks ago. The Council told me that to get rid of the pain, I had to detach myself from everything I cared about….and so I did."

Revan understood the reason for her reaction now. He had broken her shell and opened her up to all the emotions she had been denying. When her family was mentioned, all the grief and anger she had never dealt with returned. Revan had not such problems with his family, they had been separated before he ever knew the, and he didn't even know what planet he was from. The Council did not keep Jedi birth records. But to be separated when she was six…and then hearing that they had died. That must have been unbearable for a little girl.

"You're all I have left, just..just promise not to leave me," she asked, wiping off her tears.

"Never," he promised, pulling her into a kiss. After a few intense moments, they broke apart.

"Now c'mon, let's back before anyone sees us," he said softly. She nodded, and together, they went to find a shuttle.

**AN: Sorry I haven't been able to update, but life is keeping me really busy. **


	19. Chapter 19

The room she stood in was brightly lit, which contrasted greatly with the mood of its eleven occupants. The other ten sat in raised chairs, staring down at her grimly. She walked forward and knelt before the lead chair, her face impassive.

"Are you prepared for what you must do?" another master questioned. "If this fails, we may well have lost are last chance to win this war. You must succeed, or the Republic will fall to the Sith."

She nodded, smiling eagerly. "Masters, I promise you, I will not fail. Thanks to our agent, Revan is finally vulnerable, and I will not let this opportunity be wasted."

And though she did not voice the thought out loud, she was eager for another, more personal reason. She knew that, if she succeeded, what she desired most would finally be hers: a seat on the Council. It was a reward that was long overdue.

"You must remain ready. At the right moment, our agent will emerge from his cover and open your route inside. When this will be, we do not know. But it will likely occur within the month. When you receive the signal, act immediately. The time window will be small."

She bowed her head. "As you wish, Master Vandar."

GAP

Bastila blocked the droid's lightsaber blade, then spun around and impaled it in the midsection. Sensing danger to her right, she withdrew her blade and spun just in time to parry two simultaneous cuts at her head. She gestured lightly with her hand and the two offending droids flew backwards, slamming into the wall. Turning around, she fried another with Force Lightning. Before the sparks from its destruction hit the ground, she turned around and beheaded yet another attacker with her crimson blade.

The Force warned her of an attack to the left. Before she could respond, she felt a searing pain in her left arm. Cursing, she threw her hands forward and angrily slammed the final droid into the opposite wall so hard it shattered into pieces.

Breathing deeply, she surveyed her handiwork. It had been two weeks since she had given her speech at the Sith Temple. The day after, she and Revan had moved onto the new Sith flagship, the _Vengeance. _Their new room was slightly more spacious and better furnished than their previous one, but the main difference was that it boasted a large, private training area in a separate room, accessible only from a door inside their quarters. Bastila had found much use in it since she had arrived.

In addition, Revan had used the Star Forge to create hundreds of lightsaber training droids, which were stored inside their training room. For the past two weeks, Bastila had been honing her skills by battling them with both the Force and her saberstaff. Obviously, they could not use the Force and would be no match in lightsaber combat with either a Sith or a Jedi, but in numbers they posed a serious challenge. Currently, Bastila was capable of fighting ten at a time.

She still spent several hours a day learning from Revan, but, as he pointed out, he could not afford to spend _all _of his time training her while he was in charge of an Empire that encompassed over two thirds of the galaxy. He would teach her for a few hours, spar with her a bit, and then leave her to test her new abilities on the endless supply of droids.

Her skill was improving at a phenomenal rate. Two weeks ago, she had been at the level of an above-average Padawan. Now, Revan deemed her abilities to be equivalent to those of a senior Jedi Knight. Despite this, he believed that she had barely scratched her potential.

Pulling away from her thoughts, Bastila examined her injured arm. The blades of the droids were not intended to be lethal, but Revan had reasoned that, if they did not inflict pain, Bastila would not properly learn to defend itself. Using one of her new powers, she moved her hand over the minor burn and began to heal it.

"Impressive," a voice said behind her. Sensing a danger, Bastila spun around just in time to block a red blade aimed at her neck. She pressed her hands forwad attempted to push her opponent backwards, but he easily brushed the attack aside. Swinging his blade in a wide arc, he wrenched the saberstaff from her hands. Snatching it from the air, he wordlessly exerted his power, and Bastila flew backward through the air and hit the wall painfully.

She slid to the floor and fell to her knees. "What was the meaning of _that, _my master?" she demanded angrily. Above her, Revan took off his mask and flashed her his usual cocky grin.

"Just testing to make sure your reflexes are improving. As you managed to block my first attack, you passed," he replied.

"I don't feel like I passed," she groaned as she attempted to rise, "I must say that I find your training more _hazardous _than that of the Jedi."

Revan smiled. "Bastila, I love you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. I am your Master and it is my job to train you to survive. I need to be hard on you here so that you find it easier out there," he said defensively.

"I understand, although that doesn't mean I like it," she sighed.

He came over and helped her to her feet. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said warmly, taking her into his arms.

She smiled and kissed him gently. "Don't worry about me. I might not be a match from the Grand Exalted Dark Lord Revan but I'm certainly capable of defending myself," she replied after breaking the kiss.

Bastila paused. "But I sense that you didn't come here to merely access my reflexes. What's going on?" she asked.

His face hardened. "Come with me, I'll explain," he commanded. Nodding, she walked forward and followed him out of the room.

GAP

The plans for the Empire's penultimate offensive, codenamed Operation Tempest, had at last been finalized. Currently, it controlled nearly all of the Outer Rim, half of the Mid Rim, and a handful of other planets. The planned operations were simple. A large portion of the Republic Fleet had been destroyed at the Battle of the Star Forge, and this attack would capitalize on that weakness. Several, simultaneous thrusts launched from Sith controlled planets would each strike a planet critical to the Republic's front line, then branch out to gain control of the surrounding territory. The Republic fleet would be spread too thin, overwhelmed by nearly every attack, and forced to retreat to the Inner Rim.

With that accomplished, a second wave of Imperial ships, accompanied by a portion of the undamaged vessels of the first wave, would attack the reeling Republic navy, take several more key planets, and repeat the process. By the end of the day, if all went well, the Republic would hang on only to the Core Worlds and a sliver of territory in the Inner Rim.

Bastila would be placed on the Vengeance, which would take part in the largest attack of the operation. Accompanied by hundreds of other starships, it would launch a massive assault on Bothawui followed by, if successful, an attack on Corellia. Her Battle Meditation, combined with Revan's tactical skill and the sheer power of the _Vengeance,_ would be combined in a devastating strike on the Republic forces stationed at the two key worlds.

Operation Tempest would be the largest military operation in Galactic History, with thousands of ships on each side. It humbled Bastila to know that she would be an integral part of the offensive.

In accordance with Revan's wishes, her role in the battle would be highly publicized. She had objected at first, but eventually agreed that, as a major figure in the Empire who still was doubted by a considerable number of people, some positive publicity was a necessity. Footage from the ship's cameras would be aired that portrayed her as a hero of the Empire; someone who was shortening the war and saving countless lives.

Bastila hoped to the expectations that everyone had of her, especially Revan's. Her skills with Battle Meditation had certainly increased during her training, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to replicate the feat she had performed at the Battle of the Star Forge. The Republic soldiers would be prepared for her this time, and she feared that they would be harder to manipulate.

The next day she accompanied Revan to the bridge of the _Vengeance. _During its construction, he had ordered that a raised platform be erected behind the admirals' station. Revan had a chair featured several computer screens that allowed him to quickly issue orders to his ships and command battles easily. Next to it was a circle of rug on the otherwise cushioned floor. It would allow Bastila to sit cross-legged and influence battles in maximum comfort. Several screens that depicted surrounding ship formations were placed in front of it. In battle, they would aid her in locating where her power was needed most.

"Lord Revan, our preparations are complete, and we have confirmation from the other fleets that they are ready to engage," Admiral Karath informed him. Revan nodded.

"Order them to proceed to their targets and command our fleet to enter hyperspace in thirty seconds," he said with deceptive calm. Bastila knew what was tormenting him. He was giving an order that would end in the deaths of countless numbers of people. And though he knew it was necessary, he couldn't avoid deeply regretting what had to be done. Bastila felt the same way.

"Yes, my lord," Karath replied.

Bastila sat on the rug as Revan settled into his command chair beside her. He smiled at her reassuringly. "You can do this," he said firmly.

She swallowed nervously. "I hope…" she stopped. Admiral Karath was fixing her with a malevolent gaze. His eyes bore a look of undisguised contempt. Bastila believed that she knew why. When Karath had deserted the Republic, he had been given a very high position in the Imperial Navy. Bastila however, had received an even higher one. And Karath resented her for it.

Shrugging it off, she turned to her master. "I won't let you down, master," she promised.

"I know you won't," he replied as the ship jumped to hyperspace.

GAP

"Dropping from hyperspace in three..two…one," the technician counted down. A second later the _Vengeance _entered orbit above Bothawui. Looking on her holo-screens, Bastila witnessed five hundred allied ships appear behind them.

Three hundred Republic ships formed a perimeter around the planet. Hastily, they attempted to form a line of ships in order to face the Sith fleet. Scattered around the planet, however, it would take them several minutes.

"Get our ships into spearhead formation, with the _Vengeance _at the head. Bastila, begin your Battle Meditation but only focus on our soldiers. Ignore the enemy for the moment," he ordered.

"Yes master," she replied. Allowing herself to get absorbed into the Force, Bastila began to instill her allies with confidence. _They could not lose. They were better trained. Their ships were more advanced. The Republic was heavy outnumbered. _She could feel her efforts beginning to work.

Two minutes later, the Imperial ships were in formation. The Republic ships, conversely, were still getting organized. "Get them into the edge of our maximum range, then maintain our positions. Keep us out of their range as long as possible," he ordered.

The Imperial ships raced towards their Republic counterparts. "Ten seconds until they're in range," an admiral reported.

The Republic ships scrambled to get into formation and get closer to their attackers. Until they got in close enough, they would be helpless targets for the Sith ships, which had a considerable longer range.

"Fire," Revan ordered. With that, the largest ship to ship engagement in galactic history began. The Sith turrets began to fire a constant barrage at their targets. Within seconds, a Republic capital ship fell to the assault.

"Sir, we'll be in the range within sixty seconds," Karath reported.

"Keep firing, we need to take advantage of this opportunity," Revan replied. Ahead of them, Republic ships continued to wither under the attack. As more Sith ships got into range, the rate of Republic casualties continued to increase. By thirty seconds later, another thirteen Republic ships were destroyed. They were helpless targets for the Sith guns, with their operators' accuracy bolstered by Bastila's efforts.

"Master, I can feel their gunners preparing to target us," she warned. He nodded.

"Wait ten more seconds, then begin to affect the,. Try to upset their opening barrage," he commanded.

"Yes master," she replied. Just before they got into range, she hit them with the full force of her power. _They were heavily outnumbered. They faced a terrifying ship, the largest ever built. Their enemies were led by Lord Revan, the greatest tactician in the known galaxy. They. Could. Not. Win._

She could feel the fear of the Republic gunners. Their hands fumbled at the controls, shocked by the sudden attack of despair. Many of their shots went wide, disappearing into the emptiness of space.

"Sir, initial damage is forty percent under projections," replied another admiral.

"Excellent. Launch fighters now. Before their gunners recover," Revan ordered.

"Recover from what, sir?" Admiral Voss questioned.

Admiral Rar, a Twi'lek admiral whose name she had only recently learned, stared at Bastila with wonder.

"_Her,"_ she said, answering Voss. Bastila knew that, like Karath, Voss did_ not_ hold her in high regard, so he simply ignored the answer.

For the next ten minutes, the capital ships squared off, firing constant deadly blasts. In between the two masses of ships, thousands of Sith and Republic fighters fought an intense battle for dominance. With their more advanced ships, greater numbers, and Bastila's efforts supporting them, the Sith fighters slowly drove their opponents back.

Meanwhile, seven Sith Capitlal ships fell to enemy fire, while another ten were crippled. In exchange, twenty six Republic ships were destroyed. Another fifteen escaped, but they would be the only ones to do so. The Sith Armada was now in a position to cover any subsequent retreats, dooming its enemies to either surrender or death. It was her responsibility to make as many as possible choose the former.

Ignoring the drain on her energy, Bastila redoubled her efforts. She tried to convince them that the fight was hopeless; escape was impossible. All they could do now was surrender. It was the only way they could survive.

Though no ships capitulated immediately, more and more Republic soldiers lost heart. Many Republic pilots, engaged in a furious dogfight with their imperial counterparts, panicked completely, making them easy targets. The Sith fighters pressed their advantage, and were soon in range of the Republic capital ships themselves. Enemy fighters still opposed them, but their presence was becoming increasingly irrelevant.

The combination of long range bursts from the Sith capital ships, persistent attacks by fighters, and now ferocious strafing runs by the Imperial bombers, which had been sent forthonce a corridor to the Republic ships had been opened, devastated the Republic fleet.

"Status of our shields?" Revan questioned.

"Holding at eighty percent," Karath responded.

The _Vengeance _was standing up well to the onslaught of Republic fire, despite being the prime target of the Republic fleet. Offensively, it had already destroyed or crippled eight Republic capital ships.

And then it finally happened. A Republic capital ship, damaged beyond repair and having no avenue of escape, capitulated. Its demoralized crew transmitted their surrender, cut the engines, and self destructed their weapons. Bastila knew it was the beginning of the end.

Though exhausted, she intensified her Battle Meditation even further. Now that one Republic ship had surrendered, it could start a chain reaction that resulted in the entire fleet giving in. She focused her powers on the Republic crewmen, telling them that there was no hope…no chance of escape. Only death awaited them if they continued to fight on.

For the next thirty minutes, she held nothing back. The Imperial fleet performed like a well oiled machine, resounding instantly to any Republic counterattacks. In contrast, the Republic fleet's movements became increasingly sloppy as they desperately attempted to hold their own.

At last! Another Republic ship surrendered. Followed by one more…two more….three more. Within thirty seconds, over a dozen Republic vessels had given up. Their compatriots, knowing that the odds were growing increasingly grim, began to do the same.

It was over in a matter of minutes.

Ninety-five percent of the Republic ships that had not already been destroyed transmitted their surrender. A dozen or so vessels attempted to escape, but were vaporized into dust.

Bastila finally slipped out of her meditation. Her robes were drenched with sweat. She had never exerted herself so much in one battle before. Her powers had increased, yes, but never had she been required to keep her meditation up for so long.

But it had definitely been worth it.

"Sir, our casualties were thirty-five percent below projections!" reported Admiral Rar, almost giddy with shocked excitement.

"And the enemy?" asked Revan.

"Against three hundred ships, we estimated that fifty would escape, one hundred and seventy-five would be destroyed or crippled beyond repair, with the remaining seventy-five surrendering. In actuality, thirteen managed to retreat, one hundred were destroyed, and the rest surrendered. Frankly, I've never seen such a one-sided victory," she said, turning to Bastila. "I can only assume their early surrender was due to your efforts, Lady Bastila," she commended.

"Thank…you, Admiral," she replied with difficulty. She felt so tired she could barely breathe.

"How long until we arrive at Corellia?" Revan questioned.

"Well, we are ahead of schedule. According to the timeline of our offensive, we were not supposed to finish here for an hour. We could be at our target in four hours, my lord," she answered.

"No. Stick to our original plan. We'll arrive in five hours. Bastila needs as much time as possible to recover her strength," he ordered.

Rar nodded, but Voss scoffed. "You want us to delay our offensive for something as insignificant as _her?"_ he protested loudly.

"I remember that you were quick to blame her for all your defeats whenever she was aiding the Republic," Revan said with barely restrained anger. "Show disrespect for my apprentice again and I will have you demoted so far down the ranks that you're cleaning the mess hall. Is that clear?"

Voss paled. "Yes, Lord Revan," he replied fearfully.

"Bastila, return to your quarters and get some rest," Revam said, turning to her.

"I'm fine," she said, attempting to wave him off. Looking weak in front of the entire bride was not a good idea in her book.

"That's an order, Bastila," he said in a calm yet firm tone.

She scowled. "Yes, my master," she replied bitterly.

She sighed. Perhaps he was right after all. After seeing what she had accomplished, the admirals would probably understand her need to rest for a few hours.

And besides, the day had only just begun.


	20. Chapter 20

"Master, the _Vengeance's _shields are at sixty-four percent and continuing to fall. At this rate, it will not be long until we begin to take physical damage," the ship's head technician reported.

Revan scowled. "Bastila, do something about that soon, or I'll have to order the _Vengeance _to retreat," he warned.

She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore her exhaustion. For the past three hours, the Imperial Fleet had been engaged in a brutal battle with Republic ships for the planet of Corellia. As a major Republic world (arguably its second most important economic center next to Coruscant), it was a primary target of the second wave of Operation Tempest. Revan's personal fleet had been reinforced with over two thousand capital ships, totaling at nearly twenty-five hundred vessels.

Unfortunately, with the majority of the Sith Fleet engaged at dozens of other worlds, the Republic had held a numerical advantage of six hundred ships. Unlike the Empire, it had resorted to using vessels that had already been considerably damaged. Enough Republic ships had been destroyed to shift the advantage of numbers back to the Sith Fleet, but the battle was far from over.

Worse still, unlike at Bothawui, a large garrison of Republic troops was stationed at Corellia. An hour ago, after the Sith Fleet had advanced close enough to the planet, a massive invasion force had been descended in an attempt to gain control of the planet's surface. So far, Bastila had managed to extend her efforts on both fronts, but it would not be long before she ran out of energy.

Searching through the battle, she managed to find the formation of Republic ships that were doing the most damage to her flagship. It was a group of five capital ships on the Republic's left flank, who had probably been specifically assigned to take the Dark Lord's flagship out of comission. She concentrated her power on the crewmen of these ships, hoping to stall them long enough for her own ships to retaliate.

Through their mental link, Bastila communicated the location of their attackers to Revan, unable to even expend the effort to say the words aloud. Manipulating the entire battle had been difficult enough, but trying to do that plus launching a concentrated assault on a single location was draining her at an alarming rate.

Bastila was scarily aware of Revan relaying this information to their allies, but when Sith gunners singled out and destroyed the five offending Republic ships, she knew her message had been received.

The battle on Corellia's surface was proceeding well. Over thirty percent of the planet's landmass was under Sith control, along with much of its population centers. Heavy urban fighting continued, but an Imperial victory was becoming increasingly inevitable. In space, though its fleet had taken heavy losses, the Empire had gained an obvious upper hand.

A few scattered Republic ships had fled or surrendered, but not nearly enough to cause a mass rout. The enemy was not yet cut off from escaping; only those who had been crippled and too damaged to flee had surrendered.

Yet she could feel them slowly beginning to break. It was slow, much slower than it'd been at Bothawui, but it was happening.

Bastila lost all track of time as the battle continued. Little by little, her awareness of the outside world dimmed. Her eyes closed, and it was only with the utmost determination that she managed to retain consciousness. Even the battle, which she was viewing through the Force, became invisible to her.

Surrounded by perpetual darkness, she lost all sense of what was happening around her. All she knew was that she had to continue to exert her influence on the continuing struggle. Barely able to differentiate between Republic and Imperial soldiers, she struggled to sap morale from the former and boost the confidence of the latter.

By now, she had no idea who was winning, or how close the Republic Fleet was to deciding to flee. Sinking completely into herself, she continued to influence a titanic battle she could no longer see.

…..

Bastila had no idea how much time had passed. Her power continued to pour out of her as she continued her Battle Meditation. A small part of her consciousness felt her shoulders being shaken violently, but the rest of her did not notice a thing.

Faintly, Bastila could hear someone pleading, but she had no idea who it was or what they were saying. Her mind simply did not bother to process the information. All her focus was on her Battle Meditation.

Suddenly, her arm exploded with excruciating pain. Reacting to the unbearable agony, Bastila violently slipped out of her Meditation and opened her eyes.

Slowly, the world came back into focus. Revan stood in front of her with an expression of profound relief on his face. Her awareness remained fuzzy, but she was able to sense that all fighting in orbit around Corellia had ceased.

"Are you alright?" Revan asked.

"Why..did..you stop me?" Bastila questioned, with difficulty.

"You nearly killed yourself. You couldn't have kept that meditating up for much longer without completely draining your body."

"I..fine. What…happen?" she mumbled. It was becoming a struggle for her to keep her eyes open.

Revan grimaced. "We won. Not without heavy losses," he said sadly, "But considerably less than projected. As for you, I kept trying to snap you out of your Meditation, but your mind was completely gone to the world."

Dimly, she realized he had shot her with a bolt of Force Lightning. Not enough to cause serious injury, but enough to hit her with a burst of pain. As much as she had hated the sensation, Bastila knew that Revan had done the right thing; it was the only way she would have woken up.

Overwhelmed with exhaustion, she fell back onto the carpet. Sliding in and out of consciousness, Bastila heard several concerned voices asking if she should be taken to the med-bay. Revan replied that she just needed some rest.

"Would you like me to arrange for a stretcher to take Lady Bastila back to her quarters?" one of the ship's support staff asked.

Revan shook his head. "Thank you, but I'm more than capable of doing it myself. She _is _my apprentice, after all."

Bastila felt her body being lifted gently off the ground by the Force. Smiling, she lolled her head back and closed her eyes, nearly drifting back into sleep.

"You did wonderfully today, Bastila," Revan said proudly as he began to take her through the corridors.

_"Thank you," _she said through their bond. His praise made her feel happier than anyone else's ever had (of course, the Jedi had never been very keen on compliments.)

After a smooth journey through the ship's hallways, Bastila heard Revan input the door code for their quarters. Walking inside, Revan set Bastila down onto their bed and swiftly helped her into a set of her night clothes. At long last, she pulled down the blankets and climbed into bed.

"Stay with me," she asked softly, taking a hold of his hand. Revan frowned.

"I'll be back soon, but I have to attend a brief meeting with the admirals first," he told her.

He smiled warmly and bent down and briefly gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Before she could respond, he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Good night, Bastila," he said, shutting off the lights and walking out the door.

Within seconds of his departure, she was dead to the world.

GAP

Unfortunately, her rest would not be as long as either of them had hoped. Hours later, she felt a nudge in the Force from Revan that compelled her to wake. With difficulty, she raised her eyelids.

Up until that moment, she had been sleeping soundly in Revan's arms. Groaning, she turned over to look at him. Why he had stopped her blissful sleep, Bastila didn't know.

Revan flicked his hand and the lights came on, forcing Bastila to shield her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked angrily. To her surprise, Revan did not answer her. Instead, he sat up, stretched out his arm, and summoned his lightsaber to his hand. His face, normally calm and warm when they were alone, wore a very serious expression.

"_What _is going on?" she questioned him again, now slightly fearful. Something was definitely wrong.

Revan finally spoke. "I sense…great danger," he said grimly.

Now she was definitely afraid. It wasn't easy to frighten the Dark Lord of the Sith, but Revan certainly appeared to be _very _uneasy. Bastila did not sense anything, but that did little to reassure her. His senses were far superior to hers.

Her senses were good enough, however, to tell her that their ship was currently in hyperspace, though to where she did not know.

"Master, we're traveling through hyperspace on the most powerful ship in the galaxy, locked in our quarters and protected by the most advanced security system I've ever seen. What could possibly-"

Bastila was violently yanked off the bed and slammed to the floor as the _Vengeance_ abruptly exited hyperpsace, pulling into a sudden stop that sent a powerful jolt through the ship. She barely managed to raise herself to her feet before her senses became aware of what was happening. The sheer horror that resulted nearly sent her to the ground again.

The ship had left hyperspace only to be surrounded by dozens of Republic light recruiters. Before the _Vengeance's _unprepared crew had time to respond, thousands of small pods were launched from the Republic ships and sent hurtling towards the Sith Flagship.

Revan hurriedly reached for his comm and opened a channel to the bridge. From the panicked discussion that followed, Bastila gathered that an unknown person had taken them out of hyperspace without orders, the ship was in disarray, and that the Republic was attempting to penetrate their ship with boarding pods.

"Put us back into hyperspace!" Revan ordered furiously. Moments later, the bridge crew did as Revan commanded. The ship jolted again as it switched to lightspeed.

"How many managed to board us?" Revan demanded. Bastila could not hear the answer of whoever Revan was speaking to, but from his expression, she knew it wasn't good. Without a word, Revan shut off the comm and initiated a rapid mental discussion with her.

_"What is happening!" she asked, trying not to panic. _

_"Damn it! There must be a traitor on board! They must have taken us out of hyperpace at a pre-planned point. Instead of surrounding us with a fleet of capital ships, which we would have been able to escape before they could have destroyed us, they had us boarded instead. We didn't enter hyperspace in time, nearly all of the pods penetrated our hull. Our armor isn't designed to defend against these pods; no one ever thought we'd be at close enough range with enemy ships for this to be possible!"_

_"How many are there?"_

_"Thousands. I can sense over seven thousand Republic soldiers, and even worse, a hundred Jedi, who are spreading throughout the ship like vermin! They're targeting both our bridge and the engine room. If they take the bridge or the engine room, they'll be able to destroy the ship from the inside. I imagine they've brought explosives for that very reason. The Republic must have sent its most devout forces; they plan to sacrifice themselves to destroy us! Get your lightsaber. If we don't do something soon, everyone on this ship is dead!"_

_"Shouldn't I stay here and use my Battle Meditation?"_

_"It's not going to help us here. Why do you think they brought so many Jedi? If you try it, they'll counter your power. In such a concentrated battle, it will be easy for them to block your influence." _

The exchange lasted less than five seconds.

Hastily, Bastila summoned her lightsaber and raced for the door, Revan right behind her. Opening the door, they ran for the bridge.

The _Vengeance _was in total chaos. Jedi and Republic soldiers ran rampant in the hallways, engaging any crewmen, armed or not, who were in their path. On their way to the bridge, master and apprentice saw several groups of outnumbered Sith soldiers engaging enemy troops, desperately trying to provide cover for the ship's unarmed crew. Soldiers on both sides used cover wherever they could find it, hiding in the various alcoves of the corridors or, if they were lucky enough to be close to one, entering a room and firing from the doorway.

Halfway to the bridge, they came upon a group of twenty Republic soldiers led by a female Jedi. They had just finished off a small Imperial squadron when Bastila rounded the corner.

"Sith!" one of the soldiers cried, pointing to Bastila's red lightsaber. Paying no attention to the outburst, she rushed forward, skillfully deflecting a salvo of blaster bolts, and crossed lightsabers with the Jedi.

While Bastila focused on her opponent, Revan engaged the twenty odd Republic troopers. Soon, the smell of burnt flesh filled the air as he cleaved his way through his opponents.

Trusting Revan to handle the soldiers, Bastila pressed the attack on the Jedi. Thanks to her recent training, she found that she was more than a match for her opponent. Within seconds, she swiped her enemy's blade aside and landed a hard kick to the Jedi's chest.

Stunned, the Jedi was unable to stop the Sith apprentice's lightsaber from piercing her heart. Bastila extinguished her blade and watched the Jedi sink to the floor.

Her first kill of a Jedi. Though she knew it had been necessary, Bastila regretted that it had to be done. Unfortunately, she knew it would be far from the last enemy she would have to kill before the night was over. Brushing her doubts aside, she turned around to see Revan standing in a mass of corpses. Before she could continue on to the bridge, he once again spoke to her mentally.

_"Bastila, head down to the engine room and assist our defending forces there. I'm going to continue to the bridge, the heaviest Republic assault is going to fall there."_

_"Why do you want me down in the engine room?" she asked, "Wouldn't I be most effective at your side?"_

_"I need to keep informed of the situation down there, and the Republic will soon jam our communications, if they aren't jammed already. The only way our forces in the bridge and the engine room can keep in contact is through our bond. Eventually, we're going to have to launch a coordinated assault. Now go, before more soldiers show up!"_

_"Yes, master."_

_"…Be careful Bastila."_

_"I will."_

She turned and ran towards the stern of the ship.

GAP

Bastila raced towards her destination, passing by several small scale battles. She was tempted to stop and help, but she knew that the real battle was up ahead. Battles raged throughout the ship, but the main fighting was becoming concentrated in two locations: the hallways approaching the bridge and the hallways approaching the engine room. In both locations, Imperial soldiers had managed to establish a perimeter and were being aided by the ship's auto turrets. Unfortunately, the Republic soldiers slightly outnumbered them and were far more prepared.

The Sith on board, however, could make up the difference, given time. The Republic, with few Jedi to spare, had only sent one hundred. An intimidating number, but far less than the three hundred Sith on board. Given enough time, they could turn the tide of this engagement.

Cutting down any Republic soldier foolish enough to oppose her, she headed towards a weak point in the Republic lines. Dozens of hallways led from various points of the ship to the engine's control room. If the Republic took that room, they could easily plant their explosives and blow up the engines, which would set off a chain reaction that would destroythe entire ship.

Three corridors led from the ship's main gun battery towards the engine room. Ten minutes ago, the Republic had taken the gun battery and had begun moving towards the engine room, pushing within a hundred yards before the Sith defenders had managed to halt them. One of these corridors, she sensed, was far less manned by the Republic than the others.

Ahead of her, Bastila could hear heavy exchanges of blasterfire. She rounded the corner and came face to face to the rear guard of the Republic's force in the corridor. They had clearly been stationed to defend against Imperial soldiers attempting to take them from behind. Unfortunately for them, she was far more than an average soldier.

Five Republic troopers stood against her. Charging them, she deflected their first few bolts and beheaded the first trooper. Unleashing a powerful burst of ligthning, she incinerated another two. The remaining two turned and tried to flee, but she threw her saberstaff at their backs. The spinning blades of energy cut them down before they could move five steps. Bastila called it back to her hand and moved ahead.

Only fifty Republic soldiers and two Jedi Knights were holding this corridor. Engaged with the Imperial forces further down the hallway, they did not notice her until it was too late. She gathered her energy and released a massive Force push on the attacking Republic forces. Completely unprepared for a rear assault, a dozen soldiers fell to the ground. Bastila dived to the side and barely managed to evade retaliatory blasterfire from the Republic troops farther ahead. She raised her saberstaff and began to defend against the continuing fire, but the sheer number of bolts began to overwhelm her.

Fortunately, the Sith at the end of the hallway seized the initiative and quickly shot down many of the distracted Republic soldiers. The fire on Bastila lessened as most of her attackers switched back to their original targets.

"Focus on the soldiers, we'll handle her!" one of the Jedi yelled. The remaining Republic troopers turned back to the Sith soldiers as the two Jedi ran to confront her.

After the initial exchange of blows it became apparent that while Bastila was superior to both of her opponents individually, together they more were more than a match for her. Keeping her on the defensive, they pushed her back down the corridor and away from the firefight.

Bastila's goal became nothing but survival as the Jedi continued to rain blows on her. Her attempts to throw them back telekinetically were tossed aside easily. For Bastila, the duel was looking increasingly hopeless.

Then one of the Jedi screamed wordlessly as a red blade impaled him from behind. Distracted, the other Jedi turned toward the newcomer, but was struck down by Bastila before he could raise his blade.

"Thank you," she said gratefully to her savior. It was a young woman, a Sith Apprentice barely out of her teens. She had clearly already seen heavy fighting during this attack. Her long blond hair was disheveled and soaked with sweat, and her blue eyes were weary with exhaustion.

"Of course, my lady," she replied. Behind her, the fight in the corridor was ending, with the last Republic forces being finished off.

"I would've been dead if you hadn't come when you did. Tell me, what is your name?"

The girl smiled. "Jenara, my lady."

"You have my gratitude Jenara. Now tell me, what's the situation here?" Bastila asked urgently as they hurried back down the corridor.

"We've cleared the Republic out of this hallway, obviously, but are still under heavy attack in eleven others corridors. If they break through in any of those locations and reach the control center, we're done," she paused, "With all due respect, how could this have happened, my lady? How did they board us?"

"Revan told me that he believes there is a traitor in our midst. It doesn't matter. Not yet, anyway. That can wait until we've kicked the Republic off our ship," Bastila answered with determination.

They reached the control room. It was a large room in the shape of a half circle, with a metal floor and ceiling the same bright red color. Several panels were scattered around that controlled the various aspects of the engines, as well as the hyperdrive. A single passageway was located in the back, which presumably led to the engines themselves.

Twelve hallways, including the one she had just come out of, branched out from the curved side of the room. All around her, Imperial soldiers redeployed to different corridors, treated their injuries, and repaired their weapons. In some hallways the Republic forces were only twenty yards away, and took potshots into the engine room that furthered the mayhem.

In each corridor, Imperial forces held out desperately against grim odds. Using various pieces of furniture taken from the nearby rooms that they still had access to, the Sith soldiers had created several makeshift barriers to use as cover in the firefights. There were some alcoves and side doors in each hall, but the overall level of cover each soldier had was poor at best.

"Who's in charge here?" Bastila asked the Sith Apprentice.

"For all intents and purposes, you are, my lady," Jenara replied.

Bastila nearly paled. She had very little experience in actual combat and virtually no experience in commanding battles. Regardless, being Revan's apprentice meant being second-in-command of the Sith, and that meant she had to accept this responsibility.

"Okay. Jenara, gather some soldiers and go back to the corridor we were just in and help the other fighters hold it. We might be able to get more reinforcements if we keep it open," Bastila ordered.

Jenara nodded and ran back the way they'd came. Turning back to the eleven other corridors, Bastila sighed. It was going to be a long night.

GAP

For the next hour, Bastila and the other Stih defenders held back the Republic forces. Casualties continued to mount, but they managed to keep the Republic from making a breakthrough. Several times, Bastila came close to death by a lightsaber blade or blaster bolt, but had so far managed to remain unwounded. Whether through the will of the Force or simple dumb luck, she didn't know.

From her brief communications with Revan, she'd gathered that the situation was slightly better at the ship's bridge. The Republic had more troops there than they did at engine room, but so did the Empire. In addition, the Republic only had three avenues of attack. With Revan there, it practically meant that they had two.

Skirmishes continued throughout much of the ship, but for the most part the fighting had been consolidated to the two critical Republic targets.

Bastila only had twenty other Sith, and only a handful of Sith Masters, fighting in this battle, but they made their presence felt. Wherever they went, Jedi and Republic soldiers fell by the doznes. She'd ordered them to divide their time between the eleven battlegrounds, as they didn't have enough to cover every hallway and she wanted their presence to be as effective as possible. Some of the higher ranking Sith hadn't been thrilled about following her orders, but all obeyed nonetheless.

She was engaging her fourth Jedi of the night when she finally got some good news. Revan contacted her mentally. Telling him to wait a moment, she parried her opponent's next attack, telekinetically pushed him back down the hallway, and indicated for nearby soldiers to shoot the momentarily disoriented Jedi, which they did. That done, she opened up their mental link.

_"What is it, master? I'm a little occupied at the moment."_

_'The Republic is beginning to retreat from the Bridge. No order has been given, but they've taken so many casualties that that some have decided to flee to the nearest hanger bay and commandeer a ship to escape. It won't be long before this becomes a rout. I'm sending some of my forces to hit your attackers from behind. Just hold on for another few minutes._"

_"How did your forces do so well? We're still struggling to hold our own here."_

_"We have around two hundred Sith up here, as well as myself. Once we defeated most of the Jedi at my end, the Republic soldiers became increasingly helpless against our powers, despite their superior numbers. It's turning into a rout._

_"Thank the Force. We're holding up pretty well down here. Should be able to manage another few minutes."_

_"Good. Stay safe Bastila."_

_"Of course."_

Now, at last, the tide began to turn. Once Revan's reinforcements had arrived and the Republic's soldiers were attacked on two fronts, it only took minutes for their morale to collapse. Many began to flee through side corridors, hoping desperately to reach one of the ship's numerous hanger bays and escape their doomed mission. The Imperial forces rushed after them, dispersing throughout the ship's various hallways.

_"Master, the enemy is beginning to retreat."_

_"Thank the Force. Some of the Jedi who were attacking the bridge are rushing to engage me. I won't be able to personally aid you for several minutes. Spare any who surrender, but stop as many as you can from escaping."_

_"Yes, master." _

Bastila's ordered her forces to split up and pursue their enemy. The battle became a rout as they dispersed throughout the entirety of the rear half of the ship. Hundreds of Republic soldiers were killed, but many more were forced to surrender as they were cut off from any help or escape by the Imperials, who knew the ship's layout far better.

Bastila did as much as she could as the chaos reigned. Both sides had abandoned all organization. The Sith forces acted as individuals as they searched for their escaping Republic counterparts. A constant echo of blasterfire filled the halls. Before long, Bastila was no longer a commander. She was just one Sith among the many who were hunting down the Republic's troops. No one was giving orders and no one was taking them. The battle had degenerated into a chaotic hunt for Republic stragglers, who had split off into a hundred directions.

The ship had dozens of small hangers loaded with ships, and some Republic soldiers were unfortunate enough to stumble upon unoccupied hangers (all crew members stationed inside them had fled hours ago.) In the end, however, only a fraction would manage to escape. Both of the ship's main hangers were now under heavy guard by Imperial forces.

She ran throughout the corridors, engaging any Republic soldiers that crossed her path, usually with the assistance of nearby Imperial forces. Her exhaustion was beginning to wear her down, but so far Bastila was unwounded.

"Jedi!" a soldiering the hallway to her left yelled. Cursing, she turned around and hurried in his direction, quickly veering into a corridor that she had just run past. Several Sith soldiers were engaged with a lone Jedi Knight. Deflecting blasterfire with his blue blade, he charged forward and knocked a Sith soldier twenty feet ahead of Bastila to the ground.

"No!" Bastila yelled, desperately firing a bolt of Force Lightning towards the Jedi. A second before he could have impaled the helpless soldier, the Jedi was forced to change the direction of his blade. He managed to deflect the bolt but was knocked off balance. Augmenting her speed with the Force, she closed the distance between them in seconds and unleashed a flurry of vicious attacks on her opponent.

Managing to deflect both her attacks and the continuing blasterfire from the Imperial soldiers, the Knight steadied his guard and retaliated with a powerful Force Push. She countered the attack with her own powers but still skidded back several feet. Snarling, she grabbed her saberstaff with the Force and sent it hurling towards the Jedi.

The Knight barely managed to avoid the deadly spinning blades of energy with a desperate slew of wild parries. Running forward, Bastila leaped over the stunned Jedi, calling her lightsaber back to her hand as she jumped. Before he could turn around to face her, she impaled him in the back, killing him instantly.

She extinguished her blade and hunched over, panting. Behind her, the Imperial soldiers fanned out in different directions, some calling thanks as they left the corridor. Bastila could hardly blame them for leaving quickly; skirmishes still raged all around them. She gathered her energy, preparing to rejoin the fight.

And then she sensed it. Around five hundred yards away from her stood a powerful Jedi that had suddenly and deliberately revealed her presence in the Force. Instead of trying to hide her Force signature and flee like the rest of the Jedi, this one was _broadcasting_ her location throughout the Force. Bastila knew this Jedi well, she had given Bastila many grueling lectures on emotion. Further concentration on her part revealed that, even more strangely, the Jedi was standing in a hallway right outside the door of an unguarded hanger.

Swiftly, she contacted Revan.

_"Master, do sense her?"_

_"I do. But she's only revealing her presence to the two of us. She's trying to bait us into a confrontation."_

_"Then she's as foolish as I remember her. I'll take care of her, master."_

_"Are there any Sith near your position?"_

_"No, they've split up to search for the other Jedi."_

_"Then we'll have to let her go; I won't be able to get there for another ten minutes. Stay where you are."_

_"What! Master, she's a great asset of the Jedi. We can't pass up the chance to take her out, who knows when she'll emerge again? I'll take care of her myself."_

_"No. You're no match for her alone, not yet. Do not engage her, do you understand me?"_

_"Damn it Revan! I can't just let her go. It's my duty as a Sith and an Imperial to fight the Jedi whenever I can! I can't just sit here like a coward and do nothing!"_

_"DO NOT FIGHT HER! Why do you think that she isn't leaving? Don't you see that she's trying to draw you into combat? She wants to kill you; that was probably been the Jedi's Plan B all along!"_

_"I'm sorry Master, but I have to do this. I can handle her!"_

_"No, you can't. Eventually, you'll be strong enough, but you're not at her level yet. If you try to fight her, it will only end with your defeat!"_

_"You're wrong. I'm strong enough."_

_DO NOT FIGHT HER! DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

_"I do. But I disagree with you. I'll hold her off, get here as soon as you can. Ill be…"_

_"BASTILA-"_

Before he could finish, she cut off their connection. No matter what he said, it was her obligation to do this. She had promised the citizens of the Empire that she would do everything she could to aid their cause, and Bastila had no intention of going back on that promise. Revan _was_ her master, but he wasn't always right. Bastila was stronger than he thought she was.

There was no one available to aid her. The rest of the Imperial forces were scattered throughout the ship, and Bastila had no time to find someone powerful enough to help her. Revan would reach her within minutes, but until then, she would have to delay her enemy by herself.

Brushing her doubts aside, she raced towards the hanger.

GAP

Bastila calmly rounded the corner and began to walk towards her opponent. Just like the Force had told her, the Jedi was standing in the middle of the hallway, ten feet from the hanger door. She had a single blue blade ignited in her hand and a triumphant smirk on her face.

"The Lady Bastila comes to greet me. What an unexpected honor," the Jedi said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Atris," she said curtly, igniting her own blades with a _snap-hiss. _Bastila didn't bother to disguise the hatred in her voice. Except for possibly Vrook, Bastila despised Atris more than any other Jedi. Her lessons and lectures on repressing emotion had played a large part in turning Bastila into the Ice Queen she had been prior to meeting Revan.

Atris scowled. "That's _Master _Atris to you, Padawan. Have you forgotten your place so quickly?"

"I only call one person by that title. You're not him," Bastila said, her voice firm.

"Of course, I forgot. You're Revan's slave now, aren't you? Tell me, how does it feel to be just another pawn of the Dark Lord?" Atris replied scathingly.

"Revan treats me better than any of you ever did!" Bastila retorted angrily, taking a step forward. "He _respects _me, he _trusts _me, which is more than any of you could say!"

Atris scowled. "There is no trust among the Sith. If you haven't learned that yet, then Revan isn't the skilled teacher the Sith make him out to be," she taunted.

"You know nothing of the Sith. Revan trusts me far more than the Jedi ever did! Unlike the Jedi, _he _actually cares for me. He wouldn't send me to be purposely captured by the enemy in an attempt to locate their base and hope that I die in the process so I wouldn't surpass him," Bastila replied.

"He _cares _for you? I must say, Padawan, that the two of you have been the subject of a multitude of rumors that are circling the galaxy. Do you actually believe that, except for your power, you mean _anything _to him. You're just another tool in his plans to conquer the Republic, surely you can see that!" Atris intoned.

"I love Revan, and Revan loves me. My powers have nothing to do with it," she said with utter conviction.

Atris laughed haughtily. "Delusions. Pathetic delusions. You're lying to yourself, and deep down you know it. Revan has been deceiving you, as he has deceived countless others. He convinces you that love exists between the two of you as a way of maintaining your loyalty," Atris replied. Bastila shook her head. She knew that the bond between Revan and herself was far more than the Force. Nothing Atris said could change that.

"I'm far more to Revan than simply a tool to increase his power. And I frankly don't care if you believe me or not. It's time to end this," Bastila said, dropping in to a ready stance.

"Fool. You're a Padawan, I'm a Jedi Master. I have powers that you could never dream of; you are nothing to me. Surrender, and you shall live. I am not here to kill you. My mission was to take the bridge or the engine room, plant explosives to destroy the ship and end you all, then escape in a stolen ship and detonate the explosives remotely. But if my forces failed at that, then my objective was to lure you to me and bring you back to the Jedi. We need you, Bastila," Atris revealed.

"Vrook tried to kill me!" Bastila shot back.

"Vrook was hasty. With our plans to bring down Revan having both failed, to stop him we will need you on our side. If you return to the Republic, there is a chance the Sith may be stopped," Atris answered.

"You wanted me dead before."

"We never _wanted_ you dead. We were prepared to sacrifice you to save the galaxy, yes, but it was a sacrifice you should have chosen to make. Using your Battle Meditation to save Revan in that battle may have doomed us all. But it is a mistake you may still have a chance to correct," Atris claimed.

Bastila knew she was lying. The Jedi had considered her a potential threat would have been happy for her to perish in the process of brining Revan down. Now that they needed her again, their mindset had changed.

"You were just using me. And you're trying to use me again. But I'm never going back to the Jedi. Tell your masters to go hang themselves!" Bastila declared.

"Oh? As if Revan doesn't use you. His love for you is a farce, obviously, but not only does it help maintain your loyalty, it also provides him with an attractive whore to spend the night with. If that isn't _using _you, I don't know what is," Atris taunted.

Bastila knew her words were false, but her blood still pounded in her ears. She let out an angry cry and charged the Jedi Master, slashing furiously at her midsection. Atris laughed and simply jumped backwards.

"You're out of my league. This fight is already over," Atris declared. Reaching out her hand, she gripped Bastila's saberstaff with the Force, intending to call it to her.

Bastila wordlessly countered the attempt with her own power.

Atris retracted her hand, a surprised look on her face. "I see Revan has taught you a few things. No matter, it will simply make things more interesting. In the end, willingly or not, you _are_ coming with me."

"Don't count on it!" Bastila cried, again charging her opponent. This time, Atris met Bastila's blade with her own. Before the Jedi Master could counterattack, Bastila spun forward with a flurry of attacks. Atris was clearly caught off guard by the speed and intensity of her offensive and gave ground. Wielding her blue blade as befitted master duelist, she deflected Bastila's furious strikes with little difficulty, but had difficulty finding an opening to seize the offensive.

Bastila feinted high, then struck low- only to be met by a firm parry inches from Atris's right leg. Finally attacking, Atris slashed at Revan's arm, but was easily blocked. She struck again, aiming for Bastila's neck, which the Sith apprentice ducked. Basila lashed out with her leg, kicking Atris in the stomach. The Jedi Master was was barely fazed by the attack, but was stunned enough for Bastila to throw her back with a Force Push. She flew several feet backwards through the air and landed on the floor.

_Thank the Force Revan taught me to blend in aspects of Soresu in my form,_ Bastila thought. The defense it provided had probably saved her life. Scowling, Atris leapt to her feet.

"You'll suffer for that," the Jedi vowed. Bastila readied herself. She had caught the Jedi off guard, but now that Atris knew how skilled she had grown, she wouldn't underestimate her again. It was clear that, though her orders were to capture Bastila, Atris wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she had the chance. To Atris, her own survival was more important than the mission.

_Ironic, given that she was prepared to kill thousands of Republic soldiers and dozens of Jedi in order to destroy Revan. Casualties don't matter to Atris, as long as she herself isn't one of them, _Bastila mused.

Atris rushed towards her with eyes burning with anger. Bastila dodged her initial strikes, then began to block and backed up several feet. The Jedi Master was attacking with Form II, an elegant form that specialized on lightsaber duels. Her swift and precise attacks were difficult for Bastila to parry.

Atris continued to strike at her defense. Attempting to seize the offensive, Bastila leapt into the air, throwing out her arms and releasing an untargeted Force Wave that extended in all directions. Her opponent easily countered the attack but was forced to break off her offensive. Bastila attacked again, slashing high-low-right-left in an attempt to penetrate Atris''s defense, but the Jedi Master was better prepared now for her attacks. She blocked and dodged several successive strikes.

Bastila parried an attempted slash at her hip and cleaved her second blade downward, but her opponent simply ducked to the right. Before Bastila could turn in her direction, Atris's Force Push caught her in the side and sent her flying into the metal wall.

"Ugh," Bastila grunted as she hit the wall hard and slid to the floor. Atris darted forward, cutting at her head, but Bastila ducked just in time. She swirled her legs in a rapid swivel kick, knocking Atris's feet out from under her.

Instead of hitting the floor, Atris managed to regain her composure in midair and gently flew backwards, out of Bastila's range. The Sith apprentice climbed to her feet and faced her foe once again. Gathering energy in her hand, she launched a powerful bolt of lightning at her opponent. Instead of deflecting it with her blade, Atris caught it with her hand and absorbed the energy. Amplifying it with her own powers, she sent the lightning right back at Bastila.

Dropping her saberstaff, Bastila attempted to catch the energy with both of her hands. Instead, she barely managed to deflect it into the ceiling, which it hit in a spray of sparks. Even then, Bastila hadn't been able to completely deflect all of the energy. The concussive force of the lightning launched her off her feet and down the hall. She hit the floor hard.

Atris leapt into the air and brought her blade down on Bastila's position. Bastila just managed to roll to the side as the blade cleaved into the floor an inch from her head. She lashed out, kicking Atris hard in the knee. The Jedi Master stumbled, buying enough time for Bastila to leap back out of Atris's' range.

Bastila called her lightsaber towards her hand, leaving Atris in the path of one of the blades. Sensing the danger, the Jedi leapt into the air and rolled backwards, narrowly avoiding the red blade below her. She landed on her feet unharmed.

In unison, the opponents charged at each other yet again. They clashed furiously, moving their blades at speeds the human eye could barely follow. Bastila's mind went on autopilot as she fought the Jedi Master with everything she had. Stab, dodge, cut, block. It took her every ounce of concentration to survive.

Despite her best efforts, Atris began to drive her back. Basila began to wonder how long it would be until Revan arrived. The ship was in utter chaos. No one except him knew that she was here. If she was going to receive help, it would only be from him.

Bastila parried a furious series of stabs and slashes. Demonstrating her extreme skill in lightsaber combat, Atris maneuvered Bastila's saberstaff by forcing her to parry in specific directions until, finally, a final slash at her chest came that neither of Bastila's blades was in a position to parry with. Desperately, Bastila leapt into the air. Atris's blade missed her feet by less than an inch.

She rolled backwards and landed right behind the Jedi Master. Before she could attack, Atris whiled around, slashing her blade right through Bastila's hilt. The Sith apprentice retaliated with a quick spinning kick aimed right at Atris's blade arm. The impact caused Atris to drop her lightsaber a second before she could have finished Bastila off.

Bastiila twirled around and attempted a follow up spinning kick aimed at Atris's head, but the Jedi Master ducked and slammed her foot into Bastila's chest, augmenting the kick with the Force. The Sith flew backwards and landed on her stomach. She attempted to rise to her feet but the pain was momentarily too great. She coughed up blood.

"Surrender, and you will be spared," Atris offered, not pressing the attack. Bastila shook her head, rising to her feet and wiping the blood off her lips.

"You're no match for me. We both know you can't keep this up much longer. There's no point in continuing this foolishness," Atris declared.

Bastila ignored her and dropped the two now-useless halves of her saberstaff. Reaching out her hand, she attempted to call Atris's lightsaber, now the only blade between them, to her hand. Atris countered her power, and the two vied for the lightsaber, exerting their strength in the Force.

Within seconds, the lightsaber began to fly towards Atris. Desperately, Bastila exerted even more of her strength and unleashed a second Force Wave in an attempt to knock the Jedi Master off balance.

Unfortunately, Atris had expected this. She simultaneously parted the energy of Bastila's attack to the side and grabbed hold of her lightsaber. Then, reversing the flow of the Force, she turned the power of Bastila's Force Wave back on the Sith apprentice. Completely winded, Bastila was powerless to resist and was sent flying a further fifteen feet down the corridor.

Atris ran towards her, obviously looking to seize the opening and end their duel. Barely managing to climb to her feet, Bastila threw out her arm and desperately sent a stream of Force Lightning at the enemy. Atris caught the blast on her lightsaber but was slowed down.

Channeling all of her remaining power, Bastila kept the stream going as long as she could, trying to stall the Jedi Master. She realized now that she had made a terrible mistake. Atris was her superior in combat, as Revan had known, and fighting her alone had only ever had one outcome. Her master was her only hope now.

Atris continued to deflect the lightning and began to move forward. Despite Bastila's best efforts, she could not stop the Jedi's advance. Inch by inch, Atris moved closer to striking Bastila down. It was only a matter of time.

As she advanced forward, Atris's eyes flashed with triumph. They both knew the end was near. Keeping up her lightning meant that Bastila no longer even had the strength to move backwards. Everything she had was being directed at Atris, and it wasn't enough.

Seconds later, Atris was within striking distance of the Sith Apprentice. With a triumphant cry, Atris slashed her arms forward, overpowering the continuing stream of lightning. Time seemed to slow for Bastila as Atris's blade slipped past the lightning stream and into its target: Bastila's outstretched arm.

_I'm sorry Revan,_ Bastila thought.

Bastila watched, helpless and powerless, as the blade sliced through flesh, muscle, and bone, cutting into her arm just above the elbow.

The explosion of pain and the immediate onset of shock were too much for her to withstand, and she fell unconscious.

GAP

Sixty seconds later, Revan burst into the hanger, blasting the doors aside with the Force alone. He had seen the severed arm in the hallway and instantly realized what had happened.

What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Atris was standing in front of an outstretched boring ramp to a small shuttle, holding an unconscious Bastila in her arms, with the unignited hilt of her lightsaber pressed against her forehead.

"You're too late, Revan. The girl is mine now. Try _anything _and this blade turns on. You know I'm not bluffing," Atris snarled triumphantly.

His hands shook as he struggled to contain his overpowering anger. "YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO BE ABLE TO LEAVE? You'll never manage to pilot a ship and keep threatening Bastila simultaneously!" he roared at her,

Atris smirked. "Not alone. But I have help. A single Republic soldier is on board this ship, preparing it for flight. Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to back slowly onto this ramp, and my friend is going to pilot us out of this hanger and into hyperpsace unhindered. Bastila will either return to the Jedi, or she will die. It is your choice."

Never had Revan felt so helpless. All his power, and there was nothing he could do. Atris could resist a Force attack by him long enough to kill Bastila. He had only one option right now, an unthinkable option.

He had to let the Jedi take Bastila.

There was no alternative other than Bastila dying here and now. At least with the Jedi Bastila would remain alive, though he knew they would treat her terribly. They would practically torture her in an attempt to "bring her back to the light." Unlike them, however, he knew that Bastila's allegiance to the Sith was absolute. There was no chance of her willingly betraying him. If Atris knew how loyal Bastila truly was to him, she would kill Bastila here and now. Only the prospect of once again gaining Bastila's Battle Meditation stayed Atris's hand.

"You will die for this Atris, and you will die painfully," he promised, his voice overflowing with pure hatred. Atris smirked and began backing onto the ramp, holding her lightsaber hilt pressed against Bastila's temple.

"Say goodbye to your _slut_ Revan, because you're never going to see her again," she told him as she continued backing up. He could tell that she was greatly enjoying this. Atris despised Revan, both for what he had done to the Jedi and out of jealousy for his unrivaled power. This was her ultimate revenge.

Revan stared into his love's unconscious face. She was so beautiful….so kind-hearted. He had promised to protect her; keep her safe from the Jedi. He had failed her. If he had arrived sooner, or defeated his opponents that had delayed him more quickly, he could have intervened in time. Now, he was forced to watch Bastila become a prisoner before his eyes.

_I'm sorry Bastila, _Revan thought.

The ship's ramp closed, and within seconds the shuttle was streaking out of the hanger. Revan's anger flared up to a level he had never known before. Screaming in rage and pain, he unleashed massive bursts of lightning from his hands, incinerating everything around him.

Until she returned to Revan, the pain would never leave him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Bastila's capture is NOT and was never meant to lead into a retelling of KOTOR. This remains an original storyline. **

For three days, Bastila had been alone in the darkness.

After her defeat at Atris's hands, she had awoken in a pitch-black room. Panicking, she had quickly realized that she was in a cell with nearly unbreakable metal walls. No bars, no door. She was enclosed in a metal box. Several times, Bastila had hit each wall with the most powerful Force Blast she could muster. None of her attacks had the slightest effect; escape appeared to be impossible.

It was too dark for her to see her own hand, even if they were an inch from her eyes. Only by blindly stumbling in the darkness had she been able to learn room was as large as one would expect from a prison cell; though not exactly spacious, it was large enough for her not to feel cramped. The darkness, however, was not Bastila's main concern. She was being subjected to a torture that was far worse.

The cold.

Her cell was being kept at temperatures well below freezing. It was colder than even Vrook's cell had been. She suspected that the Jedi had given her something while she had been unconscious that allowed her body to continue to function for so long despite the deadly low temperatures.

Wearing only her thin pajamas (the Jedi hadn't bothered to give her a change of clothes), it hadn't been long before she developed a severe case of hypothermia. She found it increasingly difficult to think clearly, shivered uncontrollably, and feared it wouldn't be long before she began to suffer from memory loss. To add insult to injury, the Jedi had not even bothered to bandage the stump that had formerly been her right arm. Though the heat from Atris's blade had cauterized the wound, it remained a painful reminder of her defeat.

Bastila only knew how much time had passed by counting the number of pathetic meals that had fallen through a flap in one of the walls, which she assumed must be the door. Once a day, she was forced to stumble through the darkness and search blindly for a tray that consisted of a few pieces of stale bread and a small cup of water.

She had no idea where she was and, worst of all, her connection with Revan was being blocked. Though their link was capable of letting them communicate across the galaxy, the Jedi guarding her were presumably using their powers to suppress Bastila's Force senses, which both prevented her from learning where she was and communicating with her Master.

All in all, Bastila had preferred being Revan's prisoner.

The cold was nearly unbearable. It had minutes stretch into hours, and hours into days. So far, it had prevented from getting _any _sleep. Every second of her life was spent trying and failing to ignore the agonizing and constant pain provided. And since the Jedi had probably given her body something that allowed it to avoid shutting down, Bastila was aware of every second of agony. Several sections of her body were now coated in a thin layer of frost, which she had eventually given up on trying to remove.

Bastila had desperately attempted to break out of her cell, launching successive Force Waves on each of the room's walls, but had failed to make the slightest headway. To her shame, she had eventually resorted to crying out for mercy, begging her captors to end her torture, but had received no response. She had begun to fear that they would just leave her here forever, doomed to remain in the cold.

She missed her Master dearly. It wasn't that she was so attached to him that she could not bear three days without him; Bastila was a strong woman who was capable of accepting that she would occasionally have to be separated from her lover for several days at a time. But the thought that she would be trapped here forever, never seeing him again, was nearly enough to drive her to tears.

Bastila had made up her mind. Another few days of this, and she would stop eating the food they gave her. If they chose to let her die of starvation, then that would be her fate. Anything would be better than living out her life in this condition.

When Revan eventually discovered her fate, she hoped that he would understand.

GAP

Revan hated reporters.

After Bastila's capture, the Jedi had been quick to boast about their "miraculous victory." The Republic media was ablaze with reports of how the war was no longer hopeless, and statements by Jedi representatives claimed that Bastila would soon renounce her allegiance to the Sith and willingly aid the Republic's war effort.

His communications directors had felt that it would be a practical idea for Revan to give an interview of his own. He had reluctantly agreed, concurring with their reasoning that it was necessary for him to both condemn the attack on his flagship (which had cost many innocent lives) and assure the Imperial public that Bastila's loyalty to them was absolute.

After several hours of questioning in his flagship's press room (it was usually necessary for members of his staff gave daily briefings to the media on his behalf) Revan urged to blast the assembled reporters with lethal bursts of Force Lightning.

While forming his Empire, Revan had been resolute that citizens would have a right to free speech and that the media would not be state controlled. After being forced to answer countless questions pertaining to his recent failures, however, Revan was starting to regret that decision.

They were not the real source of his anger, he knew that. For four days, he had been desperately trying to get Bastila back in any way possible. Imperial Intelligence was working around the clock to get leads on her location, and he had offered to give the Republic several valuable prisoners in exchange for Bastila alone. So far, his efforts had been fruitless. Bastila's location remained a complete mystery, while the Republic had refused to negotiate with him in any way.

Ever since his apprentice had been captured, Revan felt like his heart had been violently ripped out of his chest. He knew Bastila would never betray him, but the Republic did not, so they would keep her alive. That didn't mean she wasn't being tortured, though, and the mere thought of that occurring made him want to raze Coruscant to the ground. Jedi were blocking their Force Bond, but Revan could still faintly sense his lover's constant pain.

Revan was not a sadistic man. Until now, his every action had been done for the good of the galaxy. But when he discovered who was responsible for Bastila's suffering, they would join Atris on the list he was currently forming in his mind:

Those who would die slow and excruciating deaths.

GAP

After five excruciating days, Bastila woke up to the sound of footsteps entering her cell. Barely able to squint open her eyes due to the sudden influx of light, Bastila glimpsed Jedi Masters Lonna Vash and Zhar Lestin standing above her. Slumped against the back wall of her cell and shivering uncontrollably, she could only imagine how pathetic she must look. Looking upwards, she glared at her captives in anger.

"What do you want, Jedi?" she spat at them, her speech slurred due to the effects of her worsening hypothermia. With difficulty, she was able to bring her now constant shivering to a brief halt.

"Do you know why you are here, Padawan?" Zhar questioned, ignoring her outburst.

"To suffer!" she stated with as much anger as she could manage.

"Yes. Your recent actions have caused irreversible pain and agony throughout the galaxy. We have placed you here in order to simulate the suffering others are undergoing due to your mistakes," the Twi'lek Jedi replied.

Lonna Vash sighed. "Repent, Bastila. There is still a chance for you to atone. Though the lives your betrayal has already cost may never be reclaimed, it is not to late to stop countless others from meeting the same fate. The Jedi offer you forgiveness, if you will but rejoin us."

Bastila's anger redoubled at her offer. There was no chance of her joining the Jedi again, not after Revan had enlightened her.

"I will never betray the Sith, the Empire, or my Master," she declared proudly.

Vash shook her head sadly. "You are not completely lost, Bastila. I sense powerful Darkness within you, but I also sense a great deal of Light. It is not too late for you to reject the Dark Side, Bastila."

Bastila sneered at her. "You sense both Light and Darkness because I have accepted both. I haven't fallen to the Dark Side, and I haven't renounced the Light. I have learned that to achieve balance, one must accept both sides of the Force."

Zhar scowled. "Delusions," he said with utter contempt.

"Revan may have turned you into his slave, Bastila, but I can sense the good in you still. I know that in your heart you still know the depth of his evil. Please…., come back to the Light. Revan can't have corrupted you completely, not yet. There is still hope that you may be saved. The Republic needs you, Bastila," she implored again, her tone one of false kindness.

"How dare you insult my Master! He's the greatest man I've ever met, and one of the only people who has ever truly cared for me. Even more importantly, he's right. About everything…the war, the Force, the Jedi. I've seen both sides of the war, and I know the one I want to be on!"

"Did the torture he gave you help to hasten that decision?" Zhar mocked.

Bastila shook her head. "He never tortured me, physically or emotionally. The only torture I've ever received is at your hands!" she yelled, gesturing to her cell walls.

"I have spoken with Atris. She believes that Revan has manipulated you into believing he loves you. You must understand this is only another way for him to maintain control over you. He sees you as just another tool, a useful one perhaps, but a tool nonetheless," Vash claimed.

Bastila glared into the Jedi Master's eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Fuck. You."

Zhar sighed. "You disappoint me, Bastila," he said sadly. "I hope you understand that you leave us no choice but to keep you in here. We will be leaving a Jedi Knight outside of your door just in case, but as you are well aware of by now, the door itself is virtually impenetrable to any Force attack. In another five days, we shall return, in order to give you time to reconsider you decision. Make sure it is the correct one next time."

"Where am I?" Bastila demanded, wanting to at least learn _something _useful from this encounter. "Cosuscant, Dantooine, elsewhere? Where did you take me!"

Vash laughed briefly. "You believe that we would keep you somewhere stationary, where your Master could find you? No. You're on a Republic capital ship that is constantly circling the Inner Rim and spending nearly all its time in hyperspace. There are over twenty Jedi on this ship, and one of them will constantly be standing guard outside this door. Which, as I am sure you have discovered on your own, is impenetrable. There is no escape, and no one is going to find you. Accept it," she ordered, her voice stern.

Bastila could only glare as the Jedi Masters departed. She could not deny the truth of their words; escape was impossible, even with the Force on her side.

The door closed, and once again Bastila was plunged into utter darkness and cold. Within five minutes, her shivering resumed.

GAP

Valerica continued to search down at the reports in front of her, desperately trying to find one that didn't state the same, solemn conclusion: no progress had been made.

Lady Bastila's location remained completely unknown. Despite the

efforts of hundreds of Imperial operatives and dozens of spies, all of their efforts to find where she was being kept had been fruitless. It was becoming increasingly obvious that only the Jedi Council and the highest echelons of the Republic's military were aware of her location. Even the Empire's spies could not hope to infiltrate these groups.

Valerica knew that, as Director of Imperial Intelligence, it was her responsibility to find Bastila, and she was becoming more stressed by the minute. Her deadline was fast approaching; a massive Imperial Offensive was slated for the end of next week, with or without Bastila's support. If Valerica couldn't find the Sith Apprentice, she would be to blame for all of the deaths that Bastila's aid would have prevented.

The door to her office opened and Revan entered. It was easy to discern that he was barely getting any sleep. His bloodshot eyes, pale face, and drooping posture betrayed his exhaustion, though only someone who knew him well would notice this at first glance.

"Any leads?" he demanded in a harsh, curt voice.

Valerica sighed. Revan had never been one to grow overly angry, but he had never faced this kind of emotional trauma before. For the past week, he had been constantly on the edge, his anger threatening to boil over at any moment.

"No. I'm sorry, my lord, but our operatives have been unable to make any progress in finding out where's she's being kept. I promise, though, that we will continue to-"

"And have you," he interrupted in an increasingly threatening tone, "Discovered who the damn traitor was who got us into this mess?"

Valerica paled. "N-no, my lord," she admitted. Despite her best efforts, the identity of the officer who had brought them out of hyperspace that night and into the Republic ambush remained unknown.

"THEN WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR?" he yelled, clearly furious.

"My lord, I-" she stopped as she felt a pressure on her neck. Her eyes widened in terror as she realized what was happening.

Valerica clawed desperately at her throat as her windpipe constricted. She tried to plea for mercy, but it only emerged from her throat as a strangled croak. Her attempt to resist his grip proved equally fruitless, and soon her vision began to darken.

Just as she began to fear that he would kill her, the pressure on her throat disappeared. She fell to the floor and breathed deeply, trying to suck in as much air as she could.

Revan knelt down to help her, his face filled with remorse. She pushed him away and stood up on her own, leaning on her chair for support.

"Valerica, I'm so sorry I-"

"Sorry! You're sorry? That's all you can say after you nearly _killed_ me?! Dammit, I swear on the Force Revan, I'm doing everything in my power to get her back. But I'm doing it for the good of the Empire, not so you have someone to share your bed with. Maybe you should think about that before strangle someone!" she ranted scathingly.

Revan's face darkened again. "Is that why you think I want her back?" he demanded, his eyes burning with rage at her accusation.

Valerica glared at him. "No. You want her back because you love her. And I can understand that. She's a kind, loyal, attractive, and intelligent woman who's perfect for you. But you're not seeing the bigger picture! Your romance is one thing, but millions of lives will be needlessly lost if we don't get her back! I want you both to be happy, but my main concern is the countless number of Imperial lives that are on the line, and it should be yours too!"

Revan slumped to the floor. Unless Valerica was mistaken, he seemed to be on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe she was seeing him like this. He had always been a simple of strength: strong, compassionate, and seemingly infallible. To see him act so...human, was nearly

terrifying.

"I know you're right. I should be seeing the bigger picture. But all I can see when I close my eyes is her face, innocent and defenseless, right before she is taken from me. I'm sorry for lashing out at you, this isn't your fault, and you didn't deserve that. I've never choked a subordinate before, and it's something I swore never to do. I thought I was completely different from the harsh, cruel Sith of old, but now I'm not so certain. Please, as a friend, forgive me," he implored, looking more humble than she'd ever seen him.

Valerica looked at him more sympathetically. "I do. It's certainly not an excuse for choking me, but I understand you're going through hell right now. For the sake of the galaxy, however, you mustn't let it cloud your judgement."

Revan rise to his feet and gave her the slightest smirk. "I've never been reprimanded by a subordinate before," he noted dryly.

Valerica smiled. "You've never needed it before."

Revan frowned again. "You're right, about everything. But I can't let her go. Keep directing all your efforts to finding her. It's the best thing for the war, even if I'm only using that as an excuse," he ordered.

Valerica nodded.

"Some Emperor I'm turning out to be. One person gets captured and suddenly I'm a pathetic excuse for a Sith. This isn't how I'm supposed to be!" he protested mostly to himself, clearly frustrated by his recent attitude.

"You're only human, Revan. They took the person you care about the most and are doing who-knows-what to her. It's natural for you to feel this way," she tried to console him.

"You say that but I know what you're thinking," he accused. "You've never seen me like this, and it frightens you. You wonder what others will think."

"Yes, my lord," she admitted, unable to hide her thoughts from him. "But the others will not see your change. They haven't known you for years, as I have. And once Bastila returns, you'll be your old same strong, perfect, cocky self."

"Hmph. When she returns. And when do you think that will be? My search through the Force has revealed nothing, just like our intelligence. How are we supposed to get her back if we can't even find her?"

"Maybe we don't need to get her back, maybe she'll escape on her own," she ventured optimistically.

"You think that could happen?" he asked, doubtful.

She nodded slightly. "It's possible. Bastila is resourceful, and

powerful, from what I've seen of her. She has been trained by you, after all. Perhaps she'll discover a way to break free," Valerica replied.

She sensed, for the briefest instant, a flare of hope rise inside him, before doubt overwhelmed him again.

GAP

Bastila had begun to lose control of her mental facilities. Her

hypothermia was taking its toll, and as a result of it she was having difficulty remembering where she was, why she was there, and even, at times, her own name. If not for the drugs the Jedi must have injected her with, she would have died long ago.

Though she did not know it, it had been ten days since she had been placed in her cell. Time began to become a blur to her, and only during a fraction of her day (usually right after her daily, pitiful meal was slid through the door,) was she truly aware of what was happening.

Her skin, which had been pale even when she was healthy, was now

ghostly white. Her body had shut down to the degree that it was a struggle every day to crawl over to her door and consume the food she was given. Life had become a living hell for her, from which there was no escape.

On her eleventh day, the Jedi visited her again. Though she once again refused to rejoin them, their entrance still allowed her to gain some of her awareness back, though her mental processes remained sluggishly slow.

A few hours after they had left, she managed to get to sleep for

perhaps the third time since her torture began. This proved to be little solace.

Instead of peaceful dreams, she experienced a series of nightmares that forced her to relive the worst moments of her life. Their origin was a mystery to Bastila; they could have been a side effect of her hypothermia and short term memory loss, an action of the Force itself, or a combination of the two. Probably both.

The flashbacks or (probably more accurately) hallucinations, showed her both moments that she remembered vividly and moments of which she had no recollection at all. She was taken back to the moment when the Jedi collected her from her parents. A toddler, she cried uncontrollably, desperately begging to stay with her parents. Bastila attempted to stop her sobbing and physically lash out at the Jedi taking her, but her

body was not her own. Her attempts to crane her neck and get a glimpse of her parents (whose appearances she did not remember) were equally fruitless. She was seeing events through her younger self's eyes, but she could not control where those eyes

looked.

Bastila then relived some of her more traumatizing moments as a Jedi Apprentice. She was powerless to alter events as she lost crushing sparring matches to rival apprentices, sat through hour long lectures berating her for showing emotion, and broke her ankle on a training course. Despite being only a passenger in her own body, Bastila felt all of its pain.

Finally, she went through her attempt to capture Revan and her

painfully easy defeat at his hands. Irrationally, she attempted to cry out to him and beg him to save her from her current imprisonment, but once again her mouth failed to move. Just as she remembered it, he knocked her aside and swiftly defeated the Jedi Masters accompanying her. He stretched out his hand and banished her into unconsciousness.

Next, she was sitting in the corridor of Revan's old flagship. This was a moment that she remembered well: when she had used her Battle Meditation to help the Sith for the first time and foil their attack on the Star Forge. Unfortunately, Bastila knew what came next. She tried to stand and turn around, but once again her body proved unresponsive. She was forced to hit helplessly until her attacker arrived.

Vrook's lightsaber again erupted in her chest. Bastila emitted a

wordless scream as her body fell forward; the moment was as painful as it had been in reality. The world went dark as her head hit the ground.

Just when Bastila began to fear that she would go insane, she was finally thrust into a positive memory: her first night as her Master's apprentice. Reliving the first time they had made love rekindled a passion she had not felt since her capture.

Despite knowing that she was taking pleasure in a hallucination she had no control over, Bastila could not bring herself to care. She had no control over her body's movements, but she felt as much pleasure as she had had in reality. The wonderous experience unfolded exactly as it had in real life. Soon, the ever-present cold that had been surrounding her melted away.

...

She woke up in her cell hours later. Dismay filled her as she realized it had all been a dream; the cold had returned and was more painful than ever. Once again, all she could see was a black void streching out in front of her.

Bastila sighed and slumped down further against the wall she was

leaning on. The hallucination, or nightmares, whatever they were, had made her mind somewhat more clear.

This only allowed her to realize how hopeless her situation was.

Bastila would remain here, slowly losing her mind, until she decided to starve herself. Revan could not save her, and she could not save herself. The Empire would win, but millions more lies would be lost without her to aid them. And Bastila would never be warm again. There was no escape.

Those visions... Had the Force meant to show her them? And if so, why? Bastila felt as depressed and hopeless as ever.

In the end, seeing Revan again had only caused her more pain.

Damn...she missed him so much. It had been surreal,being the lover of the Dark Lord of the Sith, but she should have known

it was too good to last.

Though it had only been a hallucination, Bastila would treasure the last time she had been with Revan. That first night, like all the other nights they had slept together, had been amazing. Even if Revan had used his powers to cheat when he...

Bastila sat up like she'd been struck by a bolt of lightning.

Her Master had never shown her how to do it, and she had only seen him use it twice. No one else she knew had even mentioned that the technique existed, let alone demonstrated it. But Bastila was a prodigy, and if anyone could learn that power without training, she could.

The Jedi were wrong. They were tragically, fatally mistaken. The Force had shown her.

There _was_ a way to escape.


	22. Chapter 22

Her first attempts were fruitless. She tried to focus, to will herself to teleport to Revan's flagship, but all she felt was a slight tug in the Force. Her body did not move.

Bastila changed her planned destination to the Star Forge, focused again, but only achieved the same result. A slight jolt in the Force, nothing more.

Perhaps her plan wasn't so brilliant after all.. no, Bastila refused to panic. She would not sink into despair again. She was the apprentice of the Dark Lord of the Sith, not the weak, pathetic Padawan she had once been.

The Jedi would not contain her.

Maybe she did not yet possess enough power to teleport a great

distance. But it might be possible to accomplish the feat at a shorter range. Closing her eyes, she focused again, willing herself to appear at the other end of her cell.

The world warped around her. For a millisecond, Bastila saw nothing but pinpricks of light flashed by her eyes.

She felt her feet touch the floor again, and knew that her practice run had been a success, even though she could not physically see if she had moved, due to the total darkness.

Bastila immediately felt a massive amount of energy leave her body. Unprepared for the sudden loss of stamina, the Sith Apprentice dropped to the floor. Despite the bitter cold, beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

This would not be easy. She now knew that she could teleport, but the farthest she would be able to go was right outside her cell door. Bastila would then have to deal with the Jedi guarding her door while suffering a large loss of energy. Wounded, exhausted, unarmed, and suffering from severe hypothermia, she would then have to find her way to a hanger bay and steal a ship, which might be under guard as well.

One way or another, this was her last day as a prisoner. She would be free, or she would be dead.

Bastila waited until she regained as much energy as she could. By the time she had recovered as much as was possible, The Force told her it was well into night. If she was going to have a chance to succeed, Bastila would have to act now.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused, willing herself to teleport on the other side of her cell door. She briefly felt weightless as she floated through the currents of the Force.

As soon as she touched solid ground again, she opened her eyes .The sudden presence of light and heat, as well as her expected loss of energy, nearly overwhelmed the Sith Apprentice, but Bastila felt a sense of euphoria. After over a week of unending cold and darkness, she was free!

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, however, she realized she would have to act quickly to remain so. The Sith Apprentice was in a gray corridor typical of capital ships, but sitting with her back to the opposite wall was a young girl with a lightsaber held loosely in her hand; a Jedi Padawan.

The girl's eyes widened. Taking advantage of her momentary shock, Bastila lunged forward and placed her five fingers on the top of the Jedi's head, holding it in a firm grip.

A second before the girl could scream and activate her lightsaber, Bastila released a small discharge of Lightning from each of her fingers that flowed into her opponent's skull. The Padawan slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Bastila grabbed the lightsaber and looked down at the slumbering

Padawan. The girl looked no older than 13 years old. Bastila hated the Jedi, but she regretted having to hurt the Padawan, who probably was oblivious to the sins of her Order and wished to genuinely help the galaxy. It was the exact same position Bastila had been in at her age.

She would kill to escape if she had to, but this girl did not deserve death. She was not the cause of Bastila's suffering.

Clearly, the Jedi had not felt a need to leave someone formidable to guard her door. It was a costly mistake. Bastila was in no condition to fight a trained Jedi, but she could handle a Padawan.

Gripping the stolen lightsaber in her one hand, she started down the deserted corridor. She could sense a hanger a hundred yards away, down the hallway and through a door on her right.

Lonna Vash had said that there were many Jedi on board, and if Bastila met any one of them, her escape was doomed. The effort of simply walking (or more accurately, limping) down the corridor took most of her strength. The relative warmth of the hallway's set temperature felt wonderful, but her hypothermia and lack of food had weakened her body to a frightening degree. Only by drawing on the Force heavily was she able to continue moving.

Thankfully, most of the Jedi on board were currently asleep. Despite her weariness, Bastila smirked. Their overconfidence would be their downfall. There weren't even any soldiers in the area! Either the Force was wiling her to escape, or Bastila was extremely lucky.

It took Bastila over ten minutes to walk the one hundred yards. Due to her rising body temperature, the stump that had been her arm was no longer completely numb and had begun to sting fiercely, forcing Bastila to use even more of her Force energy to dull the pain.

Two feet from the door, she stumbled to the ground. Her knees hit the floor painfully. Gritting her teeth, she rose to her feet and walked to the door, which parted automatically to allow her entry.

The hanger was filled with fighters, transports, and other vessels that were facing towards the hanger exit: a wide open space that was occupied by a massive ray shield. Beyond the ray shield was only a streaking blur; the ship was in hyperspace.

She turned and walked down the row of ships. Despite being so weak that she now had to use the Force to remain standing, Bastila was elated. Now all she had to do was find a suitable vessel that was capable of hyperspace travel.

She saw what she was looking for several ships away: a captured Sith Marauder, a fighter fully capable of hyperspace and far superior to those of the Republic. Other fighters in the hanger might be capable of hyperspace, but none would have as much range as the Marauder.

Bastila hurried toward it, unable to believe her luck. All she would have to do is enter the fighter and...

"Hello Bastila," said a calm female voice behind her.

Dread clutching her heart, the Sith Apprentice spun around. There, ten feet away stood Jedi Master Lonna Vash.

"How did you find me?" Bastila sputtered, attempting to buy some time. Vash laughed and leapt into the air. Bastila ignited her stolen lightsaber, but no attack came. The Jedi Master jumped well over Bastila and landed between her and the Marauder.

"That was my Padawan you attacked back there," Vash explained. "You're not the only one with a Force Bond. When she was attacked, I felt her fear and knew that you had escaped; it was easy to guess where you would head."

"You didn't bring any friends?" Bastila taunted with false bravado, desperately trying to think of a plan.

Vash laughed again. "I need no help to bring you down, and besides, I want you all to myself. I'm hurt you decided to leave us again, I must admit. Come with me and we'll put you back in your cozy little room."

"You've gone insane," Bastila stated with a firm voice. "You and the rest of the Council. You've separated yourselves from your emotions for so long that your minds have cracked under the strain. I must admit that you all do a great job of hiding it. Does the Republic know that its 'protectors' are actually unstable maniacs?"

Vash stared at her with cold anger and ignited her blade. "Now Bastila, I've noticed that you're missing an arm. It looks terribly unbecoming. Why don't we make you symmetrical?" she offered, her voice saturated with faux kindness.

The Jedi leaped forward. Bastila managed to block her opponent's

lightsaber a millisecond before it would have cleaved into her

remaining arm.

Vash grabbed her lightsaber with both hands and, rather than continuing the bladelock, pressed forward fiercely. Exhausted and only able to hold her blade's hilt with one hand, Bastila was sent reeling backwards. Seizing her chance, Vash reached out with her hand and Pushed the Sith Apprentice back with as much power as she could muster.

Bastila was sent flying through the air. She landed hard on her back and slid back several more feet.

Her opponent walked forward calmly. Desperately, Bastila grasped her lightsaber with the Force and Threw it at the Jedi Master.

Vash swung her lightsaber in a wide arc, intercepting Bastila's

spinning blade and knocking it to the side. The deactivated hilt fell to the floor and skittered away.

"I don't think so," Vash mocked with a tone of utter contempt."Now surrender, or die."

Bastila had no choice. She could not defeat the Jedi Master, and she did not wish to die. There was only one option.

The Sith Apprentice once again let herself enter the currents of the Force, focusing on her destination. A flash of light, and then she was there.

Bastila was sitting in the Marauder's cockpit.

Her energy drained to the point that she could barely open her eyes. Fueled by adrenaline as much as the Force, she input the coordinates of Corellia's orbit into the ship's navicomputer. Imperial forces would no doubt be present at her destination.

Her ship began to rise off the ground. Vash, who had been caught off guard by Bastila's vanishing act, whirled around. The Sith Apprentice's feeling of triumph vanished as the Jedi Master grabbed her ship in the Force and held it in place. Instead of rocketing out of the hanger and into hyperspace, the Marsuder remained suspended in midair.

Desperate, Bastila expended the absolute last of her energy. Calling on the Force, she focused on her ship and countered Vash's power.

Her effort lasted for only half of a second before her eyes could no longer remain open; the utterly exhausted Sith Apprentice finally fell into unconsciousness.

But it was enough.

In the short time that it was free of the Jedi Master's power, the Marauder sped out of the hanger and through the ray shields.

Lonna Vash screamed in fury as her former prisoner disappeared into hyperspace.

**Several hours later...**

Revan's eyes widened.

He was sitting in a conference room with his senior admirals. They were in the middle of a meeting to finalize the plans for their final offensive, having reluctantly accepted that Bastila's Battle Meditation would not be available to aid them.

And then he had sensed it through their bond. Her presence was no longer hidden by a mass of Jedi. She was in a ship that was in orbit around the Corellian system.

Bastila had done the impossible. She was unconscious and drifting aimlessly in a stolen fighter, but she was free and she was alive.

Unfortunately, that didn't mean she wasn't in danger. Sitting in a fighter drifting through space alone and unconscious was generally not a good idea, and it was possible that Bastila was wounded as well.

He needed to have her recovered, and quickly.

"Excuse me," Revan said swiftly to his admirals, barely able to keep his emotions out of his voice. He barely noticed their nods rose from his chair.

He quickly walked out of the room and retrieved his comlink from his pocket.

First, he contacted the Fleet Admiral stationed at Corellia. Admiral Von was told to immediately retrieve the fighter that had appeared in his orbit and care for its pilot. The admiral was at first confused by this order, as his attempts to

contact the fighter had been unanswered, but once Revan told him that Lady Bastila herself was unconscious in that ship, he immediately ordered his men to recover her.

Another order through his comlink sent his flagship speeding towards Corellia.

GAP

She was transferred to his ship on a stretcher.

After he had arrived in the system, the Fleet Admiral reported that Bastila remained unconscious and required medical attention, but was alive and in stable condition.

He met the transport shuttle as it entered one of his hangers. The ramp lowered, allowing a stretcher flanked by two medics to descend.

Revan all but ran to the stretcher. The second he saw her face, two emotions flared inside him with the intensity of a supernova: love, and rage.

His apprentice's skin was ghostly white, as if she had been placed in a freezer for days. Her right arm was missing, and in its place was an open stump that the Jedi had declined to bandage. In all, she looked as if she had been through utter hell. If not for the medics' assertions and the Force telling him that she was alive, he would have sworn that she

was dead.

"Take her to the medbay immediately," he ordered the medics.

"Yes, my lord," they responded. Revan nodded and walked alongside the stretcher. As he looked at his love's face, one thing was clear to him: the Council would pay.

**GAP**

Bastila was afraid to open her eyes. She had entered a low level of consciousness half a minute ago, but she was afraid of what she would find. Had her escape succeeded, or would she find herself back in her cell?

"How long until she awakes?" a familiar voice asked. Overwhelmed with relief and happiness, Bastila opened her eyes.

"Revan!" she exclaimed, attempting to rise. He rushed over to her and placed her back onto the bed.

"You're still weak," he murmured as he embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him in return, holding him fiercely.

He pulled back slightly and stared into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said softly, pure relief evident on his face.

Bastila smiled as she took in her surroundings. She was in the

flagship's medbay, which looked remarkably similar to that of its predecessor. Her bed consisted of a comfortable mattress, a soft yet firm pillow, and white sheets that covered most of her body.

"I must look like hell," she commented awkwardly. Her Master frowned.

"We bandaged your arm, and your skin is getting some color back," he paused, and his tone grew sorrowful, "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Bastila sighed. "It was my fault Master, and we both know it. If I hadn't went after that bitch Atris I wouldn't have gotten in that mess in the first place."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. She laid backward onto her pillow and started to him back, oblivious to anything else. They had been apart for far too long.

"All I care about is that you're safe. I can't even imagine what they did to you," he said sympathetically, pulling back from the kiss.

"How long do they say it will be before I recover?" she asked, hoping to be back in the fight as soon as possible.

"A few days. I assure you the war will not be over by the time you're fully healed, if that's what you're worried about," he replied, only half joking. He glanced into her eyes again. "Are you prepared to tell me what happened? I understand if you want to wait."

"I am, Master," she answered.

For the next hour, she told her story. She revealed to him all she emembered of her duel with Atris, the cell of bitter cold and utter darkness, using teleportation, and her fight with Lonna Vash.

By the time she finished, his face was set in a hard determined look of barely suppressed rage.

"I'm going to destroy them. Atris, Vash, and the entire Council them. There will be _nowhere_ they can hide from me. I'll drive them from Coruscant and hunt them down like animals! They. Will. Die,' he declared, his voice seething with anger.

Bastila placed her hand on his shoulder. "We both want revenge, but we have to focus on winning this war first. The Republic is our main priority, not the Council."

"I know," he replied, though she sensed that he was uncertain.

"Do I really have to stay here for days?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Revan shook his head. "Now that they're certain that you'll remain stable, we can transfer you to another location. Would you prefer to be moved to our room?" he proposed, knowing her answer.

Bastila smiled. "I suppose. After all, our room is more..._private_, than my accommodations here, Master," she replied, running her hand lightly

across his chest.

Revan frowned. "You're not supposed to partake in any physical activity for a least two days," he reminded her reluctantly.

Bastila scowled.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I want to describe the ranking system of Revan's Sith. It is

similar to that of the Jedi but with some key differences.

**Sith Initiates** are young children who have been discovered to possess significant Force potential and were taken to Korriban or other Sith Temple sites with their and their families' consent. They train in groups and do not have a single Master.

S**ith Apprentices** are former Sith Initiates who were chosen by a single Sith Lord or Sith Master to be their student. They accompany their Masters on their missions and train with them daily.

**Sith Warriors** are Sith Apprentices who have been pronounced capable of handling their own missions and pass a rigorous series of tests. Apprentices usually become Warriors at an earlier age than Jedi Padawans become Knights, as Sith teachings allow them to grow more powerful at a faster pace than their Jedi counterparts. For this reason, many Sith Warriors are still in their late teens.

**Sith Lords** are Sith Warriors who are considered to possess advanced skills in the Force, and pass a significantly harder form of the tests that they previously passed to become Warriors. Most Sith attain this rank around the age of thirty-five, though a select few can reach it at a far lower age. In rare cases, a Sith Warrior that does not possess enough Force potential never becomes a Sith Lord. Sith Lords are the lowest rank allowed to train an Apprentice (only one at a time is

permitted.) Most Sith Lords are at the same level as an average Jedi Master.

**Sith Masters** are Sith Lords considered to be extremely powerful in the Force, and must pass an extremely brutal version of the Sith Tests to qualify for this rank. Only ten percent of Sith Lords ever achieve this rank, and only in rare cases does one do so under the age of forty-five. To date, barely one hundred Sith have achieved this rank. Sith Masters are almost always at the level of an average Jedi Council Member.

The six most powerful Sith Masters form the **Sith Council**, with the Dark Lord of the Sith being the seventh member. The Council communicates frequently but does not usually hold scheduled meetings like its Jedi counterpart. Only the Jedi Grand Master is usually powerful enough to rival Sith Council members.

The **Apprentice to the Dark Lord** is a position that has recently been redefined. In the old Sith, the Dark Lord would select a Sith with phenomenal potential to be his/her apprentice. This Sith would kill the Dark Lord after surpassing his/her Master.

After Revan's recent reforms, the Apprentice of the Dark Lord is no longer expected to kill his/her Master, though the Apprentice remains the heir apparent to become the next Dark Lord in the event of the reigning Dark Lord's death.

The Apprentice is the second-in-command of the Sith, possessing

authority superior to that of even Sith Council members. (S)he does not have to be the second most powerful Sith, simply the one considered to have the most potential (With the possible exception of the Dark Lord.) In return for the authority and training (s)he receives the Apprentice is bound to serve as an extension of the Dark Lord's will.

The **Dark Lord** is the leader of the Sith and Emperor of the Empire. The Dark Lord is almost always the most powerful of the Sith. Revan, the current holder of this position, is powerful enough to contend with three Sith Councl members simultaneously.

The Dark Lord is the only Sith with any true authority in the Empire. While the other Sith serve as the Empire's protectors and are part of its military, only the Dark Lord holds an official position within the Empire's government.

Temporary measures exist in the event of the current Emperor and DarkLord's death to appoint a successor, though Revan plans to impose other, more permanent methods of succession after the war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bastila's recovery took several days. She spent most of that time in her bed, watching holo-vids and eating her favorite foods. Revan had said that she deserved a lengthy break, and Bastila had wholeheartedly agreed. After the hell she had been through, a few days of relaxation were definitely justified.

She had decided to make use of a cybernetic arm. It would take some getting used to, but it felt just as fast and strong as her old arm, and the Force could flow through it just as easily. And unless someone studied it closely, it was nearly impossible to distinguish from her original limb.

Her Master and his senior admirals reluctantly decided to postpone the offensive into the Inner Rim and the Colonies while she recovered. The time lost waiting would be to the Republic's advantage, but what they would gain from it would be outweighed by the effect of the Battle Meditation of a fully recovered Bastila.

The Imperial media wasted no time in publicizing her return, resulting in the humiliation of both the Jedi and the Republic. Bastila was not yet presentable enough for an interview, but Revan did one in her stead, and described to the media the horrors that the Jedi had subjected her to. Bastila watched the resulting media firestorm for the Republic with indescribable glee.

Immediately, Bastila received a wave of sympathy from the Imperial public. Despite her past, it seemed that the majority of the Imperial population now viewed her in a favorable light. Those who had suspected her of spying for the Republic were now presented with clear truth to the contrary.

At this rate, Bastila would soon become one of the most beloved figures in the Empire.

A week after her return, she was fully ready, and the planning for the offensive went into its final stages.

Bastila, her break over, spent most of the intervening time training. Revan gifted her with a new saberstaff. Unlike her old one, it contained two power sources and so could keep one blade ignited even if the hilt was sliced through. Predictably, he had made both blades red in color, since it he believed it suited Bastila's 'fiery' personality. She hated to admit it, but he probably had a point.

She was determined to never lose to a Jedi again. Whenever she grew weary, Bastila just imagined Atris's haughty face, taunting her. The thought of revenge pushed Bastila on.

In addition to slicing up droids in her and Revan's private training room, she now practiced with fellow Sith stationed on the _Vengeance_ in the ship's main combat arena. Ten days after her return, Revan challenged her to a practice duel. He easily defeated her, but she had managed to hold him off for a brief amount of time, which was far more than most Jedi could claim. He now considered her to possess abilities similar to those of most Jedi Masters. The speed at which she advanced stunned her. Every day she grew more powerful under Revan's tutelage.

Four days after that duel, the offensive was finally launched.

The attack went, for once, completely according to plan. Operation Relentless, as it was called, caught the Republic forces off guard. The Empire's superior numbers and technology, as well as Bastila's influence, made the Republic's defeat inevitable. Even though the Republic's forces had the advantage of fighting defensively in their own territory, they still suffered more casualties than their Imperial adversaries.

By the end of the day, The Republic had been completely pushed out ofthe Inner Rim, save for a few isolated holdouts. It fared just as badly in the Colonies, losing control of 90% of the region's star systems to the Empire.

Bastila was once again physically drained by her efforts, but this was nothing compared to the pride she felt at the Empire's victory.

The Republic was now on its last legs, all the Empire would have to do is regroup and make a final push. The enemy was in no position to launch a counter offensive, all it could do was hunker down in the Core Worlds and await the end.

The Empire's forces grew larger daily. Not only due to the Star Forge, which continued to produce ships at an astonishing pace, but also from an ever increasing amount of defections from the Republic. At the same time, the Republic's military shrank considerably due to irreplaceable combat losses and a steadily increasing number of desertions. The Empire, which now

controlled four fifths of the galaxy's territory and seventy-five percent of its population, appeared to be unstoppable.

In a few months, a final offensive would be launched. The delay was not to ensure victory (the Empire could simply fly into the Core Worlds en masse with no plan whatsoever,) but to minimize projected casualties on both sides. Only once all possible preparations were completed would the attack be

launched.

Then, at last, the Republic would fall, and the Jedi with it.

Bastila could not wait for that day to come. She now saw the Republic for what it was, a corrupt, feeble government that existed only for the benefit of its politicians. Her shame for aiding them remained undiminished. Would they already be defeated if it wasn't for Bastila's prior interference? She didn't think so.

She couldn't bring back the lives her foolishness had cost, but she would eagerly play her part in the end of the Republic. It was only a matter of time.

**Two Days Later**

"Tiring yet, my lady?" Jenara taunted as she attacked with a rapid series of slashes.

"Hardly," Bastila replied dryly as she backed up slightly, easily deflecting her friend's attacks. She raised one of her blades over her head and parried an overhead slash, then kicked Jenara square in the chest. Her friend fell to the floor; the wind was completely kicked out of her.

Jenara had saved her life from two Jedi during the Republic's assault on the _Vengeance_. After Bastila had returned, she had discovered her practicing in the combat arena and had again thanked her before challenging her to a friendly sparring match. Since then, the two Sith Apprentices had met up every other day to fight a practice bout.

"I...I'm done," Jenara conceded, her exhaustion evident. Bastila nodded and sheathed her saberstaff.

"You're too good for me," Jenara admitted after she had recovered her breath. "A week ago, I was outmatched. Now I'm _completely_ outmatched. It's amazing, how quickly you're improving."

Bastila blushed, but she didn't deny it. Jenara was twenty, less

than a year younger than Bastila, and was on the verge of becoming a Sith Warrior. But Bastila could now defeat her without breaking a sweat.

"Thanks, but I still enjoy sparring with you. I don't have too many friends, after all."

Jenara shrugged. "I'm certainly not complaining. I'd never dreamed that I'd be training with the Dark Lord's Apprentice herself. And besides, I'm getting a lot of experience. I'm going to need as much as I can get to pass my trials next month."

Bastila nodded. From what she knew, Sith Warrior trials were not easy, but still, she believed that her friend was up to the challenge. From what she had seen, Jenara had fought as an equal with fully trained Jedi Knights during the attack on the _Vengeance_. In truth, Jenara probably should have taken the trials more than a year ago.

"Stop worrying, I'm sure you'll pass. You're easily powerful enough," Bastila assured her. Jenara smiled.

"Easy for you to say, you won't have to take the Sith Trials in order to graduate from being an Apprentice," Jenara remarked. "But thank you..." she paused as a thought struck her. "How do you actually graduate from your Apprenticeship, by the way? I know it's not these trials, or you'd have done so already. You're a lot stronger than I am."

Bastila shrugged. "I never really thought about it. Before, the Dark Lord's Apprentice remained the Apprentice until he or she killed their Master. Now...I don't know. I'll probably remain Revan's Apprentice until he dies, and I'm fine with that. I'm never going to actually surpass him, and he'll always be a better leader than I could be. Besides, I think I have enough power already. Being the second-in-command of the Sith is certainly enough for me."

Jenara's eyes widened for a second. "So it's true," she said,

comprehension appearing to dawn on her.

"What are you talking about?" Bastila asked, unsure of where this was going.

Her friend paled. "Forgive me, milady. It's not my place to pry

into..." Jenara began.

"Pry into what?" Bastila interrupted, somewhat annoyed by her friend's hesitation.

Jenara hesitated. "My lady, may I ask a personal question?" she finally

responded.

Bastila suddenly realized what Jenara was talking about.

"You saved my life. I hardly think it's too much for you to ask me a question. Shoot," she prompted, knowing what she was going to ask. Bastila did not mind in the slightest; Revan had told her that they weren't keeping a secret. She could tell whoever she wanted.

"Forgive me, my lady. Are you and the Dark Lord...together?" Jenara asked hesitantly. "There have been a lot of rumors since you became his Apprentice, and neither of you have ever tried to deny them. It doesn't really matter," she amended quickly, obviously regretting ever asking the question. "I'm just too curious for my own good I suppose."

Bastila laughed good naturedly. "Jenara, it's fine, I don't mind

talking about my personal life. Yes, we're together. We have been since the night I became his Apprentice," she paused. "As I said, I don't mind, but I'm curious as to how you found out. Or was it just a guess?" she asked.

"When you said that you didn't mind never ceasing to be his Apprentice. I mean, I'm sure he's a wonderful Master and all, but that's a long time to be stuck with someone. If you were in a relationship, however, it's a different story," Jenara explained.

"Ah," Bastila said, understanding.

"Of course, there are the rumors too. Some of which, of course, are unreliable at best. There's one that even originates from the servants that clean the chambers of the Sith that live on this ship. They say that you were never given chambers of your own, but instead moved into Revan's chambers the first night you were no longer a prisoner," Jenara revealed.

Bastila was unable the blush that spread across her face. Before she could turn away, Jenara's eyes face widened in shock and comprehension.

"That's actually true?!" she asked with genuine amazement. Clearly, she had not believed _that_ particular rumor to be accurate.

"Yeah, it is," Bastila admitted.

"Wow. You realize you're living the dream of nearly every girl in the Empire, don't you.?" Jenara asked.

"I know," Bastila replied. She smiled happily. It was true. Everyone in the Empire knew his face, even if he usually wore a mask. Add his charisma, intelligence, and power to his good looks, and you had a man who made almost every girl in the Empire swoon.

"So..." Jenara began innocently, "Does he live up to the fantasies?"

"Fantasies?" Bastila asked, confused.

Jenara looked hesitant but continued. "Well...the two of you

have...you know..." she trailed off.

Bastila grinned. Before, as a Jedi, such matters had been completely alien to her. But now, as a Sith, she was unafraid to talk about them.

"Yes, we have," Bastila answered, unable to keep a small amount of pride out of her voice. After all, what was the point in sleeping with the Emperor himself if you couldn't be a little proud of it?

Jenara grinned. "So?" she asked again, unable to keep her curiosity contained. "Tell me. Is Revan as good in bed as he is with a lightsaber?"

"Ahem," greeted a voice behind them.

Both women spun around. Before them stood Revan, his faced unmasked and wearing his trademark smirk. Bastila smiled and bowed. "Master," she greeted.

Jenara's face turned stark white. "I...my lord...sorry," she stuttered. The panic in her eyes increased as she realized that she had forgotten to bow, and she hastily copied Bastila's movement.

"Please...forgive...no offense..." she continued, unable to get over her shock.

Revan folded his arms and turned to Bastila. "We'll, my apprentice, am I?" he asked lightly.

Bastila smiled teasingly despite the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Almost," she replied innocently.

Nodding, Revan moved over to Jenara, who remained too frozen to speak.

"Bastila told me how you saved her life that night. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said, extending his hand. Finally recovering slightly, Jenara accepted the handshake and bowed slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lord," she replied, smiling slightly, still a bit nervous.

"Bastila, I need to talk with you back in our quarters," he told her. She nodded.

"Yes, Master."

Revan turned to leave, but briefly looked back at Jenara. "By the way, good luck with your trails," he added.

Jenara bowed again. "Thank you, my lord," she replied. Bastila told her friend goodbye and followed her Master out.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Bastila walked into their room and sat on the couch. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked anxiously. Revan had refused to tell her until they were in private.

"Patience, my apprentice," Revan chided as he locked the door and sat beside her.

Bastila glared at him angrily. "You're the one who pulled me out of training to talk to me," she pointed out.

"Fair enough," he conceded. "As you know, we've taken the entirety of the Inner Rim in our latest offensive. This means our borders now entirely encompass the borders of the Hapes Consortium."

Bastila nodded, knowing of what he spoke. The Consortium was a

relatively large government that ruled dozens of planets, ruled by a single female known as the Queen Mother. It was prosperous and peaceful, but it also treated males like second class citizens and was staunchly isolationist.

"And?" she asked, pressing him to continue. Revan frowned.

"Despite their isolationism, they have maintained a single treaty with the Republic for several centuries. The agreement stipulated that, while the Republic surrounded its borders, both governments would, in essence ignore each other. That meant no sending spies, no proxy wars, and no outright aggression. Surprisingly on the Republic's part, both kept their end of the agreement."

"And now that The Empire surrounds them, they want to extend the same offer to us," she finished for him.

"Exactly."

"And do you plan to accept?" she questioned. Bastila could not see a reason why he wouldn't, but you could never know for sure with Revan.

"Of course. But I'm also planning to extend an additional offer. A mutual defense pact against the True Sith," he revealed.

Bastila knew that the offer was sensible, but she doubted the Queen Mother would accept. The Consortium's principle of isolation stretched back centuries.

"I know. But if I can convince her of the threat the True Sith pose, we might have a shot at getting her to sign the pact," he argued, clearly having read her mind. "After all, our enemy will target every government in the galaxy, including the Consortium. This is a war in which they won't be able to remain neutral."

"So when are the negotiations, Master?" she asked somewhat irritably, still annoyed by his reading of her thoughts.

"It's not going to be that simple," Revan replied. "The Consortium is very formal, but always conducts arrangements in as a grandiose manner as possible. So instead of the Queen and I sitting down at a table for two hours, she's invited all the top Imperial figures to a banquet in forty-eight hours...

over which she and I will discuss terms, and I will make my proposal (which she does not know of yet.) I can't say I'm looking forward to this, but it will only last a few hours."

Bastila began to laugh. The Consortium truly was a culture all to itself, and Revan would have to play by their rules. The thought of Revan sitting at a table filled with stuffy, formal politicians was simply hilarious. And they all considered men inferior!

"I'm sure I'll en..enjoy y..yourself," she replied, laughing

uncontrollably.

Revan smiled wickedly. "Of course I will...because you'll be there with me," he said. Bastila's laughter instantly died.

"What!? No! This...you're joking right?" she asked desperately.

"Nope," Revan replied cheerfully.

Bastila balked. "But-but why? There's no reason for me to be there? The Sith have nothing to do with this meeting!"

Bastila served the Empire and was a part of it, but her position of power only applied to the Sith. She had no real authority in the Empire and little place in its high affairs that did not include the Sith as well.

Revan was looking at her intensely, obviously reading her mind.

"I told you to stop doing this," she reminded him irritably. As usual whenever she complained about this, he ignored her.

"I need you there for two reasons. Most importantly, your presence there will remind the Hapan Government that I have appointed a woman to a position of considerable power, even if that position is in the Sith and not the Imperial Government itself. The Consortium believes that women are more fit to rule, but they might tolerate me a bit more if they believed in my willingness to appoint women to high positions," he

explained.

Bastila nodded. She knew of the Consortium and its beliefs. It was a stretch for them to negotiate with a male leader at all.

"The second reason, Master?" she prompted.

Revan smirked. "As this is a formal banquet...I will need an escort,"he replied.

"...Oh."

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her hesitation.

Bastila sighed. "I don't have any experience with this kind of thing. To go as a member of your delegation is one thing, but to go as your...your date, is another. If I make a mistake, it will look very badly for you," she said.

"Fine, I understand," he said nonchalantly. "I guess I'll just have to find another women to go with..."

Bastila felt a flare of panic. "I'll go! You don't have to...!" she began, a second before she realized he had just been baiting her.

"Damn you Revan!" she said angrily.

Revan grinned. "I wouldn't have figured you for the jealous type, Bastila," he said innocently.

"I am _not_ the jealous type!" she responded fiercely. Revan smirked at yet another display of her fiery personality.

"On second thought, I think I _would_ have," he amended.

Bastila sighed in exasperation. Her Master could be so irritating sometimes! Soon, she was going to hold a blade to his neck and force him to teach her how to counter mind reading, which, so far, he had refused to do.

"Good luck with that, Bastila dear."

Her pupils turned yellow with anger as she glared at him. "Fine! I'll with you to this kriffing banquet. Satisfied, _Master_?" Bastila yelled, partially just to shut him up.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some training to get back to," she turned to leave, then looked back. She suddenly knew exactly how to get what she wanted from him.

"You've done enough for today...you were at it for four hours!" he protested.

Bastila grinned. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked, putting a

suggestive tone in her voice.

Revan put his arm around her waist. "Yes I do," he replied in the samebtone.

Bastila threw his arms off her and backed away. "Then teach me the technique to counter mind reading! You're not getting anything in bed until you do," she demanded.

Revan's face fell. "That's just not fair!" he complained. Bastilabgrinned.

"I...I could always order you to..." he threatened weakly.

Bastila's grin widened. "But we both know your sense of ethics would never let you make a girl do anything against her will, even if you technically did have the power to order her to do whatever you wanted."

Revan growled in frustration. The ability to read her mind was obviously something he did not want to give up. But she knew he'd cave. There was something else he enjoyed doing far more.

Revenge was sweet.

"It's late. I swear that I'll teach you it tomorrow. If I go against my word, you can always start sleeping on the couch tomorrow night," he offered.

Bastila laughed. "I'll believe you for tonight. Besides," she added," I think we both know it wouldn't be me sleeping on the couch."

"I'm the Master here," he reminded her.

"Look into my eyes and tell me which one of us would be sleeping on this couch, and which one of us would have that wonderful bed over there," she challenged.

Revan sighed. His silence was all the answer she needed.

"You're too nice for your own good," she happily pointed out. Revan smiled.

"Only with you, Princess," he replied.

Shooting him a seductive grin, she moved over the bed and began to remove the outer layer of her robes.

"Since you promised..." she began.

Revan sat on the bed beside her, grabbed Bastila by the shoulders, and pulled her into a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Despite her apprehension, Bastila had to admit that Hapes was one of the most beautiful worlds she had ever seen. Crystal clear oceans,stunning snowy mountain peaks, and lush green forests spanned nearly all of the planet's surface. The Hapans' renowned love of beauty clearly applied to their home planet.

Bastila was standing beside Revan on the bridge, looking out the

massive window. She was wearing a stunning, form fitting black dress that Revan had bought her, as well as a set of diamond earrings and a pearl necklace. Revan wore a simple, yet handsome, black and white tuxedo.

Most of the remaining Imperial delegation was scattered

around the other view ports as the Vengeance descended upon their destination.

"Do you think we'll have any problems, Master?" Bastila asked.

Revan, who had decided not to wear his mask during these deliberations, turned to her.

"I don't think so, but you never know."

**GAP**

Twenty minutes later, the Imperial Delegation was traveled down in three shuttles to the Hapan capital city of Chume' Dan. Four members each traveled in the other two shuttles, while Revan and Bastila had the last to themselves.

"So...there's the Queen Mother...who else should I know about, Master?" she asked.

Revan shrugged. "I don't know too much more myself. Queen Altrina, from what I've heard, is a reasonable and kind ruler, and she must have at least a small degree of respect for men since she's willing to meet with me. She has two daughters, but

I know little about them, unfortunately. I'm sure they'll be present."

Bastila nodded, staring out the window at their destination: The

Queen's Fountain Palace. It stood atop the bluffs that encircled the city. A river trailed through the cliffs below it, often overflowing and releasing its contents to trail down the cliffs, making them glisten in the sun. The walls and roof of the building itself was made of interwoven white and gold rock, and it was without a doubt the largest building she had ever seen, even compared to the Republic's Senate Building.

"Nervous?" Revan asked her quietly.

Bastila remained still for a moment, then sighed and nodded slightly.

"Very, Master," she admitted, her voice reluctant. "I don't have any experience with this sort of thing."

"What do you mean?" he questioned as the shuttle continued to descend.

"You know...dealing with royalty and all that," she explained.

Revan regarded her with a highly amused expression. "Really, you've never dealt with royalty before?"

"No," Bastila confirmed. "What's so funny Revan!" she demanded as looked as if he was going to laugh.

"You deal with royalty every day. Emperor of eighty percent of the galaxy ring a bell?"

Bastila considered this for a moment, then laughed at her mistake. "Fair enough," she conceeded. "But this is different. You're so...normal."

"I only see normal to you, Bastila. Everyone else looks at me the way you look at the Hapans," he pointed out.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed. After all, she thought to

herself, she had looked at Revan in a similar way as everyone else did only a month ago. Perhaps the Hapan royals wouldn't be so alien to her after all.

The shuttle moved into the Palace and prepared to dock in the royal hanger.

GAP

Revan and Bastila exited the shuttle, walking down the ramp side by side. Not far into the massive Royal Hanger, around a dozen Hapan Diplomats waited to greet them. All of them were finely dressed women,most of whom were at least relatively young.

Bastila recognized the Queen Mother immediately. She was standing at the front of the Hapans, wearing a splendid red and gold dress and a bright golden necklace. On her head was a thin, silver tiara. Remarkably, even though she was forty-two years old (according to what Revan had told her,) she didn't look a day older than thirty. Bastila attributed this to the natural beauty of Hapans and their culture's obsession with appearances. Hapan royalty likely went through several treatments to keep their youthful beauty as long as possible.

Standing on either side of her were two young women, both of whom dressed just as fine as the Queen. Obviously, they were the two Hapan Princesses. They must have been close in age, because both looked to be around twenty years old.

Revan walked over to the Queen and extended his hand.

"Queen Altrina. It is an honor," he greeted. The Queen smiled warmly and shook his hand.

"Welcome, Lord Revan," she replied. "This is Princess Jasmine, and this is Princess Amelia, Chume'da of the Hapan Consortium," she said, indicating her daughters.

Amelia sported long, black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a soft smile, while her sister had blonde hair of equal length, dark brown eyes, and a wider grin that looked just a bit forced to the trained eye. Both women were well endowed and exceptionally beautiful. Bastila, glancing at her own figure, couldn't help but be a bit self-conscious.

Revan introduced himself to the Princesses and indicated to her.

"This is my Apprentice and escort, Bastila Shan," he said.

Refusing to let her face go red from nervousness, Bastila curtsied respectfully. The Queen Mother smiled at her approvingly.

"Welcome, Bastila. It's a pleasure," the Queen said, shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty," Bastila replied, smiling as well.

As the remainder of the Imperial delegation arrived behind them and began to mingle with their Hapan Counterparts, Bastila exchanged greetings with the two Princesses. Amelia, the Chume'da greeted her warmly, but Bastila sensed a twinge of anger when she turned to Jasmine. The younger Princess, judging by the expression that briefly crossed her face, seemed loath to even shake her hand, though she did so regardless.

"You are here with Lord Revan, yes?" Jasmine questioned.

"Yes, Your Highness," Bastila confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

Jasmine scowled just enough that Bastila could perceive it.

"Just curious as to why he would choose a commoner to accompany him. That's all," she explained rudely.

"A Commoner?" Bastila asked, taken aback.

"Well...yes. As you are of no noble birth and possess no rank in his government, you are a commoner," she explained.

"But..." Bastila began to protest.

"No, being second in command of the Sith does not make you a noble. You have a position of power in a religious order, nothing more," Jasmine interrutpted, having guessed what Bastila was about to say.

Bastila was quickly beginning to develop a serious dislike for this Hapan Princess, but refused to let Jasmine'a words get to her.

"Okay, so I'm a commoner. So what?" Bastila questioned, doing her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She had thought Revan would be the one getting the flack, not her.

_Figures,_ Bastila thought.

Jasmine shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess. After all, you're only together for one night," Jasmine replied.

Bastila was unable to stop herself from grinning widely.

"Not quite. Revan and I are in a relationship," she

revealed, unable to keep a small amount of satisfaction out of her tone.

Jasmine was clearly taken aback by this. Her eyes widened while her lips settled into an angry frown.

"Really? The Emperor is dating a common woman?" Jasmine asked, mostly to herself.

"I suppose so," Bastila agreed.

"How quaint," Jasmine muttered haughtily. As the Queen Mother prepared to address all the delegates, Jasmine wordlessly left Bastila and moved toward her sister.

"Welcome, representatives of the Empire. The Hapan Consortium gladly welcomes you to our capital. We are eager to make an agreement that will ensure peace and harmony between our governments for thousands of years. If you will follow me to the Main Hall, our servants have prepared us all a wonderful banquet over which we may discuss terms," the Queen said.

As everyone began to follow the Queen, Amelia moved close to Bastila.

"Wait a moment, would you?" the Chume'da asked. Bastila was surprised by this, but nodded as everyone else moved past. Following Amelia's lead, Bastila and the Princess moved to the very back of the group, just out of earshot.

"I assume my sister gave you a hard time?" she questioned, concern etched on her face. Bastila shrugged.

"It was nothing to worry about," Bastila assured her.

Amelia smiled. "I know what she said. She was complaining about a 'commoner such as you' accompanying Lord Revan."

"She did seem rather angry about it," the Sith Apprentice agreed.

"Most upper-class Hapans place a lot of emphasis on social class. Jasmine, obviously, is one of them," Amelia replied. She pursed her lips, pausing to make sure her next words would not be overheard. "They don't understand...it's not who someone is born to, but who they turn out to be, that determines a person's worth. Do my words surprise you?" the Princess asked, noticing the look of bewilderment that appeared on Bastila's face.

"Yes, Your Highness. A disregard of social class _is_ a surprising opinion of someone of royalty, particularly, forgive me, _Hapan _royalty," Bastila admitted.

"Of course. If I tell you something, you must promise to repeat my words to no one. Not even your Master," Amelia said.

Bastila nodded, curious. "I promise to remain silent," she agreed.

Amelia smiled. "I hold many opinions that contradict those held by most Hapan nobility. For one, I view members of both gender to be equal. Feminine superiority is, in my mind, a myth that exists only because it propagated by the Consortium's government. For another, I do not believe that the Consortium should remain isolationist. There is much it has to offer the galaxy, and the galaxy has much to offer it. In short, I believe that the Consortium must adapt to a new era, not cling to the traditions of the past," she revealed.

Bastila looked at the Chume'da in a new light. This was certainly not what she expected from the heir to the Hapan throne.

"Your Highness, may I ask a question?"

"Of course, Bastila," said the Princess.

"Why are you telling me this? We have only known each other for

minutes. Why are you so eager to spill your secrets to me?" she asked.

"Because, frankly, I have no one else to voice them to. My mother is more progressive than most Queen Mothers, she has some respect for men and the lower classes, but is not a radical like myself. If I told her my opinions, she would only get angry and lecture me for hours on 'the importance of our traditions.' Who else is there? My sister? Ha! There are none I trust completely. Everyone I know is of the Hapan nobility, and most would be willing to backstab me if it suited there aims," she explained.

"But, how did you develop these beliefs? Someone had to have influenced you," Bastila guessed.

"My father. He died when I was only nine years old. A plague hit Hapes briefly. Our father was infected. He...he didn't survive," she explained sadly.

"I'm sorry. Were you very close? Bastila asked sympathetically.

"Yes. He instilled these beliefs in me. After he died...I feel like I've been alone ever since. For ten years, I've been surrounded by a cesspool of bigotry and idiocy. There was no one left I trusted," Amelia elaborated.

"Yet you trust me, a stranger?" Bastila questioned.

"You may not know me, but I know you. Well…sort of anyway When I was a little girl, I was incredibly curious about the rest of the galaxy, partly because of what my father said. I would constantly beg my mother to let me see it, but she always refused. I persisted for years, and eventually to shut me up she had a computer made for me that could access any Internet connection in the entire galaxy. This was and is a rarity in the Consortium, as most of its people are only concerned with matters within our borders and such connections are incredibly expensive. And so I used it to learn about the galaxy. And the more I leaned, the more I disagreed with the traditional Hapan beliefs. My father's opinions became my own. At the same time, I was realizing the sorry state the rest of the galaxy was in. It was apparent to me that the Republic was an bloated, dying government chained by bureaucracy and infested with

corruption. I was skeptical of Revan's Empire at first, but it wasn't long into the war before I started rooting for it with zeal. It was effective, it was fair, and it existed and still exists for the benefit of all its people, not just any elite few. Yes, it's technically a dictatorship, but its citizens are still granted irrevocable rights. And it's leader

is, well...Revan. Whenever I heard him speak, I could tell he was honest about his goals and intentions. I know when a politician is lying, and Revan never does. Oh, I'm sure he doesn't always reveal the whole truth, but I could tell he was a highly capable, devoted leader who had the best interests of the galaxy at heart."

"That still doesn't explain how you know me," Bastila pointed out.

It was a good thing the Palace was so large, because this conversation was taking awhile, she thought to herself.

"I followed the war intently, constantly looking for new developments. So it wasn't long before I leaned about you," she elaborated.

Bastila's face fell. "So you know about…the things I've done. You know this war still continues because of me," she guessed.

Amelia smiled at her reassuringly. "Yes," she admitted," Though I doubt the war would be over yet even if you hadn't helped the Republic. And yes, I disliked you while you aided the Republic. Then I heard of your capture, and then your conversion. I didn't know what to think of you at first, until I saw your speech. I watched it live on the Holonet. I've heard dozens of politicians speak, Bastila, and none have been half as sincere as you were that day. You truly regretted aiding the Republic, and you wanted to make it right. I respected you for that. Then I heard of your recapture by the Republic, and I was amazed at your escape. When I learned of the horrors you braved for over a week, and that you remained true to the Empire, you earned my unbounded admiration. And when we met...I just needed someone to talk to. I've been keeping these thoughts buried for over a decade. I was desperate, alright! You're someone I've respected for a long time, and… you seemed like the perfect person to confide in. Well, actually, more like the only person," she admitted.

"And someone who would have no incentive to reveal your unorthodox opinions to the public," Bastila finished for her. "Of course, Your Highness. Your secret is safe with me," she

assured her.

The Princess sighed. "When we're in private, call me Amelia," she requested.

Baatila stared at her, shocked. "But..."

"I mean it, Bastila. You've been spending your entire life sacrificing for others. You made mistakes, but they were never your fault. You've endured things I could never imagine and kept going. Me? I've been living a life of luxury for twenty-one years, being catered on by dozens of servants. Jasmine is right about one thing, you and I are not equals," Amelia told her firmly.

Bastila looked at her, astounded. "Very well...Amelia," she eventually said. Amelia grinned widely at her.

"You don't know how refreshing that is," the Princess told her.

As the group continued down the grand hallways of the Palace, the two women continued to talk. Bastila quickly discovered that she and the Chume'da had much in common; they shared similar outlooks on life, tastes in music (even though Bastila had only recently begun to listen to it,) and sense of humor. They were even the same age. Jasmine, Bastila learned, was a year and a half younger than her sister.

"She's upset that she is not the heir to the throne," Amelia commented. "She denies it, but she is."

"What are your thoughts about becoming Queen one day?" Bastila asked.

Amelia shook her head. "I don't want the throne. But it will be mine someday, and I will do my best to rule my people. Besides, the Consortium needs to change, and Jasmine on the throne would be a disaster. No...it has to be me."

Bastila smiled widely at her. "You'll make a wonderful Queen Mother," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, Bastila," Amelia replied. "The Hall is just around the corner."

"It was my pleasure," she replied as, at last, they entered the main hall.

**GAP**

The Queen Mother sat at the head of the table. Revan was seated to her immediate left. Bastila, as his escort, was on his other side. The remainder of the Imperial delegation sat on Bastila's right, facing the Hapan representatives. Amelia chose to sit across from Bastila, leaving Jasmine, obliged to seat herself near her mother, to sit across from Revan.

The table was covered by an elegant white table cloth. For the moment, all that everyone had in front of them was a single glass of pure water and an intricate set of utensils and napkins. The dinner would be served in several courses that were the same for everyone, but each person would request their own drink from a servant.

The Queen, Revan, and the two Princesses all ordered a glass of fine wine. Bastila, however, had never had alcohol before (Jedi were not allowed to drink it and she had never bothered to try some while with Revan,) and believed that this would be a bad time to have her first taste of alcohol. Instead, she ordered a simple glass of juice.

"I don't drink," she muttered after Jasmine looked at her curiously.

"You've never had a drink before? Really?" Jasmine prompted, obviously trying to embarrass her.

Amelia glared at her sister. "She was a Jedi her entire life. Of course she hasn't," Amelia said irritably, annoyed at her sister.

Jasmine ignored Amelia and started talking to Revan and her mother.

Bastila and Amelia began to talk once more about their common

interests. Due to their proximity to everyone else, they avoided controversial or private subjects, but still had plenty to discuss. Jasmine, noticing how friendly Bastila and her sister were being, shot Amelia an angry glare. The Chume'da ignored her, and continued speaking with the Sith Apprentice while everyone waited for the food to arrive.

Bastila was distracted, however, when she heard a piece of what Jasmine was saying in her conversation with Revan.

"Arranged marriages are another thing my sister and I disagree on. While she believes that they usually lead only to unhappiness, I believe they can be mutually beneficial to both parties. Don't you agree?" Jasmine asked Revan.

Revan, to his credit, remained seemingly unperturbed.

"It depends on the situation, I suppose," he said evasively.

"Perhaps," Jasmine agreed, smiling at Revan as the first course of dinner arrived. Bastila, hungrily gazing at the array of soups, salads, and vegetables, began to eat.

Her anxiety, however, began to get the better of her as Jasmine's intentions became all the more clear in her mind. As delegates from both sides began to discuss terms, Revan and the Queen among them, Bastila sought to contact Amelia. Obviously, what she wanted to discuss could not be said in front of everyone, but thankfully Revan had taught her to strengthen her telepathic abilities.

_"Amelia?"_ she asked, speaking in her mind. The Princess, in the middle of enjoying a bowl of soup, was so startled that she dropped her spoon.

_"Amelia, it's me,"_ Bastila repeated.

_"Bastila?"_ The Princess asked with her thoughts.

_"Yes,"_ she confirmed. _"Think your answers, I'll hear them."_

_"How are you doing this?"_ Amelia questioned, still in shock at having a foreign presence in her mind.

_"I'm a Sith,"_ Bastila reminded her. Amelia, recovering somewhat, nodded at her.

_"Of course. Listen, I know what you want to ask. Yes, I believe Jasmine is indeed making a move on your Master. I never would have believed even she would be so bold. But it makes perfect sense. It explains why she was asking about your and Revan's relationship, and why she detests you so much. She probably has an eye toward becoming Empress, thinking that if she can't have the Consortium, she'll just get herself The Empire instead. I always knew she was a power hungry bitch, but I didn't think she would be this deluded. I've seen the way Revan looks at you, it's obvious he's not going to leave you for some spoiled Hapan_

_Princess,"_ Amelia replied.

_"Thank you,"_ Bastila replied, appreciative of the reassurance.

_"Of course. All the same, I think Revan would be happy if I kept her busy,"_ she offered.

Bastila smiled.

_"I'm sure he'd appreciate it,"_ she replied.

_"It's no trouble. I've been dealing with her my entire life. I know how to keep her under control,"_ Amelia assured her.

As dinner and the talks progressed, Amelia did her best to keep her sister occupied. Jasmine remained persistent, however, attempting to flirt with Revan whenever her mother was distracted. Between Amelia's efforts, Revan's evasiveness, and the ongoing talks around them, her Master was able to ignore the younger Princess without overtly doing so.

As several more courses were served, the talks progressed well. Border agreements were finalized, a Peace Treaty that would last a hundred years was passed around and signed, and a host of other conditions were settled, including a promise by both sides not to use infiltrators to spy on one another. Bastila had little to contribute to these discussions, but enjoyed herself more than she had expected. Revan and Amelia's company made the evening more than bearable, despite Jasmine continuing to be rude to her.

_"Want me to tell her off?"_ Revan spoke in her mind, after Jasmine had once again subtly insulted her, this time for her lack of knowledge in formal matters, during a moment in which her mother and (seemingly) Revan were not focused on her.

_"Don't bother, Master. You think its wise to criticize her in front of her mother? It's not worth it. Why piss the Hapans off? Everything has been going smoothly so far. There's no point in angering the Queen. I can handle a few mean words, Revan. I've survived a lot worse,"_ she reminded him.

_"Very well,"_ he agreed reluctantly.

After a few more delicious courses of dinner and several more thinly veiled insults from Jasmine, the banquet neared its conclusion.

"Queen Altrina," Revan began, I must speak privately with you a moment."

The Queen's face betrayed her surprise. "Why? What must you say that cannot be said in front of our most trusted allies?" she questioned, gesturing to the assembled delegates.

"Please, Your Majesty. This information must be kept as secret as possible. If it was leaked to the general public...the consequences would be unimaginable," he insisted.

Altrina looked at him skeptically.

"Listen to him, mother. He wouldn't ask if it wasn't crucial," Amelia advised. Revan glanced at her gratefully.

Altrina sighed.

"I will heed my daughter's words. If you would follow me, Your Majesty, I know of a room where we can speak privately," she agreed, albeit with some reluctance.

"Thank you, Revan replied. The two monarchs slipped out of the Hall as the other delegates continued to eat.

Once they were gone, Bastila turned to her friend.

"Thanks for that, Your Highness," She said. Amelia smiled, but Jasmine glared at her.

"Follow me," she said coldly, standing up and exiting the Hall. Bastila and Amelia grudgingly did so, and soon the three of them were standing in the wide corridor just outside the Main Hall.

"I suppose you know what this is all about, don't you?" Jasmine accused once they were alone. Bastila shrugged.

"It's not my place to say," she replied. Revan had ordered her not to say anything about the True Sith to anyone without his permission.

"But he _did_ tell you," the younger Princess persisted. Bastila did not answer the question. She didn't to confirm it, and she didn't want to lie in front of Amelia.

"I suppose you think you're something special, serving as the Emperor's plaything," Jasmine continued, her eyes burning with anger as she lowered her voice so only Bastila and her sister could hear her. "But one day, Revan is going to leave you for a real woman, and you're going to understand just what you are, a cheap whore. Don't you agree, Amelia?"

Bastila's fist clenched in anger. It took all of her self control not to reach out and wordlessly choke Jasmine by the neck. She breathed deeply, reigning in her anger.

"Of course I do. You're right, Jasmine, Bastila will learn soon

enough," Amelia supplied. Jasmine, obviously pleased to see her sister back her up, grinned maliciously.

"It won't be long, Bastila, before Revan finds a woman that is worthy of him," the Chume'aa continued. "After all, Bastila is a commoner; not a drop of noble blood runs through her veins. That, despite that being no fault of her own, obviously makes her unworthy to be with Revan. Never mind the fact that she's highly intelligent, has a wonderful personality, has saved his life several times, and works tirelessly every day for the betterment of the galaxy. She has nothing on a worthy woman like

you, Jasmine, who was born to royalty through no doing of her own, cares for nothing and no one but herself, and has never contributed anything to the galaxy at large. Bastila, who loves Revan dearly for who he is, simply has no chance to compete with you, Jasmine, who only wants him for his power."

Bastila and Jasmine stared out her, open-mouthed. After a moment of tense silence, Jasmine turned on her sister furiously.

"How..how dare you?! How _dare_ you insinuate I am less than this low class filth?" she roared. Thankfully, Bastila managed to react just in time, isolating the noise with the Force so only the three of them heard.

Amelia looked at her smugly.

"I notice that your noble blood does not prevent you from being a pretentious bitch and an embarrassment to the Consortium. Perhaps your blood isn't as valuable as you think it is," she intoned.

If Jasmine were Force Sensitive, her eyes would have been blood red. Bastila could sense anger radiating off the younger Princess. She had clearly been pushed past her breaking point. Years of built up anger for not being the heir to the throne, her chance at Revan being thwarted by a woman of no noble blood, and her sister's words combined to push her off the edge.

Bastila saw what was going to happen an instant before it occurred. Jasmine, reacting with mindless fury, swung out her arm in an attempt to strike her sister's face. All reason was abandoned, she simply wanted to cause the Chume'da as much pain as possible.

Amelia reeled back as her eyes widened in panic. A second before the blow could hit, Jasmine's hand stopped a centimeter away from her sisters face.

"Let me go!" Jasmine shouted, fruitlessly trying to break out of

Bastila's Force Grip.

"I don't think so," the Sith Apprentice replied coldly. With only the slightest gesture, she maneuvered Jasmine's arm back to her side, continuing to hold her in place.

Amelia's face flushed with anger. She grabbed her sister by the

shoulders, seething with rage.

"You are pathetic Jasmine, simply pathetic. Do you know that all this 'common whore' would have to do is stretch out her fingers to fry you with a thousand bolts of electricity? Bastila, show her," she requested. The Sith Apprentice obliged, firing a quick blast of Lightning in the opposite direction. She didn't even need to think about it anymore.

Upon seeing the display, Jasmine began to sweat profusely, knowing that she was at Bastila's mercy.

"You...you wouldn't!" she sputtered.

Bastila shook her head.

"Of course not. She's above such pointless infliction of pain, and you, despite your faults, haven't done nearly enough to deserve it. But let this be a lesson to you, sister. Those who you treat so poorly in the future may not be as forgiving as Bastila is. Now, you are going to go back into the Hall and pretend this never happened. You want to make an incident out of this, fine, but remember who attacked who. Besides, I don't think the Queen would appreciate her daughter insulting an

honored guest," she threatened.

Bastila released her.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both!" she shouted furiously, but she did as she was told, walking back into the Hall seething.

Once Jasmine was gone, Amelia grinned.

"Thanks for stopping her," she said to Bastila.

"Thanks for defending me," Bastila replied in turn.

"Anytime," the Princess replied. "It's a pity you aren't all staying the night. I would have loved to show you around the Palace, and the city. You must come and visit sometime. Don't worry, I'll make sure my sister's out of the way."

Bastila smiled. "I'd be happy to, but not yet. Not until this damn war is finally over," she replied. Amelia frowned.

"Of course. Listen, I know the Empire has the upper hand and everything, but...be careful. Anything can happen in war, even I know that, and I don't want to see you hurt," she implored.

'Don't you mean hurt _again_?" Bastila asked.

"Please Bastila," the Princess replied with a hint of exasperation.

"I will," Bastila promised, deciding not to share her all too realistic nightmares about the inevitable attack on Coruscant.

"Good. Now, let's get back. Revan and my mother are probably almost finished by now."

**GAP**

Within the next half hour, Revan and the Queen indeed returned, and the Imperial delegation was preparing to return to their shuttles. The Hapans bade them farewell, and as Revan was shaking hands with the Queen, Amelia pulled Bastila into a quick embrace.

"Remember what I said," she whispered, and then she was gone.

As Revan and Bastila's shuttle lifted into the air, she immediately asked him what the Queen's answer was.

"The information deeply startled her. I presented my proof, but she remained hesitant. She told me she needed time to consider the proposal, but based on what I gleaned from her mind I think she will agree," he revealed.

"Excellent," Bastila replied happily. He smiled at her.

"I hope you know I have no interest in that Hapan Princess. I only have eyes for you," he said sincerely.

"I know, don't worry about it. Even if I _am_ the jealous type..." she said, chuckling.

"I'm sorry you had to go through with that, I never expected one of the Hapans would treat you that way," he apologized. "Hapan Royalty is just hard to deal with, I suppose."

"Well...perhaps not all of them are, Master," she replied, smiling.

**AN: After two light-hearted chapters, the next update will see some major developments. Hopefully, it will come within the next two weeks.**


	25. Chapter 25

Revan smiled as he watched his apprentice perform a masterful display of her new power. She was currently engaged with five Sith Warriors at once, and was more than holding her own. Unnoticed by the combatants as they battled back and forth across the combat arena fall, he sat on the spectators' bench and waited.

Spinning her saberstaff so fast that the blades were blurs, she slashed one of her opponents across the chest. Since the weapon was switched to training mode, only a minor burn was administered, but the Warrior was still removed from the excersize.

As her four other opponents converged on her, she back flipped into the air and landed twenty feet away. Reaching out with the Force, she gripped another of the combatants and painfully hurled him into the padded wall. He fell to the ground, out cold. As the remaining three charged at her, Bastila threw her saberstaff forward, spinning it end over end with the Force. Two of them were able to leap over it, but yet another Warrior fell, wounded by the latest attack.

Her last two opponents continued to charge. Grinning, Bastila used one of her favorite abilities, unleashing large jets of lightning from both of her hands.

One Warrior was unable to resist the attack, and the electricity

shocked her into unconsciousness. The other managed to raise his blade just in time, and deflected the blast.

Only for Bastila to leap into the air, closing the distance between them, and slash her blade against his so powerfully that he dropped hislightsaber. Before he could recover, she leveled one end of her staff at his neck, forcing him to submit.

The battle was, however, not over. A single Sith Master was Bastila's final challenge. He stepped forward, and the two combatants squared off, Bastila breathing heavily due to her previous exertions.

As one, the two leapt at each other. A furious exchange of strikes followed, with neither immediately gaining the other hand. Revan's Apprentice was already drained, however, and was slowing by the minute.

The Master, seizing a opening, scored a hit on Bastila's forearm, and the training saber gave her a minor burn.

Bastila leapt high into the air to avoid a followup horizontal slash, and did not return to the ground.

Force Flight was a very rare ability. It required the user to grasp their own body with the Force, and then direct its movement and levitation. It did not take much power to lift one's own body, but the amount of control required was extensive. It had taken Bastila several days to master the ability, but now she loved to use it. She hovered above her opponent, well out of his current range. Calling on her growing reserves of power, she unleashed a massive torrent of lightning on the Master. He grunted with effort but blocked most of the blast on his blade, then immediately counterattacked with a lightning blast of his own.

Instead of deflecting the lightning with her lightsaber, as Revan had expected, Bastila simply reached out her hand and absorbed the energy.

She spun in midair, unleashing two attacks in quick succession. From her left hand, Bastila threw out a powerful Force Pusj that rocked the Master back on his feet, then immediately followed it with another lightning blast from her other arm. It caught her opponent straight in the chest, knocking him unconscious.

Bastila dropped to the ground, exhausted but flushed with victory.

"Anyone else care to challenge me?" she called out proudly, spreading her arms.

Revan grinned. He stepped forward and extended his hand. Instantly, Bastila was forced into a kneeling position. Still not aware of his presence, in a panics she attempted to resist the influence of her attacker. It wasn't easy, but her exhaustion allowed him to completely overcome her power.

He approached her, still forcing his apprentice to kneel on one knee. Looking up, she grinned at him.

"I should have known, Master," she said, unsurprised as he held his blade to her neck.

"Do you surrender?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes," she conceeded, bowing her head in submission.

With a wave of his hand, Revan released his hold over her. He didn't show it, but the effort it took to suppress her power drained him considerably. She wasn't his match yet, far from it, but he was confident that she would be able to hold her own against any Jedi she encountered.

He stood back as she lifted her hand and healed her minor burn - one of the many rarer Force abilities he had taught her in the month since their visit to Hapes.

"What is thy bidding, Master?" she questioned once her burn was gone, knowing he wouldn't interrupt her training unless it was for something important.

Revan knew what she was thinking. She was wondering if he was about to inform her about their plans for the upcoming final offensive into the Core Worlds. Over the past month, the Empire had mopped up all resistance behind its lines and regrouped in preparation for the final assault. The delays were not to ensure victory, which was virtually inevitable, but to minimize casualties for both sides.

Bastila, Revan knew, had been anticipating the final battle of the war with a mixture of hope and dread. She couldn't wait for the war to be over, but did not look forward to so many senseless deaths. Revan felt the same way.

"Come, my apprentice," he beckoned, wrapping his arm around her. "We have much to discuss."

GAP

Three days later, he was lying awake in his bed, thinking to himself. The lights were off and it was still late into the night; he knew he should sleep, but restless thoughts kept him awake. The upcoming battle would be the largest single confrontation in Galactic History; the most ships, the most troops, and the most deaths.

Every single one of those deaths, both civilian and military, would be a result of his orders. It was a sobering thought.

He knew it had to be done. It would be impossible to leave the Republic in peace, however many lives that would save in the short term. The Jedi Council would never allow it to stop warring with the Empire, and would subtly use its influence to force the Senate to comply with its wishes if it had to. A prolonged war of attrition in the end would destroy far more than a single, devastating battle.

And the Galaxy needed to be united to face the threat in the Unknown Regions. Revan couldn't be sure about defeating the True Sith unless the entire Galaxy stood behind him. And that meant, in seven days, The Battle for Coruscant would commence.

In the last month, The Republic had consolidated most of its remaining military at its Capital, leaving the rest of the Core Worlds lightly defended. Revan knew what the Jedi and Senate were planning. They hoped that by putting their entire military together, they could somewhat nullify the Empire's technological advantage through sheer numbers.

They would allow the rest of the Core Worlds to fall, then attempt to cause as much Sith casualties at Coruscant as possible, with the aid of the planet's extremely powerful defense grid. Then, when the battle was inevitably lost, they would retreat to a safe world, strengthen their decimated military and attempt to inspire the rest of the galaxy to

rebel against the greatly weakened Sith forces several years into the future.

It was a plan doomed to failure. It was based on the assumption that the galaxy would want to rebel against Revan's "tyrannical" rule, which was very unlikely, as his popularity in the systems he controlled was unparalleled. But he was determined to keep BOTH sides from suffering such casualties, which would be easier said than done.

Bastila had outwardly handled the news well, but inside he knew she was feeling the same as he did. If anything, she was more anxious about the battle to come than he was. Nearly every night now, his Apprentice was experiencing nightmares about the upcoming battle. She spoke to him about seeing scenes of devastation so vivid that Revan worried that they were actually visions of the Force.

If the Force was showing her these things, they had at least a

possibility of occurring. The Force didn't create visions that were impossible.

He knew these dreams were rattling her considerably. Another Sith Master might have spurned her weakness, but Revan gave her nothing but sympathy.

Revan knew that her capture and imprisonment had affected her greatly. The pain and torture she had undergone would have broken many powerful Sith. The fact that she had remained sane enough to escape and managed to continue her life normally was a testament to her incredible strength and willpower. But she was still a young woman who had survived a terrible ordeal, and no one would have been able to walk away from what she had endured mentally unscathed.

Speaking of nightmares...

Bastila was lying on the other side of the bed, facing away from him, but Revan recognized the signs immediately. She was shifting her body restlessly, her face was glazed with sweat, and her expression was pained.

"Bastila?" he said softly, lightly rubbing her shoulder. She stirred but did not wake.

"Bastila?" he repeated more loudly.

Her eyes snapped open. She reacted with momentary surprise to his touch, still not completely used to sharing a bed with another person. Upon grasping her surroundings, she smiled and shifted closer to him, burying her face in his chest. He embraced her, rubbing her back

soothingly.

"I saw...everything was burning. Skyscrapers crumbling to ruin. The molten lead of destroyed ships plummeting to the ground...incinerating thousands. Not just the soldiers, but the innocent. Children suffocating on smoke in their homes. All of it for nothing..."

"Just go back to sleep. I'm here," he said softly. Bastila shook her head.

"I know we have to attack Coruscant, but...there has to be something we can do. There has to be a way we can reduce the number of projected deaths," she argued.

Revan frowned. "I'm doing everything I can. I've been going over

logistics for days on end. The attack has been timed perfectly. There's nothing else we can do," he replied.

"But..." Bastila began. Suddenly, she stopped and looked up at his face curiously. "Will the Republic know when we attack?" she asked. Revan shrugged.

"An operation this big will be impossible to hide. They know we're coming. They'll be able to narrow the time we arrive to within two minutes. Why?"

"So if they'll know when we're coming regardless...why don't we tell them exactly when we'll arrive?" Bastila proposed.

Revan chuckled. "Just because they'll know the general time period when we arrive doesn't mean I'm going to make it easier for them," he replied.

"I don't mean telling the Republic Military, though of course they'll know too. I mean telling everyone on Coruscant, giving the civilians a week's notice and urging them to evacuate. They won't die if they leave the planet in time," she explained.

He considered this. On one hand, the Republic would gain a slight advantage by knowing the exact time of their arrival. However, thousands if not millions of innocent people might be saved from the knowledge.

"You have a point," he agreed, realizing that his apprentice was right. In fact, he was surprised that he hadn't thought of this himself. Perhaps, he reasoned, he was so used to maintaining military secrecy that this idea had not occurred to him, while Bastila, for all her talents, did not possess a military mind.

"Really? You agree? But how are we going to inform Coruscant's

populace?" she asked.

"I'll take care of that tomorrow. For now, get some sleep. I want you as we'll trained as possible within seven days, and you can't practice if you're exhausted," he said.

Bastila nodded and closed her eyes, remaining in his arms. Soon, Revan drifted into unconsciousness. It was so comforting to have a woman he loved share his bed. At times, their relationship still seemed surreal to him. Just having someone felt amazing.

Before he could fall asleep completely, her voice awoke him.

"After what I just saw..."

"After what you just imagined," he corrected.

"Right. After that...I can't sleep. I feel so tired, but l can't do it," she admitted.

Revan chuckled again.

"Goodnight, Bastila," he said tiredly. He pressed his fingers to her head lightly and, with her defenses down, easily banished her into unconsciousness. She smiled gratefully at him as she finally fell asleep. Revan closed his eyes and joined her.

GAP

Revan followed his Apprentice into the ship's press room, noting the large crowd of technicians that were working feverishly at the broadcast booths. Bastila turned around and faced him. She was wearing her usual near skin tight Star Forge made robes, a sight he never got tired of. He himself was also wearing his Star Forge armor, with the exception of his mask. Per Bastila's request, he only wore it for combat nowadays. It cost him some of his intimidation factor, but as Bastila pointed

out, everyone the galaxy either admired him greatly or hated and feared him already. Besides, not wearing it made kissing his Apprentice senseless so much easier.

"Are you certain this will work, Master?" she asked, worry plain in her voice. He nodded in response.

"I have the best technicians in the Empire working on it, and they assure me that it will," he replied, though truth be told he himself was a little nervous. Taking over the airwaves of every Republic television station simultaneously was a daunting task.

As he moved to speak with his technicians over the process, he thought over the morning's events. It had been difficult, to say the least, to convince the admirals that announcing their exact time of attack to the enemy was a good idea. Eventually, however, they had been convinced that it would have been impossible to conceal anyway, and that much of Coruscant's citizenry, and possibly even some of its soldiers, would flee the planet and be saved.

Revan moved to the podium and ordered Bastila to stand behind him and to his right, both to confirm that she remained alive and healthy and reinforce the idea that she supported him. He had told her not to speak, but her presence would be noticed.

"We're in!" a technician shouted. "You're on in ten seconds, my lord."

Revan nodded and readied himself as the countdown flashed by. Before he knew it, it was time. Revan was on every television screen on Coruscant.

"I apologize for the intrusion..." he began. He had decided to remain calm and not overly emotional or dramatic during this address, while remaining sympathetic and genuine in his words. He spoke for over ten minutes, first notifying the citizens of the time of his attack, defending his reasons for invading the planet expressing his sincere regret at the casualties that would occur, and imploring all who could to flee the planet before their forces' arrival.

"The Empire will accept all refuges who pass through our borders. If you are unable or unwilling to enter Imperial Space, move to any other Republic planet. Fighting will occur throughout the Core Worlds, but nowhere will be as dangerous as Coruscant. Take only the possessions you need. The Empire promises to provide compensation to all who lose property during the battle."

Just as he was about to end the speech and release control of the airwaves, Bastila stepped forward as if to begin speaking. He shot a furious glance at her, she had been ordered to remain silent, but he allowed her to speak despite his anger at her insubordination. It wouldn't do to argue with his Apprentice on live television, though they would be having a long talk later.

"Soldiers of the Republic, I am Bastila Shan. I once fought with you, and served the Republic with the same devotion you possess," she began. Unlike how he had spoken, Bastila's voice was emotional and passionate. Her every word was a powerful indicator of her determination and sincerity, just as they had been during her speech at the Sith Temple.

"I commend your loyalty to that which you serve, but the Republic does not deserve your loyalty. It is a corrupt, oppressive government that only exists for the benefit of a select few bureaucrats. They do not value your service. All of you are being consolidated on Coruscant for the sole purpose of sacrificing your lives in exchange for causing as many Imperial casualties as possible. To them, you are nothing but

cannon fodder! All you will be accomplishing by fighting are invasion is increasing the death toll! The Republic cannot hope to hold the planet, and all the effort on your part would go to waste. Please. Your loved ones still need you, te galaxy still has need of you, so don't throw away your lives for nothing! I'm

not asking you to defect, just don't fight! Protect your loved ones and leave the planet. The Republic doesn't deserve any of your sacrifices. On behalf of the Empire, I promise that any soldiers of the Republic who stand down will be granted full amnesty. The same goes for any Jedi not on the Council. Soldiers, civilians, stay safe over the coming week. May the Force be with you all."

Bastila, who appeared to have taken command of the broadcast, nodded to the lead technician, who cut the feed.

Revan calmly thanked the technicians and exited to the hallway,

motioning for Bastila to follow him. Once they were alone, he grabbed her arm and teleported both of them to their bedroom. If she was surprised by the action, she did not show it.

He released her arm, stepping back a few steps and glaring at her angrily. Averting her gaze, she dropped to one knee and stared at the floor.

"Forgive me, Master. I know I went against your orders, but I thought I could save more lives by speaking my thoughts. If you feel the need to punish me, I will not protest," she said softly.

"I told you not to speak," he started, not keeping the anger out of his voice. It was a direct order, and one you did not argue. Perhaps, if in private, you had told me that you felt the need to say something, I would have permitted you to do so. In fact, seeing as how effective your words were, I probably would have. But I can't believe you..."

"I didn't plan it!" Bastila interrupted quickly. "I just felt like I could reach more people by speaking than you already had."

"And so disobeyed my direct orders in the process!" he reminded her.

"But.."

He reached out with the Force and held her lips together, silencing her.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you didn't do as I told you?" he asked angrily.

This is different. It wasn't in combat or a dangerous situation. We both know I'm a capable speaker, and that there wasn't any harm I could have caused. Should I have ignored an opportunity to save lives just to follow your orders? she spoke in his mind.

Revan sighed as his anger tempered. She was right of course. She had taken the logical course of action, and he realized he couldn't blame her for what she had done. This wasn't like when she had gone after Atris, when she had been clouded by rage and overconfidence, and had had the chance to plead her case with him and had still been denied.

He released his grip on her mouth.

"No one else knew I had told you not to speak, for all they know I had written that speech for you. There's no point in punishing you when no one will know you disobeyed orders. Perhaps...in this situation...I can't blame you for your actions," he admitted.

Bastila remained kneeling but grinned widely, rekindling his anger.

"Listen to me. Whenever we are in combat or a precarious situation, you have to follow my orders. Maybe I overreacted in this instance. But in most situations, despite your increased abilities, I am still far more powerful and experienced," he told her. Bastila frowned.

"You're afraid I'll get captured again, or worse. Since it happened the last time I disobeyed you...that's why you're so hung up on this," she accused.

Revan knew she was spot on. As usual. He was terrified of something happening to her again. But that didn't mean he wasn't right about this.

"All the same, you have to swear to me that from now on, you'll listen to me in dangerous situations. Understand?" he asked, motioning for her to rise. Bastila did so and nodded.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," she replied with a smile, evidently relieved she had gotten off lightly.

Suddenly, her face fell and shesighed.

"I know you're right. I know it was my own stupid fault I got captured. I didn't listen to you, and I'm sorry. Why didn't you mention this before?" she asked.

"I thought you had suffered enough," he replied solemnly. Bastila glanced at the floor, undoubtedly remembering her imprisonment.

"Yeah...I think I learned my lesson. Now though...after how much

stronger I've become, Atris is mine!" she proclaimed.

Revan looked at her closely. He could feel her intense desire for revenge. The second she saw her chance, she would challenge the Jedi Master without a second thought.

"I don't blame you for wanting to take her down, but don't just rush at her without a second thought. She might lure you into another trap, especially if she expects you to gun for her," he warned.

Bastila roughly pulled back the sleeve on her right arm.

"Look at what she did to me!" she seethed, her face darkening with fury as she bared her cybernetic arm.

"Calm yourself, my Apprentice," he said, though the sight of Bastila's cybernetic arm filled him with a surge of hatred for Atris. "You'll have your chance at her, I promise." Bastila took a deep breath and nodded; her anger subduing somewhat.

"One day, she's mine," Bastila vowed, clearly anticipating her revenge with relish. Revan wasn't going to begrudge her. Bastila was now a match for the Jedi Master, if not more than a match for her.

Revan smiled. "You did do well today," he admitted. "You might have convinced a lot of soldiers to stop fighting us, although I doubt Republic High Command will allow their forces to desert without a fight." At her frown, he added. "Every life counts, and you might have saved many today."

Bastila sighed and sat down on their bed, folding her hands in her lap and staring at them.

"It's never enough. Millions are going to die next week, all because of my fucking Battle Meditation. This war should have ended long ago, and we both know that's my fault. All I can ever do is minimize the damage," she said, solitary tears beginning to drip down her face. "Yes, I know that I never intended to do anything but serve the galaxy. But how can I get over the fact that, without my existence, it would never have happened? I should have seen the Republic for what it was! I should have had the presence of mind to defect to the Empire! But I let

the Jedi use me as a puppet, and the galaxy paid the price.

Revan looked at her sadly. She had appeared to recover somewhat, but it was apparent that she might never fully forgive herself for using her powers for the Republic. He hated seeing this torture her, but he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

The didn't mean he would stop trying.

He sat next to her, wrapping one of his arms around her and using his free hand to gently wipe the tears from her face. To his surprise, she tried to shove him away.

"You don't care," she accused angrily, pulling out of his grip. "You just want me to be happy so you can get me in this bed at night. I'm just an attractive woman you keep happy so you can fuck with me!"

Revan lashed out before he could think, grasping her with the Force and throwing her backward, slamming her into the headboard. It wasn't hard enough to seriously injure her, but his Apprentice would be sore later.

"Forgive me, Master," she asked softly, temporarily subdued by his actions. He instantly felt a rush of guilt.

"I shouldn't have struck you," he said hastily. "Are you alright?" He moved toward her, Bastila brushed him off.

"I deserved it. I know you love me...I'm just so..." she looked at him imploringly. Revan knew what she meant. Her guilt and the torture she had suffered had taken a heavy toll on her. Even so, he knew that few others would have been able to hold up as well as she had.

"That's the last thing you deserved," he began, embracing her once again. This time, she didn't shrug him off, though she remained despondent.

"You've gone through a lot, more than most Sith would have been able to recover from. Perhaps this war did drag on longer because of your Battle Meditation, but the one who used it wasn't even you, not really. That was a mindless shell the Jedi created when you were a seven year old girl, after your parents were dead and you lost everything you'd ever known. It wasn't your true personality in control, and even then, your actions were always driven by a desire to do good. And after we

confront the True Sith, I'm almost certain your Battle Meditation will have saved far more lives than it cost. You're a strong, courageous, intelligent young woman, and the greatest person I've ever met."

Bastila smiled slightly at his words, but he could still sense her guilt and uncertainty through their bond.

"Master, I love you, and I'm glad that we're together, but I can't help but wonder if we should be. I know what we're doing is right, but with all the deaths we've caused, even if they've been for the greater good...do we even deserve to be happy? Especially me, after what I've caused," she added. Revan understood how she was feeling, it was a question he had asked himself in the past, but he had made peace with his answer.

"After all we've ssacrficed for the galaxy, and all the time we devote to bettering it, I think we do deserve to have some happiness in our lives. Everyone in war, from the privates to the admirals, has loved ones. If we denied ourselves our happiness, we'd be no better than the Jedi. We make each other stronger, not weaker," he argued. It was a convenient excuse, but it was true nonetheless. His relationship with Bastila steadied him, and he knew it had a similar effect on her. It

was true that a cunning enemy could try to take advantage of his

feelings for her, and vice versa, but even if they weren't together their feelings would remain, and the tension between them would imbalance them both.

"You're probably right, but still..." she began.

"Do I have to order you to be happy, my Apprentice? Is that what it's going to take?" he asked semi-seriously.

"Looks like it," Bastila replied with a slight smile.

"Then as your Master, I command you to do what it takes to make you happy."

"So be it," she said with a slight smile, pulling him into a kiss that he gladly reciprocated. For now, Bastila would be fine, but in the back of his mind he knew that her guilt would remain.

GAP

Over the next week, he and his admirals finalized their plans for the attack. There wasn't going to be any brilliant encirclement or devastating strike that would immediately crush his opponents. They knew him far too well for that; the Republic he planning went well, but would be fighting cautiously and simply, taking no chances. As soon as his ships dropped out of hyperspace, they would form all their ships into a defensive position between him and the planet, then attempt to close the distance between their fleets to nullify the Empire's

advantage in range. It was possible he would be able to pull of some tactical brilliance, but it wouldn't be until the heat of battle that an opportunity presented itself.

Fortunately, he had proved to be skilled at thinking on the fly.

His sessions with the admirals went well. They finalized their landing sights, where massive Imperial ground forces would be deployed to secure the planet's surface after they had opened a route through the Republic's blockade. The main target would be the Jedi Temple, where Revan's sources had informed him the planet's defense grid was stationed. If that was taken out, the Republic would lose its one advantage.

Their fleet's deployments were likewise determined with relative ease, but Revan remained worried. The night of Bastila's capture, someone high in their ranks had pulled their ship out of hyperspace for the Republic, and though the chances of the spy being an admiral were slim, the danger remained. Out of his seven admirals, none were overly suspicious, but their minds were too well fortified for him to read without them noticing. Such an act would cost him their trust, and that was the last

thing he wanted. He knew no admiral would take even a hint of an

accusation of being disloyal lightly.

Bastila continued to train rigorously, becoming one of the most

powerful Sith in the Order. She still had room to grow, but her powers would be strong enough to protect her during the coming battle. In all likelihood, she would be fighting on the ground at one point. Her Battle Mediation, which had so far been invaluable, was likely to be rendered irrelevant by the sheer number of Jedi present. Just as they had the night of her capture, they would ban their powers together and contain her influence, and this time it would be done by the Jedi Council members themselves, according to one his reliable spies in the

Jedi's ranks. None of them could perform Battle Mediation themselves, but that wasn't needed to simply counter it. A massive amount of Force power would be required now that Bastila had become much stronger, but he knew the Jedi would manage it. She would insist on being part of the fighting, and though he hated putting her in danger, he knew he had no choice. Bastila would be expected to contribute to this battle, and Revan knew it was her duty to do so.

He suspected that part of the reason Bastila was training so hard was to keep her mind distracted from recent matters. It wasn't just her guilt and her capture that had been affecting her, Revan had realized; she was still dealing with the pain of losing her parents. Even though it had happened over a decade ago, it was only recently that she had her emotions that the Jedi had imprisoned immediately after she had joined them. Revan admired her even more for still holding up after all she had dealt with.

He wasn't in prime physiological condition himself. Both of them were eagerly awaiting the end of the war, but that didn't mean they weren't dreading the massive battle to come.

GAP

Revan sat in his command chair on the Vengeance's bridge, his

holoscreens arrayed in front of him and displaying the position of all nine thousand of his ships as they traveled through hyperspace. Beside him, Bastila sat crossed legged on her black rug, preparing to begin her Battle Meditation. It was unlikely to be effective, but it was worth a try.

Around the bridge, his admirals were settled at their own stations, their expressions solemn and determined. The ship's crew mulled around them, speaking of nothing but the preparations for battle.

"Dropping from hyperspace in ten...nine..," the navigation officer began. Revan steeled himself and glanced at Bastila, her eyes closed and face deceptively calm. He sent her a wave of reassurance and was given one in return. His mind could barely process the moment; this was it, the final battle of the war, the largest engagement in galactic history, and he was commanding it. The rest of the pitifully defended Core Worlds had already fallen, only Coruscant remained.

"Two...one..."

Millions of Sith soldiers held their breaths as nine thousand ships dropped from hyperspace. At last, they could see the Galactic Captial itself as the prepared Republic fleet organized itself.

Complete silence reigned on the bridge as Revan watched the holoscreen and the distance closed between the two fleets. In seconds, they would be within range.

He stood up and walked to the front of the bridge. Hours ago, he'd given his forces a motivational speech, but now was not the time for an address. Keeping the emotion out of his voice, Revan gave the order he'd been preparing to give for weeks.

"Open fire."

The Battle of Coruscant had begun.


	26. Chapter 26

Bastila concentrated, willing her power to expand and encompass the entire battlefield. Immediately, she knew something was wrong. Usually, when she utilized her Battle Meditation, her influence spread unimpeded, with the only obstacle being the drain on her energy. Now, no matter how hard she tried, her power would not expand beyond an incredibly small radius. She clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Master, my power-" she started.

"The Jedi are blocking your Battle Meditation. I was afraid this would happen," he admitted, turning his gaze from the oncoming Republic Fleet for a moment.

"What?! So I'm going to be useless until we level the temple to the ground?" she demanded.

"Keep trying to break through," he replied curtly, keeping most of his attention on the battle. Bastila gritted her teeth in frustration, but nodded. As much as she hated the situation, she knew Revan had more pressing things to deal with.

Once again, she attempted to influence the battle, exerting all the power she could muster, but her efforts continued to meet with failure. As the Republic ships began to get within firing range of the Sith Fleet, Bastila could only watch anxiously as both sides exchanged massive barrages of fire.

"Launch all fighter wings, Attack Pattern Delta," Revan ordered. "Now that we're within their range, get us as close as possible to the Republic Fleet and start driving them back towards the planet." Even Bastila, unschooled as she was in military tactics, knew the opening move was simple yet calculated; it called for their starfighters to evenly spread throughout the Republic fleet, doing damage wherever they could until Revan knew where to best concentrate them.

"So soon, my lord? Perhaps we should reduce their numbers substantially before attempting to land on the surface," Admiral Voss suggested. Revan turned on him angrily.

"My decision is final. As we feared, Bastila's power is being blocked by the Jedi. We need to reduce their morale and take out their defense grid as soon as possible, and that means landing on the surface. Are we clear?" Revan demanded.

"Yes, my lord!" Voss replied quickly as disconcerted mumblings spread throughout the ship. The news that Bastila's Battle Meditation could not be implemented was greeted with a mixture of shock and horror by all who heard it. Bastila stared down at her chest, the Apprentice's rage at her weakness intensifying. When her comrades had needed her most, she was failing them.

**POV Switch**

Revan held his breath as the fleets converged. It was a gamble, he knew, to press forward toward the planet so soon, especially as it would make them easier target's for Coruscant's Defense Grid, but his every instinct screamed that it was worth the risk.

The Sith Fighter Wings traveled through the small remaining distance between the two fleets, briefly having free reign to harass the Republic capital ships as they nimbly avoided the return fire from their targets. Within a minute, however, the Republic released its own Fighter Wings. Outnumbered and outmatched by the Sith Marauders, they were nonetheless capable of holding off their opponents from doing serious damage to their Capital Ships. Even so, the Imperial starfighters maintained a clear advantage, and the dogfighting would be centered around the enemy fleet, rather than his own.

Throughout the next hour, he watched the battle with grim determination. He regretted each and every death that occurred due to his orders, yet at the same time he could not but feel a sense of satisfaction. _We're going to do it. We're about to finally end this damn war_. He thought to himself.

Even Revan, known to some as a fearless, invincible leader, had felt doubts that they would ever reach this moment. Corsucant had rarely suffered attacks throughout recorded history, and never a large scale assault comparable to this. Since the founding of the Republic, the planet had never fallen.

_There's always a first time_, he mused.

Revan gazed at the endless barrages of blaster fire that encircled the Republic Fleet, knowing that the time had come to make his move. He gazed down at his holo screens, carefully considering the positions of both fleets. The Republic was beginning to group many of its ships in the center of its formation. Moments later, he knew where to strike.

"Concentrate our starfighterrs in the center if their fleet. Attack Pattern Bravo," he finally ordered. His admirals obeyed without hesitation.

Attack Pattern Bravo was an aggressive maneuver designed to break an enemy's flank and open them up for encirclements. The plan called for the Sith starfighters to concentrate in the center of the Republic's Fleet, gradually drawing in their enemy counterparts. With nearly all starfighters from both sides concentrated on their center, the Republic's capital ships in that area would be distracted from the larger Imperial ships, leaving the Sith Fleet free to pound the Republic's flanks. As the two masses of ships continued to converge, the Imperial Capital Ships would pour into the Republic's weakened flanks.

It wasn't a perfect plan. The Republic's Center Group would be heavily distracted by the Sith starfighters, but it wouldn't be incapacitated. Even Sith _Marauders_ had difficulty damaging larger ships, and the center of the Republic fleet would remain capable of damaging the Sith capital ships, which would be focused elsewhere. But battle plans were never ideal- Revan had learned that long ago. A commander had to pick the best option available to him and accept the consequences. Part of the reason he was known for being a superb tactician was his ability to make those decisions without hesitation.

His bombers would be kept in reserve for the moment. While the Republic Fleet remained largely intact, they would be torn to pieces by enemy turbolasers even if they were escorted by Interceptors. The damage they could do now was nothing to what they would accomplish in a few hours. Once the fleets converged, the bombers would become much more difficult targets. Some of them would aid the ground forces by damaging the Republic's defensive positions, but the rest would be kept in reserve until the Republic's Capital Ships were vulnerable.

He glanced over at his Apprentice, who was keeping her face calm and impassive despite the frustration and rage he felt through their bond. Revan knew the time was approaching when he would have to send her down to the planet itself, a thought that filled him with dread.

Revan did not doubt her skills in battle. There was no Sith nor Jedi save himself she could not rival. Even Atris, who not even two months ago had proved to be more than a match for Bastila, would now likely fall to the Sith Apprentice's blade if the two fought fairly.

He worried, however, that Bastila would prove overly reckless during the assault. The last time she had gone after Atris, it was out of overconfidence in her own abilities. Her behavior now could be far worse. Bastila not only retained her arrogance, despite her admission to the contrary, but was filled with incomprehensible rage toward the Jedi Council.

Revan understood why, of course, and did not think any less of her for it. Bastila had suffered more than most could endure over the last couple of months. First, she had been stabbed through with a lightsaber. For a few moments, she had been literally deceased, only the tinniest spark of life had remained in her body. After he had literally brought her back from the dead, she had happily joined the Sith, but was soon forced to both acknowledge the pain of losing her

parents and realize that her efforts in aiding the Republic had prolonged the war and led to the deaths of millions. Revan had supported her as best he could, and it had been enough to dull Bastila's pain...until her capture. Then, she had been placed in a subzero cell for over a week, left with nothing but her inner demons. She had endured a living Hell, and had returned only to begin suffering nightmares about the upcoming battle.

Physically, she was completely fine, but mentally...he didn't know. Most of the time, she acted as her usual self, but there were moments when she had appeared on the brink of losing it. It was a possibility he hadn't wanted to consider, but at times he had wondered if the multiple traumas she had endured has left her mentally unstable.

At the moment, her rage was beginning to show through the Force. Sparing a fraction of his attention from the battle, he exerted his will on her emotions. To his relief, Bastila calmed considerably. Revan had realized that since their bond caused them to share emotions, it was possible for each of them to consciously influence what the other was feeling. And since he remained much stronger than his Apprentice, it was relatively easy for him to tweak her emotions.

It wasn't something Revan enjoyed doing, but it was for her own good.

The battle continued to rage, with his ships starting to divide and advance toward the Republic's hard-pressed flanks. The enemy's relatively untouched center group did their best to aid their allies, but the Imperial Starfighters were keeping them suppressed enough to stop them from doing serious damage. The _Vengeance _joined the group pressing toward the Republic's right flank. It was taking heavy fire, but so far their shields were holding up.

Casualties were mounting on both sides, but it was clear which had the edge. The Republic fought hard, and had capable commanders, but was slowly and inevitably pushed back by the massive Imperial Fleet. The Sith had better technology, more ships, and superior leadership, and those advantages were making themselves known.

Unfortunately, the Republic had a trump card of its own.

"How long until we're within range of the Planetary Defense Grid?" Revan demanded.

"At the rate we're currently advancing, our forward most ships will be within its range within two minutes, sire," Admiral Karath reported.

"Begin preparations to land on the planet, I want our troops on the surface within an hour. Redirect thirty percent of our starfighters and send half of our bombers to begin attacking groud targets," Revan ordered. The Admiral nodded and immediately began dispensing orders to his subordinates, and Revan knew that within minutes a massive force of gunships, troop transports, vehicles, and soldiers would begin preparing to assault the surface.

The details of the landings had been meticulously planned over the prior week, though it had been accepted that, with a battle as large as this one, events would not turn out perfectly. However, they had plotted out several contingencies and backup plans in order to leave considerable room for error.

The primary target was the location of the planet's defense grid: The Jedi Temple. It was hoped that after destroying the grid and disabling Coruscant's defense network, the Republic would surrender. Unfortunately, the Temple would without a doubt be the most heavily defended building on the planet. Thousands of Jedi and millions of soldiers, tanks, and aircraft would be stationed around it. To assault it, Revan planned to deploy even greater quantities of men and conventional arms, nearly ten thousand Sith Knights, Lords, and Masters, the entire Sith Council...

and his apprentice.

As much as he hated having to send her into a warzone, Revan knew it had to be done. Her abilities would be of great help to his forces trying to capture the Temple, and her very presence alone might rally his forces. And, he was forced to admit to himself, she would be forced into combat many times in the future. If she was going to survive the battles to come, Revan couldn't shelter her forever.

**POV Switch**

Bastila continued to state at the fighting with a mixture of anxiety and frustration. No thanks to her, the Sith currently had the upper hand, but nothing was ever certain when it came to warfare. There was still a chance they could lose, and Bastila could do nothing about it.

"Bastila?" a voice spoke behind her. Startled, she turned around.

"Yes, Master?" she asked, her voice not hiding her surprise. For a moment, he appeared to hesitate, then he spoke.

"You're going down to the surface. Head down to the hanger bay and proceed to transport C-6. You'll be joining the troops attempting to take the Jedi Temple," he ordered, clearly reluctant yet trying to hide it.

Bastila's eyes widened. "Really? I thought you just wanted to-of course, Master. I'll depart immediately." She turned and made to leave, but his hand grabbed hers.

"Work with our forces to assault the Temple and take out that generator. I know you want revenge on the Council, but that isn't your first priority. Are we clear?" he demanded.

"But they-"

Revan glared at her. His eyes made it clear there was no room for argument.

"Yes, Master," she conceded, bowing her head in submission. Deep down, she knew he was right, but she hated to admit it. Her anger at the Council, at Atris and Vash especially, had reached a boiling point. Perhaps she would be able to ...

Revan reached out and lightly cupped her chin. "No. Avoid confronting them unless it's absolutely necessary." Her face still in his grasp, she stared up into her Master's eyes defiantly.

"Sith strengthen themselves through accepting their emotions. But they also know how to keep them under control," he reminded her firmly.

"My anger will not subside until my tormentors

are dead at my feet! If you want me to get my anger under control, you'll allow me to do what I must! Now if you'll excuse me..."

She attempted to turn away, but Revan strengthened his grip, forcibly keeping her in place.

"Sith also obey their Masters! You swore an oath to serve me, and through me, The Empire. Unless you wish to be guilty of treason against the Sith order, your only two options are to either obey me, or challenge me. What will it be?" he demanded.

"And you would have me charged of treason, and execute me? We both know you wouldn't do it," Bastila shot back.

"True. But you're the one who always goes on about 'fulfilling your promise' to the people of the Empire. Charged for it or not, do you really want to betray your vow?"

Bastila eyes fell to the ground. "No," she said softly.

"Then strike me down, or do as I command. Which will it be?" he demanded, finally releasing her from his grip.

The Sith Apprentice sighed deeply. Deep down, she knew her desire wasn't rational, but her heart burned with rage at the Council. With all her effort, she pushed her hatred to the back of her mind.

"I'll do as you say. But after this battle is over, I _will_ hunt them down. The Jedi can't be allowed to rise again," she said bitterly. Revan smiled slightly.

"_We_ will hunt them down," he promised. "But for now, focus on what's more important. Destroy that generator and take down their defense grid."

"I will. I'll be back soon," she replied.

Before she could leave, Revan pulled her into a brief kiss. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Even with your new powers, this battle will still be incredibly dangerous. Be careful...for me." Bastila nodded. It wasn't the first time someone had told her that.

Maybe, she mused, they had a point. Reluctantly, she turned away from her Master and headed for the transports.

Her ship was in the third wave of transports to depart. Thirty minutes ago, the first wave had headed to the surface, and was now desperately fighting for a foothold. Bastila didn't look forward to partaking in the bloodbath, but waiting for it was even worse. She was sharing a transport with soldiers from one of the Empire's most elite special forces divisions. It was typical of Revan, she knew, to put her where she had the most protection. Truly, it was a surprise he had let her fight at all. Bastila had pulled up her cowl; she didn't want anyone to see who she was quite yet. Her presence would be a distraction when the soldiers had far more to worry about. So she now sat silently in the windowless shuttle with five men, as the door finally closed behind them. The others had looked at her curiously, but had assumed she was just a normal Sith, albeit a quiet one.

Observing their thoughts, Bastila soon realized that the composed demeanor they all projected was a facade. Each of them thought nervously of their lives back home, of wives and children. They each fought to create a better Galaxy their families. Her sympathy went out to them, but also her envy. To have so many loved ones seemed surreal to her. Perhaps, she thought suddenly, one day...

A groan rocked the shuttle, jolting her out of her thoughts. Their transport lifted into the air and finally departed the hanger. She felt it head off into space, then begin descending.

For five minutes, they waited in silence as they steadily approached the surface. A blast rocked the ship. Then another. And another. Using the Force, Bastila viewed what was happening outside.

Their pilot swerves around enemy fire skillfully, but multiple defensive turrets seemed to have locked on to their hull. She sensed the pilot's panic. _How was this happening?_ she thought desperately. It wasn't like they could sense her presence; she was Concealing herself in the Force!

She sensed a blast hurtle directly to the shuttle-two seconds before impact.

Reflexively, Bastila tried to expand a Force Shield around the ship, but she was too slow. The Shield had barely covered her own body before the blast made contact.

For a few moments, Bastila could see nothing but fire as the shuttle exploded around her, the flames kept at bay by her power. Then, she fell clear of the explosion, and realized that everyone else in her transport was dead. Five brave men with loved ones, killed in a single moment.

That was one more thing the Jedi would pay for.

Nearly sobbing and with great effort, she pushed the memory to the back of her mind. Nothing could be done for them, and the Sith Apprentice had to focus on the task at hand:

Stopping her fifty thousand foot free-fall.


	27. Chapter 27

Revan winced as he sensed yet another of his Capital Ships fall to enemy fire. The Sith Fleet still possessed a clear advantage, but the aid of Coruscant's defense grid was allowing the Republic Fleet to hold its own. Dozens of ships from both sides had been blasted into pieces, and now fell towards the planet's surface as molten metal.

It was Revan's hope that the Republic's ships would eventually surrender en masse, after it became clear the battle was no longer winnable. The Republic's leadership, he knew, would never authorize a surrender, due to their long term plan to weaken his forces as much as possible in preparation for a future rebellion. However, that wouldn't stop individual commanders from giving up if they thought it would preserve the lives of their soldiers.

He blocked out his fear for Bastila as best as he could, but he couldn't help but worry about her; he knew his Apprentice was in mortal danger. And he knew that if she and his other forces couldn't take down that defense grid soon, this battle would have no end in sight.

POV Switch

She was hurtling towards the ground at breakneck speed, desperately calling upon the Force to halt her momentum. The air whipped painfully at her face as she struggled to muster enough concentration to grasp her body with the Force. Below her, tens of thousands of soldiers and vehicles exchanged fire on the planet's surface. Above them, gunships dueled intensely, occasionally turning their weapons on the fighters below. Above her, Bastila could see the faint outlines of Capital Ships in Coruscant's upper atmosphere as the Sith Fleet continued to press towards the planet.

At last! She managed to get a firm hold of herself with the Force. Wielding it with the skills of a master, she gradually reduced the speed of her fall. Now able to control where she landed, Bastila headed towards the Jedi Temple.

The massive structure was surrounded by thousands of Republic troops, tanks, and artillery, who formed a large perimeter around the structure. Facing them on all sides were even more numerous Imperial forces. Both sides took whatever cover they could find, taking up positions in the countless skyscrapers that dominated the area, most of which were heavily damaged. Above the temple, Sith gunships attempted to inflict damage on the Republic's ground forces, but were kept at bay by an impressive array of antiaircraft guns.

Searching the Force for the location of the Sith officer commanding the assault, she sensed him thirty floors up in a tall skyscraper east of her positions flew towards it, now traveling both downwards and eastwards.

Her destination was several hundred yards away from the temple. Imperial soldiers were in all sixty odd floors of the building, firing at their enemy counterparts both in other buildings and on the ground. In seconds, she covered the last few thousand feet between her and the building. Slowing her speed, Bastila saw that a wide section of the wall that had been blasted apart by an enemy rocket.

She flew through the opening and touched down on the ground. Before she could get her bearings, however, Bastila was met with a salvo of blasterfire. The thirteenth floor was occupied by several high ranking officers, she realized, and thus was guarded by dozens of Imperial soldiers.

Reflexively, she threw up a powerful Force Shield. An invisible protection bubble formed between her and the soldiers, absorbing every blaster bolt that touched it. The torrent of blasterfire continued, which she could now see came from a dozen infantrymen. Reaching out with the Force, she grabbed the guns of the offending soldiers and threw them out of their hands and across the room.

"I'm a Sith! Stand down!" she yelled, amplifying her voice with the Force and igniting her red blades. It took them several seconds, but they realized she was telling the truth and did as she asked.

She dropped her Shield and approached the group of officers, most of whom glared at her with hostility. Their commander, a man in his fifties wearing an admiral's uniform, appeared particularly furious. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!" he demanded angrily. "I'm in charge of a war here, and don't have time to be interrupted by a lowly Dark Jedi. Get the fuck out of my sight or I'll have you court marshaled!"

Bastila met his gaze. "My name is Darth Bastila, Apprentice to the Dark Lord Revan and Supreme Commander of the Sith Fleet," she replied, unable to keep a small smirk off her face. The latter title granted her authority over all officers and soldiers in the Imperial military.

Bastila had first objected to being named Supreme Commander, but Revan had told her it was traditionally held by the Dark Lord's Apprentice, and would be useful if she ever needed to exert her authority over difficult members of the military (such as the officer in front of her.) Unlike her predecessor, Bastila had little experience in commanding battles, and thus didn't take control during military engagements. In a way, however, the title was fitting, as her Battle Meditation was the Imperial Fleet's most valuable asset.

The admiral paled. Once she stated who she was, a quick look at her recognizable face confirmed her claim. "Forgive me, milady. I met no offense. We were not informed you would be taking over command of the Temple assault," he said.

Bastila shook her head. "I'm not. My purpose here is to take part in the attack, not lead it; I have more talent in fighting than leading. Tell me the current situation," she ordered, sensing his relief in the Force.

"Our forces are slowly yet steadily advancing toward the temple, but we're encountering heavy resistance. The Republic has thousands of soldiers in heavily fortified positions on the ground surrounding the Temple, and they control most of the buildings in the area. We're doing our best to dislodge them with a ground assault, but we've lost many lives for not much progress. Our plan is to take a majority of the skyscrapers in the area, and use those positions to fire on the Republic's forces on the ground and gain the advantage. Once we've driven them back to the Temple, our artillery will blast open openings in the walls, allowing our troops to storm the building, find the generator, and shut it down."

Bastila nodded. "And how can I make myself useful?" she questioned. The admiral's eyes betrayed his surprise at her statement, but he nonetheless nodded.

"You could help us by gaining control over as many of the Republic's entrenched positions in these buildings as possible. We can't gain the upper hand until we neutralize them. I could put you with one of the Special Forces groups I have assigned to deal with the problem."

The Sith Apprentice shook her head. "I'll go on my own, I won't need any assistance taking out individual positions," she replied.

"Are you certain? Many of them are pare well-fortified and protected by Jedi..."

"I'm more than capable of dealing with a few Jedi. Now tell me my first target!" she demanded.

The admiral shrugged, probably thinking that if she got herself killed, he wouldn't be to blame. "There's a large skyscraper several blocks south of us that's giving our troops hell..." he began.

Bastila grinned viciously.

GAP

Her first target was a skyscraper several hundred years south of their position, about a third of the distance to the Temple itself. It had previously been an office building, but had evidently been re-purposed in anticipation of the invasion. The building consisted of fifty floors, the upper three of which had been decked out with turrets, artillery pieces, and snipers, all of which were raining fire on the Sith forces below. These floors each consisted of a single large room and many large windows (probably having been used as offices for senior employees) and thus we're perfect for the Republic's needs.

She flew towards her destination, gazing down at the massive battle raging below. Soldiers and vehicles from both side were slaughtering each other in droves. If the Empire didn't gain an advantage soon, this could continue for days on end. Both fear and anticipation build inside her. This was the first time her incredible new powers would be put to the test. And the price of failure was death.

Cloaking herself in the Force, she flew upwards and landed on the roof above her target. Pulling out her lightsaber and igniting a single blade, she began to cut a circle into the ground around her feet. She dropped her Force Concealment just as the process was completed. Instantly, she fell through the hole. Cushioning her fall with the Force, she spent a split second to taking in her surroundings.

The building's top floor was occupied by two dozen Republic soldiers, the majority of whom were manning sniper rifles and automatics turrets positioned at the floor's many wide windows. A few men, however, were instead standing towards the center of the room, and it was to them she directed her attention to first.

One soldier scarcely five feet in front of her hadn't even fully registered her presence before a quick burst of Force Speed brought her to within light saber range. His eyes blinked one final time before his head was separated from his body. Sensing danger, Bastila spun around and ignited her second blade. Easily, she deflected a barrage of blasterfire from three panicked soldiers. Holding her saberstaff with one hand, she used her the other to fire a quick yet lethal blast of Lightning. Her targets barely managed to scream before their charred bodies fell to the ground.

By now most of the room had taken notice of her, and the Sith Apprentice now found herself the target of a steady stream of enemy fire. Bastila was outnumbered twenty to one.

_I almost feel sorry for them_, she thought..._Actually, no I don't._

With a yell, she unleashed a massive Force blast on a group of seven enemies behind her. Defenseless against the Force Push, they were thrown through the wall and out of the building. A several thousand foot drop awaited them. With a savage glee, Bastila threw herself at the rest of the soldiers. Fueled by her rage at the Republic and the Jedi, she cut them down without mercy, alternating between using the Force and her saber.

It was over in seconds.

Blasting a hole in the floor, Bastila jumped down and repeated the process on the lower floor. Once again, those she faced proved helpless against her might. It was almost as if they moved in slow motion compared to her speed and reflexes. Her efforts slightly drained her, but the Sith Apprentice didn't suffer as much as a scratch. In the final occupied floor below, however she sensed a somewhat more challenging opponent. The ten Republic troops below were accompanied by a single Jedi. With her Force Sense now as advanced as it was, it was easy to determine their locations. The soldiers were massed together, evidently having been informed by their companion that a powerful Sith was approaching from above. The Jedi himself was standing several feet to their left, his lightsaber ignited.

Fools, the lot of them.

Teleporting herself into the center of the mass of soldiers, she swung her blade in a wide clearing arc, felling eight of her ten targets before they even knew she was there. A blast of Lightning later, and only the Jedi remained.

By now, he had taken in her presence and just barely gotten over his shock. Her opponent leapt towards her, his blade angled for her neck. Contemptuously, she blocked the strike, replying with a Force enhanced kick that sent him flying back several meters. He fell to the ground hard. The Sith Apprentice leapt after him, ready to finish him off.

It was a young Jedi Knight, Bastila realized, taking in the young face of her assailant. Evidently, the Order was keeping its more powerful members in reserve for the defense of the Temple itself.

Young or not, however, the Knight proved to have some skill. He reacted just in time to avoid Bastila's downward thrust, rolling out of the way and springing to his feet.

"You're _her_, aren't you? Bastila Shan, the traitor!" he yelled, more out of fear and surprise than curiosity.

"I don't use the name Shan, anymore, but yes," she replied, waiting for the right moment. Waiting for his defenses to slip...

"Why? Why did you betray us for the damn Sith? You turned your back on the Order that trained you and raised you! And for what, an empty promise of power? Revan will promise you everything, but give you nothing! Come back to the light!" he begged desperately.

Bastila laughed. The Knight's words were meaningless; he was just another example of the Council's indoctrination at work.

"It's not why I joined him, but yes, he did promise me power. And that promise was far from empty..." Seizing her chance, she grabbed his lightsaber with the Force and yanked it out of his hand. A second later, her next blast of Lightning caught him in the chest. Grinning with satisfaction, she pulled out a communicator the admiral had given her.

"This site's neutralized. Where's my next target?"

GAP

Over the next several hours, Bastila took down several of the Republic's vantage points. Elite teams of other Sith forces did the same, allowing the Imperial ground troops to advance block by block towards the Jedi Temple. The battle on the ground continued ferociously, but the Sith now clearly held the upper hand.

The battle was exhilarating. None she encountered could stand against her. Countless soldiers and several Jedi had either fallen to her blades or been dispatched by her various Force abilities. Despite her victories, however, the Sith Apprentice was far from satisfied. Not until she fought and killed the Council themselves would her hunger for revenge be sated.

Although she had only recently realized the truth, it was now plain to her that the Jedi Masters had been the bane of her entire existence. They had taken her from her parents, indoctrinated her, and turned her into an emotionless puppet for a decade and a half. Then, they used her Battle Meditation to prolong a galaxy spanning war, leading to the unnecessary deaths of millions, burdening her with a guilt she would never get over. Once she had finally broke free of their lies, one of them had practically killed her. To top it off, they had cut off her arm and imprisoned her for weeks in a frozen hell.

And that was why Bastila was going to enjoy killing them and any who fought alongside them.

The soldiers in her most recently targeted building had been ready for her, but it had made much difference in the end. She was currently in the midst of attacking the last Republic occupied floor in a massive one hundred story building, laughing wildly, she sliced off one trooper's head and used the Force to break another's neck.

Everyone in her path...everyone who tried to protect the Council, would die. And she would enjoy every second of it. Yelling at the top of her lungs, she unleashed a massive Force Repulse that spread throughout the entire floor. The blast immediately shattered all of the room's large windows, which her remaining opponents then fell through to their certain deaths.

Bastila's moment of triumph was instantly quelled, however, when a large inrush of high altitude air sped in through the broken windows. The air spread violently through the room, knocking Bastila to the ground and inducing a bone-chilling temperature.

It was so cold...as cold as when she had been...a rush of images flashed through Bastila's mind; Atris cutting off her arm, her imprisonment in that subzero cell. Lonna Vash taunting her. The Sith Apprentice screamed and clutched her head in her hands.

She was back in her cell, the cold turning her blood to ice. Bastila continued to scream as Atris entered, the Jedi Master laughing at her mercilessly. Rage fueling her, she mustered the will to rise, her fingers forming into a fist as she punched at her enemy's face.

And then it was over. The cold, her cell, and the Jedi Master were gone. Bastila was once again lying on the ground of an office building. Shaken beyond belief, she sank to the floor and sobbed.

GAP

The Temple was ready to fall. The entire surrounding area was now under control of the Sith Empire. With nearly every skyscraper under their control, the Republic's forces had been pushed entirely onto the grounds of the Temple itself. Almost every single remaining Republic soldier in the area now took shelter in the building, all who did not risked instant death from the now ascendant Imperial Snipers.

While the Republic's troops huddled inside the Temple and braced themselves for the inevitable, Imperial forces were assembling into teams in preparation for the assault. The Temple's walls were too strong to reliably blast through, so the Sith had no choice but to attack through the dozen entrance halls and go in the old fashioned way. At the moment, combat was mostly confined to the air, where gunships still battled for supremacy. On the ground, the Sith forces were assembling far enough away from the Temple that they were out of range of the building's many autoturrets, though some blasterfire was still being exchanged between the soldiers at the front of the Empire's ranks and the Republic forces stationed in the upper levels of the Temple, who continued to take longshots through the building's many windows.

There were three entrances all relatively the same distance to the generator. Bastila was in the middle of deciding which one to attempt to enter through when she sensed a familiar presence at the North Entrance. Smiling, the Sith Apprentice quickly flew towards it; it would be good to see a friend, especially after her recent...incident.

_I did_ not _just go through a psychotic episode. It was the Force somehow, showing me a vision._

It had to have been the Force, because the only alternative was unthinkable. She couldn't be going insane, not now. No, her experience had been a Force vision, warning her of...something. Bastila would simply have to determine what that something was.

_Master, can you hear me? I need to ask you something. Master?_ _Please..._

It was no use, he had closed off their Bond before the battle, Understandable, as neither of them could afford any distractions at the moment, but it meant that the Sith Apprentice was on her own for the time being.

Dropping out of her thoughts, she sank to the ground amidst a large crowd of Imperial forces at the Temple's North Entrance. A few shot curious looks at her; only the most powerful Sith were capable of Force Flight, but she ignored them and began to walk through the crowd. All around her, hundreds of teams consisting of both Sith and soldiers were assembled, now making their final preparations before the imminent assault on the Temple itself. With the attack scheduled to occur in five minutes, Bastila had little time to spare.

Finally, she reached the woman she was looking for and tapped her on the back. Startled, Jenara turned around to face her, smiling brightly once he realized who it was.

"Lady Bastila! It's so good to see you!" she said cheerfully. Her face indicated that she was fearful about the upcoming attack, but Jenara was clearly doing her best to hide it.

"You too," Bastila replied truthfully. "Are you on one of the teams going in?" she asked.

Jenara nodded. "I'm a Sith Warrior now. I'm given real and dangerous assignments, and expected to complete them. It's what I signed up for," she replied.

"Are you nervous? I know you're as skilled as most Jedi Knights, but there will be far more powerful Jedi than that inside the Temple. And in a battle of this scale, one wrong move and..."

Jenara sighed. "I'm not nervous, my lady, I'm terrified. But I know my duty. My team has been assigned to take control of one of the possible routes to the Republic's defense generator, and countless lives may depend on our success. I have to push aside my fear and get the job done," she stated, determination clear in her voice. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. It's time to finish this war and punish the Jedi for what they did to m...the galaxy. I've been waiting for this moment for far too long," the Sith Apprentice replied.

A flash of surprise flitted across Jenara's eyes. "With all due respect, my lady, are you sure that you're okay?" she asked uncertainly. "You seem a bit...well not quite your usual self," Jenara finished.

Bastila laughed, clearly startling her friend. "Of course I do. This is the most important moment of my life. I'll be fine." Just then, her comm buzzed, indicating that the assault was to begin in exactly thirty seconds. "I'll see you after this is over. Be careful," the Sith Apprentice ordered.

Jenara nodded firmly. "I will," she promised. "But you have to be too. Even if you don't realize it yet, you're more important to the future of the Sith than any except for the Dark Lord himself. Not just because of your power. You're a symbol. Forgive me my lady, but you used to be the ideal of a Jedi. Your swift and willing conversion to the Sith demonstrates our ultimate superiority over the Jedi. You represent the inevitable fall of their Order and the rise of our own. "

"Thanks Jenara...I think, but I doubt I've inspired many Sith. A lot of them still hate me, and for some that will never change. Anyway, it's time to move out. Good luck!"

"You too. Not that you'll need it," Jenara replied, a slight grin breaking out on her face.

Bastila nodded in farewell, then ran in the direction of the Temple.

The North Entrance was a wide open archway, which was currently sealed off by a large metal door. Inside, Bastila knew, was one of the Temple's grandest halls. As the Imperial forces began to charge toward the door, she flew to the head of their ranks, landing just as they got into range of the autoturrets. Igniting her saberstaff, she easily deflected all enemy fire that came her way, though others fell. Gathering energy in her hands, she launched a powerful blast of Lightning that arched out to many of the autoturrets. Though durable enough to withstand a massive amount of blasterfire, their systems were quickly shorted out by the overload of electricity. Continuing to run towards the entrance, several Sith combined their power and attacked the door with a massive Force Blast.

Unfortunately, many Jedi inside the Temple were evidently using their own power to shore up the door, and the barrier held. Bastila and several other powerful Sith added their strength to those already trying to bring down the door, and after a few strenuous moments of contention, the large metal barrier crumpled and fell inwards. Collectively yelling with battle-rage, the Imperial forces charged through the archway. From all sides, they were immediately beset by attacks from several hundred Republic soldiers. At the same time, teams of Jedi Knights charged them from each direction, all with an ignited blade of blue or green.

Bastila leapt into a weak spot in the Republic's lines, instantly finding herself surrounded by over a dozen Republic soldiers. She clipped her lightsaber to her belt and unleashed a steady stream of devastating Lightning from each hand. Within seconds, her helpless enemies were scorching corpses on the Temple floor. No soon had the soldiers fallen than a single Jedi Knight charged her, lightsaber angled for the kill. Laughing, she turned her wrath upon him, deadly electricity still springing from both of her palms. Her opponent raised his blade in defense, and for a moment her attack was halted by his blade. Within seconds the tendrils of electricity found their way around his weapon and into his flesh. The Knight screamed and dropped to the ground, convulsing in pain. Bastila broke off her attack, knowing he was as good as dead.

The ranks of the Sith charged their enemies, slowly pushing them back. Across the hall, Bastila spotted the first step towards her destination: a massive set of stairs leading down to the Temple's lower levels. Down there she knew, lied the Republic's central generator, the one thing standing in the way of the Empire's victory. Bastila joined her comrades in shoving the Republic's forces back, knowing that their foes would stop at nothing to delay the inevitable. Outside, the Empire's artillery blasted at the Temple's walls, attempting in vain to create more entryways. The Temple's exterior held firm, but inside shock waves from the blasts began to cause damage.

For the next fifteen minutes, it was absolute chaos as the two armies clashed. As the forces of the Sith poured into the Temple from all sides, the defenders were gradually forced to retreat towards the center of the building. It wasn't long before the Temple's lighting lost power, plunging the combatants into near darkness, illuminated only by the dim emergency lights and clashing lightsabers. Bastila fought on, killing several Jedi and countless soldiers as she moved ever closer towards the stairway. After hours of combat the Sith Apprentice was finally starting to tire, but her fury continued to sustain her. Around her, the two opposing forces began to break up, separate clashes now forming in many different areas. Half of the Republic's forces still continued a determine defense of the stairway, however. Many were beginning to retreat down the steps, no doubt organizing a defense below. Bastila spotted a knot of Republic soldiers not ten yards from the stairway and leapt thirty feet through the air, landing in the middle of the group. She ducked to the ground and spun her saberstaff over her head, killing the entire group of...

A stray blaster bolt hit her right hand. Bastila dropped her blade in pain. "Damn it!" she swore, using the Force to form a shield around herself. Using the time she had bought, the Sith Apprentice examined her wound. It was minor, a small burning indent just below her knuckles. Grunting, she ran the fingers of her left hand over it, using the Force to dull the pain as best she could. As blaster bolts continuously fell against her shield, Bastila grabbed her blade and rose to her feet, ready to kill.

She took the risk of expanding her senses, wanting to get a sense of the opposition that awaited her underground, and then wished she hadn't. Dozens of Jedi Masters were down there; nearly all of the Masters that the Order had left. And among them was nearly all of the Council itself. Bastila could sense ten of its members down there, spread out among each level of the basement in groups of two. That was most of the Council, but that still left two of its members unaccounted for. Lonna Vash, the one who had personally supervised Bastila's torment, and...

Bastila gasped as she sensed a powerful presence above her. The Sith Apprentice rolled to the side just as a blue lightsaber pierced her shield and stabbed into the ground, missing her by inches. Now on her back, Bastila raised both her hands and unleashed a powerful blast with the Force, sending her opponent flying fifty feet into the air, almost slamming her into the ceiling. Unfortunately, the Jedi Master recovered just in time, reversing her momentum and slowing her fall, landing atop a massive fallen pillar and brandishing her blade in challenge.

Pure rage flooded through Bastila. All thoughts of the defense generator left her mind. Screaming in rage, Bastila leapt up onto the pillar. Readying herself, she ignited her red blades and took an offensive stance.

"You sure you want to try this again, Padawan? You're running out of limbs," Atris taunted.

"You're a dead woman, Atris," Bastila hissed, beginning to slowly walk across the pillar towards her most hated enemy.

"I don't think so. I must say they did a great job with that arm. I can hardly tell the difference," the Jedi Master noted, motioning towards Bastila's cybernetic left arm. "For your sake, I hope the Sith have more of those. By the end of this day, you'll be needing another." The Jedi Master's voice was both mocking yet utterly stoic simultaneously, infuriating the Sith Apprentice all the more.

With a rush of anger, Bastila ran across the remaining distance that separated them and struck at Atris's neck, but the Jedi Master parried before unleashing a barrage of powerful strikes. Despite both her wound and her weariness, Bastila was more than capable of blocking Atris's blows. Days after days of training were now paying off; the Jedi Master was astounded by the Sith's speed. Around them, combat swirled on both sides of the pillar, but the two combatants were ignored from the most part. Soldiers and Force-wielders alike were focusing on their own battles, and the occasional stray blaster bolt shot in their direction was easily either avoided or deflected.

Bastila ducked, avoiding a swipe at her head, and retaliated with a stab at the Jedi's midsection. Atris's eyes widened in shock. She stepped backwards and blocked Bastila's blade just in time, but her form lost its composure. Before Atris could recover, Bastila followed up the stab with a Push. Atris resisted the worst of the attack but skidded several feet backwards along the pillar, teeth barred in frustration.

Exhilarated, Bastila grasped her saberstaff with the Force and Threw it at the Jedi Master, its blades spinning faster than the eye could follow. Once again, Atris's reflexes narrowly saved her. The Jedi swung her blade in a low arc, deflecting the Sith Apprentice's weapon off to the side a moment before it would have dealt a lethal blow. With a quick bust of Force Speed, Atris dashed forward and attempted to skewer the younger woman. Bastila leapt high into the air and flew over the Jedi Master, dropping back to the pillar several meters behind her opponent. By the time Atris turned around, Bastila had already called her lightsaber back to her hand.

Below them, a group of overconfident Republic soldiers began to fire a volley of blaster bolts in her direction. Bastila raised her left hand and began to direct the shots toward her palm. The Sith began to absorb their energy and raised her other hand. Immediately, a steady stream of lightning flew from the blade hand and towards her opponent. Atris raised her blade, using both her lightsaber and her free hand to deflect the tendrils of electricity. Bastila continued to deflect blaster bolts with her left hand, channeling their energy into the lightning. Desperately, the Jedi Master unleashed a Push at the offending soldiers, knocking them to the ground and cutting off Bastila's energy supply. Reluctantly, she broke off the lightning.

"You can't beat me Atris!" she declared, readying herself for another offensive.

"It matters not. Surrender," the Jedi Master replied, reaching out her hand and attacking Bastila with a powerful Push. The younger woman copied her gesture and countered her power, slowly forcing the Force energy back towards the Jedi Master.

Suddenly, a surge of power added itself to Atris's efforts. Within two seconds, Bastila was overwhelmed by the combined assault; the Sith Apprentice flew backwards through the air and was telekinetically slammed into the ground. For a frightening moment, the wind was knocked out of her. Hastily, Bastila called upon the Force to fill her lungs and staggered to her feet, breathing heavily.

She was just in time to block Atris's slash at her legs. With a yell, she spun in the air, kicking the older woman back several feet. Glancing at the ground, Bastila could see the source of the power she had felt: Lonna Vash. The Jedi Master was standing on the ground just beside the pillar, casually deflecting blaster bolts with her green blade. Grinning, she leapt onto the pillar beside Atris.

"Your skills have grown Padawan, I'll grant you that, but now it's over. Lay down your weapon or die!" Vash threatened.

Bastila laughed. "That must be the fifth time a Jedi has said that to me, it's getting old. I'm not on the brink of death and missing an arm this time Vash!" she shot back.

"For now!" Lonna cried, charging at her. Bastila blocked her first strike, and the two women began to exchange blows. Before Bastila could gain the ascendancy, Atris jumped over both their heads and landed behind the Sith Apprentice. Suddenly, Bastila was extremely grateful that she wielded the saberstaff; the two ends of the blade served her well in blocking concurrent attacks from both directions.

The Sith Apprentice held out for several seconds, but her fatigue meant that it wouldn't be long until one of her enemies pierced her defenses. She bent backwards to avoid simultaneous high slashes from her opponents, then retaliated with a kick to Vash's forehead. The Jedi Master stumbled back, but Atris took advantage of the opening and feinted a stab at Bastila's chest. The Sith Apprentice fell for the ploy, swinging her blade in an attempted parry and hitting nothing but air. Atris deftly lowered her lightsaber and grazed Bastila's left leg. The Sith barely managed to avoid losing another limb; she jabbed forward with her hilt, hitting Atris hard in the face. The Jedi jumped backwards, avoiding Bastila's follow-up slash.

She had avoided the worst of the attack, but her leg still burned with pain. Gritting her teeth, she turned to meet a series of intricate series of blows from Vash's blade. Behind her, Atris leapt back towards the fight, ready to resume her offensive.

Bastila unleashed a powerful Repulse, causing both Jedi Masters to fly backwards. Using the little time she had bought, Bastila leapt into the air and flew upwards. Near the top of the Temple was a large deserted maintenance platform suspended in the air by two massive chains on its ends that connected to the ceiling.. With little choice, the Sith Apprentice landed on center the platform, her feet clanging against the grated metal floor.

Her respite immediately came to an end. Atris leapt up to the platform and stood in front of Bastila. Vash copied the motion and appeared behind her.

"Now!" Atris called to Vash. As one, the two women extinguished their lightsabers and unleashed green blasts of energy from their hands.

_Electric judgment!_ Bastila thought. It was an ability available only to the strongest Jedi that copied the effects of Force Lightning. According to the Council the nature of its power (derived from calmness rather than emotion) made it acceptable unlike Force Lightning itself, even though their effects were virtually identical.

The Sith Apprentice let her lightsaber drop to the ground and she raised both of her arms on either side of her. The green energy bolts began to drain into her hands. For a moment, Bastila believed that she would triumph, but the strength of two Jedi Council members quickly began to overwhelm her abilities. Bastila drained and absorbed the attack as fast as she could, but her powers could barely keep up with the continuous steam of energy. The Sith Apprentice desperately called out for help in the Force, but knew that any Sith fighting in the Temple would (in order to avoid mental attacks) be suppressing their Force Senses.

Still keeping her arms raised, Bastila fell to her feet. The glare from the green cackles of energy was so bright that her eyes shut. Her entire body was dripping with sweat. In mere seconds she would be overcome.

The stream of energy flowing into her right hand suddenly ceased. Bastila cracked open her eyes in time to see Atris flying off the platform, her mouth agape in shock. Relief flooding through her, Bastila used her now free hand to send a bolt of Lightning at Vash. The Jedi Master broke off her attack and rolled to the right a second before the Lightning bolted past where she had been standing.

"That won't hold her off for long, I'm going after her!" a familiar voice said. Bastila turned to see Jenara standing on the platform, her blood red blade ignited.

"How did you...?" Bastila asked in surprise, launching another bolt of Lightning at Vash as she did so. The Jedi raised her hand and deflected it to the side.

"I faintly sensed something coming from you through the Force, and after seeing those green bolts up here, it was easy to guess where you were. I jumped up here and Pushed Atris off the platform." Jenara replied quickly.

"Thanks! Now get out of here! She'll be coming back!" Bastila ordered. She attempted to Push Vash off the platform as Jenara had Atris, but the Jedi resisted the attack. Bastila shot a glance behind her. Atris had landed on one of the Temple's upper levels, but had recovered and was preparing to resume the confrontation. She had to kill Vash quickly, or she would once again face insurmountable odds.

"I'll hold her off," Jenara promised, her face set with determination.

"No! You caught her by surprise before, but you're no match for her. I'll handle this! Get out of here!" Bastila ordered again.

Jenara vehemently shook her head. "I have a duty to keep you alive. If she kills me, so be it!" With that, she leapt after Atris. Bastila watched her descent towards Atris, but had no choice to turn away and block Vash's next blow before she could see Jenara land.

"Atris will kill your little friend, and now I will kill you!" her opponent declared, attacking with blinding speed. Bastila met her blow for blow, blocking each attack but gaining no openings with which to return the favor. This morning, she would have been able to overcome Vash. With difficulty, perhaps, but her victory would have been almost certain. But now, both exhausted and wounded, the odds were almost even. She would still bet on herself, but by the time she won in a straight up duel, Jenara would be dead. Bastila needed to win, and win quickly.

The Sith began to step backwards, allowing Vash to think she was gaining the upper hand. "You're done. Give up now and you can help us make the Empire fall. Fight, and you will die!"

Bastila backed up to the end of the platform. "Something's about to fall Vash, but it's not the Empire!" she declared, ducking under a slash meant to decapitate her. The wide blow missed her head but hit one of the platform's suspending chains. The metal was strong, but couldn't stand up to a lightsaber; the blade cut through it like tinfoil.

The floor immediately fell out from under their feet. The two women began to speed towards the ground, the Jedi above the Sith. Bastila hurled her lightsaber at the Jedi above her, but Vash deflected it, and the saberstaff spun towards the ground. The Sith caught herself with the Force and flew to the side, out of her opponent's range. Incapable of the same focus, Vash could do nothing but prepare to cushion her fall with the Force. Bastila allowed Vash to fall below her location, then flew after her. Gathering her power, she unleashed a massive stream of Lighting at the falling Jedi Master. In an impressive display of coordination, Vash managed to bring up her own weapon and hold off the attack. In seconds, the Jedi would land, cushion her fall, and resume the confrontation.

At least, that was what she expected.

Still deflecting the Lightning, Vash failed to notice Bastila's lightsaber. Still under the Sith's control, it fell almost the entire way to the ground before being guided back upwards. Ten feet from the ground, Vash let out a short gasp as a red blade pierced her from behind. She lost control of her own weapon, allowing Bastila's Lightning to ravage her body.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

Triumph washed over Bastila, but it was quickly extinguished within half a second. True, she had killed Vash quickly, but would a mere Sith Warrior have been able to stand against a Jedi Council member for that long? Dread clutching her heart, Bastila summonsed her weapon to her hand and flew as fast as she could towards Atris and Jenara.

She was just in time to see the end of the duel. Jenara, already showcasing a bad gash in her thigh, was too slow to completely deflect a vicious strike at her face. She knocked aside Atris's blow but not before the blue blade reached one of her eyes. A sickening hiss was heard, and Jenara collapsed to the ground.

Atris was instantly faced with a barrage of strikes. Fueled by pure fury, Bastila leapt at her most hated enemy, determined to kill her as quickly and painfully as possible. Atris smirked and blocked her blows, seemingly still calm.

"That's what you get for hiding behind your Sith minions. I'll be surprised if she survives the hour, with all the blood she'll lose," the Jedi Master taunted, her voice still stoic.

Furious beyond words, Bastila risked a glance at Jenara. Her friend was slummed on the ground, unconscious. She was still alive, but Atris was right. If she wasn't given medical attention soon, she wouldn't stay that way.

Both desperate to save her friend and more eager than ever to make Atris suffer, the Sith Apprentice redoubled her efforts. Unfortunately, not only was Atris significantly more skilled than Vash, but Bastila herself was growing weaker by the minute. Hours of combat and multiple wounds had utterly drained her energy reserves. As her offensive faltered, Atris gained the ascendancy, knocking Bastila's blows aside and responding with her own lethal strikes.

Bastila began to give ground. She attempted a gesture-less Force Push but Atris easily resisted the feeble attack. The Jedi Master's calm demeanor finally began to crack as a light of triumph appeared in her eyes. The Sith blocked an uppercut meant to slice her in half and clamped down on the Jedi Master's blade, attempting to pin it to the ground.

Atris suddenly turned off her lightsaber and spun. Now pushing against nothing but air, Bastila awkwardly stumbled forward, completely caught off guard. Behind her, she heard her enemy's blade reignite. She began to turn around to...

Bastila fell to her knees as the blue blade sliced through her right heel, cutting her Achilles' tendon. Atris ran forward and kicked the hilt of her saberstaff, knocking it out of her grasp. Bastila turned and fell on her back, unleashing a stream of Lightning. Atris calmly blocked the electricity. Out of energy and in too much pain to concentrate, Bastila was unable to sustain the attack. A second later, Atris was pointing her blade at Bastila's neck. Only an inch separated her and a quick death.

"Vandar wants you alive, so I'll keep you alive. However, I am a woman of my word." With that, Atris moved her blade to Bastila's left knee and sliced directly below it. The Sith Apprentice screamed in pain as she lost all connection with her calf. The torment continued as Atris held her blade in place for several seconds, cauterizing the wound.

"Can't have you bleeding out like your friend over there," she explained. "Now that the generator, which you completely forgot about, is still active, and you're once again our prisoner, I think it's safe to say your failure is complete."

Atris flashed her a cruel smile. "I still have my sources. Revan sent you in to take out our defenses, but as soon as you saw me none of that mattered. I suppose it's in your best interest that we lock you up; Revan doesn't treat slaves that disobey him kindly. You must have enjoyed being in his good graces; he certainly seems to have had you enjoying being at his heel. But now, he has no use for you. All you ever were to him was a useful slave. You were just too deluded to recognize it. It's amusing, in a way. You developed an attraction to the Dark Lord of the Sith, and he turned you into his whore within a month. Our spy could see that clearly. Oh yes, I know everything about what you've been up to; ever since you escaped you've been slowly going insane. I've been receiving steady updates."

Bastila fought to keep her eyes from tearing up from the pain. "He...he cares about me," she hissed through the agony. "Even if I am his slave, he's treated me like a queen ever since he captured me. And if I...I don't kill you, you can bet your ass he will!"

"Bold talk," Atris replied coldly, "But now it's time to..." she stopped. The ground rumbled as a massive explosion was set off in the Temple's basement, far below them. Bastila knew what that meant.

"You think I was the only Sith...the only Sith assigned to take out that generator? Half of the Sith Council was sent to destroy. And while you've been rambling up here, they've probably killed most of your friends and destroyed it themselves." Bastila taunted.

The Temple continued to shake. Bastila used Atris's destruction to her advantage, using the Force to pull her away from the Jedi Master and towards the edge of the upper level. Looking down, she could see that the Sith had almost complete control of the main hall. The Sith Apprentice screamed (it was quite easy thanks to the pain,) amplifying the sound with the Force.

Atris rounded upon her, furious. The Jedi ran towards her, ready to scoop her up and make a hasty exit. Bastila unleashed one last blast of Lightning, halting the Jedi Master in her tracks as she was forced to block the attack. Behind her several figures brandishing red lightsabers leapt up the upper level. They charged toward Atris, cutting her off from Bastila. The Jedi Master scowled. She unleashed a powerful Force Push, knocking down the first wave of Sith. Turning to the window, she blasted a hole in the glass and jumped through, vanishing from sight.

Bastila's adrenaline could no longer sustain her, and pain and exhaustion dragged her into unconsciousness.

GAP

The Sith Apprentice woke with a start. Opening her eyes, Bastila surveyed her surroundings. She was in a massive room, surrounded by countless other sick beds. All of them were occupied by injured soldiers or Sith, with varying degree of damage. Remembering the day's events, she spread out her senses.

Instantly, three things became clear to her. Atris had escaped and the battle was over. Most importantly, lying unconscious in a bed not far from her own, Jenara was alive.

The Empire had won a great victory, and for all intents and purposes the war was over. But Bastila felt nothing but crushing guilt and the brutal sting of failure. Because she was now sure of two more things. For one, she had fucked up big time, disobeying her orders and getting one of her only friends severely wounded.

And she was completely and undeniably losing her mind.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been two days since Bastila had woken up, and she was only recently cleared to leave the med bay. She had spent six hours in a bacta tank, but her wounds still throbbed with pain. An hour ago a temporary prosthetic leg had been fitted to her left knee.

The Sith Apprentice was still in shock. Instead of getting her revenge on Atris, the Jedi Master had beaten her again, taking advantage of her exhaustion and cutting off another of her limbs. In the process, one of her few friends had been badly injured while attempting to defend her. An hour after she had awoken, Jenara's unconscious form had been taken away, apparently to receive a long bath in a bacta tank. The only consolation Bastila had was that she could sense that her friend both remained alive and was going to stay that way. Whether she would recover fully, however, was an open question.

Word had traveled quickly through the injured that after the generator had been taken out, the Republic Fleet in orbit had been quickly defeated. Over half of its ships had been captured thanks to a brilliant encirclement, while the remaining had fled to parts unknown. The Republic forces on the planet's surface had been likewise defeated, with only a few isolated pockets of resistance still holding out.

She hadn't seen her Master since she had arrived on the planet. Bastila could guess that he was incredibly busy, overseeing the occupation and orchestrating the smooth takeover of the surface. He was still keeping their bond closed, no doubt because he wanted to confront her in person. Revan would be relieved that she was safe, she knew, but he would also be incredibly angry with her. Bastila didn't blame him.

A young man approached her bed. He looked to be about twenty, and the uniform that he wore identified him as a common messenger.

"The Emperor demands your presence, my lady," he informed her. His tone was punctual, but there was no doubt that this was a meeting she would not be allowed to decline.

GAP

After a quick change out of her patient garb and into her formal robes, Bastila was presented with an escort to Revan's location. Reluctantly, she also accepted a pair of crutches to help her walk; the temporary leg she was utilizing wasn't a good fit. The Sith Apprentice soon found herself hobbling out of the med bay (a large converted office building) and riding in a transport to the Senate building. She was at first surprised to find that the Sith had occupied and set up their headquarters in the former center of the Republic's government so quickly, but she soon realized the logic of the move. The Empire needed to present itself as the legitimate government on the planet, and the best way to do that was to take over the roles of the old.

She was escorted into the building and shown to the central elevator. As she 'walked' through the Senate's entrance, countless Imperial soldiers and officials who had been mulling about turned to look at her. Bastila's face immediately went red with shame. It was pathetic, the Apprentice to the Dark Lord hobbling about like an old woman.

Two guards accompanied her into the elevator, and one of them placed his hand on the scanner adjacent through the doors. It was clear where they were going; Revan had evidently taken over the Chancellor's office. She wondered if the Republic's former leader had been killed, detained, or had fled. With a hiss, the doors closed and the elevator began moving upwards.

Thirty seconds later, the doors opened. Bastila's heart filled with both dread and shame as she stepped through them. Ahead of her, a closed door was all that separated her from the office. Two more guards flanked the entranceway into the office, standing stoically on either side of the door.

"Bastila Shan?" one of them asked gruffly. The Sith Apprentice scowled at the use of her discarded surname but nodded.

"Lord Revan is expecting you. Enter," he said, pressing his hand against the door's scanner and allowing it to open. Bastila nodded and hobbled through. As soon as she passed the threshold, the door slammed shut behind her.

Revan was standing several feet ahead of her, facing the large window on the other side of the room. Bastila set her crutches to the side and dropped to one knee, looking down at the floor.

"Master, I-" she began, but the Force roughly closed down upon her mouth, sealing her lips. Bastila didn't dare try to resist it. Revan was furious, and she wouldn't be speaking until he allowed it.

"I gave you one simple command," he began, still looking away from her. "You were ordered to focus on taking out that generator above all else, not go after the Council. In a stunning display of stupidity and insubordination, you disobeyed my direct orders and embarked on a personal quest for vengeance." He turned around, his face and tone deceptively calm. "Do you deny this?"

Bastila hung her head in shame and shook her head, still unable to speak. She knew he was right, and that made this situation twice as painful. As soon as Atris had provoked her, Bastila had turned her back on her mission and blindly went after the Jedi Master. This was the result.

"Thanks to your efforts the generator lasted longer than it should have, you're about to be fitted for a second prosthetic limb, and one of your friends has been horribly wounded and permanently blinded in her right eye."

Bastila's guilt immediately doubled.

"That's right. Unlike you, Jenara did her duty and tried to protect her superior. I will be personally granting her a Medal of Valor, right before you fall to your knees and beg her for forgiveness. Is that understood?" he demanded. Bastila fought to keep her eyes from tearing up and nodded. At last, the pressure on her mouth ceased.

"Forgive me Master. I failed you and the entire Empire. I'll gladly accept any punishment you deem fitting," she said, her voice sincere.

Revan's face didn't lighten. "I thought that I could trust you Bastila. I believed that despite your stubbornness, you were loyal to me. But now, after you disregard my orders without a thought in order to peruse personal vengeance, how can I trust you?"

"I am your most loyal servant Master!" she said, horrified by his words. "I would never even consider betraying you. You know that!"

Revan crossed his arms and looked at her skeptically.

"I live to serve you Master. Atris called me your slave, and maybe she wasn't wrong! All I want is to be your Apprentice. It's what I live for," she said desperately.

"Then why did you go after Atris when I explicitly ordered you not to!?" he demanded.

"Master, I do not mean this as an excuse for my actions, but…" she paused. Bastila hated admitting weakness, especially to Revan. She wanted him to view her as a perfect and powerful Apprentice, not as a mentally unstable lunatic.

"But what?" Revan demanded.

"I think I'm losing my mind, literally. Before, when I was fighting in the city, I hallucinated that I was back in my cell. At the time, I tried to put it down as a Force Vision, but I know it wasn't. During that entire battle, I killed and killed and killed and killed. And I _enjoyed _it. Every second of it. Half of the time I was laughing like a deranged lunatic. When I was in the Temple…it wasn't a conscious decision to go after Atris. Rage overcame me to the extent that I almost forgot who I was. The Jedi…the Jedi destroyed me, Master. They turned me into something that I'm afraid of. I'm…broken," she admitted, not just to him but to herself as well.

Revan looked as if all of his worst fears had been realized. "I noticed the signs," he admitted. "I didn't want to believe them any more than you did." His anger was still there, but it was now tempered somewhat.

"We need to be sure. Drop your mental shields," he ordered. Bastila did so without question. Instantly, she felt his presence inside her mind, examining it with more scrutiny than he ever had before. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, but she didn't try to resist him.

After five difficult seconds, he finally stopped.

"Well?" she asked. He didn't respond. "What's wrong with me!" she demanded.

Revan sighed. "Part of it is a severe case of post-traumatic stress disorder. But that's only half of it. You've been under a terrible mental strain recently; the shock of accepting your emotions forced you to acknowledge the death of your parents, you experienced the trauma of practically dying from Vrook's blade, and your imprisonment amplified your anger and brought your darkest fears to life. Worst of all, however, your guilt for helping the Republic with your Battle Meditation has been driving you mad, inflicting you with a lot of suppressed self-hatred. In short, you've become dangerously unhinged. I'm sorry. I should have done more. I could have helped you, and I didn't. Part of this is my fault."

Bastila knew he was right. She was utterly broken, and there was no denying it.

"I'm shattered, Master. Keep me around for my Battle Meditation. I'm not fit to be your Apprentice…or your lover. I wish I was, but you deserve someone whole. If something ever happened to you, I would never be fit to assume your mantle, and I doubt I'd be able to adequately fulfill my duties as your Apprentice. I'm sorry." He might try to deny it, but Bastila knew it was true. Look at herself! Mentally broken and comprised of only two of her original limbs. Powerful, perhaps, but unfit to be the Apprentice of the Dark Lord. To be at Revan's side was what she wanted more than anything, but her happiness was less important than the future of the Empire.

Revan shook his head. "You messed up horribly during the battle, and your mental state is terrible, but there's no one I'd rather serve as my Apprentice than you. You're powerful, determined, and despite what I said earlier, loyal".

"Why do you even need an Apprentice?" she questioned.

"I am the Master of the Sith, and a Master without an Apprentice is a Master of nothing," he answered. "As long as there is a Dark Lord, there is an Apprentice to the Dark Lord. Understand?"

Bastila nodded.

For the first time, Revan smiled slightly. "What happened isn't entirely your fault. I had seen the signs and shouldn't have sent you down there in the first place."

"I should have seen the signs too. I should have told you something was terribly wrong. And I still disobeyed your direct orders. And Jenara paid the price," she pointed out.

"Yes. Jenara will be forever blinded in that eye. But if it makes you feel any better, she's earned a lot of prestige and recognition for her efforts. People across the galaxy will learn of her heroics. She saved your life, and in doing so preserved our biggest advantage over the True Sith. Plus, the Medal of Valor she'll get comes with a large monetary prize. Eventually, Jenara might be glad that she had to save you."

"I'm still going to spend the rest of my life apologizing to her," Bastila replied. True, for Jenara the benefits might eclipse the drawbacks of losing an eye…_maybe_, but she had still lost half of her sight. Some people were able to get by this, but others were not.

"As you should. And you will redeem yourself from your other failures. I have no doubt that your efforts will play an essential role in the downfall of the True Sith," he continued.

"That doesn't absolve me of my mistakes. My failure should be revealed to the entire galaxy. I should be put on trial for dereliction of duty, and be found guilty. I can't exactly be demoted, and I know my powers are too valuable for me to be imprisoned, but I'm sure they'll come up with something suitable," Bastila said. There was no doubt in her mind that she deserved it.

"That would be pointless. The Sith and the Empire need to have faith in their leadership. Publicly shaming you would accomplish nothing," Revan stated.

"Then you're just going to let me off the hook? After all I've done?" Bastila demanded.

"Ever heard of the insanity defense? Plus, it wouldn't be right to punish you when I am partially responsible. You're suffering so much that anything I could do would be moot in comparison anyway," he argued. After processing the argument, she knew he was right, but she also knew something else.

"Maybe you're right. And I'll keep being your Apprentice. But you and I…we're done. I'm a complete mess, and my problems can't be a distraction for you while you're ruling over the entire galaxy. We never should have made things personal in the first place. We're Master and Apprentice, and even if we don't intend on killing one another, the two of us shouldn't be together like this. I'm sorry Revan," she said sadly. Leaving him would break her heart, but it was what would be best for the Empire, and if Bastila had to sacrifice her happiness for the galaxy then so be it.

Revan's face was expressionless. "Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Of course not! You're the only one left that I love. But it has to be done," she said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Then your request is denied," Revan said.

"What? You're ordering me to keep being your lover?" she asked, shocked.

He nodded. "Kill me and take my place or obey my order, those are your options," he confirmed.

"So you're going to essentially rape me. Is that it?" she replied, her tone heavy with indignation.

"Of course not. I wouldn't force you to be with me if I knew you didn't want to be. But since you do, I'm not going to let you give up your happiness out of some misguided sense of self-sacrifice!"

"How is it misguided!? You're the Emperor of the entire galaxy now. You can't be preoccupied by a lover who just so happens to be insane!" she cried.

"Tell me Bastila, do you think that I would stop caring about you just because you left my bed?" he shot back. "Maybe you're right; we shouldn't have let this get personal. But we did, and that can't be reversed. I'll always care about you immensely, whether you're my lover or just my Apprentice. You'll always distract me, even if we ended our relationship and never spoke of it again. What do you think would be worse, us being together and being happy, or ignoring and pining for each other miserably? Being with you will be less of a distraction than being without you!" he argued.

"I guess…" Bastila replied, still doubtful to an extent but accepting his logic for the most part.

"You belong to me Bastila, and if I have to force you to be happy, I will. I know where this is coming from. Subconsciously, you're so angry with yourself that you want to make yourself miserable," her Master said.

Was he right? Did she hate herself so much that she didn't want to be happy? It was possible, because she hated herself for so many things. Joining the Jedi, helping the Republic, getting Jenara blinded…maybe she did believe that she deserved to suffer.

Revan placed two fingers under her chin. Her body followed his fingers and he rose her to feet, holding her arms to help her keep balanced.

"Here's what we're going to do. Next week, you and I are going to move into the Presidential Palace, _together._ While I focus on running the galaxy, you are going to complete your training. We're going to keep your issues a secret, and keep you out of the public eye as much as possible until they're resolved. I'm going to do everything I can to help you. I'll have you talk with a dozen psychiatrics, all under an oath of silence, if I have to," he promised.

"You probably will," Bastila muttered.

"Then I will. Yes, I know that it's bad Bastila, but there's no mental illness that can't be cured if the victim wants it to be. Medication, therapy, Force Healing…there will be something that will work. I'll make sure of it. Okay?"

Even without the Force, Bastila knew that her Master was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to reassure her, but she also knew that he was sincere about doing everything in his power to help her.

"Yes Master. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get a new left leg," she replied.

Revan looked at her sadly, but nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

Bastila's eyes were closed, but sleep continued to elude the Sith Apprentice. For the past three hours she had been lain awake in their plush bed, her Master's arms wrapped possessively around her. It was his presence alone that granted Bastila a modicum of peace, even as her raging thoughts continued to torment her.

The past month had seen some improvement in her mental condition, but the Sith Apprentice was still far from being declared legally sane. A steady stream of antidepressants and therapy sessions allowed her to remain normal most of the time, but her mental state remained fragile. If she fought on the battlefield again, Bastila had no doubt that she would once again fall to pieces.

Despite her turmoil, however, the past month had still been somewhat enjoyable. She threw herself into her training, and the Sith Apprentice's powers continued to grow at an astonishing rate. Simultaneously, it was incredibly satisfying to witness the establishment of the Empire and the total deconstruction of the false Republic that had mired the galaxy in oppression and corruption for so many centuries.

The Sith Empire had swiftly occupied Coruscant and established firm control over its entire surface. The Jedi Temple was in the process of being converted into a Sith Temple, which would eventually replace Korriban as the headquarters of their order. Revan had likewise swiftly moved to occupy the Republic's Presidential Palace. The former residence of the Chancellor was now the center of Imperial governance.

The Senate had been disbanded, with most of its members exiled from the planet and returned to their homeworlds. The Chancellor and other Republic leaders (both military and otherwise) had been rounded up and were awaiting trial. Revan had moved quickly to establish a new system of government. Democracy had been firmly supplanted by a monarchical system. Power was outright concentrated in a single leader, though the Empire's constitution established fundamental rights for its citizens and separated the Empire from a totalitarian regime.

These changes had unnerved Bastila initially. In truth, she hadn't given much thought to the opposing systems of governments of the Republic and the Empire since she had switched sides. As a Jedi, Bastila had been a strong believer in Democracy. As a Sith, she wasn't certain what system of government she believed in, although she was pretty sure that she was supposed to believe in a strong monarchy, given the Empire that her new Order served. The war had not allowed her much time to consider these beliefs, and regardless she was convinced after her conversion that the Empire was in the right.

Now that the war was over, the question of governance had been brought to the forefront of the Sith Apprentice's mind. Unable to produce an answer herself, she resolved to discuss the issue with Revan and learn what he thought about the subject. Despite being an Emperor, she had never heard him espouse the virtues of Monarchy over Democracy, even in an official address to the public.

Two Weeks Ago...

Bastila walked briskly into the atrium of Revan's office, the elite guards standing vigil at both sides of the entryway giving her a curt nod. An Imperial Secretary sitting in the desk two feet to the right of the door looked up at her. The young woman failed to conceal the scowl prompted by Bastila's presence, but sighed and reluctantly buzzed her in. Due to the fact that a majority of the Palace hated her guts, the Sith Apprentice had long become accustomed to this type of reaction. Regardless, as the Emperor's most trusted servant and a valued... associate of His Majesty, the Sith Apprentice was one of the few with unfettered access to his presence. Bastila thanked the Secretary and walked through the opening door, receiving no reply. The door shut behind her.

The office was large, containing a massive desk at its center and several sets of small tables and chairs scattered around the edges of the room, placed in the event that it would have to accommodate a larger gathering. Blue velvet carpeting covered the entire floor, and a diverse collection of pictures and paintings spanned the walls.

Revan was sitting at his desk, pouring over reports from across the Galaxy. Running an Empire was hard, but establishing one was even harder, and the stress could clearly be seen on Revan's face. Behind him, a massive window that formed the entire back wall of the room provided a breathtaking view of Coruscant's evening skyline. The Emperor had no time to watch the sunset however; his eyes were fixed on the desk below him. He looked up and noticed her presence, and his expression immediately brightened.

"Forgive me Master, but I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" Bastila asked, giving him a quick bow.

Revan nodded. "Of course, my young Apprentice, have a seat," he replied, gesturing for her to sit in the large chair opposite his desk. She did so.

"Now, what is this about? Don't tell me you Force Pushed a therapist through a window again. I had to pay the last one a truckload of credits out of my personal account to ensure her silence."

Bastila shook her head. "Thankfully not. I want to talk to you about the government we're setting up. I would be lying if I didn't say I had concerns," she admitted, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. "When I was a Jedi, I was a firm believer in Democracy. Now that I'm a Sith...I don't know. But a government that concentrates pretty much all the power in a single individual still makes me uncomfortable."

"Even if it's me?" Revan asked, his expression unreadable.

"No! I mean yes! I mean...I trust you with my life, and there's no one else I'd rather have running the Galaxy than you. But you won't live forever, and neither will I. With this system in place, eventually someone who doesn't have the people's best interest in heart will come into power. It could end up being worse than the Republic!"

Her Master nodded. "You're right. If someone malevolent became Emperor, the consequences would be disastrous. But for now, it's a risk we'll have to take. The Galaxy needs strong leadership if we're going to beat those that wait in the Unknown Regions. In the unlikely event that both of us die, I've established a long line of succession made up of competent people that I trust."

Bastila agreed with what he said, but she still..."So you really think that Democracy doesn't work? You don't have faith in the masses?" she questioned.

"Yes and no." He shrugged. Both systems have their advantages and disadvantages. The government I'm creating right now is designed to counter the downsides of an Empire and maximize its advantages. That's why we have a Constitution that prohibits anyone, even me, for infringing on citizen's basic rights. In general, my faith in the populace is mixed. A government run by the people helps protect their interests, but sometimes the general public doesn't know what's best for the Galaxy. And with the largest war in history looming upon us, I feel it's best to have a strong leader with the best of intentions than it is to leave it up to the masses. Who knows? Maybe after the war is over I'll be able to create a government that combines the best of both; a powerful leader with input from the people," he mused.

Bastila nodded. "Thank you, Master," she said, standing up. Her doubts weren't completely assuaged, but she did feel better about the situation. She had taken enough of his time as it was, and the data reports on his desk weren't growing any smaller. The Sith Apprentice turned and began to walk out.

"I'll see you tonight," he called after her, smiling.

Bastila grinned, shooting him a sly wink as she left the office.

Present

The Sith Apprentice smiled faintly at the memory. Sighing, Bastila gave up on trying to fall asleep naturally and placed her hands on her chest. A brief exertion of power was all it took for her to drain the consciousness from her body. Finally, Bastila's eyes closed as she fell into oblivion.

POV Switch

Revan's fingers drummed the armrest as his boredom mounted. For an hour, he had been locked in a meeting with dignitaries from both Corellia and Taris, two worlds who were currently in a dispute concerning the tax revenue gained from the Hydrian Way. The final call would be his decision, but both planets had sent representatives to argues their cases before him, and (if possible) come to an amicable agreement that did not require the Emperor's input.

Revan and the two dozen dignitaries were currently situated in the Palace's spacious throne room. A large conference table took up a significant portion of the center of the room. Most of the representatives and several of Revan's advisors were currently seated in the many comfortable chairs that surrounded it. Two meters separated the end of the conference table and the foot of a small raised dais, on top of which sat Revan's large yet simple throne of black marble. On the opposite side of the room were two large closed doors of solid metal, designed to deter any potential assassin or armed assault on the Emperor's person. Thick stone columns standing parallel to the conference table supported the room's high ceiling, and behind them stood walls strong enough to withstand an artillery blast. The entire was covered by a rich purple carpet, its only anomaly being a wide streak of red that extended from the doors, extended under the conference table, and ended at the edge of the stone dais.

The Palace was now the center of the Imperial government, and thus had been assigned an almost absurd level of security. Several fighter wings were stationed in the building's massive hanger, and at any time at least one was patrolling the Palace's airspace. Far above the building, ten state-of-the-art warships continuously circled the Palace's orbit, preventing any potential space-based attack. On the ground checkpoints manned by elite Imperial Guards covered all potential entrances, and inside the building Guards further sequestered restricted areas, only permitting through those with appropriate access. The throne room was the most heavily guarded section of all. No one was permitted to enter without an official appointment other than himself and his most trusted advisors.

The level of security was often cumbersome and very expensive, but Revan knew it was necessary. Across the Galaxy there were billions who prayed for his death, and the Empire's recent triumph made many desperate enough to attempt to act on their desires. His own powers and intelligence made him more than capable of overcoming any assailant, but even he was not infallible, and being taken by surprise was always a possibility. And Revan knew that with his death, any chance the Empire had of resisting its enemies fell drastically.

There were several trusted Imperial Guard members throughout the room, on the off chance that one of the representatives was secretly an assassin. Standing on the sides of the room with their backs to the wall, they observed the proceedings with silence, their faces stoic. It was only when their shift ended or a threat attacked that they would break their silence and make their presence known. Only ten were currently present, though more were often stationed in the room when he held Open Audiences, allowing representatives of any world to discuss their concerns with him.

Bastila often stood next to his throne during meetings, though currently she was in the middle of a therapy session. The purpose of her presence was not because her advice was useful, indeed she had little experience or abilities as a statesmen, having devoted her life to combat training. This was troubling, for as his Apprentice she was next in line should he perish. This was not to say that Bastila was unintelligent; his Apprentice's wit and intellect often surprised him. However, she remained unfamiliar with many aspects of ruling an Empire, and often allowed her emotions to cloud her judgment (a flaw that had grown more apparent after her conversion to the Sith. In the hopes of preparing her to lead, Revan had mandated that she attend him as often as possible in order to learn as much as she could. (As well as to reinforce her status as his successor.) In the unfortunate event that he was killed, Bastila would need to at least be familiar with how the Empire was run.

Standing to the left of the foot of his dais was the Imperial Head of Operations. Colin was his name. The man was in his mid-forties, and generally remained quiet and soft-spoken during proceedings. Despite this, however, the Secretary was incredibly skilled in the areas of organization and punctuality, and his assistance in keeping track of Imperial affairs was invaluable to the Emperor.

"My lord?" Colin beckoned, startling Revan.

"Yes? What is it?" he replied, drawing his attention away from the meeting.

"Forgive my interruption, sir, but Palace Control is reporting that we have an unidentified craft approaching our airspace," he said, his hand covering the comlink in his right ear. "It appears to be a Hapan Shuttle, my lord. Shall I tell the hanger to scramble all fighters?"

Revan shook his head and expanding his mind outward, searching for the shuttle. He found it within seconds; further probing with the Force revealed both who the passengers were and their benign intentions.

"Have the hanger establish communications and allow them to land. Provide them an escort and have their leader and any she chooses to accompany her shown here. Have the rest taken to and settled in rooms in the Executive Wing," he ordered. "This meeting is postponed until noon tomorrow. I am satisfied with the progress we have made, but an urgent matter has come to my attention. You will all be enquarted in the Palace's diplomatic wing; anything you should require will be provided for you. Dismissed," he said to the grateful dignitaries. It was clear that they were eager for a break. As they left, Revan called for the table and chairs to be moved to the side of the room, and a legion of servants quickly accomplished the task.

Several minutes later, the doors to the throne room swung open. The first to step through was a young red-haired woman, who walked several paces toward the throne and looked him in the eye.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia, Chume'da of the Hapan Consortium!" the herald announced with pride as the woman in questioned stepped into the room. The Princess carried herself with royal dignity as she walked down the red carpet, stopping at the edge of the dais. She bowed respectfully, and behind her the herald (reluctantly) did so as well.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for arriving unannounced, but I come here to discuss a matter of grave importance. Do you have a place where we may speak in complete privacy?" she asked smoothly.

Revan nodded. "Follow me, Your Highness. Colin, have Ms. Velia here shown to a room in the Executive Wing," he said, rising from his throne. Amelia's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't appear overly shocked by his ability to read her attendant's mind. Odd.

The Emperor walked down the dais steps and made for the back of the room. Directly behind his throne was a small archway that constituted the only entrance to his private office. His throne room was suitable for large meetings, but his office had been designed both as a private meeting place as well as a workspace. Its door was flanked by two guards, both of whom stepped aside and allowed the two Royals to pass.

"Please sit," he said, indicating the large chair in front of his desk. Amelia did so as the door shut behind them.

"How did you know that we would be requiring rooms to spend the night in, as well as my attendant's name?" she asked. Her tone was crafted as to indicate innocent curiosity, but Revan could tell that the Princess was more aware than she let on.

"I remembered her name from the night we visited your Palace, and the fact that you brought so many advisors with you indicated that this would be a lengthy stay," he explained, hiding his dismay. His telepathy was an enormous advantage in negotiations, particularly as few knew he was capable of it. Only the most powerful Sith, such as Bastila and himself, could read minds with accuracy. Evidently, the Hapans were aware that Force Users could perform telepathy. Silently, he attempted to read Amelia's mind and found it sealed.

The technique to counter mind-reading was entirely mental, and did not require an affinity for the Force. Though it was difficult, sharp minds could keep out even the most skilled telepaths. Unfortunately, it appeared that the Hapans were aware of this as well.

Evidently, the Princess's seemingly innocent face hid a shrewd intellect.

"Of course," she replied, though Revan could tell that she wasn't convinced in the slightest. He hadn't interacted with her much during their visit to Hapes, having been occupied by his discussions with the Queen Mother, but Bastila had had lengthy discussions with the Chume'da. His Apprentice had informed him that the Princess had appeared to be intelligent, kind-hearted, and was well suited to rule. He had sensed that Bastila hadn't told him the full story, but Revan could no longer read her mind, and regardless he trusted her judgment. If he had needed to know, than Bastila would have told him.

"Would you like something to drink? I could order some tea if you prefer," he offered, trying to change the subject.

Amelia nodded.

"Where is your Apprentice? I would much like to speak with her again," the Princess suddenly questioned, breaking the silence.

This was interesting. A budding friendship had clearly formed between the two women. Bastila, bless her heart, probably hadn't this in mind when she gained Amelia's regard, but any connection with the Hapan government could prove to be immensely useful.

"At the moment she is currently finishing up a rather intensive training session. After we've finished here I am sure that she would be very happy to speak with you," he replied.

"Excellent. I look forward to sharing her company again," the Chume'da replied, giving him a reserved smile.

"I'm sure she will as well," he replied as their tea was brought in by a serving droid. A large tray was placed on the table, containing a large steaming pot and several small silver cups.

"Thank you," she replied, pouring herself a cup. The Emperor did likewise, taking a sip and enjoying the strong rich taste.

"I'll cut to the chase then," she said, breaking the silence. "A week ago, Hapes was visited by a man claiming to represent a 'True' Sith Empire. He informed us that his Empire controlled large swathes of territory in the Unknown Regions, and was backed up an enormous and advanced military. He presented us with an offer: ally with his Empire militarily, and in return have our territory doubled after your forces were defeated. He added that if we refused, no harm would come to us. My mother declined. The man was appeared reasonable, but the Queen did not trust his words, and regardless the Consortium rejects all war except in the name of defense. The emissary was escorted off the planet, and we hoped that that was the end of it."

As the Princess spoke, Revan's horror mounted. Not only was their enemy prepared to launch a war of conquest, it was already making overtures to other Galactic governments. And they were doing it wisely. The governments of the galaxy were proud, and would not cow to threats of annihilation. There were some, however, that might be willing to join in on a conflict if there were promised substantial spoils. Revan could not let that happen.

"I appreciate your government's refusal," he replied diplomatically. "A galaxy under their control would be a living nightmare."

Amelia nodded. "We are a peaceful people. The Hapans do not shy from war, but we do not seek it out. And despite their emissary's words, it is clear that their aims are that of domination and destruction of all that is. Why else would they hide from the rest of the galaxy for so long, only to end their isolation with an immediate war?"

"Will the Consortium join us in the defense of the galaxy?" he asked. Though not as large as his forces, the Hapan military was well-trained and heavily armed. It could be an enormous asset in the coming war.

The Princess shrugged indecisively. "If it comes to that, the Queen Mother will seriously consider it. I can offer no promises on behalf of the Consortium, however. Our government is strictly isolationist, and many nobles will argue that it is not in our interests to aid other planets and join a war that is not our own. We will do our best to convince the detractors, but it will not be easy. Many will not believe that the enemy is a threat to us all, and Hapan women are notoriously stubborn."

"I understand, but you must force them to realize that if they defeat my military, yours will be crushed soon after. Their Emperor will accept nothing less than total control of the galaxy. The Consortium will either join him as a vassal state or be brought to its knees and assimilated entirely. In either case, I doubt he would permit your government to continue. Even if you allied with him, he would eventually move to take direct control and establish a puppet regime." The words he spoke were true, but he was not sure if the Chume'da believed them. He couldn't quite read her. The Princess was clearly a seasoned diplomat and very capable of concealing her true feelings, whatever they were. Revan wished he could read her mind.

"Perhaps," Amelia replied, "But that will be difficult to prove. In any event, I have been sent here to correlate a joint war strategy in the event that the Consortium allies with your Empire against those in the Unknown Regions. To this end, I hope you will be willing to supply us with all of the intelligence you have on the enemy, in order to ensure that the Hapan military is as prepared as possible to meet the threat."

The Chume'da's words set off alarm bells in his head. Though it was likely that she was telling the truth, it was also possible that the Princess had a far more sinister motive.

"I wish I could trust you Princess, but galactic diplomacy is never that simple. How can I be certain that the Consortium did not in fact accept the Emperor's offer?"

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "I do not take kindly to being patronized, Lord Revan. In any event, if the Consortium had accepted the Emperor's offer, why would I be speaking to you now?" she questioned. The Chume'da was clearly affronted by his response, or at least she appeared to be.

"In order to learn as much as you can about our military forces. Information about our numbers and strategies would be immensely helpful to the enemy. In addition, you could feed us false information about your own armed forces," he explained.

"How dare you?" Amelia demanded, her tone calm but article cold. "The Consortium would never agree to a war of aggression! Your accusations are not only completely unfounded but quite frankly are insulting."

Revan knew the Princess was probably telling the truth, and regretted pissing her off, but it was an issue he had to acknowledge, and it was better to get it out of the way immediately.

"I apologize, but if the enemy received this information our war effort would be cripp..."

"I agree with Amelia," a familiar voice suddenly interrupted.

The Chume'da jumped in surprise at Bastila's sudden appearance. His Apprentice was standing six inches behind and to the right of his chair. Her appearance was immaculate, and she was dressed in her ceremonial Sith robes.

Revan, who was used to his Apprentice teleporting behind him, merely frowned in annoyance.

"Is that so?" Revan replied. "Perhaps you would like to explain why you've decided to barge into a confidential meeting and frightened a visiting royal?" he questioned, his voice testy.

"I'm fine. It's great to see you again Bastila," Amelia spoke, smiling.

"Likewise, Your Highness," his Apprentice replied, anger now evident in her voice. She turned to him. "Do you honestly believe that the Consortium would ally with the True Sith Empire? The Queen Mother would never be so kriffing stupid!"

"Language, Apprentice. We're having important diplomatic deliberations as you might have noticed," he said calmly but firmly.

Bastila glared at him. "I apologize, but I'm not the one who offended our guest," she pointed out.

"I need to be absolutely certain the Consortium wouldn't betray us before I hand over our vital military secrets!" he argued. Revan's exasperation was building. It didn't bode well at all for their future cooperation that they couldn't move past this issue.

"And how would you like me to prove that?" Amelia questioned, her anger clearly beginning to flare again.

"Drop the barriers around your mind and allow me to ascertain the truth," he said simply.

"How do I know that you yourself do not have sinister intentions?" the Chume'da demanded, dropping all pretense that she wasn't aware of his telepathic abilities. "If I allow you into my mind, you would have full access to all of the Consortium's secrets. Perhaps you intend to use this information to overthrow our government and increase the size of your own forces. I know it's unlikely, but I need to be absolutely certain you won't betray us before I hand over our vital military secrets!" she imitated.

"Enough!" Bastila shouted, slamming her fist onto the desk. "We're allies here, remember? The enemy is making inroads into the Galaxy while you two are squabbling like a bunch of children!"

The Emperor and the Princess stared at her, both at a loss for words.

"Master, I understand your concern, but you must realize the Consortium would never commit to a war of aggression. They've isolated themselves for thousands of years, and never tried to expand their borders even when they realize could have," she said more calmly. "Amelia, I realize you are insulted; you have every right to be. However, I don't see why you cannot allow my Master to briefly look into your mind. I can assure you he has no ulterior motive."

Revan was surprised that Bastila addressed the Chume'da by her first name, and even more so that Amelia did not appear perturbed in the slightest. Evidently, the two were even closer than he had realized.

"Even if he doesn't, I still don't feel comfortable with someone else poking around inside my head," the Princess argued.

"Just tell him. He's not going to reveal any of your secrets. You told me," Bastila countered.

Now Revan was thoroughly puzzled.

"The difference is: you're a Sith Apprentice, he's the ruler of eight tenths of the galaxy. I'm sure that his intentions are good, but he would expose me if he felt it was in the galaxy's best interest," Amelia replied.

"Oh please. When would it ever be advantageous for him to expose the Empire's biggest..." she stopped as the Princess darted forward, closing the distance between the two women in an almost inhuman display of speed. She snapped her hand over the Sith Apprentice's mouth, cutting off whatever Bastila was about to say..

"Don't!" the Princess pleaded, lowering her hand.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" he demanded, diplomatic conduct forgotten.

"Just tell him," Bastila implored. "He's never betrayed my trust and would have absolutely no reason to ever expose you. If he knew the truth, the two of you might actually be able to trust one another."

Amelia scowled, clearly overcome with indecision.

"For the good of the galaxy, we need to be united," Bastila continued. "I'm sorry, but you know this is something you have to do."

Thirty seconds passed before the Princess finally sighed deeply lowered her head.

"The truth, Lord Revan, is that I hold many beliefs that are completely opposed to the Consortium's most venerated traditions. I reject the notion that our society should remain isolated from the outside world, it's only made us into a conservative and stagnant people. I also firmly in the innate equality of everyone before the law, regardless of a person's gender or social class. And, most importantly, I'm a sympathizer of your Empire, and would choose it over the Consortium's government any day," she admitted.

Revan was silent for a few moments. The Princess's admission didn't shock him as much as it would have, as he had been well informed of her compassionate disposition, but the Emperor was still thoroughly surprised. It almost seemed too good to be true a huge supporter of his Empire being the heir to the Hapan throne. Grandiose plans began to take shape in his mind: when Amelia was Queen Mother the possibilities would be endless.

That is, if she was indeed telling the truth.

Outwardly remaining calm, he responded. "That is excellent to hear Princess, truly. However, that still brings us to the same impasse; how do I know you are telling the truth?"

Amelia's face contorted with anger. "How DARE you-!"

"Why don't I read your mind?" his Apprentice interrupted. I'll only go in far enough to ascertain that you're telling the truth, and I won't tell anyone anything else about what I learn, if I even learn anything at all," she offered.

"Even you don't believe me!" Amelia hissed with disbelief.

"Of course I do. But Revan needs to be certain and this is the only way he will be," Bastila replied.

Amelia sighed, lowering her head. "Very well. I trust you," she finally conceded. "But be as quick as you can, the whole concept of someone in my thoughts just unnerves me," the Chume'da added.

Bastila nodded. "Lower your defenses and look me in the eye," she said.

Amelia did as instructed. A few seconds later, Bastila smiled and lowered her gaze. She turned to him.

"As was obvious from the beginning, she was telling the truth," his Apprentice reported. Revan's heart filled with relief. Now it was official; the future queen of the Hapan Consortium was firmly aligned with the Empire.

"I regret that this was necessary, and I apologize again for offending you, Your Highness. I'm very glad to know that you're a friend to the Empire, and look forward to working with you in the future," he said.

Amelia smiled warmly. "Likewise. I am sorry for my outrage, trust has always been a sore point for me. As you know, in the Consortium's government betrayal and back-stabbing are practically expected of every politician, and that's something I always hated."

"I understand. I am curious, however...what made you decide to trust Bastila almost instantly after you met her? For that matter, what made you become a secret supporter of the Empire?" Revan questioned.

Amelia shrugged. "I'm a Hapan Princess. Reading people is second nature to me. I have very good instincts when it comes to studying others. It didn't take me long after watching your speeches to know that you were genuine, and I was able to instantly peg Bastila as someone compassionate and trustworthy. My mother has always said that discerning a person's nature is my greatest talent."

Revan nodded. "In any event, I think that's enough for today. We'll meet in my throne room tomorrow at noon to begin to sort out the details, if that is acceptable to you Princess," he said.

"Very well. In the meantime, I wouldn't mind taking a walk around the Palace. If you're free, Bastila, would you mind showing me around? Amelia asked.

"I can't say no to a Princess, now can I?" the Sith Apprentice replied, grinning.

"Excellent. Now that we've gotten this incident sorted out, I'm confident that we will come to a suitable agreement. Until tomorrow, Lord Revan," the Chume'da answered.

Bastila bowed then turned and left the room through the main exit. Amelia followed a second. Revan remained at his desk, deep in thought.

Something wasn't right. Bastila had confirmed that she was speaking the truth, and he trusted her skills in telepathy. And yet...

Amelia seemed far too intelligent to become an Imperial sympathizer merely by seeing some of ha speeches over the Holonet, nor did she appear naive enough to spill all of her secrets to Bastila after having known her for a mere five minutes. And then there was that moment when she had physically stopped the Sith Apprentice from speaking.

Revan had his suspicions, and if they were correct, one of Amelia's secrets remained hidden, even to the Princess herself.


	30. Chapter 30

"Your Palace is beautiful," Amelia said, staring out at Corsucant's amazing nighttime skyline. Bastila smiled.

"Thanks. I designed it myself," the Sith Apprentice joked. The Princess chuckled. The two women had been roaming the Palace for a few hours now, and were currently situated on the building's largest and tallest private balcony. It had been very enjoyable, spending time with her friend, especially now that they had privacy and Amelia's sister was not present.

"That was brave of you, saying what you did before," Bastila spoke softly. "I know what could happen if knowledge of your beliefs spread to the Consortium. Risking that was very selfless."

Amelia nodded, but her composure palpably hardened. "So...I've told you and your Master my secrets, now how about you tell me yours?" she replied.

"What secrets?" Bastila questioned as innocently as she could. The Sith Apprentice could feel her heart rate rising. There was no way that the Princess could know...

"Before you joined our meeting, Revan said that you were in the middle of an intense training session. Yet you arrived not the least bit exhausted, with perfect hair and not a drop of sweat on your body. You were doing something else, something you don't want anyone to know about, and Revan was covering for you," the Chume'da asserted.

"Sith have the ability to quickly cleanse and compose themselves. It only took me a few minutes to prepare myself to meet you," Bastila claimed. She grit her teeth, desperately hoping that Amelia would buy her excuse. In truth, the Apprentice had been attending a vital therapeutic section, in an effort to keep her guilt and self-hatred under control.

The Princess's eyes narrowed. "Do not insult me. I _hate _being lied to. I have to deal with it constantly, every minute of every day! Every Hapan politician scheming toward some petty end, my sister desperately seeking to undermine my position, even my own damn mother whenever it suits her! And if I want to be Queen Mother someday and keep the throne out of Jasmine's claws, I am forced to put up with it. I'm so sick of it, never being able to trust anyone...and no one trusting me. Not here, not with you. _Not now_. The only good thing about living in the Consortium is that I've gotten really good at sensing lies, so fess up!" the Chume'da demanded.

Bastila looked down at the ground. "It's been so nice seeing you again...I don't want to waste our time arguing," she sighed, trying to deflect the conversation.

"Neither do I, but I depose being lied to even more," Amelia replied.

Bastila smacked her fist against the war, her panic and frustration growing. She didn't want to upset the Princess, but what would her friend think of her if she knew how mentally damaged the Sith Apprentice was?

"Fine! You're right, I wasn't training! That's all I can tell you. There, I'm not lying anymore!" she said with an air of finality.

"Oh really? So you expect me to trust you when you don't have faith in me in return? Is that it?" Amelia demanded.

Bastila shook her head. "Don't try to equate the two situations. The things you told me about yourself were things to be proud of, and you had to tell them to Revan for the good of the Galaxy. My secrets...aren't something anyone would admire," she argued, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Bastila, you're a brave, compassionate, selfless person doing everything she can to save the galaxy. Nothing you tell me could change that," the Princess reassured her, the tone of her voice gentle.

The Sith Apprentice fixated her eyes on the ground. For thirty painful seconds, she said nothing, fear overcoming her. Amelia might believe that now, but if she knew everything...

"Yes, yes it could. I'm not the person you think I am," she finally replied, her voice cracking.

Amelia reached over and lightly grabbed her hand. "No, it won't. I know you've been through a lot Bastila. No one comes out of war unscathed, there's no shame in admitting that. No matter what, you're better than me. All this time, you've been out there risking your life to make the galaxy a better place, while I've been sitting back enjoying the lifestyle of a Princess!" she offered.

"Have you ever been responsible for the death of millions!" Bastila retorted angrily, her control over her emotions completely gone. "Has a war ever gone on six months longer because you picked the wrong side, listening to a bunch of senile old men like the complete fool you were!" she hissed.

Amelia returned her gaze. "They indoctrinated you when you were seven! It wasn't your fault. You've done everything you possibly could to fix the damage _they _caused. There's nothing you have to be ashamed of!" the Chume'da asserted.

Bastila shook her head. "I'm glad you think so, but the rest of the galaxy doesn't seem to agree," she shot back.

The Princess's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." The Sith Apprentice held out her hand, and a datapad materialized out of nowhere. Amelia shrunk back.

"What-how did you do that?" she questioned.

Bastila shrugged. "I've been learning a lot. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she apologized. "Anyway, take a look at this, then tell me I'm wrong."

The Sith Apprentice flicked through the datapad and obtained the Holonet page she was after, then handed it to her friend.

The Princess was silent as she read the article. Bastila understood why.

"It's an opinion piece submitted anonymously," she explained dryly as Amelia continued reading. "It was published last week. I'm in favor of the Empire's free press laws, but now..."

The article was entitled "A War Criminal Walks Free," and spent the entirety of its length eviscerating Bastila for her actions during the war. The author asserted that the former Jedi's change of heart was nothing more than an attempt to save her own skin once the Republic's defeat became inevitable.

Not content to simply slander her, the piece featured a poll centered on the Sith Apprentice's favorability within the Empire. 58 % of the thousands sampled viewed her unfavorably, while a mere 15% held the opposing viewpoint. The final sentences of the article got to her the most.

"There are not many times that I feel our beloved Emperor is in the wrong," the author wrote, "But this is clearly one of those rare exceptions. I cannot fault him for accepting her aid while the war still raged; that decision was a practical one and may have shortened the war by several weeks. But now when her usefulness is at an end, I am simply astonished that Lord Revan has not heeded requests to put that demoness on trial for war crimes. Instead of hauling her away to face justice, he continues to keep her at a privileged position at his side! Even worse still, there are rampant rumors that their relationship extends far past the professional, rumors that the Emperor refuses to deny. Only Lord Revan's brilliant leadership and otherwise sterling judgment assure me that the murderess he currently shelters is at least going to be kept on a tight leash.

It is a testament to the Emperor's reputation that I forgive him for harboring the woman responsible for the death of my father, a simple soldier who gave his life for the Empire, fighting in a war that should already have ended. Perhaps Lord Revan feels that his so-called Apprentice is still of some use, but if so then he does not realize that someone of her character could never be counted upon to serve the Empire when her own life wasn't at stake."

"Hopefully soon enough someone will do the civilized galaxy a favor and put a bolt between the bitch's eyes. Let her join the millions she has killed already and pray that there is justice in the afterlife, so that she may suffer the eternal torment she so richly deserves."

When the Princess was finished reading, she wordlessly handed the datapad back to the article. The memory of the editorial enflamed Bastila's anger. She clutched the datapad in her right hand tightly, shaking with rage. Unable to contain herself, the Apprentice raised the datapad above her head. Easily gathering her strength, she focused a blast of energy on her target.

The datapad exploded into a thousand pieces of hot metal, contained within a twelve inch radius by Bastila's powers. As a shocked Amelia looked on, the Apprentice dropped the shattered remains onto the floor. A ball of white hot fire appeared in Bastila's hand. With an anguished yell she launched it at the floor, incinerating the datapad's broken remnants.

The Chume'da took an involuntary step back. "Okay, now you're scaring me," she admitted.

"Sorry."

"I didn't know the Sith could create fire," the Princess remarked. Her curiosity about the Force was evident.

"It's not created from thin air. We rapidly speed up the oxygen molecules in the space above our palm, creating enough friction so that they combust. The fire can then be used for our purposes," she explained.

An awkward silence fell between them.

Amelia sighed.

"I understand that it's hard.."

"Being the most hated person in the galaxy, and deservedly so? Yes, it's hard."

"But it doesn't matter what they think. They don't know you like your friends do. They rush to judgment without knowing a fraction of the truth. No one whom you've gotten to know thinks that you're anything less than a magnificent person and..."

"I've gotten to know about two or three people," Bastila interrupted again. She understood that her friend was trying to help, but she couldn't say anything that Revan hadn't already mentioned.

"You should give us some credit. I'm an excellent judge of character, and I think that your Master is as well," the Princess asserted.

Bastila smiled slightly. "I'm not so sure, but I appreciate what you're saying. I'm glad you have faith in me," she replied warmly.

"So have faith in me!" Amelia implored. "What were you doing before my meeting with Revan?"

The Sith Apprentice sighed. In her heart, she knew Amelia deserved the truth from her own lips. "A therapy session. Ever since I left the Jedi and accepted my emotions, my mental stability has been..." her voice cracked. Amelia looked at her sympathetically, awaiting her answer.

"My mental stability has been steadily deteriorating. Opening myself up to my emotions meant opening myself up to the pain of losing my parents, pain I held inside for over a decade. Then there's the massive guilt eating away at me, combined with the trauma of practically dying on Vrook's blade, followed by my brutal imprisonment at the hands of the Jedi. During the Battle of Coruscant...I finally snapped. It was war, true, but I went beyond killing out of duty; I relished in destroying as many Republic soldiers as I could. I went after Atris despite being explicitly ordered not to and got a friend nearly killed because of it."

And now Amelia would turn away in disgust, because that was what any normal person would do. Revan might be blinded by his feelings for her, but the Hapan Princess would see Bastila for what she was: a damaged and unstable psychopath with oceans of blood on her hands.

"I understand," Amelia.

Bastila almost did a double take. "You ...you what?" she stammered.

"I understand," she repeated, her tone now one of mock-exasperation.

"Bastila, after what you've been through, no one can blame you in unhinging a little. It's amazing you're still sane enough to talk to me, to be honest. It's a testament to how strong you are that you weren't driven mad by what you went through. What you endured was more than what all but the minds could have survived intact. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of!"

For the next ten seconds, the Sith Apprentice did nothing but stare at Amelia with wide disbelieving eyes.

Then she leapt forward and hugged her tightly.

The Chume'da jumped slightly in surprise, but soon recovered. She uncertainly wrapped her arms around Bastila in turn.

"That means more than you realize," Bastila said, smiling as her head rested on Amelia's shoulder.

"I realize it's hard," Amelia finally said, placing her hands on Bastila's shoulders and moving them slightly apart. "But the galaxy still needs you. Revan will need your Battle Meditation to defeat the True Sith, and that means that you have to pull yourself together and prepare for the next war. It doesn't matter what anyone else in the galaxy thinks, as long as you save them from the darkness to come. What happened with the Jedi; no one can fault you for that, and the idiots who do only do so out of ignorance and petty assumption. Your responsibility now is to defend the galaxy from the greatest enemy it has ever seen."

Bastila nodded. "It was the same thing she kept telling herself, but hearing it from someone other than her and Revan made her feel a lot better.

"Thank you," she said simply. It was all she could see, but she meant it a thousand times over.

"Do you blame Revan for any of this? After all, he is the one who opened you up to your emotions," Amelia noted.

The Apprentice's face instantly turned hard. "No. Not at all. Revan had no knowledge of all the pain I was suppressing, and he did everything he could to protect me from the Jedi. He saved my life, and that was more than I deserved. No matter how much pain I feel, it's far better than being another zombie of the Jedi Council!"

"But wasn't part of it that he needed you for your Battle-"

"Listen to me. I owe my Master everything. _Everything! _True, he needed my Battle Meditation. If he had wanted to, he could have simply tortured me into submission, he would have had every justification to do so. More important than that, though, is that he went as far gave me a chance at redemption! He forgave me for my actions wholeheartedly, despite the fact that most of his soldiers crying out for my blood. He freed me from the Jedi and saved my life. He fell in love with me for Force's sake! I still can't comprehend how, considering I had been the bane of his existence for the last two years, but he did. Yes, he still needs me to fight the next war, but that doesn't mean he has to try and make me happy, or shower me with gifts, or-"

"Okay, I understand. He completely ignored your past and did everything he could to make your life better. But it isn't as completely one sided as you make it out to be. You saved his life too, remember?" Amelia reminded her.

"Yes. But I was only in a position to do so because he freed me from the Jedi's control in the first place. It was the least I could do," Bastila replied.

Amelia nodded. "I know. And you're right, you do owe him a lot. But don't forget that he relies on you too. I can tell that you have a good influence on him. Running an entire galaxy can't be easy. He'll need you to retain a modicum of his sanity while he prepares for the upcoming war, and then he'll need you to fight that war."

Bastila grinned. "I know. I'll gladly serve him as his Apprentice until the day I die. It's the least I can do after what he did for me. Besides, I enjoy it," she paused. "Especially the nights."

The Chume'da laughed lightly. "So what is it like, dating your Master? That's not exactly an orthodox relationship is it?"

"No, it's not. But we make it work. A Master needs an Apprentice, and he and I need each other. The power dynamics are strange, but we roll with them," Bastila explained, a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

"Oh I'm sure you do," Amelia replied with a sly grin, momentarily surprising the Sith Apprentice. Evidently the composed and regal proper Princess in front of her was still in touch with her sexier side.

"Sure your relationship is strange, but it's also cute, and pretty sexy if I may add. Anyway, I'm not one to judge," Amelia continued.

"I didn't say you were," Bastila pointed out.

"No, but you were afraid that I would be. I can read you like an open book, you know. I was raised in the upper echelons of the Consortium royalty after all."

Bastila smiled. "I guess I'm not the most subtle person either," she noted, thinking of all the times Revan had called her "brash" and acknowledged her "fiery" personality. Usually in an endearing way, of course.

"True," Amelia agreed matter-of factly. After a moment, both women laughed.

Since I'm going to be here for a few months, why don't you show me around the city one of these days? I've never been to Corsucant before and would like to see-"

"Your Highness?" an unfamiliar voice said behind them. The two women turned to see a man dressed in a servant's uniform behind them.

"Forgive my intrusion, but Lord Revan wants to see you in his study privately."

Amelia's eyes widened in mild surprise. "It is nearly midnight, and I was under the impression that we weren't supposed to begin our formal talks until tomorrow, with our advisors present."

"I do not know Your Highness, but he said he wanted to discuss something with you, alone."

Amelia shrugged. "Very well, I'll do as he asks." She began to walk back inside.

Bastila moved to follow, but the servant held up a hand. "Lord Revan stated that he did not require your presence this meeting. He insists that you may do as you please until you wish to retire to your chambers."

The Sith Apprentice scowled. The message was obvious: Revan didn't want her at this private meeting. She glanced at the beautiful Hapan Princess. If Bastila didn't know any better...

No. Revan would never betray her like that. And if he wanted to, he would find a far more subtle way to do it. The truth of the matter was that he didn't want her around, for whatever reason, and that hurt.

GAP

"Lord Revan requested my presence," Amelia announced. The guards nodded and stepped aside, and the imposing door slid open for her.

The Emperor's office had a different feel at night. The atmosphere strangely felt more relaxed than it did during the day, though the Princess knew that the morning's tension may have had something to do with this impression. The only light in the room came from a large fireplace in the wall, which filled the room with its dark orange glow.

Revan sat at his desk, his demeanor far more relaxed than it had been previously. A pot of tea sat before him, and he had already poured himself a cup.

Good. She liked tea. One of the few traditional Hapan qualities that she possessed.

"Have a seat, Princess," he said.

Evidently this was to be more than a one sentence conversation. Given this atmosphere it almost seemed as if Revan had romantic motivations for this gathering, but she could tell immediately that it was nothing of the sort. Anyway, it was plain to her that he and his Apprentice were devoted to each other.

She felt a pang of jealousy. Romance was something that she had wanted her entire life and so far she had never managed to succeed. Amelia wished she had what they did.

"Thank you," she replied, sliding into the chair and reaching for the pot of tea. "You don't have to call me Princess, you know, Amelia would do fine."

"Very well," he said, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Why did you summon me here, Revan?" she asked plainly.

Her mother would be furious, she noted wryly to herself. Two huge breaches of diplomatic decorum in the same sentence. Directly demanding an answer and enforcing first name terms on a foreign ruler. But her intuition told her Revan would care about neither of those things.

The Emperor nodded. "I'll cut to the chase then. It has become clear to me that you're Force Sensitive."

"I'm WHAT?!" the Chume'da nearly shouted in decidedly un-Princess like tone.

"You can connect with the Force. I'm sorry. I know Force Sensitives are frowned upon in the Consortium, but I thought it would be better for you to find out now instead of you accidentally revealing your powers one day," Revan said.

What he said was impossible. Force Sensitives were incredibly rare in the Consortium. The Royal Family had never known to have any Force Sensitivity throughout its entire history.

"But that's-"

"Impossible? No. The Force can and often does transfer along bloodlines. But that's not the only way it can manifest itself in an individual. Occasionally someone with no blood connections to a Force Sensitive can be born with a powerful connection to the Force nonetheless. How do you think the Jedi ever got new members, what with their roster being forbidden to have children? Across the entire galaxy, there were enough people just like yourself for their order to grow large and thrive- before we scattered and sent them into hiding, that is," he explained.

Amelia's mind spun. "How do you know that I am what you say? Is there some kind of test?" she questioned, not yet allowing her mind to believe it.

"Not exactly. I can't determine if you can sense the Force with a blood test, for example. Your connection to the Force isn't determined by how much of a certain chemical compound is present within your cells for example; that would be ridiculous. You can't 'measure' the level of a person's connection to the Force. The Force isn't a science, it's a mysterious energy source that even I cannot completely explain. No one knows precisely how some seemingly random individuals develop a connection to it. But if a Force-User looks hard enough, they can vaguely sense an untrained individual's untapped potential in the Force, and I believe I sense it in you."

"You said that if you know what to look for; what made you believe I had any potential in the first place? Or do you examine everyone who you come into contact with?"

Revan sighed. "I had eggs for breakfast this morning," he said completely seriously.

Amelia's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

The Emperor smiled. "Was that a lie? Or was it the truth?"

"It was a lie," she stated immediately.

"How do you know?"

"I've always been great at determining whose telling the truth. Comes with the territory of being a Hapan Princess," she pointed out.

"No. That's not it. Like you, I'm heavily experienced with politics. And I know you to lie to people. Even you shouldn't be able to read me that easily," he asserted.

Amelia said nothing, considering his words. Ever since she was a child, no one had ever been able to lie to her successfully. She had always put it down to her training and intuition, but what if there was more to it than that.

"You can read people supernaturally well, far better than most trained Force Users. You pegged Bastila as being someone worth confiding in instantly, just as you immediately realized that I am a bit more ruthless than she is."

"Are you sure-"

"Let's try a second test." And then, without warning or hesitation in his speech, Revan pulled out a blaster and shot straight at Amelia's head. The Princess was already ducking out of the way, spinning out of her chair and falling to the floor. The bolt hit the back of the chair...and passed harmlessly through it, continuing across the room before fizzling out of existence.

"Holographic blaster," Revan explained. "Fun at parties. Here..." He caught her in the Force and gently lifted her back into the chair.

"Are you insane?" the Princess demanded once her mind had recovered, though in truth she was more surprised than angry.

"You wanted proof, and there you go. It wasn't humanly possible to get out of the way in time, especially with my drawing speed. The Force let you see what would happen a split second before it did. That's the only way you could have gotten out of the way in time," Revan replied.

The Princess stared down at her hands.

"So it's true..." she said softy. His words made sense...and she could tell he was not lying.

Revan nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. I can understand why you're upset. I know your family would not approve..."

"Upset?! Why would I be upset? This is the greatest day of my life!" The Princess was nearly giddy with joy. All her life, ever since learning of the Force, Amelia had looked at Force-Users with wonder. When she had finally seen one in person, Bastila's powers had been everything she imagined. And to hear now that she herself could do the same- lift things with her mind, heal minor injuries with a touch and shoot lightning from her fingertips and maybe even fly..."

Revan looked at her in shock. "You're not afraid of what your mother would think? Or how your sister could use this against you? You know how she wants the throne for herself."

Despite his words, he did not seem unhappy with her reaction.

"I just won't tell them. You'll teach me to control it, how to use it?" Amelia asked.

"It's not that easy. You have a lot of potential in you, and the Sith train students a lot quicker than the Jedi are able to, but you won't exactly be lifting cars with your mind by next week. It takes months and years of practice to become a Master," Revan cautioned.

Amelia knew what he meant. The Hapans would be on Corsucant for a few months at most. Once she as back on Hapes, there would be no one around to teach her.

"I understand, but can't I at least try to learn as much as I can while I'm here? It might prove useful someday," she said.

Revan shrugged. "As you wish. I'll have a Sith that I trust will maintain your secrecy instruct you while you're here," he offered.

"Can't you or Bastila train me?" she asked hopefully.

"Bastila hasn't completed her training yet, and I'm far too busy to be training more than one Apprentice at the moment. Bastila is at a highly advanced stage of her training, I can't teach you both at the same time."

"Couldn't she still teach me what she knows? Bastila is one of the strongest Sith in the Order, and I'd just be learning the basics. Surely she'd be capable of helping me learn them," Amelia pointed out.

Revan considered this. "Perhaps. She's not quite as busy as I am, but her schedule is pretty packed. You're welcome to ask her. If she says no, I will find you a suitable teacher. Agreed?"

"Yes. I'll ask her straight away," the Princess replied, barely able to contain her excitement. "Where is she?"

"Right here," Revan replied.

One second she was sitting in Revan's office. Without warning her surroundings instantly changed. She was now sitting on bed furnished with black satin sheets, around her was a spacious and luxurious living quarters.

"Amelia!" yelled a voice to her left.

Bastila was sitting at a table beside her, drinking a cup of cafe and flipping through a datapad.

"I didn't realize you could teleport other people through the Force," Amelia noted. She should have been shocked, but the Chume'da was too excited to care.

"Only if they don't have their Force shields in place, it doesn't work in combat. Anyway, Revan sent you here? Why?"

"He said I was Force Sensitive!" Amelia replied, grinning.

"_Really?"_

"Yes! He said I could ask you to teach me the basics while I'm here," Amelia revealed.

Bastila smiled widely. "Wow! That's amazing. Of course I'll teach you. I don't think we'll get to teleportation but you'll be shooting Lightning by the time I'm done with you," she promised.


	31. Chapter 31

**Note: This is not a regular chapter, mainly a recap consisting of excerpts of previous material. As such, much of the content is recycled. There are, however, two new scene that serve as a sort of prologue for future events. The next 'true' chapter will be posted shortly. **

The Day of Bastila's Capture:

_Bastila was alone against the Dark Lord._

_"Do you still want my surrender, Bastila?" he taunted. Bastila glared at him. She raised her lightsaber, ready for a last stand. She knew she could not defeat the Dark Lord of the Sith alone, especially as he was even more powerful than they had expected, but she was determined to die fighting and not give him the chance to turn her, as he wanted to do._

_"Sorry, not going to happen Bastila," Revan told her. Bastila's anger flared. Losing control, she charged the Sith Lord, forgetting her desire to die. All she wanted to do was make him pay, make him pay dearly..._

_Revan extended his hand, and Bastila's saberstaff flew out of her grip. It flew through the air and into Revan's waiting grasp. Bastila stopped charging, shocked that he could defeat her so easily._

Seven Days After Bastila's Capture:

_With a yell, she charged him, rapidly closing the distance between them. Bastila had always been an offensive duelist, it was one of the reasons why she preferred the saberstaff._

_The second before the strike could make contact with Revan's head, his body moved faster than she could follow. He shifted backward, and Bastila's blow moved harmlessly past. Before she could react, he landed a sweeping kick that hit both of her legs. Bastila gave a cry of surprise as her feet fell out from under her. She hit the ground and fell hard on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her._

Eleven Days After Bastila's Capture:

_She enjoyed every duel they had, even though she always lost. Each time, he would show her what she did wrong, and how she could improve. And improve she did. In just four days, her skills increased considerably. Several critical flaws in her form were pointed out and corrected. On top of this, Revan also taught her several offensive and defensive techniques that would be useful in a variety of situations. To each aspect of her form, Revan seemed to make at least slight adjustments, such as telling her to pull her elbow in tighter while making a block, or to hold her blade higher during an overhand strike. Each one felt right the instant she tried it._

_Bastila still couldn't land a hit on him, or even come close to doing so. Despite what she had learned, she knew that Revan could still crush her in seconds. But now it would be due to his strength, and not just errors in her movements that would allow him to do so. She did her best not to use her passion again. But sometimes, she couldn't resist. When desperate to perceive while her strength was failing, it was a simple matter for her to reach into that untapped energy and bolster her powers. Despite what the Masters said, it only served to strengthen her, rather than ultimately hampering her like she had been told it would. But she still couldn't dent Revan's defense._

Two Weeks After Bastila's Capture:

_Revan's red blade ignited with a snap-hiss. "Let's see if your dueling skills can make similar progress."_

_Bastila quickly drew her own saber, set it to training mode, and ignited both blades. "You're on!" she challenged. Leaping into the air, she shot towers him angled her right blade towards his chest. Rather than parrying, as she expected him to do, Revan simply leaned backward. Her blade missed by inches. Before she could think about recovering, Revan's foot slammed into her chest; the impact caused her to drop her lightsaber. Moving with the momentum, Bastila flipped backward and landed on her feet several meters away. She called back her lightsaber, holding out her hand to catch the blade. Revan remained where he was._

_"I'm not going to improve if you defeat me in three seconds," Bastila noted dryly, slightly upset about her quick defeat._

_Instead of responding to her question, he asked, "What form are you using?" Bastila hmphed._

_"Form IV, Ataru, as you very well know," she replied, her voice dripping with annoyance._

_Revan crossed his arms. "That is…a poor choice," he said in a disapproving tone. Bastila scowled._

_"Why? Do you not believe I have the stamina to succeed with it?" she asked. Her pride refused to allow her to believe this was the case._

_"No. I am not saying you are incapable of mastering the form, rather that the form is not worthy of being mastered by __you. __It is wasteful, sloppy, poor for blocking blaster bolts, and completely lacking in defense."_

_When she had first begun to use a lightsaber, Bastila had objected to being told to focus on Ataru, and had in fact used many of the words that Revan had just spoken. Naturally, her objections had been ignored._

_"Which form do you prefer?" she asked. Despite having dueled him several times, the minimal effort he exerted had made it impossible to tell._

_"My own personal variant of Form V, which has many elements of Form III. It is a style equally suitable for one on one duels as it is for deflected blaster blots from several opponents," he answered. "For you, however, I think Form VII suits you best. It fits with your aggressive style, and with your saberstaff, will be far more lethal than Form IV ever could be."_

_What he was saying made sense, but still…"Do you think it is wise, master, for me to learn an entirely new lightsaber style while we're in the middle of a war?" she asked. Revan nodded._

_"You'll adjust quickly," he assured her. "I can teach it to you as we practice. Now….prepare yourself," Revan ordered._

_Bastila did so, setting into her stance. Seconds later, Revan was already coming forward to attack. She raised her blade to meet his, grinning with anticipation._

_For the next two hours, they trained. As they dueled, Revan had her go through the various movements and techniques of Juyo. She agreed with his choice to have her learn the form. If properly mastered, it could give her unparalleled offense without sacrificing defense as Ataru did. Despite her constant focus on simply landing a blow, Revan's skill allowed him to virtually control her every action. He left "openings" he knew she would take, then would easily counter her attack and push her into the next set of Juyo movements. Even though she was now drawing on both sides of the Force, Bastila could still not compete with his speed. Thankfully, though he did attack now and then, it was at a level that allowed Bastila to block._

_She adapted easily to her new form. Its movements came naturally to her, and it wasn't long before she was easily going through the motions Revan was guiding her through. Their blade-work was fast and elegant, and their bout became a never-ending dance of parries and counterparries. Only one thing still gnawed at Bastila._

_She. Still. Couldn't. Hit. Him._

_Bastila lost all track of time as the duel continued with no end in sight. Drenched with sweat, it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Bastila not to collapse from sheer exhaustion. How much longer was Revan going to make her continue?_

_At last, Revan swung his blade in a wide arc, neatly catching the tip of one of her own and wreaking it upward. Unable to maintain her grip, the staff flew out of Bastila's hands and into the air. Revan caught it as it fell to the ground._

_"Well done," he complimented as he handed her weapon back to her. "You truly are a prodigy."_

One Month After Bastila's Capture:

_Bastila blocked the droid's lightsaber blade, then spun around and impaled it in the midsection. Sensing danger to her right, she withdrew her blade and spun just in time to parry two simultaneous cuts at her head. She gestured lightly with her hand and the two offending droids flew backwards, slamming into the wall. Turning around, she fried another with Force Lightning. Before the sparks from its destruction hit the ground, she turned around and beheaded yet another attacker with her crimson blade._

_The Force warned her of an attack to the left. Before she could respond, she felt a searing pain in her left arm. Cursing, she threw her hands forward and angrily slammed the final droid into the opposite wall so hard it shattered into pieces._

_Breathing deeply, she surveyed her handiwork. It had been two weeks since she had given her speech at the Sith Temple. The day after, she and Revan had moved onto the new Sith flagship, the __Vengeance. __Their new room was slightly more spacious and better furnished than their previous one, but the main difference was that it boasted a large, private training area in a separate room, accessible only from a door inside their quarters. Bastila had found much use in it since she had arrived._

_In addition, Revan had used the Star Forge to create hundreds of lightsaber training droids, which were stored inside their training room. For the past two weeks, Bastila had been honing her skills by battling them with both the Force and her saberstaff. Obviously, they could not use the Force and would be no match in lightsaber combat with either a Sith or a Jedi, but in numbers they posed a serious challenge. Currently, Bastila was capable of fighting ten at a time._

_She still spent several hours a day learning from Revan, but, as he pointed out, he could not afford to spend __all __of his time training her while he was in charge of an Empire that encompassed over two thirds of the galaxy. He would teach her for a few hours, spar with her a bit, and then leave her to test her new abilities on the endless supply of droids._

_Her skill was improving at a phenomenal rate. Two weeks ago, she had been at the level of an above-average Padawan. Now, Revan deemed her abilities to be equivalent to those of a senior Jedi Knight. Despite this, he believed that she had barely scratched her potential._

_Pulling away from her thoughts, Bastila examined her injured arm. The blades of the droids were not intended to be lethal, but Revan had reasoned that, if they did not inflict pain, Bastila would not properly learn to defend itself. Using one of her new powers, she moved her hand over the minor burn and began to heal it._

_"Impressive," a voice said behind her. Sensing a danger, Bastila spun around just in time to block a red blade aimed at her neck. She pressed her hands forward attempted to push her opponent backwards, but he easily brushed the attack aside. Swinging his blade in a wide arc, he wrenched the saberstaff from her hands. Snatching it from the air, Revan wordlessly exerted his power, and Bastila flew backward through the air and hit the wall painfully._

Thirty Three Days After Bastila's Capture:

_"You're out of my league. This fight is already over," Atris declared. Reaching out her hand, she gripped Bastila's saberstaff with the Force, intending to call it to her._

_Bastila wordlessly countered the attempt with her own power._

_Atris retracted her hand, a surprised look on her face. "I see Revan has taught you a few things. No matter, it will simply make things more interesting. In the end, willingly or not, you __are__ coming with me."_

_"Don't count on it!" Bastila cried, again charging her opponent. This time, Atris met Bastila's blade with her own. Before the Jedi Master could counterattack, Bastila spun forward with a flurry of attacks. Atris was clearly caught off guard by the speed and intensity of her offensive and gave ground. Wielding her blue blade as befitted master duelist, she deflected Bastila's furious strikes with little difficulty, but had difficulty finding an opening to seize the offensive._

_Bastila feinted high, then struck low- only to be met by a firm parry inches from Atris's right leg. Finally attacking, Atris slashed at Revan's arm, but was easily blocked. She struck again, aiming for Bastila's neck, which the Sith apprentice ducked. Basila lashed out with her leg, kicking Atris in the stomach. The Jedi Master was barely fazed by the attack, but was stunned enough for Bastila to throw her back with a Force Push. She flew several feet backwards through the air and landed on the floor._

_Thank the Force Revan taught me to blend in aspects of Soresu in my form,__ Bastila thought. The defense it provided had probably saved her life. Scowling, Atris leapt to her feet._

_"You'll suffer for that," the Jedi vowed. Bastila readied herself. She had caught the Jedi off guard, but now that Atris knew how skilled she had grown, she wouldn't underestimate her again. It was clear that, though her orders were to capture Bastila, Atris wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she had the chance. To Atris, her own survival was more important than the mission._

_Atris rushed towards her with eyes burning with anger. Bastila dodged her initial strikes, then began to block and backed up several feet. The Jedi Master was attacking with Form II, an elegant form that specialized on lightsaber duels. Her swift and precise attacks were difficult for Bastila to parry._

_The Jedi Master continued to strike at her defense. Attempting to seize the offensive, Bastila leapt into the air, throwing out her arms and releasing an untargeted Force Wave that extended in all directions. Her opponent easily countered the attack but was forced to break off her offensive. Bastila attacked again, slashing high-low-right-left in an attempt to penetrate Atris's defense, but the Jedi Master was better prepared now for her attacks. She blocked and dodged several successive strikes._

_Bastila parried an attempted slash at her hip and cleaved her second blade downward, but her opponent simply ducked to the right. Before Bastila could turn in her direction, Atris's Force Push caught her in the side and sent her flying into the metal wall._

_"Ugh," Bastila grunted as she hit the wall hard and slid to the floor. Atris darted forward, cutting at her head, but Bastila ducked just in time. She swirled her legs in a rapid swivel kick, knocking Atris's feet out from under her._

_Instead of hitting the floor, Atris managed to regain her composure in midair and gently flew backwards, out of Bastila's range. The Sith Apprentice climbed to her feet and faced her foe once again. Gathering energy in her hand, she launched a powerful bolt of lightning at her opponent. Instead of deflecting it with her blade, Atris caught it with her hand and absorbed the energy. Amplifying it with her own powers, she sent the lightning right back at Bastila._

_Dropping her saberstaff, Bastila attempted to catch the energy with both of her hands. Instead, she barely managed to deflect it into the ceiling, which it hit in a spray of sparks. Even then, Bastila hadn't been able to completely deflect all of the energy. The concussive force of the lightning launched her off her feet and down the hall. She hit the floor hard._

_Atris leapt into the air and brought her blade down on Bastila's position. Bastila just managed to roll to the side as the blade cleaved into the floor an inch from her head. She lashed out, kicking Atris hard in the knee. The Jedi Master stumbled, buying enough time for Bastila to leap back out of Atris's' range._

_Bastila called her lightsaber towards her hand, leaving Atris in the path of one of the blades. Sensing the danger, the Jedi leapt into the air and rolled backwards, narrowly avoiding the red blade below her. She landed on her feet unharmed._

_In unison, the opponents charged at each other yet again. They clashed furiously, moving their blades at speeds the human eye could barely follow. Bastila's mind went on autopilot as she fought the Jedi Master with everything she had. Stab, dodge, cut, block. It took her every ounce of concentration to survive._

_Despite her best efforts, Atris began to drive the Sith Apprentice back. Basila began to wonder how long it would be until Revan arrived. The ship was in utter chaos. No one except him knew that she was here. If she was going to receive help, it would only be from him._

_Bastila parried a furious series of stabs and slashes. Demonstrating her extreme skill in lightsaber combat, Atris maneuvered Bastila's saberstaff by forcing her to parry in specific directions until, finally, a final slash at her chest came that neither of Bastila's blades was in a position to parry with. Desperately, Bastila leapt into the air. Atris's blade missed her feet by less than an inch._

_She rolled backwards and landed right behind the Jedi Master. Before she could attack, Atris whirled around, slashing her blade right through Bastila's hilt. The Sith Apprentice retaliated with a quick spinning kick aimed right at Atris's blade arm. The impact caused Atris to drop her lightsaber a second before she could have finished Bastila off._

_Bastila twirled around and attempted a follow up spinning kick aimed at Atris's head, but the Jedi Master ducked and slammed her foot into Bastila's chest, augmenting the kick with the Force. The Sith Apprentice flew backwards and landed on her stomach. She attempted to rise to her feet but the pain was momentarily too great. She coughed up blood._

_"Surrender, and you will be spared," Atris offered, not pressing the attack. Bastila shook her head, rising to her feet and wiping the blood off her lips._

_"You're no match for me. We both know you can't keep this up much longer. There's no point in continuing this foolishness," Atris declared._

_Bastila ignored her and dropped the two now-useless halves of her saberstaff. Reaching out her hand, she attempted to call Atris's lightsaber, now the only blade between them, to her hand. Atris countered her power, and the two vied for the lightsaber, exerting their strength in the Force._

_Within seconds, the lightsaber began to fly towards Atris. Desperately, Bastila exerted even more of her strength and unleashed a second Force Wave in an attempt to knock the Jedi Master off balance._

_Unfortunately, Atris had expected this. She simultaneously parted the energy of Bastila's attack to the side and grabbed hold of her lightsaber. Then, reversing the flow of the Force, she turned the power of Bastila's Force Wave back on the Sith apprentice. Completely winded, Bastila was powerless to resist and was sent flying a further fifteen feet down the corridor._

_Atris ran towards her, obviously looking to seize the opening and end their duel. Barely managing to climb to her feet, Bastila threw out her arm and desperately sent a stream of Force Lightning at the enemy. Atris caught the blast on her lightsaber but was slowed down._

_Channeling all of her remaining power, Bastila kept the stream going as long as she could, trying to stall the Jedi Master. She realized now that she had made a terrible mistake. Atris was her superior in combat, as Revan had known, and fighting her alone had only ever had one outcome. Her master was her only hope now._

_Atris continued to deflect the lightning and began to move forward. Despite Bastila's best efforts, she could not stop the Jedi's advance. Inch by inch, Atris moved closer to striking Bastila down. It was only a matter of time._

_As she advanced forward, Atris's eyes flashed with triumph. They both knew the end was near. Keeping up her lightning meant that Bastila no longer even had the strength to move backwards. Everything she had was being directed at Atris, and it wasn't enough._

_Seconds later, Atris was within striking distance of the Sith Apprentice. With a triumphant cry, Atris slashed her arms forward, overpowering the continuing stream of lightning. Time seemed to slow for Bastila as Atris's blade slipped past the lightning stream and into its target._

_Bastila watched, helpless and powerless, as the blade sliced through flesh, muscle, and bone, cutting into her arm just above the elbow._

_The explosion of pain and the immediate onset of shock were too much for her to withstand, and she fell unconscious._

Fifty Three Days After Bastila's Capture:

_Ten days after her return, Revan challenged her to a practice duel. He easily defeated her, but she had managed to hold him off for a brief amount of time, which was far more than most Jedi could claim. He now considered her to possess abilities similar to those of most Jedi Masters. The speed at which she advanced stunned her. Every day she grew more powerful under Revan's tutelage._

Three Months After Bastila's Capture:

_Revan smiled as he watched his apprentice perform a masterful display of her new power. She was currently engaged with five Sith Warriors at once, and was more than holding her own. Unnoticed by the combatants as they battled back and forth across the combat arena fall, he sat on the spectators' bench and waited._

_Spinning her saberstaff so fast that the blades were blurs, she slashed one of her opponents across the chest. Since the weapon was switched to training mode, only a minor burn was administered, but the Warrior was still removed from the exercise._

_As her four other opponents converged on her, she back flipped into the air and landed twenty feet away. Reaching out with the Force, she gripped another of the combatants and painfully hurled him into the padded wall. He fell to the ground, out cold. As the remaining three charged at her, Bastila threw her saberstaff forward, spinning it end over end with the Force. Two of them were able to leap over it, but yet another Warrior fell, wounded by the latest attack._

_Her last two opponents continued to charge. Grinning, Bastila used one of her favorite abilities, unleashing large jets of lightning from both of her hands._

_One Warrior was unable to resist the attack, and the electricity shocked her into unconsciousness. The other managed to raise his blade just in time, and deflected the blast._

_Only for Bastila to leap into the air, closing the distance between them, and slash her blade against his so powerfully that he dropped his lightsaber. Before he could recover, she leveled one end of her staff at his neck, forcing him to submit._

_The battle was, however, not over. A single Sith Master was Bastila's final challenge. He stepped forward, and the two combatants squared off, Bastila breathing heavily due to her previous exertions._

_As one, the two leapt at each other. A furious exchange of strikes followed, with neither immediately gaining the other hand. Revan's Apprentice was already drained, however, and was slowing by the minute. The Master, seizing an opening, scored a hit on Bastila's forearm, and the training saber gave her a minor burn._

_Bastila leapt high into the air to avoid a followup horizontal slash, and did not return to the ground._

_Force Flight was a very rare ability. It required the user to grasp their own body with the Force, and then direct its movement and levitation. It did not take much power to lift one's own body, but the amount of control required was extensive. It had taken Bastila several days to master the ability, but now she loved to use it. She hovered above her opponent, well out of his current range. Calling on her growing reserves of power, she unleashed a massive torrent of lightning on the Master. He grunted with effort but blocked most of the blast on his blade, then immediately counterattacked with a lightning blast of his own._

_Instead of deflecting the lightning with her lightsaber, as Revan had expected, Bastila simply reached out her hand and absorbed the energy._

_She spun in midair, unleashing two attacks in quick succession. From her left hand, Bastila threw out a powerful Force Push that rocked the Master back on his feet, then immediately followed it with another lightning blast from her other arm. It caught her opponent straight in the chest, knocking him unconscious._

_Bastila dropped to the ground, exhausted but flushed with victory._

_"Anyone else care to challenge me?" she called out proudly, spreading her arms._

_Revan grinned. He stepped forward and extended his hand. Instantly, Bastila was forced into a kneeling position. Still not aware of his presence, in a panics she attempted to resist the influence of her attacker. It wasn't easy, but her exhaustion allowed him to completely overcome her power._

_He approached her, still forcing his apprentice to kneel on one knee. Looking up, she grinned at him._

_"I should have known, Master," she said, unsurprised as he held his blade to her neck._

_"Do you surrender?" he asked, smiling._

_"Yes," she conceded, bowing her head in submission._

One Hundred Days After Bastila's Capture (One Day Before the Battle of Coruscant):

_Bastila continued to train rigorously, becoming one of the most powerful Sith in the Order. She still had room to grow, but her powers would be strong enough to protect her during the coming battle. In all likelihood, she would be fighting on the ground at one point. Her Battle Mediation, which had so far been invaluable, was likely to be rendered irrelevant by the sheer number of Jedi present. Just as they had the night of her capture, they would ban their powers together and contain her influence, and this time it would be done by the Jedi Council members themselves, according to one his reliable spies in the Jedi's ranks. None of them could perform Battle Mediation themselves, but that wasn't needed to simply counter it. A massive amount of Force power would be required now that Bastila had become much stronger, but he knew the Jedi would manage it. She would insist on being part of the fighting, and though he hated putting her in danger, he knew he had no choice. Bastila would be expected to contribute to this battle, and Revan knew it was her duty to do so._

The Battle of Coruscant:

_"You're a dead woman, Atris," Bastila hissed, beginning to slowly walk across the pillar towards her most hated enemy._

_"I don't think so. I must say they did a great job with that arm. I can hardly tell the difference," the Jedi Master noted, motioning towards Bastila's cybernetic left arm. "For your sake, I hope the Sith have more of those. By the end of this day, you'll be needing another." The Jedi Master's voice was both mocking yet utterly stoic simultaneously, infuriating the Sith Apprentice all the more._

_With a rush of anger, Bastila ran across the remaining distance that separated them and struck at Atris's neck, but the Jedi Master parried before unleashing a barrage of powerful strikes. Despite both her wound and her weariness, Bastila was more than capable of blocking Atris's blows. Days after days of training were now paying off; the Jedi Master was astounded by the Sith's speed. Around them, combat swirled on both sides of the pillar, but the two combatants were ignored from the most part. Soldiers and Force-wielders alike were focusing on their own battles, and the occasional stray blaster bolt shot in their direction was easily either avoided or deflected._

_Bastila ducked, avoiding a swipe at her head, and retaliated with a stab at the Jedi's midsection. Atris's eyes widened in shock. She stepped backwards and blocked Bastila's blade just in time, but her form lost its composure. Before Atris could recover, Bastila followed up the stab with a Push. Atris resisted the worst of the attack but skidded several feet backwards along the pillar, teeth barred in frustration._

_Exhilarated, Bastila grasped her saberstaff with the Force and Threw it at the Jedi Master, its blades spinning faster than the eye could follow. Once again, Atris's reflexes narrowly saved her. The Jedi swung her blade in a low arc, deflecting the Sith Apprentice's weapon off to the side a moment before it would have dealt a lethal blow. With a quick bust of Force Speed, Atris dashed forward and attempted to skewer the younger woman. Bastila leapt high into the air and flew over the Jedi Master, dropping back to the pillar several meters behind her opponent. By the time Atris turned around, Bastila had already called her lightsaber back to her hand._

_Below them, a group of overconfident Republic soldiers began to fire a volley of blaster bolts in her direction. Bastila raised her left hand and began to direct the shots toward her palm. The Sith began to absorb their energy and raised her other hand. Immediately, a steady stream of lightning flew from the blade hand and towards her opponent. Atris raised her blade, using both her lightsaber and her free hand to deflect the tendrils of electricity. Bastila continued to deflect blaster bolts with her left hand, channeling their energy into the lightning. Desperately, the Jedi Master unleashed a Push at the offending soldiers, knocking them to the ground and cutting off Bastila's energy supply. Reluctantly, she broke off the lightning._

_"You can't beat me Atris!" she declared, readying herself for another offensive._

_"It matters not. Surrender," the Jedi Master replied, reaching out her hand and attacking Bastila with a powerful Push. The younger woman copied her gesture and countered her power, slowly forcing the Force energy back towards the Jedi Master._

_Suddenly, a surge of power added itself to Atris's efforts. Within two seconds, Bastila was overwhelmed by the combined assault; the Sith Apprentice flew backwards through the air and was telekinetically slammed into the ground. For a frightening moment, the wind was knocked out of her. Hastily, Bastila called upon the Force to fill her lungs and staggered to her feet, breathing heavily._

_She was just in time to block Atris's slash at her legs. With a yell, she spun in the air, kicking the older woman back several feet. Glancing at the ground, Bastila could see the source of the power she had felt: Lonna Vash. The Jedi Master was standing on the ground just beside the pillar, casually deflecting blaster bolts with her green blade. Grinning, she leapt onto the pillar beside Atris._

_She was just in time to see the end of the duel. Jenara, already showcasing a bad gash in her thigh, was too slow to completely deflect a vicious strike at her face. She knocked aside Atris's blow but not before the blue blade reached one of her eyes. A sickening hiss was heard, and Jenara collapsed to the ground._

_Atris was instantly faced with a barrage of strikes. Fueled by pure fury, Bastila leapt at her most hated enemy, determined to kill her as quickly and painfully as possible. Atris smirked and blocked her blows, seemingly still calm._

_"That's what you get for hiding behind your Sith minions. I'll be surprised if she survives the hour, with all the blood she'll lose," the Jedi Master taunted, her voice still stoic._

_Furious beyond words, Bastila risked a glance at Jenara. Her friend was slummed on the ground, unconscious. She was still alive, but Atris was right. If she wasn't given medical attention soon, she wouldn't stay that way._

_Both desperate to save her friend and more eager than ever to make Atris suffer, the Sith Apprentice redoubled her efforts. Unfortunately, not only was Atris significantly more skilled than Vash, but Bastila herself was growing weaker by the minute. Hours of combat and multiple wounds had utterly drained her energy reserves. As her offensive faltered, Atris gained the ascendancy, knocking Bastila's blows aside and responding with her own lethal strikes._

_Bastila began to give ground. She attempted a gesture-less Force Push but Atris easily resisted the feeble attack. The Jedi Master's calm demeanor finally began to crack as a light of triumph appeared in her eyes. The Sith blocked an uppercut meant to slice her in half and clamped down on the Jedi Master's blade, attempting to pin it to the ground._

_Atris suddenly turned off her lightsaber and spun. Now pushing against nothing but air, Bastila awkwardly stumbled forward, completely caught off guard. Behind her, she heard her enemy's blade reignite. She began to turn around to..._

_Bastila fell to her knees as the blue blade sliced through her right heel, cutting her Achilles' tendon. Atris ran forward and kicked the hilt of her saberstaff, knocking it out of her grasp. Bastila turned and fell on her back, unleashing a stream of Lightning. Atris calmly blocked the electricity. Out of energy and in too much pain to concentrate, Bastila was unable to sustain the attack. A second later, Atris was pointing her blade at Bastila's neck. Only an inch separated her and a quick death._

_"Vandar wants you alive, so I'll keep you alive. However, I am a woman of my word." With that, Atris moved her blade to Bastila's left knee and sliced directly below it. The Sith Apprentice screamed in pain as she lost all connection with her calf. The torment continued as Atris held her blade in place for several seconds, cauterizing the wound._

Two Months After the Battle of Coruscant:

_Bastila ducked the swipe at her head, barely avoiding her Master's purple blade. She immediately counter attacked, feinting at Revan's chest before pivoting and attempting to swipe at his feet. She was slightly off balance, however, and once Revan blocked her feint and avoided its followup, the Sith Apprentice was in trouble. _

_Before she could fully prepare her guard he attacked, the sheer force of his blow penetrating the exhausted Apprentice's defense and grazing her shoulder. His lightsaber was in training mode, so she didn't lose another limb, but she nonetheless received a painful burn. _

_It was her third wound so far. Revan, as always, had received none, though his clothes were soaked with sweat and showed some scorch marks. He actually had to try in order to beat her now, though he still remained her obvious superior. _

_The Sith Apprentice attacked her Master viciously, and their blades moved so swiftly that the single observer of their duel, herself having taken quickly to lightsaber combat, could only perceive two indistinct blurs, one red and once violet. Revan defended himself as best he could, but, at last, an error appeared in his perpetually perfect form. Bastila managed to take advantage of the smallest opening. As he raised his blade marginally too high, she knocked his weapon to the side, off setting him just enough to slam her foot down on his left boot. She enhanced the blow's strength with the Force, giving him a no doubt considerable amount of pain. She jumped back slightly, just in time to avoid a retaliatory kick to the pelvis. _

_Elated, Bastila redoubled her attack. With her Master briefly distracted by the pain, his skills briefly but noticeably degraded. To an average, or even skilled duelist, the difference would have been imperceptible, but to fighters of their caliber it was enough to make a difference. _

_Master and Apprentice clashed, and for once, the Apprentice had the ascendancy. She launched herself into an intricate series of feints, pushing Revan's defenses to the limit and driving him back. She feinted high with one blade, then plunged downward with the other. As he slid back to avoid the blow, her blade fell into the ground. Keeping both hands on the hilt, she used her saberstaff as an anchor, jumping into the air and launching herself towards Revan. Both of her feet connected with his chest. Moving with the momentum, she pulled her staff out of ground and flipped in midair, over Revan's head. His retaliatory strike went wide. She landed behind him, slashed toward his legs, and..._

_And scored a hit! It was a glancing blow, as he swiftly spun around to face her, intercepting her blade away from his thigh. It was a semisecond too late. The damage was done. And now Revan knew what it felt like to be burned by a training blade. The two of them stopped fighting, both just staring down at his wound in shock. _

Elsewhere:

_"Our spies report she is growing more powerful, my lord. I fear the threat she poses grows by the day."_

_"No matter how powerful she becomes, she will never be a threat to me. Only _he _can kill me. The Force has made that clear."_

_"Very well, my lord. We can continue to focus our efforts elsewhere."_

_"That would be foolish. She may not be able to kill me, but her Battle Meditation is one of Revan's assets. She must be neutralized before it begins."_

_"Then I will-"_

_"Patience. The Empire is not the only place I have spies. Her life is already in great danger. We will see if our enemies can destroy each other. If she still lives, then we make our move"_

_"Yes, my lord." _


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm not suddenly going to have red eyes, am I?" the Princess asked dryly.

"You don't honestly believe that Jedi mumbo-jumbo do you?" Bastila replied half seriously.

The two of them were currently situated in a private training room. It was to be the first day of Amelia's top-secret Sith training, despite the fact that the two of them had just sat through three mind-numbing hours of intergovernmental negotiations.

"Of course I know most of it is a hoax. You're a powerful Sith and aren't exactly the walking corpse they would say you should be. Still...I think I have seen your eyes change color a few times," she pointed out.

Bastila nodded. "That often happens to those in touch with both sides of the Force. Feel an emotion strong enough and your eye color will change a bit to reflect it. Become angry enough and your eyes will shift to yellow, and then red. Feel compassion and they'll start to become more blue. But that's the extent of any physical changes the Force will have on your appearance," she explained.

"And how am I supposed to hide that when I return to the Consortium?" the Chume'da pointed out.

"I'll show you how to create an illusion with the Force. It'll be easy to create one small enough so that your eyes always appear blue," the Sith Apprentice assured her.

Amelia smiled. "Can't wait to learn that," she remarked. "Now, when you said 'both sides of the Force'...what does that mean exactly? I know the Jedi say there's a light side and a dark side, and the former is good while the latter is evil."

"The Jedi are half right. Those are the two sides of the Force. But neither is inherently good or evil. The Jedi Order associated darkness with evil so successfully that they eventually bought their own lie. But the Dark Side is no more dangerous than the light," Bastila said.

"So what makes the two sides different?" Amelia asked.

"The Dark Side comes from our basic, instinctive emotions. Love, lust, compassion, empathy, and yes, anger, rage, and jealousy. Even those emotions, however, are not inherently good or evil. Anger can be righteous, brought about through a desire to protect a friend, and love can be easily warped into an unhealthy obsession. The Light Side originates from our higher brain functions: our capacity to reason, to focus, to look beyond our instincts and see the bigger picture."

"And a balance between the two is essential?" Amelia guessed.

"Correct. Use only the Dark Side and you become no better than an animal, ruled by your basic instincts. Use only the Light and you become a robot, devoid of your humanity, and lose your connection to other beings. This has what happened to the Jedi Order. Our Sith are balanced, and according to Revan the 'True' Sith are as well. After all, being balanced does not necessarily make you a good person. The Sith Emperor is probably in touch with his basic instincts but is also in tune with the Light Side. My Master has stressed to me that out enemy plans ahead, looking past his immediate desires in order to dominate the galaxy."

The Chume'da shuddered. "So both sides are equal in power?" she asked.

"Of a sort. The Sith take the majority of our power from the Dark Side. Our basic emotions are often the strongest, after all. We take some power from the Light Side but primarily use it to focus our abilities. In the end, we depend on both equally. That doesn't mean the Jedi are only half as powerful as they would be if they drew on both sides of the Force, however. Their overabundance of light makes up some of the difference. Revan estimates that they are roughly two thirds as powerful as they could be otherwise."

"Still a significant handicap," the Princess noted.

"Indeed, which is why you must learn to embrace both sides of the Force," Bastila stressed.

"Very well. Now, enough theory. Teach me the practical applications of the Force!" Amelia said.

Bastila raised an eyebrow. Being away from the Consortium was allowing the Princess to let her hair down. The tone of voice she had just used would never have come out of her mouth on Hapes. Not that Bastila was disappointed. Amelia reminded her a lot of how Bastila had been when learning the Force.

'I always was impatient', she mused to herself.

'No. Still am impatient,' she corrected.

"Of course." She withdrew a pebble out of her pocket and handed it to the Princess, who accepted it wordlessly. "We'll start with something simple. Grab the pebble with the Force and lift it into the air above your hand."

Amelia nodded, placing the rock into her right hand. Holding out her arm, turned her palm upwards and closed her eyes, a look of concentration evident on her face.

The pebble did not move.

Bastila was unsurprised. She may have been weak when Revan started training her, but she had at least been in tune with and capable of using the Force. The Chume'da was not. For trainees, the first usage of the Force was always the most difficult.

Even if they had witnessed others using the Force, some part of their minds still doubted whether it was really possible to move an object with their minds.

"Look," said Bastila gently after thirty seconds. She pulled out a second pebble, placed it on her palm, and lifted it into the air. "It's possible. Just copy me."

The Hapan Princess nodded roughly and looked down at her hand. Her whole body tensed with strain and apprehension, but the pebble refused to rise.

"Maybe he was wrong," Amelia said glumly. "Maybe I'm not Force Sensitive."

"What? Of course you are! Revan knows more about the Force than anyone, and if he says you can use the Force, you can use the Force. You just have to believe it yourself."

Scowling, the Chume'da returned her attention to the still unmoving pebble. Her eyes closed once again.

'What was Revan thinking, having me train her? He should be the one helping her, not me. I know how to use the Force but I have no idea how to instruct others.'

It was ironic, she supposed. Bastila could lift a million of those pebbles, but she couldn't help Amelia lift a single one by herself.

Or could she?

"See, I told you that you could do it!" the Sith Apprentice congratulated the Princess.

"What are talking about, I didn't-" Amelia stared in shock at the pebble floating two inches above her palm.

"Yes! I can't believe I could-" the pebble wobbled slightly then fell to the ground.

"Your concentration broke," Bastila explained. "Try it again, lift it higher. It'll be easier the second time."

Amelia retrieved the pebble from the floor and placed it on her outstretched palm. She glared at it for a moment, and it rose a foot into the air.

Bastila clapped her hands. "Well done! You're officially a Force-User. I knew you could do it."

"Wasn't I already one thirty seconds ago?" the Princess replied.

"No," Bastila replied smugly. "That was me lifting it for you. I had to make you believe that you could do it.

"Oh. But you're not doing it now, are you?" Amelia asked uncertainly.

"Nope. This is all you," the Sith Apprentice assured her. Amelia grinned broadly in response."

"Now throw it at me," Bastila requested.

"But-"

"Do it! As fast as you can!" the Sith Apprentice ordered.

Amelia launched her right hand forward. The rock flew towards Bastila's face at a respectable speed. Inches away from her face, the pebble stopped as Bastila exerted her own power.

"Catch it," she commanded simply, throwing the rock back towards the Princess. Amelia reached out with both her hands. The pebble first slowed down and then stopped half an inch above the Chume'da's skin.

"How can you move it without using your hands?" Amelia inquired.

"Gestures help a lot in focusing your power. Doing it by thought alone is possible, but requires a lot more skill and raw power," Bastila explained. "And the larger the object, the more effort it takes. For the most strenuous objects, I'd have to use my hands."

"Even lifting this little rock is taxing. How do you lift so much more? I've seen pictures...I've some Jedi lift large boulders." Amelia's face was one of an eager learner. Bastila smiled to herself.

"It just takes practice. The more you do it, the more you'll unlock your potential. And you have more potential than most.

"How much can you lift with the Force?" the Princess asked eagerly.

Bastila considered the question. She had never tested her limit before. Her powers had expanded to the point that she could lift anything that could fit inside a training room easily.

"Hmm... I could probably lift one of your Hapan Battle Dragons, using all of my power. I could probably only hold it for a few seconds, though," the Sith guessed.

Amelia's eyes widened. "But those are hundreds of meters long!" she exclaimed. "I know you're powerful and all, but..."

Bastila wordlessly teleported them to the massive Palace hanger. The room was deserted at this hour, though it was guarded heavily from the outside. As the Chume'da glanced around in shock, the Sith Apprentice grabbed two cruisers with the Force, each thirty meters wide, and lifted them into the air.

Once they were near the top of the hanger, she directed the ships to rotate in midair by moving her hands in easy circles. Seamlessly they swirled around the hanger, hitting absolutely nothing. Bastila kept it up for ten seconds, then lightly dropped them into their original positions.

Before the Hapan Princess could faint in awe, Bastila returned them to the training room.

"Are you even human?!" the Princess demanded. "Only a god could do what you just accomplished!"

Bastila smiled slightly. "I'm no goddess. I just have a lot of potential in the Force. And thanks to Revan, I know how to use it."

"Don't play the modest act on me," Amelia said, her voice softer. "You real like showing off don't you?" she teased.

The Sith Apprentice nodded. "Guilty. But I'm not as smart or as beautiful as you. I have to demonstrate my gifts occasionally."

"Oh of course. You're incredibly hideous and possess less intelligence than an imbecile. Really, the Force is all you have," Amelia shot back.

"Indeed."

"Seriously though, what does it feel like to possess all that power? I'm not saying it's bad, because it's amazing, but what you can do is unnatural, even for a Jedi Master or Dark Lord of the Sith," Amelia questioned.

Bastila considered this. She remembered how she had initially felt when Revan had captured her. He had displayed powers she never thought possible. And now she possessed the same power, or at least close to it.

"Sometimes it feels as if nothing's changed. But when I use the Force like I never dreamed I could have before, it feels... exhilarating," she admitted. "But enough about me. Let's see what _you're_ capable of."

GAP

The next two and a half months were the best of Bastila's existence. Granted, that wasn't saying much, but life in the Imperial Palace was definitely preferable to life on Revan's flagship during wartime. Most of her time was spent with either Revan or Amelia, even if some of that time consisted of extremely painful and slow-paced negotiations.

Bastila had been hopeful that the Empire and the Consortium would finalize their defense agreement, but the Sith Apprentice had quickly discovered that determining the terms of a military alliance was far more difficult than one government simply agreeing to recognize the other.

There was far more at stake.

She soon realized, however, that these difficulties were actually a blessing in disguise. The more the negotiations dragged on, the more time Amelia had to spend on Coruscant. With Jenara still injured and under medication, it was nice to have a friend to talk to, especially how Revan was constantly busy.

Perhaps ruling the galaxy wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Bastila hoped she would never have to find out just how hard it was.

The Hapan Princess proved to be a quick student. Nowhere near as quick as Bastila herself had been, but she outstripped the average Sith Apprentice by a wide margin. She found balance in the Force incredibly easily. The Chume'da had always been in touch with her emotions, but also had a lot of practice controlling them.

That was not to say that Amelia's instruction had gone perfectly. Bastila was inexperienced as an instructor, but more importantly, the Princess was unaccustomed to physical effort. Having been raised as royalty and pampered throughout her entire life, hard work was not something she was fully prepared for. She had managed to remain relatively down to earth, and had obviously avoided becoming anything close to the spoiled bitch that her sister had turned into, but it was still difficult for her to adapt to a routine that demanded constant physical conditioning.

For the most part, however, Amelia gritted her teeth and trained as hard any Sith Apprentice would. Ultimately her eagerness to learn how to use the Force was able to overcome her aversion to hard work. Her slim, agile build contributed to her grace and agility as a swordsman, and soon Bastila felt comfortable gifting her with a simple, single-bladed lightsaber. The color was a fitting royal purple.

It wasn't long before Bastila pegged the Chume'da as fitted for the second form of lightsaber combat, and soon the Hapan Princess was rapidly progressing through the basics of Makahsi, the most elegant and dueling-centric of all lightsaber styles. It relied on fluidity and precision, both of which Amelia possessed in spades.

The Chume'da showed similar aptitude when developing her Force powers. Within a month, Amelia was capable of shooting somewhat respectable bolts of lightning and lifting far more than a pebble with her mind. She was similarly proficient in using the Force to enhance her strength, speed, and endurance. More than once, Bastila had seen her lifting barbells heavier than two hundred pounds, drawing on the Force to make her strength greater than most bodybuilders. Her every usage of the Force excited and amazed her. Unfortunately, she remained frustrated by her inability to use Force Flight, Fold Space, or pyrokinesis.

"You're doing fine. Those abilities are extremely advanced. They take years to learn. Some of ever able to use them at all," Bastila would assure her.

"It took you months at most!" Amelia protested.

"That's different. I'm-"

"A prodigy?" the Princess finished.

"You're a prodigy too. Maybe not as much as me. But you'll figure them out eventually. I know you will."

All in all, she wasn't exactly a match for a trained Sith or Jedi, but any non-Force user that attempted to attack her would find themselves hopelessly outmatched.

Her greatest and far most valuable ability, however, was a skill so unique that even Revan had never heard of it before. The Princess's initial aptitude for detecting lies had evolved into a magnificent ability to instantly discern the true nature of anyone she came into contact with. With virtually no effort, Amelia could determine a person's personality, attunement with and alignment in the Force (dark, light, or balanced,) and, of course, whether or not they were telling the truth. With some focused concentration, she could even discern a person's intentions and goals, whether they were Force Sensitive or not. Normal techniques to counter telepathy did nothing to faze her ability. For all intents and purposes, her insight was unblockable.

Amelia had eagerly agreed to help discover the spy responsible for Bastila's capture and Atris's intel, but so far everyone she studied came up clean. This proved that no one stationed in the Palace was guilty, but also likely validated one of Revan's fears: the spy was a member of the military. While the Chume'da had managed to get in contact with most of the Empire's high ranking officials, his admirals and generals were scattered throughout the galaxy, and could not exactly be recalled to Coruscant one by one to meet the Hapan Princess. It was incredibly frustrating, having a rough idea where the traitor was but being unable to search for him (or her.) The spy was fully responsible for his lover's imprisonment and prolonged torture, and the Emperor yearned to make him pay.

Most unsettling of all, Revan sensed that sooner or later, this spy would strike again.

GAP

"Are you ready Bastila?" Revan questioned.

"Yes, Master."

It was time for their weekly duel. Three and a half months after the Battle of Coruscant. Two and a half months after Amelia's arrival. And one month after she had finally wounded him. Since then, all of their battles had been closely matched frenzies. No offensive Force Powers were allowed, and their weapons were in training mode, but anything else was fair game. Amelia watched closely from several dozens of feet away, seated in a chair in the back of the training room.

Without further pause, they charged each other. For the next three minutes, they danced in the center of the room, neither succeeding in wounding the other. She almost managed to clip him in the head with a spinning kick, but he dodged at the last moment, nearly stabbing her out of the air. She blocked his attack with a desperate slash of her blade, landed back on the ground, and continued her offensive.

During these duels, Revan and Bastila were not lovers. They were not friends. They were not even Master and Apprentice. They were archenemies, and neither would show the slightest bit of mercy.

Revan managed to seize an opening, turning her saberstaff aside and keeping it momentarily trapped with his own weapon. His free left arm sped forward and connected with her face, hitting Bastila squarely on the nose. His strength and her durability were both augmented by the Force, and so his punch did just as much damage as a strong man's blow would have to a Force-blind young woman.

The Sith Apprentice stumbled backward, blood blowing from her broken nose freely. Her Master attempted to followup his attack, but Bastila ducked, and his blade harmlessly passed over her head. She lashed out with a kick, and heard a satisfying crack as her foot connected with his knee. For the rest of the fight, his right leg would be limping.

Both had now suffered a serious injury. But it would take more than that to stop the two most powerful Sith in the known galaxy. Their battle continued, just as swift and brutal as it had been previously. Revan seized the initiative, but Bastila managed to fend off his attacks, retreating slightly but allowing him to overextend himself.

She had once viewed him as a perfect duelist, possessing a form so flawless that it could be considered impenetrable. Only now, in the last month or so, had she realized how wrong she had been. To most, he would still seem unstoppable. But now that she nearly equaled him in strength, speed, technique, and focus, she realized she had been wrong. Everyone made mistakes, including him. And now she was at a level where she could see them.

See them, and take advantage of them.

Bastila altered the angle of one of her parries, not only deflecting Revan's latest strike but grazing him on the left shoulder. He let out a brief hiss of pain before vaulting to the side, increasing the distance between the two of them and buying himself time to recover. Before he could fully compose himself, the Apprentice attacked him once again, being careful not to present him with an opening. He avoided her blows and counterattacked, forcing Bastila to fly into the air. Before she could attack him from above, Revan slid backwards out of her range and likewise took to the air.

They flew towards each other so quickly that Amelia could only perceive two black blurs. Both were just as capable of fighting in the air as they were on the ground, and remained as evenly matched as they had on the ground. Their blades collided relentlessly, attacks meeting counter attacks in a mesmerizing cycle. Each received an additional grazing; he managed to wound her leg in exchange for her landing a similar blow on his chest. The wounds were painful but slowed them down only slightly.

It was a shame that the two of them couldn't use their more overt Force Powers in this fight, but their unleashed abilities would probably end up decimating the Palace and most of the surrounding city.

So lightsabers-only it was.

At last, Revan started to drive her back slightly. It wouldn't be long before she was knocked off balance while in mid-air, which would allow him to overwhelm her and almost ensure her defeat. She avoided her Master's latest slash by plummeting to the ground, cushioning her fall with the Force. He was on her within a second, hammering blows down upon her from above. Revan slashed her blade aside and stabbed down at her head, forcing her to roll to the left to avoid a kill point, and instead his purple lightsaber slightly nicked her braid. She ignored the smell of burning hair and readied her guard for her next assault.

Revan landed on the ground and striked at her chest. She went to block the blow and realized too late that it was merely a feint. Bastila tried to recover by slashing the other end of her saberstaff at his chest, but he had anticipated her maneuver. Her Master leaned backwards and raised his weapon, allowing her attack to swing by, then struck down hard at her blade. Despite her strength, the saberstaff was wrenched out of her hands and fell to the ground. His blade was now pointed at the ground, however, and for the next semisecond he was vulnerable.

With a burst of speed, she darted forward, grappling with him. She earned another punch to the face for her trouble but managed to grab his free arm with one hand and twist his weapon arm with the other. Just before he could wrench out of her grip, she kicked at his lightsaber hilt with her left leg, knocking it out of his grip and onto the floor. A furious exchange of Force-enhanced punches and kicks followed. She blocked a kick to her groin with her thigh and managed to hit him twice in the gut with her left fist. He let out a pained grunt in response but forced his other arm out of her grip. For a split second, all Bastila's eyes could perceive was a black sleeve headed straight for her face. The brutal elbow strike hit her right above the eyes, and her head exploded with pain.

The Sith Apprentice fell to the ground. Her eyes saw stars, but as she fell she managed to lash out with her leg, hitting her Master's already wounded knee. As Revan buckled, Bastila rolled away, moving herself with the Force. She climbed to her feet shakily, five meters from where her Master stood.

Her situation wasn't good. Both of their lightsabers were now out of play. (According to their rules, once dropped they could not be retrieved.) He had burns on his arm and chest, and his knee was probably broken by this point. She only had one burn, a painful one on her right leg, but also sported a broken nose and worst of all a nasty concussion. If not for the Force, she wouldn't even be able to see straight. His wounds were no doubt very painful, but he was probably in somewhat better shape than she was.

Her head was just too addled. Another blow to it and she would be out for the count. If they couldn't heal themselves with the Force, her current concussion would be a serious danger to her future health. She could probably keep fighting for another few minutes by drawing on the Force, but her Master would almost certainly outlast her.

Adrenaline and the Force were all that fueled her now. Battling away unconsciousness, she started towards him, determined to fight as long as possible.

Revan held up his hand. "That's enough for today. I've seen all I've needed to see."

Bastila nodded with relief. As soon as she relaxed and let go of the Force, her balance deserted her. She thought she heard Amelia let out a horrified scream before her body hit the ground and her vision went black.

GAP

Bastila opened her eyes. Her vision was murky, and all the Sith Apprentice could only perceive was that she was lying down and surrounded by gray walls. A dull pain persisted in her head.

Where am I? How did I get here? Am I in a cell? she thought, panic beginning to set in. Had the Jedi somehow captured her again?

She sat up quickly, prepared to fight to the death, when firm hands intercepted her, gently pushing her back down to the bed.

"You're okay. You're safe," _his_ voice assured her. Relieved, Bastila allowed her Master to guide her back onto the bed.

As her eyes focused, she realized she was situated in a private room inside the Palace's sickbay. Revan was sitting in a chair beside her bed, still wearing his combat robes.

"I'm really getting tired of waking up in the hospital," Bastila said dryly.

"Indeed. You're really inflating my health issuance's premium," he replied.

Bastila smiled slightly. "We have health insurance?"

"Of course. Why else do you think I became Emperor? The benefits package that comes with the job is very comprehensive.

Both of them laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "You had a pretty nasty concussion. They almost put you in a bacta tank. Luckily I was able to heal most of the damage with the Force. By tomorrow, all the pain will be gone. The rest of your injuries are already healed, including your nose."

"How's your leg?" she asked with concern, remembering the wound she had dealt him.

"Better. There was a slight fracture, so I'm still walking with a bit of a limp... but it'll be as good as new in a few days."

Bastia nodded. The Force truly was an amazing thing.

"Where's Amelia?" she asked, a little hurt that her friend hadn't stayed to watch her.

"She was worried sick about you, but her mother contacted her for a private call, and she couldn't well ignore it. She's been out in the hall for a few minutes," he explained.

Bastila smiled, understanding. She knew Queen Altrina was constantly advising her daughter about how to conduct these negotiations.

"You fought really well today," he said suddenly.

Bastila shrugged. "I still lost, or was going to lose anyway. Why did you stop us early?" Previously, their matches had gone on until someone (always her) had lost consciousness.

Revan sighed. "Part of it was that I didn't want to injure you further. But really, it was because you managed to confirm my suspicions: there's nothing left for me to teach you."

Bastila almost fainted with shock. "What do you mean? You still beat me."

"I beat you because I have more raw power than you do. I always will. My potential in the Force slightly eclipses yours, as I've said before."

Bastila frowned slightly at that.

"Of course, I can't use Battle Meditation, so I suppose it's fair," he continued. "But I think you've finally unlocked the entirety of your potential. You fought with me almost evenly for a long period of time."

The Sith Apprentice considered this. It was true that she was now incredibly powerful in the Force. And over the last few days, she had been unable to increase the amount she could lift with the Force. But still...

"I'd agree with you, but it's only been seven months. Even with you training me, it doesn't seem possible to reach my potential in seven months," she pointed out.

Revan nodded. "You're right. It doesn't seem possible. But somehow it was. From the beginning, I could sense that you had roughly ninety percent of my potential with the Force, not counting your Battle Meditation. Based on your current abilities, it appears as if you have reached that mark. Do you honestly think you could have done so well against me in a fair fight if that wasn't true?"

She could see his point, but it remained hard to accept. "But how? You said it took you yourself years to unlock all of your power. How could I learn so much faster than that?"

Revan shook his head. "I wish I knew. Perhaps it was because the Jedi bottled up your power especially for so long that it experienced a bottleneck effect; once released it rocketed upwards. It could be that the need for you to be ready for the battles ahead is so great that the Force itself was responsible for your accelerated learning. Whatever it was, let's just be glad that it happened."

The Sith Apprentice was indeed grateful for how quickly she had become as powerful as she had. But she couldn't help but think that if the Force itself was stepping in to make sure she was stronger, her near future probably wasn't going to be so easy.

Revan took her tenderly by the hand. "I want you to know how proud I am of you. You've endured more than most could ever dream of and are still fighting tooth and nail for the good of the Empire. Every day, you've trained relentlessly to prepare for the battles ahead, sat at my side and attempted to learn all you could about ruling an Empire, and struggled to keep the mental damage the Jedi inflicted in check. No matter what happens, there's no one else more worthy of being my Apprentice."

For a moment, Bastila thought she could fly. His praise was like a drug to her; it was beyond assuring to know that despite her many failures and mistakes, her Master was still pleased with her.

"You've become my most powerful servant, perhaps not my most _obedient_ one-" Bastila winced- "But certainly the most loyal. And now that your training is complete, you've more than earned the titles of Sith Lady and Sith Master, and now have the right to be recognized as an honorary member of the Sith Council. You are still my Apprentice in the sense that you are my second in command and my heir apparent in exchange for your servitude, of course, but for all intents and purposes your days of learning the Force are over."

Bastila stared at him in shock. For as long as she could remember the primary goal in her life, both as a Jedi and Sith, was learning the ways of the Force. Now to hear that her long journey was at last over... It felt immensely satisfying, though she felt a strange emptiness also take hold. Now having learned all she could, what goal would drive her forward now?

She almost laughed at the thought. Her primary goal was and had always been the betterment of the galaxy. And that could never be fully accomplished. She would spend the rest of her life supporting that goal by supporting Revan as he faced and defeated his rival Emperor, expanded their Empire's borders across the stars, and led the galaxy into a golden age.

She was happy to remain his Apprentice. Her life belonged to him; she had gladly accepted that long ago. Nothing pleased her more than standing at his side (even if that did entail regular attendances at some meetings and negotiations so mind numbing that half the room seriously considered maiming themselves to beg out of it.

"Thank you Master, for everything. You didn't have to give me a second chance and try to free me from the Jedi, most people certainly wouldn't have. You could have just spaced me, or tortured me into using my Battle Meditation. But you didn't, and that's a debt I'll never be able to repay. Everything that I have...everything that I _am, _is because of you."

Revan smiled down at her. "You give yourself too little credit," he admonished her. "I won't deny that I helped a lot along the way, but in the end I merely opened the door; you're the one who walked through. I taught you how to use the Force, but you're the one who trained for hours daily in order to master it. Your accomplishments are your own."

To this, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer to. Her, and initiated a long deep kiss.

"I see you're feeling better," interrupted Amelia's voice. The Hapan Princess stood in the room's doorway with her arms crossed and a bemused expression on her face.

The two pulled away from each other. "Mostly," Bastila confirmed while struggling to combat the blush on her face. "My head's still sore, but otherwise I'm okay."

"I didn't know you could heal injuries so severe with the Force. All you've taught me so far is how to remove small cuts and bruises," the Chume'da noted.

Bastila smiled, happy to see that her friend's attention had been diverted. "All in good time. It takes a lot of practice, but I'll show you everything I can."

Amelia nodded. "Speaking of showing me everything, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me around the city in two days' time. It's an off day for the negotiations and I would enjoy seeing the galactic capital."

Bastila grinned eagerly but Revan sighed. "I don't know if that's a good idea. Letting the two of you walk around the city on your own is just asking for trouble. There are far too many people who would be more than happy to kill and capture both of you."

"I'm more than powerful enough to protect the two of us. And it's not as if anyone will know we're out there!" the Sith Lady protested.

Revan scowled. "Your overconfidence has gotten the better of you far too many times in the past. Be careful not to let it happen again. Yes, you are incredibly powerful. But by no means are you invincible. Neither am I. You don't see me walking around unprotected in public do you? No matter how powerful you are, you can always be taken by surprise. Never forget that."

"Yes Master, but who says we will be unprotected? No one knows what Amelia looks like, and I'll disguise myself. And you can send some of your guards to keep an eye on us," Bastila pointed out.

"And some of _my_ guards can accompany us as well. We will be completely safe," Amelia added. "Besides, if anyone in our vicinity bears ill will towards us, my ability will let me know immediately. No one would be able to get the jump on us."

"And what if someone tried to eliminate either of you with a sniper rifle from a long distance?" Revan demanded.

"Oh please. Bastila would sense and deflect any bullet that tried to reach us. And we'll let your guards know where we're going ahead of time so they can scope out each of our destinations."

"And tell me," Revan began, "Why I should waste my manpower and put so much effort into securing sections of the city just so the two of you can spend a day in the city?"

"It's not as if you can't spare a unit of guards for a few hours. Besides, unless you plan to take me prisoner, you have no power over me. I'll be going into the city anyway, and I know you really don't want me to die. So if I'm going in, you should probably send in a unit of guards, and have Bastila to accompany me, in order to ensure that I remain perfectly safe," the Princess replied in a sweet, matter of fact voice.

Revan grimaced. "And just why do you have to go explore the city. Anything you need is at your disposal, and if there is something you require that the Palace lacks, just say the word and it will be obtained for you."

"I've been cooped up in a Palace, both yours and my own, for far too long. If I'm ever going to rule over the Consortium, I need to see, at least for once, how normal people live their lives. And yes, I am eager to see the city of Coruscant, also known as the jewel in the galaxy," Amelia explained.

"Fine! I'll give you four hours, you will create a schedule and give it to me by tonight so my men know exactly where you'll be, your own forces would just get in the way. And if she wants to accompany you, Bastila is going to have to dye her hair blond so no one recognizes her! Are we clear?" he demanded.

"Excuse me?" the Sith Apprentice interjected.

Amelia grinned. "Deal," she agreed. Bastila looked at her in shock. Sith Emperor or not, she didn't expect the Chume'da to allow someone to order her around so easily. _'Amelia really wants to see the city,' _Bastila thought.

"Fine," Bastila said. "I'll get my hair dyed tomorrow." She didn't relish the idea, but galactic technology had long ago advanced to a level where any hair dye could be removed with a simple solvent through a two hour treatment.

A quick trip to the city, what could possibly go wrong?

_**This chapter grew so large that I had to split what I planned to write into two sections. That means that half of the next chapter is already written. The next update will be climactic, to say the least.**_


	33. Chapter 33

The first thing they did was take a tour around the executive section of the city. Bastila was now a blond, and doing her best to hide her lightsaber disguise the fact that she was a Sith. Amelia did not have to change her facial features, as her image was not public, but she was dressed as a simple Coruscanti girl and likewise had her lightsaber concealed under a comfortable yet plain light jacket.

"You look like my sister," the Princess had commented after seeing Bastila's new hair.

"Don't get used to it," the Sith Lady had retorted dryly. "After we're done it's all coming off."

"I really appreciate you going to the trouble. This means a lot to me."

"Of course."

Their tour was taken on an open aired hovercar, which gave them a nice view of the surrounding landmarks. They passed by the old Senate Building, the Imperial Palace, and the former Jedi- and soon to be Sith- Temple, as well as countless other skyscrapers. Bastila enjoyed it, but the Chume'da found it breathtaking. She had never seen such sights before.

She assumed they were being shadowed by Imperial Guards, though she perceived no hint of their presence. This would have unnerved her, but she knew that, irritated though he may be, Revan would send the best guards he had. Staying hidden was their specialty.

Their next destination was a market near the Jedi Temple. It was two miles away from the former Jedi headquarters and about two hundred stories taller. Both had a ridiculous amount of credits at their disposal, especially Amelia. This was thanks to Revan giving Bastila access to his personal funds and Amelia having transferred part of her Hapan Royal account into credits.

Revan and Bastila relied solely on their personal account when it came to buying things that didn't have to do with matters of state or basic needs. They weren't ridiculously wealthy, but could certainly be classified as rich. And with their everyday needs taken care of, their (okay, his) own wealth was entirely used for luxury purposes.

But what they possessed was nothing compared to the Hapan Royal Family, which had been the richest family on Hapes thousands of years ago and only grew richer as the centuries passed. _Too _rich. Amelia's personal funds stretched into the billions, and that was only a small percentage of what the family owned. Their wealth hadn't been taken from the state's budget or anything like that, but their position had allowed countless generations of the royal family to multiply their initial fortune many times over.

The two women delighted in buying anything they pleased. Amelia bought herself heaps of galactic mainstream clothes and jewelry as souvenirs, while Bastila indulged herself on some chocolate éclairs.

The Sith Lady couldn't help but try to eavesdrop on those they walked past; she wanted to get a general feel of how the public was responding to the Sith takeover. What she discovered was more than she'd initially hoped for. The majority of people were still almost in a state of shock; after all, the government that had ruled the galaxy for a thousand years had been crushed under a new Empire that promised to last for even longer.

But those with open minds were beginning to realize that life under the Empire was preferable to where they had been previously. Yes, on paper they now had less say than they'd possessed in the Republic. But in reality, with how corrupt the Republic had become, their might as well have been no elections at all, and many were aware of that. They still had basic rights as citizens, such as a free press and the ability to say whatever they wanted so long as it did not pose a clear and present danger. The level of freedom they currently had was equal to and probably greater than they had previously possessed.

That, added to the facts that crime was down due to more efficient security, interplanetary trade had increased tremendously above pre-war levels, and the economy was going very well (especially considering that it was not even four months after wartime) was enough to quiet the complaints of many. A good amount of people still bemoaned the state of the galaxy, but in time Bastila knew that most would come around. There would always be dissenters, but they would end up being nothing more than a local minority.

"What do you think of this one?" Amelia was saying. The Princess was pointing at yet another piece of jewelry, a ring with a large blue diamond. The vendor she was currently dealing with had all of his wares encased in a Plexiglas case, and five armed guards stood behind him. A necessary precaution when you owned the most expensive stand in a public market.

"It looks great," Bastila replied, though in truth she cared almost nothing for fashion. Her friend, on the other hand, evidently did not allow her intelligence to get in the way of being feminine on occasion.

"I'll take it," the Chume'da agreed, handing the required thirty thousand in credit chips to the vendor. His jaw nearly hit the ground. He was suspicious enough to triple check the chips, but once he realized they were genuine he happily pocketed them, placed the ring in a secure case, and handed it to the Princess.

"Most of the diamonds I'm used to are red or pink in color. We certainly don't see any blue ones," Amelia noted.

"Indeed?" Bastila replied, still unsure of how the girl whose political savvy and social skills dwarfed her own was prattling on about fashion.

_She's the norm, I'm the exception, _Bastila reminded herself. She had never grown any interest in such frivolous things because her entire childhood had been spent listening to the Jedi's lectures and preparing for war.

The Sith Lady felt a pang of jealousy at the slightly older girl, a Princess whose childhood had been spent growing up in peace and luxury. Immediately, she pushed the unworthy thought aside. Amelia had had more than her fair share of hardship as well. Her favorite parent had died before she was a teenager, while her sister made every attempt possible to undermine her.

"Where are we off to next?" the Chume'da questioned eagerly. She already carried to large bags filled to the brim with her "souvenirs." Thanks to the Force imbued strength in her arms, the Princess lifted them easily.

Bastila smiled. "The Skyline Greens, you'll love them," she promised. "I wish we could fly, but it would take fifteen minutes to reach them even if we went at stop speed, and I couldn't possibly cloak us for that long. Come on, I'll flag down a hovertaxi."

GAP

The Skyline Greens could be described as the epitome of urban renewal. Situated atop one of the largest and tallest buildings on the planet, the Greens stood five hundred stories in the air.

They consisted of a small lake, a relatively large park complete with trees, fields of grass, and wooden benches, and a food court made up of a number of simple food stands. The entire arrangement was nothing special on most other planets, but it was an anomaly on the city dominated landscape of Coruscant. Some brilliant entrepreneur had realized that a city park would be a very welcome breath of fresh air to the trillion beings who lived on the planet, and had spent most of his fortune constructing a massive building 200 yards by 300 yards. He had recouped his initial investment many times over.

The building only had three floors, the first of which was the lobby on the ground where people waited in lines (just getting on line usually required a booking three months in advance, but Bastila's lover had some connections) for hours before riding one of the numerous large elevators up to the top. Those who made it up wore wristbands indicating the hour they had to leave the park, a rule enforced by a copious amount of security staff.

The second floor was four hundred and five stories high, and was nothing more than a large plaza where the elevators deposited their guests. A massive flight of stairs that was the only entrance to the park led to the top floor.

The top floor consisted of the greens themselves. In order to protect them from city air, a powerful shield generator projected an invisible shield fifty feet higher than the surface of the roof. The shield remained at that height until the edge of the greens, where it came down to meet the edge of the building and prevented any suicide or BASE jumping attempts.

A large plaza ringed the building. Dotted around it were various distractions meant to entertain tourists while they waited on the lines that often stretched outside of the lobby. Food stands, small shops, and a large fountain that tourists dropped money into. The structure was rimmed by a sixteen inch wall, inside of which the water was about a foot deep. A statue of three playing children stood in the center.

"The proceeds go to a nearby children's hospital," Bastila explained, throwing in a few hundred credits.

Amelia nodded, reached into her pocket, and dropped ten one-hundred thousand credit chips into the fountain.

"That's a million credits!" Bastila hissed to her friend. She applauded generosity but wanted the Princess to know what she was doing.

"Isn't that a lot?" the Princess asked uncertainly. As down to earth as she usually was, Amelia simply had no idea how valuable money was.

"Yes! It's more than some make in their entire lives."

"Oh..." the Princess replied. She reached into her pockets with two more large handfuls of high value credit chips and dropped them into the water.

"I more than enough money already, and it's only a fraction of what I'll have when I'm older. It's going to do a lot more here than it would sitting in my bank account," Amelia noted, shrugging.

Bastila looked incredulously at Amelia as they walked inside. Regardless of the billions she still had, Amelia had just given up a _lot_ of money. Would she miss it? Probably not. But a woman like Jasmine would have considered such a blatant act of generosity inconceivable regardless.

Amelia would make an excellent Queen. Thank the Force she had been born first.

It was a slow day (tourism from other sections of the planet hadn't fully recovered from the war) so the two of them waited only an hour before registering under their false names, placing Amelia's bags in a holding area, and riding up. Bastila wondered how their unseen guards would follow them, until she realized there was probably another team already in position on the Greens.

"Amazing," Amelia breathed as they stepped out of the elevator. Bastila had to agree. The stairs let out on a field of grass fifty feet from the lake. A quick look around with the Force revealed that the lake was in the dead center of the greens. It was surrounded on all sides by a disorganized yet stunningly beautiful assortment of dirt roads, grassy fields, and tall oak trees. Throughout the park, visitors enjoyed picnics, played sports, swam in the lake, or simply took in the seemingly impossible sights.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Bastila beckoned. Amelia nodded, following her lead down one of the roads.

"Is Revan still upset about us coming out here?" the Princess asked.

Bastila shrugged. "A bit. But he'll get over it. He's forgiven me for far worse."

Amelia nodded thoughtfully. "Speaking of the two of you, how long will it be exactly before the two of you finally get married?"

Bastila almost did a double take. "What makes you bring that up?" she asked, clearly flustered.

"I'm just curious. Anyone can see that the two of you are inseparable from each other. You're already living together. And it's pretty obvious what you're doing together nearly every night," she pointed out. "Why don't you just get married and seal the deal?"

The Sith Lady's eyes dropped to the ground. "Revan and I can _never_ get married," she replied firmly.

"Why not?" Amelia demanded, her face incredulous. "It's not as if he needs an arranged marriage, his Empire is far stronger than the rest of the galactic governments put together."

Bastila turned to her friend. "Because the populace would never support it. You know how much most of them hate me. They tolerate the rumors about the two of us being lovers, sure. Some of them think they're untrue. Others believe he's just fucking me to keep me loyal and in line. In any case, they have _just_ enough trust and respect for Revan to overlook it. But actually marrying me? He'd lose a lot of support from both the population and the military. I'm not saying that the Empire would fracture or anything like that, but we can't risk the people or the military losing faith in their leader. Even after we defeat the true Sith. It's just not worth it."

"But you're Revan's heir," Amelia pointed out. "If he died and you took over, how would the people stomach that?"

Bastila had thought this question over many times. She'd even discussed it with her Master once or twice. And she still didn't have a good answer.

"For the moment, most people don't know how the line of succession works, so it's not a big issue as long as he's alive. But if I ever had to become Empress we'd probably see one or two revolts at the least. We'd survive, governments with unpopular rulers have endured throughout history," Bastila assured her. "But it would be a lot harder for me than it would be for Revan. I know that he's interested in creating a new system of succession, which I support, but it's going to have to wait until after the war."

Amelia nodded. "I understand, but still...you don't seem too upset about never marrying the man you love."

"I've accepted it. Like you said, we're already living together, having sex, and pretty much doing everything that married couples already do. Sure, it would be nice to have our commitment down on paper, but it's not the end of world," Bastila replied.

"Still, wouldn't you like to be-" the Chume'da stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Bastila questioned. Amelia's eyes widened.

"See that man sitting on that bench over there?" she pointed.

Bastila looked to where Amelia indicated. He was middle aged and facing away from them one hundred feet away.

"Yes. What about him?" Bastila questioned. He didn't seem out of the ordinary.

"He's got a strong presence in the Force. And it's completely rooted in the Light. There's not a shade of gray or darkness present within him. I've never sensed anything like that before," Amelia explained.

"No..." Fear and despair mounted in her chest. She dreaded to think of what this discovery meant.

_Maybe it wasn't what she thought, maybe it was something that occasionally occurred in normal individuals,_ Bastila attempted to reassure herself. Because this _couldn't_ be happening.

"There's another one!" Amelia hissed suddenly. "In the field over there...and another two in the food court!"

The Sith Lady looked toward the food court. In an instant, her blood felt like it was boiling. Standing in the middle of the food stands was a tall forty year old woman with stark white hair seemingly in the middle of a calm discussion with older Twi'lek man.

_Atris. _

Bastila's hand went to her lightsaber. She prepared to run at her adversary, cutting her down before she even knew the Sith Lady was there. With the element of surprise and her new level of power it would be so easy...

"Bastila?" Amelia asked nervously.

_Amelia_! With tremendous difficulty, Bastila returned her saberstaff underneath her jacket before any passerby noticed it was there.

Attacking Atris would probably condemn the Hapan Princess to death from the other Jedi present. The last time she had rashly charged the Jedi Master, one of her only friends had almost died. Bastila would never let that happen again.

She couldn't start a fight with Amelia here. Atris would have to wait.

_But it won't be for long._

"How many Light presences in the Force do you sense? Any Balanced ones?"

"Seven strong Light presences. Zero balanced ones," the Princess answered with a look of mounting horror. "Somehow, they must have known we'd be here, eliminated or intercepted our guards, and are preparing to ambush us. We have to get out of here!"

Her friend's conclusion made instant sense. "Right. Take my hand, we're leaving." She took hold of Amelia's arm and teleported them away.

Or rather, she thought she did. Instead of materializing below the building, they didn't move.

"Dammit! There must be other Jedi stationed around perimeter of the building. They must be combining their powers to create a Force suppression field that's blocking my teleportation. And thanks to the Greens' shield generator..."

"You can't fly us out of here," Amelia finished. "And there's only one exit. It's the perfect ambush spot. They've got us pinned."

"They do not have _us _pinned. They might know you're here, but they don't know what you look like. You have to leave the old fashioned way, and now!"

"What about you? Come with me!" Amelia protested.

"They definitely have the exit blocked off already. No, they've been smart. And this blond hair isn't going to fool people I've known for over a decade…there's no way I'm leaving her without a fight," she concluded wearily.

_Master, I need help. There's at least seven powerful Jedi against me at the Skyline Greens. Somehow they realized we were coming and removed our guards from the equation. Hurry! _She contacted Revan through their bond. She could risk leaving her mind open for a message back; opening her mind in the Force would immediately inform the Jedi that she was aware of their presence.

"I'm going to warn everyone to get the hell out of here, that's your chance to run to the stairs before they see you. They don't know what you look like, so you can slip past them," Bastila said.

Amelia rounded on her. "Excuse me? I'm not going to leave you to face seven Jedi Masters on your own. This is what I've been training for," she protested.

"No. This is what _I've_ been training for. You're powerful enough to deal with any non-Force-Sensitive attacker, but against a Jedi Master you're simply out of your league," Bastila argued.

"You expect me to just abandon you?"

"I expect you to do everything you can to give me my best chance. You've given me an early warning, and it probably saved my life. If you stay, I'll have to focus on protecting you, and we'll both end up dead or captured!" Bastila countered.

"But..."

She grabbed the Princess by the arm. "Amelia...go."

"Damn it! You're right. I'll get help if I can, good luck," the Chume'da finally relented.

"You too. Start towards the stairs, but don't run until everyone else does the same. Don't draw attention to yourself," the Sith Lady instructed.

Amelia nodded sadly, then turned and started to walk quickly back the way they came.

Bastila waited thirty seconds, giving her friend time to get away. She would have prolonged the inevitable battle even longer, but she knew it would be any second before she was spotted. If she waited too long, the battle would begin with bystanders still present. She couldn't let that happen.

Finally, gathering her strength in the Force, she unleashed hell.

"This is the Sith Lady Darth Alaren," she began, using the Force to amply her voice two hundred fold. The real Darth Alaren was a Sith Council Member, but Bastila knew it would be unwise to use her own name, given her general unpopularity.

"Imperial Intelligence has just discovered that the Skyline Greens are about to be the target of a major Jedi Terrorist Attack. EVERYONE must evacuate _immediately."_

A moment passed as the crowd pros seaward this information.

Within seconds, a stampede of pedestrians began to bolt for the stairway, half of them screaming as they ran. Once the chaos began, Bastila herself flew to the center of the lake in an attempt to increase the distance between her and her foes. She came to a stop and hovered a few feet over the water.

Though her every muscle ached to go for Atris, deep down she knew her only hope of survival was for Revan or other Sith forces to come to her aid. As powerful as she was, seven Jedi Masters would be too much for her, especially if they were Council members.

Within two minutes, nearly everyone in the Greens had evacuated. That was good. Bastila wasn't going to risk killing civilians in the crossfire. Property damage, on the other hand, she was willing to accept, and there was going to be a lot of it.

Seven figures approached the lakes shore from seven different directions. Each ignited a blue or green lightsaber and pointed it directly at her chest. The lake was almost a perfect circle, and about twenty yards or so of blue glistening water separated the Sith Lady from each of her enemies.

Zhar, Atris, Lucien Draay, human male Zez-Kai Ell, female Togrutan Bela Kiwikks, female human Cala Brin, and none other than Jedi Grand Master Vandar Tokare were now assembled against her. It was the entirety of the remains of the Jedi Council. She sensed that two seasoned Knights remained on the stairway, blocking her exit. She would never get into an elevator with them in her way and seven Council members at her back. They had trapped her brilliantly. Her only choice was to stall as long as she could with words, then engage them in a running battle

"Where's the Hapan Princess?" Atris demanded forcefully. Bastila's hand twitched with the urge to blast her with Lightning, but with excruciating effort she overpowered her instinct. If they were talking, they weren't fighting, and the longer she stalled gave Revan more time to reach her.

"Who?" she asked, playing dumb. They would see through it, but it might buy her some time.

"You know of whom we speak," Zhar asserted. "And we know she was with you. Tell us where she is and she shall not be harmed," he offered.

"Oh, so you can lock her up in a subzero cell just like you did to me?!" she shouted back. Instantly, she realized her mistake. Her outburst told them without a doubt that she was in the area.

"We have our remaining Knights surrounding the building. They will find her," Master Brin asserted. "Tell us where she is and she will be returned safely to her mother. After the Queen disavows your government, that is."

Bastila knew she was bluffing. They had no way of knowing what Amelia looked like. Still...she had to buy more time.

"How did you know we'd be here? And how did you get rid of our guards with no one noticing?" the Sith Lady questioned.

"My spy has been very helpful," Atris said haughtily. "He or she is not even stationed on Coruscant, but they are so deep into your military that they have access to everything we need. Your plans included. As for your guards, their deployment orders were hacked into by our agent as well. They never knew they were supposed to be here. Oh, and most of the police and military forces in the area have been diverted or reassigned as well. So you're on your own."

'_At least they haven't been killed' _Bastila thought with relief.

"Surrender Padawan," Vandar intoned. "Powerful you have become, but hopelessly outnumbered you are."

"Still trying to capture me? I thought you'd want me dead by now," she shot back.

"Want you dead we never did. Need you we do, to help our resistance against Revan's evil," Vandar replied.

"What 'resistance'? The seven of you and the Knights who remain have probably been doing nothing but hiding on Coruscant waiting for a chance to capture me, and I doubt you have more than twenty Knights with you. You're fleas trying to bring down an elephant. There's nothing you can do. Your time is over. This is the age of Darth Revan and the Sith!"

"The more the galaxy chokes under Revan's harsh rule, the more supporters will flock to our banner," Kiwiiks affirmed.

"Harsh rule? What has been harsh about it? Former Republic soldiers have been given amnesty. The people retain their rights and the economy is roaring back. What exactly will inspire others to revolt?" Bastila countered.

Vandar sighed. "Blinded you have been by Revan's lies and the power of the dark side."

"Surrender," Zhar demanded. "You cannot hope to stand against us."

They had no idea how powerful she had become. Even still, all seven of them together would eventually overpower her. What they didn't know, however, was that Revan was getting closer with every second. At least, that was what she hoped.

"Never. I'd rather die than be your prisoner again," Bastila retorted.

"Disappoint me you do, Padawan. Allowed the Dark Lord to shape you into his ideal servant you have. Your Master now he is," Vandar lamented.

Bastila grinned. It felt so great to speak her mind to the Jedi Grant Master. For so long she had seen him as a wise infallible figure of utter moral integrity. But now she could perceive him for what he was, a foolish hypocrite cloaked in the trappings of wisdom, forever out of balance in the Force and a detriment to the galaxy.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Revan has done more for me than you could ever dream of. He is my Master in far more ways than just being my teacher. And yet despite the power he holds over me, he's always treated me with respect and kindness, even when I was a brainwashed Jedi puppet. It is my utter _pleasure _to help him rule the galaxy. While you kept it bound in corruption and stagnation, Revan's going to bring it into a golden age of balance and reason. It doesn't matter if you capture me and torture me for the next thousand years, I will _never _betray him or the Empire. I would sooner ignite my lightsaber and cut out my own heart.

Vandar recoiled as if struck. Evidently he sensed the truth in her words. She could see the same was true for the other Jedi. Finally, they were realizing that she was lost to them forever.

"So be it. Beyond saving you are. Become one with the Force, may you."

With that, each Jedi began advancing towards her, slowly and carefully moving though the water. Evidently, the time for talking was over.

Bastila raised her hands into the air. Around her, thousands of gallons of water rose out of the lake's surface. Within seconds, nearly half of the lake's water was suspended in a circle situated between the Sith Lady and her enemies. Gathering her strength, she unleashed a massive Force Repulse.

Five of the Jedi managed to shield themselves with the Force before the torrent of expanding water reached them. The water passed around their shields and sped into the park beyond. Several trees were knocked over by the sheer concussive Force.

Zhar and Brin, however, had not raised their defenses quite in time. They had reacted soon enough to avoid death, but some of the water had penetrated their shields. As a result, they were both lying faceup on the ground, soaked and stunned.

Bastila leapt up into the air, igniting her lightsaber blades. She sped towards Zhar, ready to finish him off...

Still in midair, Bastila went rocketing in another direction as a Push caught her off guard from behind. She traveled with the momentum, increasing the distance between her and her attackers. Vandar stood at the lake's shoreline, his extended hands marking him as the culprit. Bastila came to a stop above a grassy field, fifty feet away from the Jedi Grand Master.

Extending her hands, she launched two massive telekentic blasts at her opponent. The blasts left two large holes each twenty feet in diameter in the lake's shoreline, but by now, unfortunately, all of the Jedi had recovered, and every single one was able to leap out of the way and avoid her assault.

Atris grasped a bench with the Force and hurled it at the Sith Lady. Bastila caught it and threw it back at the Jedi Master, who swiftly ignited her blade and sliced it in two. Kwiiks and Kai Ell combined their powers, uprooted a large tree with the Force, and launched it into the air.

Bastila dropped to the ground to avoid it, and then they were on her. Vandar, Zhar, Brin, and Draay ignited their blades and struck at the Sith Apprentice, dueling with the intent to kill. But Bastila was a master of the saberstaff, probably to the extent that she could be considered the greatest saberstaff duelist who ever lived. Every attack attempted by the Jedi was either avoided entirely who blocked by one of the Sith Lady's dual blades.

With the other three Masters running toward the fight, it would only be a matter of time before she was overwhelmed. Blocking and dodging four simultaneous strikes from her opponents, she landed a kick to Draay's chest. As the grizzled Jedi stumbled back, she attacked the other three with a flurry of bladework. As they frantically parried her strikes, she used a gestureless Push and knocked all three of her opponents several feet backwards.

Bastila flew into the air before the others could converge on her. Once twenty feet in the air, she raised her hands and launched a devastating barrage of Lightning at her enemies. As all seven raised their lightsabers to block the energy, Bastila focused her on Atris's struggling face. Her hatred fueled the torrents of Lightning coming from her fingertips, even as the Jedi continued to weather the assault.

Zhar released one hand off his blade and used it to begin absorbing a stream of the lightning while still deflecting a second stream with his blade. Vandar, Kiwiiks, and Atris soon copied his movement. Brin and Kai Ell meanwhile used their free hands to fire green blasts of electric judgment, the Jedi's somewhat inferior copy of Force Lightning. Keeping her own lightning streaming from both of her hands, she flew swiftly to the side, narrowly avoiding both blasts. At the same time, the other Jedi were...

She saw the danger a moment too late. Zhar, Vandar, Kiwiiks, and Atris simultaneously gathered the energy they absorbed and combined it to create a massive Force Blast. She raised a hurried Force Shield before the attack reached her body, but the impact still blew her backward at a frightening speed.

She mentally projected shields around herself just before she was sent crashing through a large tree's branches, flew another twenty feet in the air, and landed on one of the stands in the food court. If she hadn't shielded herself, she would have broken every done in her body. As it was, she knew she had gained a very nasty bruise on her side.

A quick glance revealed all seven Jedi rushing towards her. Blocking out the pain, Bastila climbed to her feet and extended her hands. One by one, the dozen or so stands in the food court flew off the ground and toward her enemies. Five were dodged entirely thanks to the Jedi's' quick reflexes and agility. Five of the remaining seven were caught with the Force and tossed aside. One made contact, hitting Draay directly. Like her, he shielded himself from the worst of the damage, but he was still knocked off his feet by the force of the impact. She felt his pain in the Force as he hit the ground hard.

The final food stand was redirected at her, courtesy of the combined powers of Kiwiiks and Atris. A quick motion of the Sith Lady's hand and the stand was shattered, its remains scattering in midair.

Then they were on her. Vandar, Zhar, Brin, and Kiwiiks attacked her from the front. Atris and Kai Ell leapt into the air and landed behind the Sith Apprentice. Bastila's reflexes went into overdrive. For a few crucial seconds, her body was able to avoid the six blades aimed for her flesh. There was no opportunity to counterattack. Her every motion was used to either parry a Jedi Master's strike or twist her body to avoid a blow. One blade, she wasn't sure whose, _just_ barely nicked her in the shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Bastila continued the dodge and parry madly. If she could only last long enough...Yes!

The Force radiated out from her body. The circular wave of energy intercepted all six of her opponents, blasting them back several meters. It was far from her most powerful Force Repulse, but it was the best she could so in such a situation, and it provided her with much needed breathing room. She lashed out, a ball of fire former in her hand and immediately hurled it towards Atris.

Bastila had hoped the Jedi Master would be caught off guard. Instead, Atris merely raised her hand in the fire's path and absorbed the energy, leaving behind nothing but a vague trail of smoke.

A blast of green energy came from the recovered Draay. Hurriedly, Bastila absorbed the electric judgment into her own palm, amplified its power, and returned it to the Jedi Master. He raised his yellow blade to deflect the energy. The attack dissipated on his lightsaber but the impact still knocked him back several meters.

The distraction cost her. Zhar and Atris launched their own blasts of electricity just as she deflected Draay's. Holding her lightsaber in her right fist, she cartwheeled, dodging one bolt and blocking another with one of her blades. The movement cost her. Kwiiks lunged forward and attempted to impale the young Sith Lord. With her lightsaber in no position to turn away the strike, Bastila intercepted the blade with her palm.

Kwiiks stared at her in shock. Half of her lightsaber seemed to have disappeared from existence, absorbed into Bastila's hand.

Draining an entire lightsaber blade taxed her energy, but it was preferable to being stabbed in the gut. Again.

Unleashing a gestureless Force Push, Bastila blasted Kwiiks back through the air. Her blade retracted out of Bastila's arm as she fell. She launched a blast of Lightning with her now free arm at the charging Zhar, who dodged it at the cost of his momentum.

She turned to face the advance of Cala Brin...

And a blast of green energy struck her three inches below her neck. The attack would have instantly killed a non-Force Sensitive. With her durability enhanced by the Force, the Sith Lady instead felt immense pain blossom in her chest.

Bastila fell to her knees as Vandar readied another helping of electric judgment. She ignited her blade just as the energy left his hands.

This time the attack was continuous. Less powerful in a single moment of time than a single concentrated bolt but far longer lasting. Her blade absorbed the energy without difficulty, but now the other Jedi ran at her, blades ready to finish the Sith Appprentice. And she was in no position to defend herself.

It no longer exhausted her, not by a long shot, but teleporting was still her most draining move. Desperate for some time to recover, however, the Sith Lady folded space and materialized in a grassy field on the other side of the greens. She still couldn't leave the building, thanks to the Jedi's suppression field, but she could move around inside it.

Bastila stared at the grass below her, readying her mind and body for the next assault.

GAP

Amelia had made it down the stairs and into an elevator with little difficulty. As Bastila had guessed correctly, there were Jedi guarding the stairs, but neither of them even looked in her direction. A thousand others had run beside her, and none of the Jedi knew her face.

As the elevator sank towards the surface, beginning an excruciatingly long five minute journey, the Princess's heart felt like it was doing the same.

Bastila had been right, of course. Amelia would have just gotten in her way. But _she_ was the reason they were out here. It had been her stupid idea to go out into the city in the first place. And now Bastila was the one suffering for it, while Amelia herself escaped scot-free.

_If she dies, I will never forgive myself._

She knew her friend was powerful. Beyond powerful even. But no one could fight the entire Jedi Council at once. Not without help.

The elevator doors finally opened. A dozen panicked people rushed out, and the Princess ran with them. Hundreds of others were spilling out of the other elevators. The crowd pushed towards the building's entrance, pulling Amelia with them.

Those who made it outside immediately scattered, screaming about an imminent terrorist attack. Finally making it out into the open air, Amelia saw many other bystanders, those who hadn't run, staring up at the top of the building.

Far taller than any of the surrounding skyscrapers, the top of the Greens could barely be perceived from the ground. What was visible were brief flashes of violet and green energy, sometimes on a massive scale. The Princess watched the spectacle for three minutes, unable to turn away and run. The signs of battle filled her with both hope and dismay. Her friend was clearly involved in a massive fight, but as long as the fight continued, she had to still be alive.

Around her, people shouted as a new color became visible on top of the building. A dark, orange like yellow. Somehow, a fire had broken out, and the Chume'da was the only one who had an idea how. The Dark Lord's Apprentice was still fighting back.

Suddenly, Amelia perceived a relatively strong Light aligned presence behind her. Turning around, she saw a middle aged man staring at her. His hair was almost completely gray, and he was dressed in civilian clothing, but that didn't diminish the alarm bells going off in her head.

Another Jedi! It was the only possible explanation. Bastila had said that there were probably others around the building, creating a suppression field and ensuring that their targets couldn't teleport. But he wouldn't be able to recognize her any better than the other Jedi had.

Nevertheless, her fear increased as the man began to walk towards her. She returned her gaze upwards, acting as if she hadn't seen him. Meanwhile, her hand drifted towards her lightsaber.

He stopped five paces from where she stood.

"Who are you?" he demanded bluntly.

"Julie. Julie Antilles," Amelia answered perfectly. The Princess injected just the right amounts of confidence and nervousness into her voice. Amelia hated lying in general, but ironically no one was better at it than she was.

And if there was a time where lying was justified, this was it. Her ability was telling her his intentions now. He was a Jedi Knight who yearned to be a Master but was never quite powerful enough. He hoped that capturing the Hapan Princess would elevate him in the eyes of the Council. Before, he had been contributing to the suppression field, but once he had seen h

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "Because you match the description of the Princess we're after word for word. Black hair, blue eyes, flawless skin, twenty four years old, medium height, thin build."

_How the hell does he know?_

_That damned spy, _she realized._ Of course. He must be in a very high position to have that information. Hopefully I live long enough to tell Revan._

"I've lived on Coruscant my entire life," she protested. "Please..I'm just trying to get home." Pitch perfect. The fear and sincerity in her voice refined by years of grooming in Hapan politics.

"What's your address, girl?" he demanded harshly.

She hesitated for a fraction of a second. Intentionally. Saying it too perfectly would give herself away.

"Fourteen fifty-one in the Hillside Apartments. They're in Sector Fifteen," she answered.

The man nodded. "You seem to be telling a truth. But so would the Hapan Princess. One more thing..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lightsaber. The green blade ignited with a snap hiss.

Everyone else in the immediate vicinity Scattered in various directions. Amelia simply kept on the relatively composed but fearful mask she had been wearing previously.

The Jedi grinned. "Spontaneous reaction. The best way to catch a good liar. You're so preoccupied acting how you're expected to that you fail to react naturally to unexpected events. You are coming with me, _Amelia_."

GAP

The next attack came in the form of a large tree. Launched from roughly one hundred meters away, it flew directly at her. She propelled herself ten meters backwards with the Force, and the projectile landed where she had just stood.

The Jedi were obscured by the tree line.

Another one! It sailed through the air right at her new position. This time she reached out with the Force and caught it in midair. With her free hand she created a second ball of fire and hurled it at the tree's branches. The fire rapidly spread as the Sith Apprentice threw the tree in the direction if her opponents.

There were a few cries of surprise, but Bastila sensed that no one was injured. Thankfully, she could tell that the fire spread rapidly and ignited the neighboring trees and bushes. Hopefully that would slow some of the Jedi down.

Two emerged from the treeline and sped towards her. Vandal and Brin. The diminutive Grand Master jumped into the air and angled his blade for the kill.

The Sith Lady spun to the side and easily dodged the attack. Brin crossed the remaining distance between them and struck at Bastila's neck. Spinning her saberstaff, the Sith Apprentice deftly parried the attack and responded with a series of lightning fast sweeps aimed at dismembering her opponents defense. Vandar darted forward to help his fellow Council member fend off the assault.

She could hear the other Jedi shouting, but the rapidly expanding fire still delayed them. She jumped to avoid as slash from Vandar, landed and turned aside a stab from Brin, then lashed out with a Force enhanced kick. Thanks to her incredible speed, her foot connected with the Grand Master's forehead.

He let out a very gratifying grunt of pain before flying back into the trees. Vandar was by no means unconscious, or even seriously injured, but for the moment he was out of the way.

Cala Brin's eyes widened with fear as she realized she stood against the Sith Lady alone. How she must feel to know that she now fought unaided against this traitor, this former Jedi Padawan, who had somehow in less than a year become a warrior so powerful that she could hold her own against seven Jedi Council Members.

The Jedi attacked viscously, but that didn't prevent Bastila from blocking all of her strikes in rapid succession. Counterattacking, she feinted at the Jedi's feet with one of her blades so convincingly that Brin completely committed to her attempted parry.

Faster than the eye could follow, Bastila spun to the left. Brin's lightsaber meant nothing but air as the saberstaff's movement mirrored her own. Bringing her second blade to head level, she completed her spin and slashed at the Jedi Master's neck.

Brin's body fell forward as her head detached from her shoulders and rolled to the side. It came to a stop eyes face up, staring blankly at the daylight sky.

One down six to go. By now, the other Jedi Masters had somehow quenched the fire with water from the lake, as the evidence of a fire she could now see was large trails of smoke spiraling upwards. In moments, the other six would be on her again.

Her massive stores of energy were beginning to falter, half of her body ached with pain, and the wound in her shoulder stung bitterly.

_I might be evening the odds,_ she thought. _But I'm not doing it fast enough. _Swearing, she continued to block out the pain and took flight once again.

GAP

Even the best liars have to admit when the game is up.

Amelia shed her jacket and allowed it to fall to the ground.

"You may know I'm the Princess. But even your spy doesn't know about _this_," she taunted, raising and igniting her lightsaber.

The Knight's eyes widened as the blade came to life. "Impossible-"

"Sorry to disillusion you," the Chume'da replied as she attacked. Regardless of what she'd learned, the Princess knew this Knight would completely outmatch her. She wasn't Bastila, capable of mastering the Force in an outright impossible span of time. Amelia was a novice, a skilled novice with great potential perhaps, but a novice all the same.

The only advantage she had was that he wanted her alive. Her best chance was to attack quickly and catch him by surprise. His own green blade ignited a second before her attack was on him.

Amelia's lightsaber style had been described as simple yet elegant, designed around out maneuvering her enemy rather than using brute force to penetrate his defense. She propelled herself into a series of Makashi strikes, designed to create and exploit an opening in her opponent's defense using feints and footwork.

The Jedi was having none of it. He _was_ caught off guard by her initial attacks, allowing the Princess to drive him back for a few seconds. But decades of experience quickly asserted themselves. Throughout the exchange, she remained two moves ahead. His counterattacks were intended to disable, not kill, and that allowed Amelia to barely, narrowly, avoid or deflect them. Her reflexes were stretched to the limit.

When she feinted toward his chest in anticipation for striking his leg, the Knight anticipated the maneuver. The green lightsaber arched downward in a strong clearing sweep. Having loosened her grip on her hilt in her haste to strike, a rudimentary mistake, the Chume'da could not prevent her lightsaber from being wrenched out of her grip. It flew out of her hands and landed twenty meters away, rolling out of sight.

"Give up, girl," he demanded, his gruff voice curt.

"Never." She reached inside the building with the Force, grabbed a large desk near the door, and hurled it outside on a collision course with the Knight. With a contemptuous flick of his wrist, the projectile was sent flying off to the side. Amelia gave him no time to recover. He extended her right hand a launched a bolt of lightning from her fingertips. The most devastating attack in her arsenal.

The Jedi gripped his lighstaber with both hands and held it in front of him. He angled the blade perfectly, and the Princess's attack dissipated into nothing. He extended his hand, and Amelia felt her meager shields falter an instant before she was propelled towards the building by telekinesis.

Her body exploded with pain as her shoulders collided with the wall.

GAP

Bastila flews backwards in midair as fast as she could, desperately trying to increase the distance between herself and her opponents. She was running out of space rapidly. Another hundred meters and she would hit the building's shield.

Vandar, Kiwiiks, Kai Ell, and Draay fired bolts of electric judgment at her from the ground. Zhar leapt into the air after her, prolonging his fall with the Force. Atris was not far behind him.

Too slow to avoid the Twi Lek's onslaught, she ignited her blades and warded off the attacks and kicked him towards the ground.

Atris was on her now. The white haired Jedi Master assailed her with a series of powerful sweeps, determine to penetrate her defense. Bastila parried once..twice..dodged her last blow, and brought her own weapon down hard on the Jedi Master's defense. Atris's lightsaber fell to earth, but her most hated enemy twisted in midair to avoid the Sith Lady's killing blow. The Jedi Master's hands reached out and caught her off guard. Finding a hole in her shields, Atris let loose a powerful Force Push as she dropped to the ground. Bastila spun several meters backwards, out of control.

She had to stop herself, recover and...a bolt of green energy hit her directly in the chest.

The Sith Lady screamed as flooded throughout her already incredibly sore body. Unable to stop her momentum or sustain her flight, Bastila rocketed toward the ground.


	34. Chapter 34

Amelia struggled to her feet. The Princess's eyes were filled with stars, but adrenaline fueled her body. She had been informed of how well the Jedi treated their prisoners. And if the Chume'da was captured, her mother might very well break off ties with the Empire in exchange for her daughter's survival. Such an action could doom the entire galaxy to an invasion by the Ancient Sith. One way or another, Amelia had to escape.

The Knight remained where he was, utterly confident. "It's over, your party tricks cannot save you. Get down on the ground, now. Hands behind your back," he ordered.

Amelia couldn't win. Not through combat, anyway. This Jedi was her superior in both Force ability and lightsaber prowess. Her only option was to win using her most refined and potent weapon. Her intelligence.

Behind him she noticed the fountain she had earlier dumped a ludicrous amount of money into. Not that she had been bankrupting herself by any means. One day, when she was Queen, Amelia would use much of the vast wealth her family had created to better the Consortium. Assuming she lived through the next few minutes, that was.

Using much of her remaining strength, she reached out to a nearby fruit stand and grabbed a large assortment of oranges, apples, and watermelons with the Force.

"I don't think so," the Chume'da shot back, throwing the fruit towards her opponent. The Knight scowled as he was forced spend a few seconds dodging and blocking the projectiles.

By the time he was slashing the last watermelon in two, the Princess was already halfway toward her destination. The Jedi ran after her. Thanks to his superior ability with Force Speed, he was only a few meters away by the time Amelia reached the fountain and jumped into the water.

As the Knight reached the edge of the fountain, she gathered up an orb of water and guided it towards her opponent. The man looked at it contemptuously, not even bothering to redirect it. The orb hit his chest and exploded, mildly soaking him with water. The Princess placed her hands on her knees, panting for breath.

"Pathetic," he scoffed. "Get down on your knees and surrender, or I will make you," he threatened.

The Chume'da nodded. Her eyes were filled with fear and resignation. "Just don't hurt me," she said meekly, going to her knees.

The Jedi smirked. "A wise decision," he gloated. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a pair of neural cuffs and stepped into the water to restrain her.

Amelia leapt out of her crouch and sprang into the air. As her feet left the water, the last of her Force energy went into a final bolt of lightning.

The Knight frowned and raised his blade to deflect the attack. But this time, the bolt wasn't aimed at his chest. It was aimed at the water a meter from his feet.

A Jedi Master or Sith Lord probably could have reacted in time. But her opponent failed to realize her intention for a split second, and that was all she needed.

The electricity traveled along the water. The Knight dropped his blade and screamed as the energy reached his feet. Artificial Lightning was much less conductive than natural lightning, and so He probably would have survived, if not for the fact that his clothes were already wet. The electricity arched up his body.

Amelia averted her eyes as he yelled in agony. Blue tendrils encircled his body, delivering incredibly painful constant shocks.

Within two seconds of electrical contact, he was dead.

The Princess landed on the other side of the fountain. She was exhausted, but not quite as winded as she had led her opponent to believe.

Amelia ran away from the Greens, knowing that other Jedi might investigate the commotion and recognize her as well. As she bolted past dozens of horrified pedestrians, one thought dominated her mind.

_I just killed someone. _

She sped down several blocks and took shelter in a narrow alley between two large skyscrapers. Bile built up in her throat as she remembered the Jedi's death. It had been self-defense, sure, but as she glanced down to her hands the word _murderer _blared accusingly in her mind.

Amelia frantically considered her next course of action. Bastila was beyond her ability to help. Her goal should be to get as far away from the Greens as possible. Then she could...

Black spots began to appear at the edge of her vision. "No..." the Princess whispered. When she was a child, highly stressful situations had often caused her to experience a black out. Nothing life threatening, but she would lose consciousness for some time. The doctors had surmised this information (probably correctly) from experience, but no one had successfully diagnosed the condition.

"Perhaps it's a minor genetic defect," her mother had theorized.

Amelia hadn't had an episode for four years. But apparently the situation today was stressful enough to give her a relapse.

Her body collapsed to the pavement, and the Princess knew no more.

GAP

Bastila was cornered. She'd put up a good fight, but the Jedi had her dead to rights. Now she was standing against six Jedi Council members, the roof's edge only a few meters behind her back. The building's shield and the Jedi's suppression field still enclosed the building, keeping her contained. In the distance, she could sense two Jedi Knights on guard a few hundred meters back next to the elevator system, the only way off or onto the Greens.

And now, as the other five Jedi closed in on her, Master Kiwiiks remained a hundred meters back, hands outstretched. Her power was focused into a separate suppression field maintained only a few feet in front of the Sith Lady. Now she couldn't even teleport inside of the Greens themselves.

She still hadn't fully recovered her wind from her violent impact with the ground a minute earlier. And there was no time to recover.

But Bastila wasn't powerless. As the five Masters charged her, she spread her arms and unleashed a wave of energy. Atris leapt above it, Vandar ducked below if, and Draay and Kai-Ell steadied themselves in time and withstood it. Draay was caught by the blast; the Jedi Master flew backwards into the air.

The other four continued to close in. Bastila dodged a bolt of green energy from Vandar and released a small ball of fire at Kai-Ell. The Jedi absorbed the energy with his free hand, but her next attack, a short streak of Lightning created immediately after the fire, reached his chest. Kai-Ell gave an anguished cry and collapsed to the ground.

For the moment he was out of the fight, but that left three other Jedi Masters to contend with. Igniting her blades, she turned to meet their assault. As Zhar and Atris engaged her in the front, Vandar darted behind her. Attacked from both directions, Bastila deftly used one end of her blade to duel with Atris and Zhar, using her mirrored parries to deflect Vandar's acrobatic attacks.

Atris and Zhar stuck high and low simultaneously. Throwing her saberstaff forward, she intercepted each attack with one blade. Keeping up the dual bladelock, the Sith Lady leaned to the side to avoid the Jedi Grand Master's next blow and responded with a kick that caught him in the chest.

The Grand Master stumbled back. Now, as Atris and Zhar pressed her hard, he ran back to join the fight. Using her still immense strength in the Force, Bastila took one palm off her saberstaff and maintained the bladelock with only one hand on her lightsaber hilt. As Vandar struck again, her superior speed allowed him to catch his worst as his blade fell.

But by now Kai-Ell and Draay had recovered. Injured but still in fighting shape, they charged towards the stalemate. Before their blades could reach her, Bastila released a hasty gesturelss Push that caught both men unawares. Each skidded backwards but recovered before they had moved five yards.

Hopelessly entangled, Bastila knew it was over. It was galling to think that after everything she had gone through, and all that she had learned, her life was coming to come to an end here and now. No future with her Master. No war against the Ancient Sith. And no redemption.

Then another presence was suddenly present on the roof, arrived from an elevator. Without warning, she sensed the death of one of the Jedi Knights near the elevators. Followed immediately by the death of the other! Then, a few seconds before Draay's blade could reach her, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kiwiiks flying through the air, caught off guard and hit by a massive Force blast for behind.

The second Suppression Field was gone! As Draay's blade sped towards her chest, Bastila faded into nothingness.

She rematerialized near the stairs. There, standing a few feet next to her, was her Master.

"Revan!" she almost shouted with joy.

"Thank the Force you're alive!" he exclaimed, relief breaking out across Revan's face. "How the hell did this happen?!"

"Thank the Force you're here!" she replied, just as relieved as he was. He must have flown at top speed from the Palace and gone up an unoccupied elevator.

"The spy...redirected our military forces out of the sector and diverted out guards. Amelia got away. The Jedi...they'll be coming," she warned him.

Revan nodded. "Then let's finish this," he replied. "We'll deal with their informant next."

No sooner had he said the words then all six Jedi came running through the trees, lightsabers already ignited.

The two Sith could probably have run now, if they chose. But the scales were now reversed. With the odds now in their favor, it was now time to finish the Jedi Order for good.

"Your Empire falls today. With you both dead, the Sith will destroy themselves!" Draay declared. The Jedi Master wasn't alone in his exultation. Bastila could see it on all their faces, believing that they now had Revan himself in their grasp.

Idiots.

Bastila's fear decreased dramatically. Finally, she wasn't facing the Jedi alone. Now she had an ally, someone even more powerful than she. If it weren't a life or death situation, the Sith Lady could have kissed him.

Master and Apprentice stood side by side as the Jedi charged them. At this distance, they could open their bond fully and still keep their minds closed from mental attacks. They only joined together like this occasionally, but they had practiced fighting together in this state several times in the past few months.

Both went as deep into their connection as they could; it would be far more effective to fight as one than it would be to attack separately.

Bastila was exhausted, but she was far from finished. The Jedi were all battered as well, but Revan was at full strength, and ready for battle. The odds had shifted drastically.

The two Sith fought in perfect harmony as they deflected the first attacks of their opponents. Their bond was so deep that each knew what the other was going to do before they even acted. Vandar seized an opening and struck at Bastila's leg, but Revan swung his blade in a short arc and deflected the attack. Draay and Atris countered with two identical stabs at the Dark Lord. Revan pivoted to avoid one, and his Apprentice deflected the other.

Revan unleashed his strength, a massive Force Repulse. The Jedi Masters rocketed back, landing thirty meters away. Bastila, untouched, stepped in front of her Master. She knew what Revan had planned. Their thoughts were so conjoined that they might as well have been sharing one mind. What they had wasn't quite a hive mind, but it was fairly close.

Her job was to shield him. She gripped her saberstaff with one hand as the Jedi tried their next tactic. For the next ten seconds, the Sith Lady's blades moved at inhuman speed, deflecting a barrage of Electric Judgment attacks while spinning her lightsaber like a whirlwind. Vandar sent forth a powerful Force Push that she deflected with her free hand. The blast careened to the side, sending small cluster of trees bursting out of the ground.

Without warning, she flew into the air. As soon as Bastila was clear, Revan unleashed a massive blast of Force Lightning, charged to make it even stronger than his usual electric attacks.

The result was devastating. Forks of Lightning spread throughout the park in front of them, scorching the trees and ground in over a thousand different places. Every single Council member found themselves beset by a dozen tendrils of purple electricity. Vandar, Zhar, Atris, and Draay managed to avoid contact by the skin of their teeth, dodging most of the electricity and blocking the rest aimed at them. A single branch of Lightning connected with Zhar's foot; the Twi'Lek cried out in agony and collapsed to the ground. Raising her blade with evidently incredible difficulty, he managed to deflect the rest of the electrical assault.

Kai Ell fared worse. Sneaking under his guard, a fork of Lightning slammed into his rest. The Jedi Master's body spammed violently, his lightsaber falling to the ground. Another three tendrils of Lightning found the now vulnerable Council member.

A second later, his charred corpse collapsed onto the grass.

As the Lightning faded, Master and Apprentice each launched a massive Force Blast at the remaining Jedi, uprooting dozens of trees around them. The Council members dived for cover, narrowly avoiding the telekinetic assault.

Their minds still closely linked, the two Sith teleported next to their opponents. Revan appeared between Vandar, Atris, and the momentarily incapacitated Zhar, while Bastila found herself juxtaposed between Draay and Kwiiks.

Revan sprang at the Jedi Grand Master, attempting to impale his Jedi counterpart. Vandar's reflexes _just_ saved him; the Dark Lord's purple blade sliced through the edge of the Grand Master's robes as Vandar leapt backward. Atris attempted to seize the initiative, but Revan was neither overextended nor off balance. His attention divided and holding his blade with one (weaker) hand, he matched Vandar blow for blow. As Atris rushed him, he simply leaned out of the way of her hasty thrust.

His blade was occupied, but his right fist wasn't. He called upon the Force to enhance his strength and lashed out with a brutal blow. The right cross caught Atris on the cheek, just below her left eye; the punch was so powerful that she was literally lifted off her feet. She landed on the ground with a thud, barely conscious.

Satisfaction flowed through him. If there was any Jedi he hated above all, it was Atris. The white haired Jedi Master had been responsible for his Bastila's kidnapping, torture, and amputation (twice!), bringing her to the edge of insanity. And no one harmed what belonged to him and get away with it. Especially not his most valuable servant. His Apprentice and his love.

Intimately aware of his actions and thoughts through their bond, the Sith Lady herself relished the moment just as much as he did.

Bastila wasn't as fast as she had been previously. The extensive battle had drained her greatly. Her speed had degraded to the point that, working together, the two Masters who now faced her were capable of matching it.

She deflected a thrust from Draay, ducked under a slash courtesy of Kwiiks, parried the Togrutan's follwup thrust, and swept her other blade in Draay's direction. The Jedi Master swiped the attack to the side, responding with a powerful downward stroke that Bastila spun to the side to avoid, all the while blocking a quick series of strikes from the Togrutan Jedi Master.

Atris was on her feet again, but the Jedi Master was still stunned. She stumbled back into the distance, doubtlessly preparing to recover and attack again. He aimed a bolt of Lightning at her but she deflected it as she retreated through the trees, and then he had to turn aside Vandar's attacks.

Now free to focus on the Grand Master, Revan pounded Vandar's defenses. The contest between the strongest Jedi and the most powerful Sith was by no means a battle of equal combatants, and it soon became a struggle for his opponent to merely hold on to his weapon. Revan battered aside the Jedi's offensive and launched a rapid series of counterattacks.

The Jedi flipped backward in midair, avoiding Revan's downward stab, but had no time to reply before the Sith Lord's next attack.

His small size was his only advantage against the Dark Lord. He spun rapidly to one side, narrowly avoiding Revan's next stroke. He started forward as if to attack but it was already too late; Revan was far faster. The Sith's purple blade was already coming towards him in an upward sweep. Once again his only option was to dodge. He swiftly dropped to a crouch and rolled along the ground to the right; Revan's blade cut through the grass where his head had been half a second previously.

The Dark Lord pressed his advantage, but now Zhar was climbing to his feet, shaking off the pain inflicted by the Lightning. As Vandar barely deflected his next slash, Zhar lashed out with a bolt of electric judgment.

Revan was ready. One of his hands was still free, and with it he reached out to absorb the attack.

Zhar had anticipated this, of course. The intention of the attack was to disrupt his assault on Vandar, nothing more. Both Jedi Masters were ready for Revan to absorb and send the electric judgment back at one of them.

The Sith had other ideas.

Revan absorbed the energy, amplified it, and fired it at Bastila. The Sith Apprentice absorbed the attack in turn, still fending off her attackers. Gathering the electricity in her palm, she released the compressed bolt back where it had come from.

Caught completely off guard by their coordinated change in direction, Zhar was sidelined by his own attack. The Jedi Master fell to the floor, his body twisted at an impossible angle.

Revan blocked Vandar's latest acrobatic slash and countered with a gestureless Force Push, sending the Grand Master over thirty meters into the air. Doubtlessly he would cushion his fall, but it gave Revan time to send a massive Force Wave towards his hard-pressed lover.

Bastila ducked Draay's swipe at her head, met Kwiiks's blade with one of her own...and suddenly both of her opponents were violently hurtling into the distance, passing over the tree line. The air whipped around her, but the Sith Lady herself was untouched.

"Thank you Master," she said gratefully. Bastila was so exhausted at this point that the two Jedi may well have scored a lucky hit on her.

Revan nodded. "Four left. Atris will almost certainly have recovered by now, and the other three will be back soon enough. They're scattered throughout the trees, but they will find each other and come for us again. It's no use splitting up trying to find them; we're stronger together. Can you still fight?"

She grimaced. "Yes, Master, but I'm far gone past my best. Let's finish this quickly," Bastila replied. Revan himself had used up a significant portion of his energy, but not so much that he could consider himself drained.

Together, they flew into the air and headed above the trees. The two reached out with their senses, hoping to find an isolated Jedi Master. They combed much of the Greens with their Force senses, but had no luck.

The Sith Apprentice shuddered as she looked down upon the Greens. The damage they had inflicted in the grounds was awe inspiring. The entire food court had been demolished; it looked like a small hurricane had whipped through. Large patches of trees had been uprooted and costs aside. Much of the grass had been scorched or burned, and nearly all of the water in the lake had been scattered throughout the park.

"They're using Force Concealment, hiding from our sight. They may not be as good at hiding as us but in this large an area they don't need to be. By now they've probably found each other and are waiting for the best chance to strike. Let's go, there's no point in waiting," he declared.

They landed in a clearing in the middle of the trees. Master and Apprentice stood back to back, preparing themselves for the final assault. They could feel it in their shared thoughts, the decisiveness of this moment. If they could finish off the four remaining Masters, the Jedi Order would come to an end. The scattered Knights around the building had no organization without their superiors; they would be rounded up within days. Thousands of years of ignorance and stagnation would finally be finished for good.

Or the two of them would die. And the consequences of that were unthinkable.

A few minutes later, two Jedi appeared at the edge of their vision, evidently having found each other and united. The other two soon showed themselves, walking towards them from the opposite direction.

The four remaining Council Members converged on their position. Revan and Bastila stood back to back, each facing a group of two.

Revan gathered a massive ball of fire in his free hand and threw it at the ground in front of Draay and Vandar. A wide swath of grass burst into flames, but the two Jedi Masters leapt over the attack and landed ten feet in front of the Dark Lord.

Bastila simultaneously lashed out with a massive Force Wave. Atris and Kiwiiks hardened their Force Shields, but the Jedi Masters still skidded back several meters.

Revan raised his blade and intercepted Vandar's first attack, counterattacking with a vicious slash that the Grand Master barely dodged. Draay rushed in to help, and Revan found himself dueling two Jedi Masters.

Bastila blocked a succession of strikes from her two opponents. She was exhausted, and now could barely keep up with the Jedi's' bladework. Kiwiiks hit her with a powerful blow, knocking her guard out of the way. Atris's blade swung at the opening...

Revan's blade spun backwards, intercepting the strike. Bastila pivoted to the side, avoiding a strike from the Togrutan Jedi Master. Seamlessly, the two Sith switched positions. Bastila turned around, raising her saberstaff and using her two blades to intercept simultaneous attacks from Vandar and Draay.

At the same time, Revan turned around, using his momentum to whip his blade at Kiwiik's neck. The Jedi Master ducked as Atris attacked again, switching her focus to the Dark Lord and bringing her blade into a downward slash.

Almost faster than Atris could comprehend, Revan's free hand darted outward and grabbed her wrist. Using his own blade to force Kiwiik's lightsaber out of the way, the Sith Lord called upon his superior strength and moved Atris's arm and blade into the path of her fellow Master.

The redirected attack sliced through the Togrutan's chest. Three to go.

He lashed out with a Force enhanced kick, knocking Atris back before she could recover and releasing his grip on her arm.

Bastila struggled against her two adversaries. At this point, Vandar was almost as fast and strong as she was, and Draay more than made up the difference. The Grand Master attacked her energetically spinning his body and blade so quickly that he slightly penetrated her defense, burning her sleeve before she knocked his weapon to the side.

Suddenly, Draay was flying through the air, propelled by a compressed Force Push. He flew thirty meters back before slamming hard into a still standing tree. Evidently he managed to cushion himself with the Force just in time; the impact merely sent his unconscious body falling to the ground instead of crushing him like a pancake.

Their bond still linked them to such a degree that her Master's thoughts might as well have come from her own mind. Revan wanted her to take Atris now. He was far more rested than she; it would be better for him to take on the strongest Jedi Master. Bastila couldn't agree more; another chance against Atris was something she had dreamt about for months on end.

Bastila leapt backwards away from the Grand Master as Revan darted forward to take her place. She turned around, charging her nemesis. The Sith Lady grinned as she sensed the Jedi Master's fear.

Nevertheless, the battle had drained Bastila heavily. The odds were still in her favor, but the Sith Apprentice could no longer overwhelm the Jedi Master; it was possible that she would slip up and give her enemy a crucial opening.

It was a pity that she never got to fight Atris fully rested.

Revan pressed the attack on Vandar, but the Grand Master simply gave up more ground, moving out of the purple blade's reach. Gathering his remaining energy, Vandar unleashed a massive Force Push; the Dark Lord rooted himself in the Force and slid back only half a meter.

His opponent took that time to flee, dashing back into the trees. Revan gave chase, drawing on the Force to boost his speed.

Bastila began to press her enemy back, but Atris blocked her almost blow for blow. The Sith Apprentice was drenched in sweat. The longer this battle went on, the worse her odds became. Her immense reserves of energy were finally running on fumes.

It felt like her entire body was on fire. Pain throbbed from a dozen injuries and collisions.

She ducked a swipe from Atris and responded with a compressed Push. The Jedi Master reacted just in time, hardening her telekinetic shields, but the momentum still forced her back a step. Bastila leapt forward to take advantage...

A white hot spasm of pain erupted in her back. The point at which she had impacted the ground earlier had been bruised badly despite her cushioning the fall with the Force, and now it was making its presence known.

Bastila dropped to the ground, stumbling. A triumphant gleam appeared in Atris's eyes. The Jedi darted forward, lunging with her blade.

With the greatest effort it had ever cost her, Bastila pushed through the pain and swiped her saberstaff to the side. The tip of Atris's lightsaber was a centimeter away from her chest when one of her blades parried it away.

Standing awkwardly, Bastila frantically blocked a flurry of attacks from Atris. Her back throbbed worse than ever, and now the Jedi Master had her on the back foot.

Revan continued to hunt down the Grand Master. As his distance from Bastila increased, their mental joining faded, but for now his Apprentice would have to fend for herself. Vandar continued to run, darting from tree to tree in an effort to stay ahead of his pursuer.

A ball of fire appeared in Revan's hand. As Vandar hopped from one branch to the next, his destination suddenly erupted in flames. The Grand Master hurriedly adjusted in his fall, barely managing to avoid the flames on his way down. He hit the ground five meters from where Revan stood.

The Jedi lashed out with a powerful bolt of electric judgment. Revan didn't even bother to use his hands. He simply glanced at the bolt and willed it to dissipate into thin air.

Before Vandar could make another move, Revan sped forward and locked blades with his counterpart. As he began to press his counterpart back, Revan's connection with Bastila finally reached its breaking point and snapped entirely.

Atris continued with her offensive frenzy. The Sith Lady deflected a strike at her shoulder, avoided a downward slash by dodging to the side, and moved to block a stab at her chest...it was a feint!

The Jedi Master's blade ducked below Bastila's party and cut into the Sith's remaining leg. Bastila's other blade intercepted it a second too late. She stumbled to the ground but lashed out with a Force Push as she fell, blasting her unprepared opponent twenty feet backwards.

Her eyes filling with tears of agony, Bastila examined the damage: an inch deep gash into her left thigh.

"You're really starting to run out of limbs, you know. Only two left, and one of those is already halfway there," Atris taunted, rising to her feet.

"Taking pleasure in causing pain?" Bastila shot back, blocking out the pain as best she could. "Doesn't seem very Jedi of you."

Atris's eyes flared. "Thanks to you, I'm not a Jedi anymore. None of us are. You and your precious Master destroyed our Order and ruined our lives. I had influence, friends, comfort, and safety. I was _important_. Finally, I had been given my long deserved seat on the Council. And then the Sith ruined everything...all thanks to you!"

Despite her pain, despite the blood flowing down her leg, Bastila laughed. "Well I apologize for helping destroy the Jedi, Atris, or I would if your Order hadn't had it coming. But now-"

A loud boom erupted all around them. For a moment, a flickering dome materialized around the roof, and then it was gone.

Someone had just disabled the building's shield generator.

"Our reinforcements are about to arrive. Give up, you've lost," Bastila said.

"I haven't even started." Atris rushed forward. Bastila raised her blades to block an overhand cut, but her timing was completely out of sync. Instead of intercepting the attack with her right blade, Atris's weapon cleaved through her saberstaff.

The Sith Lady staggered back, staring stupidly at the two useless weapon halves in her hands. Angrily, she threw the remnants of her staff to the ground.

"This is over!" Atris declared, redoubling her attack. Bastila rolled to the side, hitting the ground awkwardly but avoiding the slash. She sprang to her feet and leapt backwards, trying to buy time.

What hope did she have now? Weaponless, and now outmatched in terms of both energy and Force Power, her opponent held all the cards...

Or did she? Atris might now have more power at her disposal, but Bastila still possessed the greater range of abilities. She knew tricks that the Jedi Master had never even attempted.

Her opponent charged, ready to finish her off. Bastila leaned backward to avoid the first attack, dropped to one knee to dodge the second, and as Atris brought her lightsaber down to impale her, the Sith Lady raised her right hand and intercepted the blade with her palm.

It drained her remaining energy at an alarming rate, but Bastila absorbed almost the entirety of Atris's blade into her palm. The Jedi Master's face contorted in shock.

Bastila continued to hold the energy as she raised herself to her feet. Brining back her left arm, she enhanced its strength with the Force and slammed it forward, punching the Jedi Master in the face. As her disoriented opponent staggered backwards, Bastila moved with her, this time lashing out with a kick to the groin, then followed it up with a knee to the stomach.

With a cry of pain, Atris fell to her knees. Seizing her chance, Bastila extracted her hand from Atris's blade, wrenched the hilt from her grasp, and flung the lightsaber into the distance.

Now both of them were disarmed, but if she recovered, Atris would regain the advantage. Bastila struck again immediately, balling her fists and lashing out with a sequence of alternating punches, each harder than the last.

Atris got to her feet and attempted to resist the onslaught, but Bastila ignored her counterattacks and continued the pummeling. Months of pent up rage and frustration fueled her efforts. She lashed out with a right hook, then whipped her arm back and landed a devastating elbow strike. Atris's nose broke with a satisfying crack.

Bastila continued the beating with a brutal kick to the knee, followed it up with a left uppercut to the chin, and finished with a massive punch to the stomach. Her right fist hit the Jedi Master so hard that she was lifted off her feet and propelled through the air. She collapsed to the ground a few feet away.

The Sith Apprentice wasn't finished yet. As Atris pathetically tried to rise, she gathered every last bit of remaining energy into her palms, salvo ring the moment, and lashed out with a massive Lightning strike.

The attack hit the barely conscious Jedi from head to toe. Screaming in agony, Atris was propelled dozens of feet into the air. Powerful shocks spread throughout her body as she careened off of the roof, flew into the distance, and began her long descent to the ground.

Bastila, now completely drained, fell to the ground, but she felt nothing but satisfaction. She had done it! At long last! Nothing could have survived that attack, and even if she did Atris was in no position to cushion her fall.

It was finally over.

"Bitch!" shouted a voice behind her. Whipping her head around, her heart plummeted. Draay had recovered, and now he had his lightsaber pointed at her heart.

He didn't waste time taunting her, he simply charged. The Sith Lady struggled to rise, but all her strength had left her. As she stared at the onrushing blade less than a meter from her eyes, Bastila knew it was over.

The air shimmered in front of her, and suddenly Revan was there, swinging his purple blade and forcing the attack away a second before it would have separated her head from her body.

Caught off guard, Draay stumbled backward. Revan's blade sliced through the air so quickly that Bastila barely perceived it; a flash of purple, and suddenly Draay's severed hand was falling to the ground, still clutching his lightsaber.

The Jedi Master screamed in agony. Revan's free hand darted forward, his fingers latched onto the Jedi's skull.

"_Shut up,_" Revan hissed angrily, sparks igniting at his fingertips. Draay's eyes rolled up into his head as crumbled to the ground.

The Jedi was clearly unconscious, but Revan's foot angrily lashed out, kicking him in the stomach.

"Revan," Bastila moaned weakly, still unable to rise. At the sound of her voice, the Dark Lord turned away from the Jedi Master.

"Are you alright, I-" he winced as he caught a look at her leg.

"I've been through worse," her voice managed. "You've got to find Amelia, she-"

"I've got my soldiers tracking her down. Right now you're the one who needs help."

"But-"

Revan knelt down beside her. "Hang on," he ordered, placing his hand on her leg. Power flowed through his fingers and into her wound; the gash began to slowly knit itself together.

Healing was a very difficult branch of the Force, and even the strongest Force wielders (such as themselves) could never hope to use it in the middle of combat; it took far too much time, required far too much concentration, and used far too much energy. But it was very helpful in speeding up a person's recovery if used correctly.

As Revan continued, the Sith Apprentice entered a state between waking and dreaming. Dimly, she thought she heard others speaking in her Master's comlink, and Revan giving them orders, but it was all a blur.

When she came to, the gash in her leg had been partially healed; there was no longer an open wound, but her thigh was still decorated by a large patch of reddened flesh that throbbed painfully. Around them, the sky was darkening as the sun had set almost entirely. Squads of Imperial Soldiers dotted the rooftop. She'd evidently been out for around an hour.

Revan's hand was placed on her back, where she had landed earlier, and a soothing sensation spread from where he touched. Damaged vertebrae were swiftly patching themselves together.

He looked exhausted, far more than he should have been. His energy appeared so drained that it was as if he was the one that should be getting healed. Bastila on the other hand was feeling great. Definitely not close to one hundred percent, but far better than before.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Revan asked, his face filled with concern.

"Better, Master. Way better." She smiled up at him. "How-" Then she connected the dots. "You've given me way too much of your energy! Keep this up and you'll kill yourself! I'm fine!"

Revan smiled drily. "I'm just balancing it out enough so that both of us are capable of walking out of here. Considering what you went through today, it's only fair..."

Her hand swiftly leapt up, grabbed Revan by the neck, and pulled him down into a kiss.

"You saved my life again. Thank you," she said earnestly.

Revan grinned. "It was nothing. Did you expect me to let you die? I think you earned a little help, after all. I'm amazed you held them all off for so long," he complimented.

Her face darkened. "Vandar! Last I remember you were fighting.."

"He's dead. I wanted to capture him alive for information, but I couldn't waste time capturing him alive when you were completely drained and alone against Atris. I settled for taking in Draay, I had some soldiers haul his ass out of here while you were napping. It wasn't easy, after I saw him about to kill you all I wanted was to gut him like a fish," Revan admitted.

Bastila didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say? Here was someone who had saved her life yet again, who had put so much on the line for her... A simple _thank you _didn't quite cut it.

She pulled him into another kiss, expressing what she could never put into words.

"My lord?" a soldier behind them asked nervously. Bastila hurriedly broke the kiss.

"Yes?" Revan questioned. He seemed completely at ease, but Bastila's own face burned red.

"We can't find the Hapan Princess, milord. All remaining Jedi have either fled or been captured with only a few wounded among our forces, but none we have interrogated know of her fate."

"Dammit!" Revan swore, echoing how Bastila felt.

He turned to her. "Can you sense her? Apprentices often form connections with their Masters after a time, and you've been training her for months. Try."

Bastila did so. Immediately, she felt the Princess's presence. Amelia was alive...but there was something off about the way she appeared in the Force. Hopefully she hadn't been wounded.

"Master, I can sense her. I'll fly down and get her, and meet you back at the Palace," she said, rising to her feet.

"No. I'll send someone to get her. Tell me her location, you're not up to fly," he ordered.

Bastila angrily shook her head and rose into the air easily. "I'm not leaving her out there any longer. I'm fine, see? I'll pick her up and be back at the Palace in twenty minutes."

GAP

A foot lightly tapped against her chest.

"Who are you?" questioned a rough voice.

Amelia's eyes fluttered open. Two men were standing above her, wearing Imperial Soldier's uniforms. One wore a sigil on his chest, marking him as a Sith Warrior. A quick use of her ability confirmed that they were indeed members of the Imperial military. Further probing revealed that they were the remnants of the Jedi after the failed (failed! Thank god) assassination attempt of Lady Bastila. They were also looking for...

"I am Amelia, Chume'da of the Hapan Consortium. Please escort me back to the Imperial Palace," she asked, trying and failing to get off the ground.

The two men looked at her curiously for a moment. Then they laughed out loud.

"Is that so?" the Sith questioned. "Because, to the best of my knowledge, Princess's don't dress in simple city garb. Who are you actually, a Jedi wounded in the fight? I...I can sense the Force in you! You're coming with us. Grab her!"

Amelia was roughly hauled up to her feet, the two men each grabbing her by an arm.

"Time to put you away for a few decades. Maybe the Emperor himself will visit you; he's the only one powerful enough to strip someone of the Force. Well, him and his bitch, but she doesn't show her face much," the other man said.

"I'm not a Jedi! The Emperor is a personal friend of mine, and his _Apprentice _is even more so. Now let me go or I'll-"

The Sith balled his fist and punched her in the stomach. Immediately, the wind was knocked out of her. She slumped in the men's arms.

"That'll shut you up. I'm not in the mood for Jedi drivel at the moment."

Amelia yearned to hit with a Force Blast, but her strength had deserted her, and any use of the Force on her part could expose the Hapan Princess as a Force user, if and when her captors discovered who she truly was.

"I told you, I'm not a-"

A hand clamped roughly over her mouth.

"Quiet! You'll have your chance to make your case; after a week or two in lockup, that is," he sneered. "Let's move out!" he said to the other soldier.

"Let her go immediately!" said a voice above them. Amelia glanced up to see a familiar figure descending through the air.

"Who the hell are you?" the soldier demanded.

"Darth Bastila, Apprentice to the Dark Lord of the Sith and honorary member of the Sith Council," her friend revealed as her feet hit the ground. "The woman you're holding is the Crown Princess of the Hapan Consortium, and I will be taking her back to the Imperial Palace."

Amelia sighed in relief.

"Is that so? Under whose authority do you take this suspected Jedi terrorist from our custody?" the Sith spat.

"_Mine_," Bastila shot back, venom in her voice.

"_Your_ authority? Why would I have any respect for _your_ authority, you rotten little Jedi Princess. What gives _you_ authority? Because you coincidently happened to change sides right before the Republic was about to lose?" the soldier demanded.

"Do you have any idea how many friends we lost, fighting in a war you prolonged for months? And after all you did, instead of hanging like you deserved, you got rewarded with a powerful position and a cushy life in the Imperial Palace," the other man spat. "Fuck your authority. And fuck you!"

"_Enough_," Bastila hissed. Amelia's surroundings warped, and she found herself standing next to her friend. The two soldiers were unconscious, somehow drained of all their energy.

Amelia wobbled on her feet, but Bastila reached out a hand to steady her.

"They'll wake up in a few hours. Let's go," she said, grabbing the Princess both in her arms and with the Force, and leaping into the air.

Amelia resisted the urge to scream as they started flying. It felt like her stomach dropped to her feet. The air whipped across her face as they sped across the skyline.

"Why are we flying? Couldn't you just fold space us back?" Amelia shouted. The experience of zipping through the air was both exhilarating and terrifying, but the Chume'da was eager to be back somewhere safe as soon as possible.

"Sorry. Revan and I can't teleport _that_ far even at our best, and several bursts of fold space would be highly taxing even for us. It's easier just to fly, and almost as fast," Bastila yelled back as she propelled them through the air.

Amelia sighed and shut her eyes, just waiting for it to be over.

GAP

Twenty minutes later, the two women were safely inside Revan and Bastila's chambers, having swiftly made their way through Palace security and hurried through the hallways. Revan wasn't there yet, probably having stayed behind to go over matters with the Imperial Forces who had arrived to clean up the mess.

"What happened? I told you to run as far from here as possible!" the Sith Apprentice finally demanded as she shut the door behind them.

"A Jedi found me out. I...took care of him, but soon after I had a blackout. I've had them since I was little, it's not a big deal. What happened with you?" Amelia replied, sitting on one of the living room's large couches.

Bastila smiled as she settled in the plush chair across from her. "I held out for a while, and eventually Revan arrived and bailed me out. All Jedi Council members were killed except for one, who we captured."

Amelia looked down at the ground. "This was all my fault. If I hadn't been so reckless..."

"Forget about it. It was a little rash, sure, but no one could have predicted what happened. Their spy is way more connected than we thought. Anyway, the only people seriously hurt today were Jedi. There weren't any civilian or Imperial military deaths. A lot of property damage sure, but that can be fixed. The Jedi Order has likely been removed as a threat, with the neutralization of their leaders. All in all, a pretty good day, don't you think?"

"Any serious injuries?" Amelia prompted nervously.

"Well...nothing that couldn't be healed. I won't need another robotic limb if that's what you're asking. Relax, you have nothing to feel sorry for," the Sith assured her. "Well, except for what you made me do to my hair. I hate being a blond."

Amelia laughed. "I think it looks good. Maybe you should keep it."

"No way," Bastila grinned. "I used to keep my hair relatively short and in a ponytail, but my Master convinced me it would look better if I kept it longer and had it flow freely. He was right, but that's as far as I'm going to go."


End file.
